


Buscando la belleza

by OldBearS (OldBearSoul)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 141,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearS
Summary: Tony Stark es inteligente y capaz. Para su suerte, consigue empleo en una de las compañías más importantes en el mundo de la moda. Tony nunca imaginó los constantes desprecios que enfrentaría por su aspecto físico, pero su jefe, Steve Rogers, parece dispuesto a defenderlo de todos.STONY
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. Conociendo al jefe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: este fic serán los personajes de marvel basado en el mundo de Betty la fea. Como algo lógico pero que es bueno aclarar, no gano ni un peso por ninguna de las dos historias, porque no son mías. 
> 
> También quiero agregar que aunque está basado en Betty la fea, cambiare unas cuantas cosas, principalmente del final y, tratare temas de percepción corporal, bullying entre otros, de una forma un poquito mas profunda o seria de lo que lo hizo la novela. Por lo que no será completamente algo feliz y chistoso como lo era la novela. En otras palabras, este fic tendrá drama, angustia, y clasificación dentro de la mayoría de edad, para que estén advertidos.
> 
> La pareja principal de este fic es el Stony, pero hay varias parejas secundarias que se desarrollaran a lo largo de toda la historia: Brutasha, Hawksilver, winterfalcon, thorki, entre otras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo:
> 
> Disclaimer: este fic serán los personajes de marvel basado en el mundo de Betty la fea. Como algo lógico pero que es bueno aclarar, no gano ni un peso por ninguna de las dos historias, porque no son mías. Lo único mío es la idea de reunir esos dos mundos en este fic.
> 
> También quiero agregar que aunque está basado en Betty la fea, cambiare unas cuantas cosas, principalmente del final y, tratare temas de percepción corporal, bullying entre otros, de una forma un poquito mas profunda o seria de lo que lo hizo la novela. Por lo que no será completamente algo feliz y chistoso como lo era la novela. En otras palabras, este fic tendrá drama, angustia, y clasificación dentro de la mayoría de edad, para que estén advertidos.
> 
> La pareja principal de este fic es el Stony, pero hay varias parejas secundarias que se desarrollaran a lo largo de toda la historia: Brutasha, Hawksilver, winterfalcon, thorki, entre otras. 
> 
> eran ciertas, llamaría a ese tal Anthony Stark para hacerle la entrevista él mismo.

**Capítulo 1. Conociendo al jefe.**

—Vamos Tony, ellos te dirán que sí.

Estaba nervioso.

—Verás como aquí si te van a aceptar.

Maldición, estaba más que nervioso por una simple entrevista de trabajo. Ya había asistido a más de 10 empresas pidiendo empleo con una hoja de vida perfecta y aun no obtenía nada. _"No se preocupe, nosotros le llamaremos"_ era lo que siempre le decían, pero nadie jamás le llamaba, y él sabía muy bien por qué. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos, debía entrar a aquella empresa con buenas expectativas y la cabeza en alto si quería causar buena impresión.

Observó de nuevo el hermoso edificio que tenía frente a él. La empresa se llamaba SHIELD y se dedicaba, en pocas palabras, a todo lo que pudiera existir en el mundo de la moda. Había dejado para el final aquella empresa por qué significaba un reto bastante alto. Revisó su ropa por última vez, no estaba muy a la moda pero por lo menos se veía limpia y presentable, —a juzgar por él— y entró al edificio saludando al portero.

El lugar estaba a reventar ya que no solo estaban solicitando el puesto de asistente de presidencia, sino que también estaban solicitando a las modelos para la próxima colección de moda que lanzaría la empresa en poco tiempo. Eso le aterró aún más, el lugar estaba lleno de personas más que atractivas, y él no lo era para nada. Además eso hacía que la competencia fuera aún más fuerte.

En la recepción había una secretaria bastante hermosa atendiendo el teléfono y limándose las uñas: Natasha Romanoff, decía el gafete que tenía la mujer. Traía el pelo hasta los hombros, castaño, y con solo verla se podía decir que era la perfecta definición de "Femme Fatale", su mirada lo decía. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a donde tenía que dirigirse cuando sintió que alguien le empujó y tomó su lugar frente al escritorio. Quiso gritarle a la pareja que lo empujó, pero decidió tranquilizarse y recoger los papeles que había tirado al suelo, no quería que lo sacaran del edificio por gritarle a un par de estúpidos.

Mientras recogía sus papeles y los acomodaba escuchó cuando Natasha le indicaba a la pareja que la reunión era en el tercer piso en la puerta doble del fondo, y supuso que él también tenía que dirigirse hacia allá.

Cuando el ascensor se cerró, el reflejo de las puertas le permitió comprobar si su pelo seguía en su lugar. Escuchó un murmullo a su espalda sobre si se había terminado toda la gelatina del mundo esa mañana, pero decidió ignorarlo y se dedicó a esperar que las puertas se abrieran en el tercer piso.

Quedó extasiado cuando vio el tercer piso, el lugar era hermoso y tenía un olor a perfume que llenaba sus fosas nasales y resultaba exquisito. Había bastante gente caminando de un lado para el otro sin prestarle atención y él no supo a quién preguntar hacia donde tenía que dirigirse, y sabía que se le estaba haciendo tarde para la entrevista.

Se puso un poco inquieto al no saber qué hacer, y caminó hacia un grupo que se encontraba reunido para ver si le podían informar, de pronto, del centro del grupo salió un hombre alto y esbelto, con el pelo más largo y negro que jamás había visto atado en una coleta, sus ojos azules eran increíblemente brillantes, y cargaba una sonrisa de medio lado que indicaba una seguridad inquebrantable. Era bastante apuesto, tanto, que Tony se congeló por un momento, y no logró captar del todo la cara de hastió que puso el otro.

El hombre esbelto lo miró de arriba abajo antes de hablarle:

—Disculpa criatura extraña, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy buscando la sala de juntas para el puesto de trabajo.

Aquel sujeto sonrió, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad a Tony y agitó su pelo ligeramente.

—Imagino que para el puestecito de asistente de presidencia, que es en el sexto piso, no para el de modelos, que es en este piso— abrió sus brazos dramáticamente al tiempo que agregaba—por que como puedes observar, en este piso solo hay gente linda, hermosa, guapa, y tú no lo eres.

 _Ouch_ , eso sí que le dolió, principalmente por que fue delante de tantas personas y muchas de ellas emitieron una risita mal disimulada. Tuvo bastantes ganas de partirle la cara al otro, y hasta estaba sopesando la posibilidad de hacerlo y salir de ese sitio sin trabajo, pero lleno de satisfacción. Quizás arrestado también, por golpear a alguien, pero sabría que valdría la pena.

—Señor Loki, compórtese— dijo un hombre rubio, bastante alto y fuerte, con una notoria cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo, que venía hacia ellos. Luego se giró para hablar con Tony: —lo siento mucho pequeño, el señor Laufeyson es la estrella creativa, pero es algo inmaduro.

El rubio ignoró el reclamo de Loki, y muy amablemente le indicó que las entrevistas para asistente de presidencia se realizaban en el sexto piso. Quizás fue la amabilidad de aquel hombre, o que después de pensarlo mejor entendió que sí necesitaba el empleo, pero decidió que podía dejar sus ganas de golpear al de pelo negro para después e ir a su entrevista.

En el sexto piso también había un desastre de tanta gente que iba de aquí para allá. Pero los escritorios con los asistentes que veía desperdigados y la seriedad con la que todos estaban vestidos, le indicaron que había llegado al piso correcto. De unas puertas dobles salió una chica con un conjunto verde ajustado y un extraño tinte rojo vino en su pelo. Tenía unas carpetas en la mano y dijo que llamaría a las siguientes personas para el puesto de trabajo de asistente de presidencia.

—Es el turno de Maximoff, Wanda.

—Soy yo— respondió una hermosa pelirroja con un minivestido al tiempo que taconeaba hacia el salón de juntas.

Tony no podía negar que era una mujer impresionante, y casi odió su mala suerte cuando lo llamaron para pasar también.

—Stark, Anthony.

—Soy yo— contestó.

La chica se le quedó viendo por un momento y lo hizo pasar. Dentro del salón de juntas solo había un hombre de unos 50 años sentado en una de los asientos principales alrededor de la larga mesa, y la chica llamada Wanda, con una sonrisa de plena confianza sentada en otro extremo, con las piernas cruzadas. Tony pensó que a un lado de ella, lo que el vestía parecían trapos viejos.

— _Gud Morning—_ saludó un hombre con una pésima pronunciación cuando salió de la puerta trasera del salón— mi nombre es Phil Coulson— se detuvo un momento para admirar a Wanda, luego le tomó la mano y la besó— pero usted _My Lady_ , puede decirme solo Phil.

Coulson le preguntó cómo se llamaba ella, y Wanda le respondió con una mirada coqueta. Cuando le tocó el turno a Tony de presentarse, él sintió que no le prestaron igual de atención.

—Muy bien— comenzó Coulson cuando se sentó, bastante cerca de Maximoff— aunque yo tengo sus hojas de vida, quisiera que ustedes me contaran un poco de ustedes. Sus habilidades, que idiomas hablan, experiencias previas y, ya que estamos en eso, podrían decir algo personal. Si están casados o yo que sé... — hizo una pausa, detuvo su vista en Wanda y agregó: — o solteros...

Wanda se rió y Tony solo pudo bufar internamente. Sabía que haber entrado al mismo tiempo que la hermosa pelirroja iba a ocasionar que ni siquiera tuviera la mínima oportunidad para destacar.

Ella fue la primera en presentarse.

—Bueno, yo hice 6 semestres de finanza en la San Marino. No terminé porque me casé, ya sabe usted Phil, cuando uno ama a un hombre se entrega por entero...—agregó batiendo las pestañas, Phil se coloreó instantáneamente, cuando Wanda vio que consiguió lo que quería, sonrió— pero ya me divorcié, ahora estoy soltera. — Enroscó un mechón de pelo en su dedo, como si eso remarcara sus palabras. — Casi no tengo experiencia laboral pero, ganas no me faltan.

Esa si fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Más que una entrevista de trabajo Tony se sentía en una entrevista con un proxeneta o futuro cliente. Maximoff parecía querer ganar el puesto por otros atributos que no podían escribirse en una hoja de vida.

— ¿Y de idiomas? —Coulson tenía la voz entrecortada, incluso tuvo que beber el vaso de agua que estaba frente a él en la mesa.

—Se un poquito de Inglés, pero se manejarme muy bien.

Cada palabra que decía la pelirroja estaba cargada de doble sentido, y su expresión corporal demostraba que lo hacía apropósito. Tony no podía estar más incómodo con esa situación.

—Además soy amiga de Sharon, ella me dijo que aplicara para este puesto. Que yo era ideal.

Tony se mordió el labio al escuchar eso, no sabía quién era esa Sharon, pero por la forma en que asintió Phil era obvio que la conocía. Eso sumaba otro punto a los muchos que ya tenía Maximoff.

— ¿Y qué me dice usted? — preguntó el otro hombre dirigiéndose a Tony, quien no parecía estar tan afectado por los atributos de aquella mujer.

Tony se aclaró la garganta, si tenía una oportunidad para lucirse era esa, aunque no pudiera vencer a la hermosa mujer físicamente, sí estaba mejor preparada que ella.

—Yo hice mis estudios en..., si ven mis reseñas tengo al director de la catedra como referencia, puesto que mis notas fueron laureadas y mi tesis también. Trabajé un tiempo en.... Se hablar inglés y francés de forma fluida y un poco de alemán y japonés. Y en cuanto al estado civil soy soltero.

—Por supuesto— escuchó que Coulson decía simulando una tos.

Aguantó las ganas de golpear al maldito Coulson y salir de ahí. Se fijó que no tenía ni dos horas en esa empresa y ya quería golpear a dos personas.

—Bueno mis primores—Coulson tomó la palabra haciendo amplios ademanes con las manos, — espérenos fuera un segundo mientras deliberamos, usted no— dijo cuándo Wanda y Tony caminaban hacia la puerta, señalando a la pelirroja, — usted quédese unos segundos para hacerle unas últimas preguntas.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron a su espalda Tony sopesó la idea de irse a su casa de una buena vez y no esperar la posible burla cuando le dijeran "No se preocupe, nosotros le llamaremos"

Estaba tan distraído que terminó por chocar contra uno de los asistentes del lugar. El asistente tenía una bolsa de chips que habían terminado desperdigadas en el suelo.

— ¡Ay mierda!, el señor Steve me va a matar cuando vea este desorden. —exclamó al tiempo que se agachaba a recogerlos, Tony se sintió apenado y decidió ayudarlo. En eso estaba cuando sintió que el murmullo general se había calmado de repente, y observó que casi todos se habían quedado viendo a los dos hombres que salían del ascensor en ese momento. — Ay no, ayúdame a taparlo para que no lo vea. — pidió el asistente, y agarrando a Tony por los hombros lo hizo pararse de tal forma que tapara los chips en el suelo.

Tony vio, al igual que muchos, detenidamente a los hombres. El mayor debía rondar los 60 años, tenía puesto un traje que desde lejos gritaba que era de diseñador, una corbata morada —que quizás desentonaba— y parecía querer convencer al más joven de algo, según gesticulaba.

El más joven tenía que ser uno de los modelos del lugar, o eso pensó Tony. Era demasiado guapo para ser un humano normal. Traía un traje gris sencillo pero que lucía extremadamente bien en él. El pelo peinado hacia atrás, unas gafas sin montura que enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos azules y... a Tony por poco y se le sale el corazón de tan rápido que latía al ver a semejante adonis.

Era obvio que no fue el único que se quedó admirando al más joven, puesto que encontró a varias modelos que estaban haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Quiénes son? —susurró más bien para sí mismo, pero el hombre a su lado lo escuchó.

El asistente pareció no creer que Tony no reconociera a aquellos dos que habían salido del ascensor.

— ¿Eres nuevo en este planeta verdad? El señor mayor es el presidente de todo esto, se llama Than Noxtrol. Le decimos Thanos de cariño—a Tony le pareció que el hombre a su lado utilizó el apodo con demasiado cariño, pero no preguntó nada. — Él más joven es su hijo, mejor dicho hijastro. Steve Rogers. El que me va a matar ya que está viniendo hacia acá...

—Peter Quill—dijo el llamado Steve al tiempo que se inclinaba y recogía parte de lo que se había caído, lo tiró directamente al pecho de Quill y se pasó la lengua por los labios— ¿Por qué teniendo aquí tantas personas esto parece un vertedero?

Tony se fijó que la voz de Steve era firme, mas no estaba gritando. Le recordaba mucho a la autoridad que denotaban los militares cuando hablaban.

—Quiero que busque a limpieza, y me deje esto como un cristal, por favor. ¡Pero ya!

Bueno, aunque era verdaderamente autoritario, sabia como decir por favor, y eso era raro en un jefe. Quill salió casi corriendo y Steve, sin fijarse ni un segundo en Tony, dio media vuelta y alcanzó a su padrastro para entrar a la que parecía ser la oficina de presidencia.

—Su atención por favor— la voz de Phil Coulson lo hizo girarse— temo decirles que ya tomamos nuestra decisión sobre el asistente a la presidencia, lo sentimos mucho.

Tony no se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar eso, sabía muy bien cual pelirroja había ganado el puesto. Pero eso no significaba que en verdad no le molestara. Tardó unos minutos en retirarse por que tuvo que ir al baño, y eso provocó que tuviera la mala suerte de tener que bajar en el ascensor junto a Wanda. Quizás fue el destino en vez de mala suerte, para restregarle en la cara que la chica se iba montada en un auto bastante bonito, quizás un mercedes, uno como el que jamás él se podría comprar.

Suspiró sabiendo que le tocaba irse en bus de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a su casa su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te fue tesoro?

Su madre era una mujer verdaderamente encantadora y amorosa. Siempre la había visto como un descanso a su alma cuando el día resultaba frustrante. Siempre odió al universo por no haber nacido con la belleza de María Stark. Con sus largas pestañas, su vista perfecta, su pelo ondulante y coqueta sonrisa. No se le hacía extraño lo enamorado que estaba su padre de ella, de María se podía enamorar cualquiera, pero de Tony era difícil hacerlo, o eso pensaba él.

—Bien mamá— vio a su madre, ella estaba tan esperanzada de que encontrara empleo que no pudo evitar mentirle— creo que esta vez sí me darán el puesto, solo debo esperar a que llamen.

María sonrió y se encaminó a la cocina con la excusa de prepararle unos bocadillos para celebrar; en eso tocaron el timbre y Tony decidió abrir. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con Stephen Strange, su mejor amigo de la infancia, o quizás su único amigo desde la infancia. Strange pasó sin preguntar, como siempre hacia, y fue directamente hasta la cocina para saludar a su madre.

Tony tiró del brazo de su amigo con dirección a su habitación y solo pudo reírse cuando Stephen le recordó a su madre que no se olvidara de llevarles un jugo más tarde.

—Tú piensas que mi casa es comedor público— le reclamó sentándose en la cama. Strange tomó una silla que estaba cerca y le dio vuelta para sentarse.

Su amigo no le hizo caso a su reclamo, siendo que nunca dejaría de ir a comer a su casa. Tomó un chocolate que Tony tenía encima de su escritorio y lo abrió ofreciéndole un poco a su verdadero dueño.

—Mejor dime como te fue en la entrevista.

—Igual que siempre— suspiró pesadamente, aburrido de repetir lo mismo siempre. —Esta vez logré llegar a entrevistarme con el encargado porque no puse la foto en la hoja de vida. Pero sé muy bien que le dieron el puesto a una pelirroja que iba con minifalda.

Strange no pudo evitar reírse ante la suerte de ambos. Los dos eran muy listos y con una buena hoja de vida, pero no podían poner su foto si querían llegar a hablar con algún entrevistador, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que eran bastante feos.

—Ni sabes cómo me sentí al lado de ella, era preciosa, y yo...

Tony ni siquiera tenía un espejo en su habitación, se conformaba con el que tenía en su baño y con las miradas de burla de las personas para saber qué tan feo estaba. Desde sus lentes de marco grueso y gran aumento, sus frenos y su forma de vestir y de peinar. Las fue enumerando una por una en voz alta para compadecerse junto a Stephen.

—Y tu estatura— le recordó su amigo, comiendo el último trozo de chocolate, — recuerda que eres bajito, tu piel no es clara como esos modelos europeos, ni oscura como esos modelos africanos, eres como un rollito de canela. — La risa de Strange no se calmó ni aunque Tony le arrojó una almohada a la cabeza. — No es mi culpa que parezcas un deslavado— agregó casi sin respirar entre carcajadas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró María llevándoles un jugo y unos sándwiches que Stephen no dudó en tomar.

— ¿Y es una empresa grande? —Preguntó Strange cuando volvieron a quedarse solos— No me has dicho el nombre

— Fue en Shield— Stephen indicó que conocía la agencia— para el puesto de asistente de presidencia.

— ¿Howard sabe que fuiste a aplicar para un asistente de presidencia?

—Por supuesto que no, diría que invirtió demasiado en mi educación superior para ser un simple asistente, ¡pero ya no sé dónde más aplicar! — Se frotó la cara apartando las gafas un momento—He intentado en 10 empresas ya.

Tony se tiró cuan largo era en la cama y Strange lo observó por un momento, intentó decir algo pero tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

—Toc toc— Howard, su padre, entró y vio detenidamente la habitación frunciendo el ceño ligeramente— ¿Están ustedes dos, solos? — preguntó con suspicacia.

—No papá—se quejó Tony sabiendo lo que pensaba su padre. Era inaudito, pero Howard siempre pensaba que él y Stephen harían algo más que solo conversar— mamá debe de estar en su habitación.

Su padre asintió lentamente, ya que el hecho de que su esposa estuviese en su habitación no le tranquilizaba del todo.

—Ah bueno ¿Y cómo te fue en la entrevista en dónde estabas?

—Bien, me entrevistaron dos de los directivos...

— ¿Estuviste solo con dos de esos directivos? — La consternación en la cara de Howard Stark era más que notoria, y el enojo estaba comenzando a instalarse también. — Sabes lo pervertidos que pueden llegar a hacer esos riquillos...

—Tranquilo papa, — suspiró con cansancio— estuve con otra chica que fue a la entrevista.

Aquello pareció calmar la furia de su padre, a quien no le agradaba escuchar de ninguna forma que su hijo estuviese solo con ningún hombre, y mucho menos con más de uno.

—Eso está mejor. Recuerda lo que siempre he dicho: El diablo es puerco*, y no sabes lo que pueden hacer esos directivos que siempre andan con el diablo de la mano.

Howard salió de la habitación asegurándose de dejar la puerta abierta tras de sí, y Tony sonrió.

—Mi papá cree que algún hombre podría sobrepasarse conmigo luego de saber que soy gay— suspiró— creo que es el único que me ve bonito.

Stephen solo sonrió y terminó de beberse el jugo.

* * *

Cuando Phil Coulson le dio los papeles de la ganadora como su nueva asistente, a Steve le dieron ganas de matarlo. De entre todas las personas que Coulson pudo haber elegido decidió tomar a Wanda Maximoff, la mejor amiga de su prometida Sharon.

— ¿Es que acaso te volviste loco? —preguntó Steve intentando mantener toda la calma que podía. — ¿Es que más nadie se presentó que la elegiste a ella?

Coulson sonrió nerviosamente, intimidado por la mirada aterradora que su jefe ponía sobre él.

—Ella me parecía idónea para sus gustos y... necesidades.

—Necesidades— repitió Steve— yo lo que necesito en un asistente que tenga algún estudio o experiencia, o que por lo menos hable el inglés bien, Wanda no tiene nada de eso.

—Pero señor— Coulson tragó duro mientras se acercaba al escritorio. — Ella es una mujer muy atractiva, como a usted le gusta.

Steve lo miró por unos segundos, el tonto de Phil tenía razón con respecto a sus gustos, solo que eso no significaba que iba a sacrificar el rendimiento en su trabajo por tener a una pelirroja con piernas hermosas, pero muy incompetente, que además le tendría por completo vigilado.

—Tráeme otra opción si no quieres que te despida. — Sentenció finalmente.

Coulson corrió y no tardó más de cinco minutos en volver con la hoja de vida de Tony.

— ¿Y él? es un hombre, y no es nada presentable que digamos. Pero tiene todo lo que usted dice. Aunque si me permite abogar de nuevo por la señorita Wanda...

—Déjame solo — pidió Steve.

Se quedó ojeando el currículo que Phil le había dejado, y se sorprendió de todo lo que ponía. Ese candidato estaba sobre calificado para el puesto. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Decidió que comprobaría por sí mismo las referencias para el puesto, y si eran ciertas, llamaría a ese tal Anthony Stark para hacerle la entrevista él mismo.


	2. ¿En serio tengo el empleo?

****Capítulo 2. ¿En serio tengo el empleo?** **

Decir que estaba impresionado era quedarse corto. Steve acababa de llamar a todas las referencias que el tal Anthony Stark había puesto, y todas hablaban maravillas de él, ¿pero por qué una persona con tantas capacidades querría un mínimo puesto de asistente? Incluso se estaba ofreciendo el sueldo mínimo, y este hombre podría optar por algo más alto. Si bien Steve quería a alguien preparado, Tony estaba más que preparado para un puesto mucho más alto que ese. Hasta un gerente quizás. Le dio risa el hecho de que sus dos opciones eran la poco calificada Wanda Maximoff y el sobrecalificado Anthony Stark, ¿Por qué no había alguien intermedio?

Suspiró y le informó al asistente de vicepresidencia, Sam Wilson, que le hiciera el favor de llamar al número de Tony y decirle que se regresara de inmediato a Shield, debía arreglar el lio de Coulson antes de que acabara el día.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a contratar a Wanda? — Steve levantó la cabeza y vio a Sharon, su novia, parada en la puerta de su oficina. Seguramente le habría preguntado a Phil acerca de si ya le habían dado el puesto a su amiga.

— ¿Sabes que para entrar a un lugar se debe de tocar la puerta?

Ella terminó de entrar y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

—Yo soy tu prometida ¿Qué estarías haciendo aquí que yo no pueda entrar sin tocar?

Steve la miró largamente y decidió hablar del tema que la había traído a su oficina. Su prometida podía llegar a ser ligeramente conflictiva.

—Necesito a un asistente calificado.

—Wanda lo está.

—Wanda solo está calificada para…— se detuvo, viendo la ceja alzada de Sharon—no está calificada para el puesto— rectificó.

—Será que no quieres que ella me cuente cualquier cosa que puedas hacer o decir ¿eh? O directamente vas a contratar a una chica a la que si le puedas meter mano.

— ¡Sharon por Dios! —Steve golpeó el escritorio con bastante fuerza mientras se ponía de pie, irritado. — ¿Es que no entiendes que necesito a alguien a quien no le tenga que explicar cómo tomar una miserable llamada? Wanda ni inglés sabe. Además— hizo una pausa al tiempo que enderezaba su corbata— a quien tengo en mente es un hombre.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo me creo eso? — preguntó con seriedad.

—Ven más tarde, pedí que le llamaran para entrevistarle antes del final del día. Así lo compruebas tu misma.

Steve sonrió al ver como Sharon salía vuelta una furia hacia —suponía él— irle con el chisme a Wanda Maximoff. Eso era lo que menos le importaba. Se sentó un momento, su cabeza comenzó a punzarle, decidió llamar para que le llevaran una pastilla para el dolor.

* * *

Tony al principio creyó que la llamada procedente de Shield diciéndole que volviera había sido una broma. La voz de un asistente muy cordial le decía que debía volver inmediatamente, pues el mismo presidente de la empresa quería entrevistarlo. Casi le da un ataque de lo nervioso que se puso. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de contarles a su padre y a Strange lo que estaba pasando, y con la felicidad en el rostro de los tres, salió de inmediato de vuelta hacia la agencia.

Esta vez no necesitó preguntar a donde debía dirigirse, y subió de inmediato al sexto piso.

Reconoció la voz del asistente que le llamó por teléfono cuando al salir del elevador este se presentó como Sam Wilson, era el asistente de vicepresidencia, y le indicó que esperara un segundo mientras le informaban al nuevo presidente de su llegada. Tony se enteró que el puesto era para asistente de Steve Rogers, y no del señor Thanos, puesto que el último se estaba retirando y dejando la compañía en manos de su hijo. Eso lo puso más nervioso.

—Entra ya— le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

La entrevista seria esta vez en el salón de la presidencia, y Tony entró casi temblando.

* * *

Decir que era feo quizás no estaba del todo bien, pero Steve tuvo que admitir que Anthony Stark no era demasiado agraciado. No pudo evitar la sorpresa de su cara cuando lo vio entrar, sin embargo, él no necesitaba una asistente hermosa a quien pudiese admirar, su empresa tenía mujeres encantadoras a montón, él necesitaba eficacia.

En la oficina estaba su padre sentado en un sofá de dos plazas colocado a un lado, y Sharon se había acomodado encima de su escritorio dejando escapar un _“¿eso quieres para asistente?”_ con toda la malicia que su novia era capaz de expresar cuando Anthony cruzó la puerta.

Steve notó que la sonrisa de Tony no flaqueó aunque claramente se veía intimidado. Le dio un poco de pena a decir verdad y le invitó a sentarse con la galantería que le caracterizaba.

Antes de que Steve hiciera su primera pregunta, Sharon se le adelantó.

—Sabes que esto es una empresa dedicada a la moda, ¿cierto? —la malicia en su voz era casi palpable, pero Tony supo defenderse más que excelente.

Mientras Steve realizaba la entrevista, aclarando todas las capacidades que Tony tenia para el puesto— aunque ya se las sabia— Sharon no se cansó de emitir cortos comentarios sobre el aspecto que debería tener alguien que iba a estar tan cercano a la presidencia, pero Stark lograba volver al tema principal con mucha altura, aunque claramente se veía incómodo y quizás humillado, en ningún momento dejaba de hablar o de forzarse a sonreír. Eso maravilló a Steve, le interesaba alguien que no se dejara mangonear de su prometida.

—Espera, —Sharon cortó la entrevista de repente y se bajó del escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta, — quiero hacer una última prueba.

La rubia salió por un segundo, solo para regresar tironeando a Wanda de forma brusca, obligó a Tony a ponerse de pie y los colocó uno junto al otro.

— ¿Ves? —Sharon alzó una ceja, sonriendo triunfal, — piensa en eso antes de tomar una decisión, y recuerda que uno de ellos dos ira contigo a las reuniones.

Sin agregar nada más salió llevándose del brazo a su amiga, dejando el silencio más incómodo que Steve había sentido. Eso había sido más que innecesario. Vio como Anthony bajaba la vista hacia el piso, claramente había comprendido que Sharon lo comparó físicamente con Wanda y era lógico que eso lo había superado. Su padre también se veía más que avergonzado por las acciones de Sharon, pero solo se levantó en silencio y salió de la oficina, no sin antes decirle algo a Tony en el oído que le hizo levantar la vista y sonreír a medias.

Steve no logró escuchar que le había dicho su padre al muchacho.

—Siéntate Anthony, por favor. Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi prometida.

Anthony desestimó el asunto con un movimiento de mano.

—Está bien, es normal que quiera intentar de todo para defender a su amiga. —Se acomodó mejor en la silla y agregó— Sabe que no puede competir contra mí.

A Steve le agradó que el otro supiera levantarse de aquella humillación. A decir verdad no había estado tan seguro de Anthony Stark como su asistente, pero mientras más hablaba con él, más le convencía. Era el mejor para el puesto. Además, había algo que le agradaba del chico, era unos años más joven que el propio Steve, pero estaba mucho mejor preparado, aunque no con más experiencia laboral. Y, principalmente, no permitiría que Wanda Maximoff ejerciera la función de espía que tanto anhelaba su novia.

— ¿Puedes empezar mañana a las 7? — dijo sin más, ya había tomado una decisión.

La cara de Anthony fue todo un poema, era claro que el chico no se lo creía. Lo vio asentir con emoción.

—Perfecto, ve y habla con Sam Wilson, el hablará con Recursos Humanos para que hagan los trámites necesarios.

* * *

Tony estaba tan feliz por haber obtenido el puesto que casi baja del bus en una parada que no era la suya. Pero la felicidad le duró poco cuando su papá le abrió la puerta de la casa y recordó que había mentido acerca del puesto de trabajo, y que debía seguir mintiendo. Stephen aún seguía en su casa, era lógico que no se iría sin saber las noticias. Les contó que su puesto seria supervisado por el mismo presidente de la empresa, y que trabajaría directamente por debajo de él. Obviamente no mencionó que sería contestando las llamadas de su jefe y organizando su agenda.

Se habían sentado en la mesa, ya casi era hora de cenar y Strange estaba dispuesto a aprovechar que María le había colocado un plato.

—Pero dime una cosa Tony— su padre se puso serio, casi rígido. —te darán una oficina personal, o tendrás que estar todo el día metido con tu jefe.

—No lo sé papá— respondió con sinceridad mientras clavaba el tenedor en su plato.

A Howard no pareció agradarle mucho esa respuesta.

—Exige que te den una oficina personal, y más por tu puesto —Dijo agitando su cuchara en el aire— Además, estar metido todo el día con tu jefe a puertas cerradas…

Tony rodó los ojos. Como si el heterosexual y apuesto de su jefe, que además tenía una hermosísima novia rubia, alta y de una buena familia, se fijaría en él.

—Papá, mi jefe es heterosexual, y está comprometido con una mujer que también tiene un cargo en la empresa.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Cuando esos riquillos ven una criatura exótica como tú se olvidan de compromisos y sexualidad. Y solo quieren aprovecharse.

Stephen casi se ahoga reprimiendo una carcajada por las palabras de Howard, pero este último no le dio importancia conociendo muy bien las perversiones de los hombres y las mujeres con dinero. Todos eran unos pervertidos. Tony puso los ojos en blanco, cansado de que su padre le dijera “exótico” cuando él simplemente era feo. Decidió que haría algo de provecho y aun en contra de las quejas de Strange, salió de casa para ir a tirarse unas fotos que debía llevar a RRHH. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero si se daba rápido podrían alcanzar un local que tomaba y revelaba fotos 2x2 en poco tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a tu papá que el puesto es de un asistente? —Preguntó Strange mientras cruzaban la calle—Un secretario, mejor dicho.

Tony no contestó fingiéndose concentrado en mirar a los carros mientras cruzaba la calle, pero cuando llegaron a la otra cera, soltó un suspiro.

—Después les diré. Cuando me asciendan. —Entraron a la tienda y tomaron un turno— incluso te conseguiré un empleo a ti.

— ¿Despedirán al portero acaso? — rio Stephen, y Tony golpeó ligeramente su hombro. — Además, pareces muy confiado en eso de que te ascenderán.

—No seas tonto, tú no serás portero, y respecto a eso último, estoy más que seguro. Es que yo sé que con la ayuda de mi jefe—se interrumpió cuando una joven menuda lo llamó para tirarle las fotos. —Con ayuda de mi jefe sé que podré crecer en esa empresa.

—Te ves muy seguro. —Stephen se quitó las gafas y las limpio con una esquina de su camisa. Se fijó que tenía un pequeño agujero, y anotó que debía remendarla más tarde.

—Debiste verlo, él me eligió a mí, a pesar de que claramente yo no era la opción de nadie.

Stephen sonrió, no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos soñadores de Tony, solo esperaba que la desilusión no golpeara muy fuerte a su amigo. No creía que en aquel lugar lo quisieran para algo más que un simple asistente, después de todo, personas como ellos dos no solían ascender tan fácilmente por su físico. Antes tomaban en cuenta a los que eran más guapos, tenían más dinero o conexiones, y ellos no tenían nada de eso.

* * *

Para Steve el día no acababa. Después de tener que soportar las miradas asesinas de Sharon por haber contratado a Anthony, tuvo que poner su mejor cara y asistir a la fiesta que se daría en un club cercano, principalmente para anunciar a la socialité y a la prensa que habían convocado que Shield cambiaria de dueño.

Su padrastro iba de la mano de su madre, Nébula Rogers. Una mujer firme, que muchos tildaban a veces de fría, casi robótica. Cuando su verdadero padre murió, ella juró que jamás volvería a casarse, y aunque ya tenía 28 años junto a Thanos, seguía firme en su decisión, y a este último no podía importarle menos. Nada podía hacer para que quisiera menos a Nébula.

Vio a Loki a lo lejos coqueteando descaradamente con uno de los modelos que había sido invitado a participar en la pasarela que hicieron como entretenimiento, recordando las colecciones pasadas que había tenido la empresa. Era un joven rubio que no alcanzaba la veintena, con el pelo corto y los ojos claros, bastante atractivo, que se veía más que contento de estar recibiendo las atenciones del tan glorioso Loki Laufeyson. Steve sonrió, Loki nunca cambiaria. Ese hombre era un admirador de la belleza. No podía ver a alguien atractivo que no evitaba acercarse y admirarlo. Pero era siempre aquellos más que atractivos, con rostros angelicales o “esculpidos por los dioses” como él mismo decía. En aquella fiesta se sentía como un pez en el agua.

Steve tuvo que dar un discurso dando las gracias a todos sus asistentes, y a anunciando que tomaría posesión de Shield como el nuevo presidente. A sus 39 años de vida había dado muchos discursos en muchas de esas fiestas, pero verdaderamente jamás se había acostumbrado.

Durante toda la fiesta Steve intentó calmar a la fiera de su prometida, estaba al punto de golpear su cabeza contra la pared cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Quizás era una idea de la cual se arrepentiría, pero estaba seguro de que le ayudaría a que Sharon se volviera a contentar.

—..,Y quiero agregar algo muy importante para finalizar— dijo, los ojos de todos expectantes— anunciar oficialmente, y ante la prensa mi compromiso con Sharon Carter.

Casi por arte de magia Sharon sonrió de forma abierta, si bien ya estaban comprometidos desde hacía un mes, la rubia se quejaba de que solo lo sabían unas cuantas personas y que no había querido decirlo a la prensa, ni quiera los padres de Steve tenían conocimiento, y fue claramente algo mágico cuando escuchó a su novio anunciarlo frente a todos.

Steve bajó de la plataforma entre aplausos de los asistentes, la música volvió a sonar al mismo tiempo que Sharon lo abrazó de forma efusiva. Sonrió, por fin algo le estaba saliendo bien, hasta que escuchó la voz de la persona más indeseable del planeta.

—Felicidades por su casamiento— les dijo T´Challa a sus espaldas.

T´Challa era el medio hermano por parte de madre de Sharon. Cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo, Nébula y Thanos decidieron adoptar a los adolescentes y cuidarlos como suyos, pues la pareja había sido muy amiga de ellos, inclusive Shield, que en aquel tiempo no era tan grande todavía, también era parte del patrimonio de los adolescentes, cosa que jamás les iban a quitar.

La convivencia entre Sharon y Steve había provocado un enamoramiento que los había llevado a comprometerse. Pero la de Steve y T´Challa era otra historia. Ninguno soportaba demasiado al otro, y claramente el de piel oscura detestó la idea de que Steve obtuviera la presidencia, pero la misma Sharon había votado por su prometido, y si había algo que podía superar el odio de T´Challa por Steve, era el amor que sentía por su hermana. Si eso la hacía feliz, el también sería feliz.

Pero eso no significaba que se ablandaría con Rogers. Incluso T´Challa había estado queriendo demostrar que era mucho mejor como empresario que Steve, haciendo unos cuantos negocios por fuera. En esos círculos le llamaban incluso _“pantera negra”,_ porque era bastante hábil para los negocios.

—Entonces al fin se casaran. —Le dedicó una de sus falsas sonrisas a Steve, levantando su copa. —Espero que esto no sea un truco para envolver a mi hermana.

Sharon se quejó de las palabras de su hermano, pero le dio un fuerte abrazo, tenía días sin verlo y lo extrañaba bastante.

—Deja de ser tan malo con Steve. —exclamó Sharon.

T´Challa bufó.

— ¿Acaso él no puede defenderse solo?

— ¿Quieres ver cómo me defiendo? —preguntó el rubio, acomodando sus lentes y mirando fijamente al otro. En verdad estaba más que ansioso por golpear a T´Challa en toda la cara.

Sharon tuvo que separarlos y por el bien de su hermana, T´Challa decidió bajar las armas solo por esa noche. Al terminar la fiesta, Steve se fue al departamento de su novia para celebrar, aunque no estaba de muy buen humor, el dolor de cabeza aun le continuaba, y se pensó que algún día le terminaría explotando la cabeza.


	3. ¿Comenzando con el pie izquierdo o derecho?

Capítulo 3. ¿Comenzando con el pie izquierdo o derecho?

Estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano, pero ese día había más que madrugado; quizás ni siquiera había dormido, pero era algo lógico si lo pensaba bien: era su primer día de trabajo en SHIELD y estaba bastante nervioso. Quizás fue por todo el tiempo que había pasado buscando empleo, o porque pensó que tenía todo en contra en aquella empresa. Sea lo que sea no pudo esperar más tiempo acostado y se levantó mucho antes de que sonara su alarma.

Se había dedicado a planchar su ropa para que estuviese impecable. Ninguna de sus prendas le quedaba tan bien como habría querido pues la mayoría eran de su padre. Pero ninguna estaba rota —feas y pasadas de moda, sí— pero no rotas ni en mal estado. Se afeitó cuidadosamente y el tiempo que le sobro lo dedicó a fijar bastante bien su pelo con una generosa cantidad de gel.

En el comedor, mientras desayunaban, su padre le dio una mirada de reconocimiento bastante larga y frunció el ceño. Tony ya sabía lo que venía, así que antes de que Howard tuviera tiempo para hablarle de cómo debía cuidarse de no encerrarse con su jefe ni con ningún otro “riquillo pervertido”, partió con las tostadas en la mano después de despedirse de María directo a tomar el bus.

El camino hacia la empresa le pareció largo, quizás mucho más que el día anterior, y se descubrió así mismo dándose ánimos y diciéndose que verdaderamente ahora llegaba su oportunidad de brillar. Durante mucho tiempo había quedado relegado a un segundo plano. Cuando estaba en la escuela sus compañeros le hicieron burla al enterarse de que le gustaban los niños —por lo menos ya no hacían tantas burlas por la sexualidad como más de 15 años atrás—, en la universidad, aunque era el mejor en todas las clases, tampoco pudo tener vida social por su físico, ni había creado buenas relaciones por su nula habilidad social. Pero años atrás se había decidido a cambiar.

Su terrible timidez, casi ostracismo, ya no le impedía hablar en público, era uno de los cambios del que más se enorgullecía, ya no le aterraba hablar con personas, o quizás si le aterraba, pero podía hacerlo. Su confianza también había aumentado, no tanto como quisiera, pero el Anthony Stark de antes se habría rendido en la segunda entrevista de trabajo fallida, y ahora él estaba trabajando para una de las empresas más famosas del país. También estaba el hecho de que su yo anterior solo tenía en mente ser un trabajador ejemplar, pero ahora tenía planes, planes que solo necesitaban de un buen fondo para iniciarse —y él pensaba ahorrar cada centavo que pudiera— y unas cuantas conexiones que podía ir forjando desde cero con la ayuda de aquel sitio, sin mencionar que vería claramente la ejecución y administración de una gran empresa. Sin duda algunas Shield le daría la experiencia que necesitaba para impulsarse más tarde.

— ¿A dónde va?— le detuvo el portero, llevaba unas gafas de sol que bajó ligeramente para observarlo. —Las entrevistas fueron ayer, hoy no se puede entrar como si fuera su casa.

—Soy el nuevo asistente de presidencia.

— ¿Para el señor Rogers? —Rió el portero sin disimulo, revisándolo de arriba abajo.

Tony miró molesto al portero y se cruzó de brazos, no estaba de humor para que un tarado le hiciera llegar tarde en su primer día.

—Sí, ayer me contrataron.

—Déjame llamar para confirmar, porque he visto muchas feas y feos que intentan colarse con cualquier pretexto para que los dejen modelar.

¿Modelar? Eso era lo último que quería hacer. Sabia como era su aspecto, pero nunca soñó con hacer algo tan físico y vacío como el modelaje, a su parecer, los modelos eran perchas humanas. Él estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas gracias a su cerebro, y gracias a este empleo podría impulsarse. Así que estaba desesperado por sobresalir, e inquieto por que regresara el estúpido portero y le dejara pasar. Tony comenzó a golpear el pie contra el suelo, inquieto. Pensándolo bien tampoco entendía por qué cada vez que hablaban con él tenían que utilizar la palabra feo. Era casi religioso que le mencionaran su físico.

El portero le hizo una seña de que podía seguir, y poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas de suficiencia decidió ignorar su frustración contra el portero y subir a su nuevo trabajo.

—Ya estás aquí. — le hablo Sam Wilson con una sonrisa. Ya sabía que por lo menos él le trataría bien mientras trabajara ahí. — Mandaré a que te hagan un carnet de identificación, para que no vuelvas a tener esos problemas ¿trajiste las fotos?

Tony asintió y le pasó las fotos, el asistente las vio por un momento y luego las puso en su escritorio. Adelantaron unos pasos antes de que Wilson se detuviera frente a la puerta de presidencia.

—Bien, aquí está el escritorio del asistente de presidencia—dijo Sam mientras le señalaba un escritorio que estaba en una esquina, aún tenía unas cuentas cajas encima—la antigua secretaria, la del señor Thanos, terminará de recoger sus cosas en unos minutos. Le están haciendo una fiesta de despedida en el área de la cocina por sus 30 años de trabajo.

Sam dijo que le avisaría a Steve Rogers de su llegada y que podía esperarlo sentado en el escritorio, para luego caminar hasta su propio puesto de trabajo.

Estaba bastante emocionado, su lugar de trabajo no estaba para nada mal, estaría en el pasillo junto con los demás asistentes y así que no preocuparía a su padre con el hecho de estar encerrado a solas con algún “riquillo pervertido”. Uno de sus nuevos compañeros se había mostrado bastante amable, y eso era un alivio debido a todos los sucesos del día anterior.

Pero su pequeña burbuja de felicidad le duró muy poco, porque desde donde estaba pudo ver como salían del ascensor Sharon y Wanda Maximoff; que en cuanto se percataron de donde estaba, agriaron el gesto.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sharon con tono serio. Era obvio que no estaba enterada de su contratación. — ¿Qué haces en ese escritorio?

—Estoy esperando al señor Rogers para instalarme. — se encogió de hombros y pensó en levantarse de la silla, pero un impulso le hizo quedarse sentado y cruzar las piernas, luciendo verdaderamente confortable en aquel asiento. La rubia lo notó y su rabia inicial aumentó.

—Pero que mier…

Sea lo que sea que iba a decir Sharon, se vio cortada cuando Steve la envolvió ligeramente y la besó a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días mi amor— le dijo Rogers, parecía que sabía que estaba calmando a una fiera—Wanda, puedes ubicarte en el escritorio, y Anthony, ven conmigo por favor.

No esperó a que su novia emitiera ninguna queja y empezó a caminar. Tony asintió y persiguió a Steve, dejando atrás a las dos mujeres. Pero pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando Sharon comentó _“Que creído resultó este Anthony”_

Tony sacudió la cabeza y se fijó en el camino, sabía que a donde Steve le estaba encaminando era hacia la oficina de presidencia. Dentro de la oficina había una puerta trasera, casi detrás del escritorio, la puerta estaba abierta y se veían varias personas que trabajaban limpiándola y moviendo cajas.

—Aquí será tu nueva oficina— mencionó Steve, sacando a Tony de sus pensamientos, estaban parados en la puerta trasera — sé que no se ve muy bien, no es la mejor ventilada y huele a humedad, pero ya verás que en cuanto terminen de limpiarla se verá estupenda.

— ¡UNA ARAÑA! — gritó una de las chicas que estaban limpiando, e inmediatamente Tony vio la araña más grande que jamás había visto en su vida salir de lo que sería su oficina, siendo perseguida por una de las chicas de limpieza con una escoba, hacia fuera de la oficina presidencial.

Steve se aclaró la garganta y decidió entrar en la pequeña oficina ignorando el incidente de la araña. Tony le siguió cuidando sus pasos de otro posible insecto. No le gustaban las arañas.

—Mandé a que te traigan un escritorio y un computador. Además de dos líneas de teléfono, una conectada a la mía personal. —Steve suspiró y se frotó ligeramente el puente de la nariz— sé que por ahora se ve fatal, aquí mi papá guardaba el archivo muerto de la empresa, y la utilería que creían necesitar después, no nos desharemos del archivo, por si lo llegamos a necesitar, pero veras que después de limpio no se verá tan mal, dale una oportunidad.

—Sé que la puedo mejorar—dijo Tony con una sonrisa, quizás no era lo que esperaba, pero a decir verdad se sentía más feliz trabajando en aquel cuarto que cerca de Wanda.

Steve sonrió, por lo menos este asistente se veía con ganas de esforzarse y trabajar, vio la hora en su reloj y sacó a Tony del pequeño cuarto.

—Deja tus cosas por aquí y ve al departamento administrativo del doctor Coulson, está en el quinto piso, te está esperando para que firmes el contrato. — se dirigió a su propio escritorio y removió unos papeles ára pasarle uno a Tony—entrégale esto al asistente de Coulson; luego habla con Sam, ya lo conociste, dile que hable a Leidy, la asistente de mi padre, y te entregue todos los documentos que eran de mi padre: teléfonos, agendas, contactos, proveedores, almacenes de cadena, fábricas, y todos los listados.

Tony salió asintiendo y más que emocionado, esperaba no equivocarse en nada.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sharon Carter solo podía reírse de los desvaríos de su amiga Wanda, quien no entendía por que no podía cambiar el color de las paredes que quedaban detrás de su escritorio, por el simple hecho de que era el color de la estancia general completa. Y menos colocar un verde menta, eso no combinaba con nada de nada en aquel pasillo.

En eso vio pasar a Antonio…Anthony… no recordaba bien. Lo cierto era que no le tenía contra al chico, era solo un patito feo sin importancia para su vida, pero le disgustaba que Steve no le hiciera caso acerca de Wanda. Además, Sharon sabía que su prometido aprovecharía a ese niño feo para instruirlo bien, no podría sonsacarle a ese asistente donde se encontraba su novio, ni con quien hablaba cuando no lo llamaban los inversionistas como podría hacerlo con su mejor amiga. Y por eso era que había querido colocar a su amiga Wanda en primer lugar. Pero por lo menos Wanda podría vigilar de cierta forma a Steve desde su posición como segunda asistente.

Vio que el patito feo se dirigió al ascensor, y justo en ese momento salían los padres de Steve.

— ¿Quién es él? — escuchó que preguntaba Nébula, su cabello canoso lo traía atado en una alta coleta y su traje le daba un aire de clase elevada.

—Es la segunda asistente de Steve—respondió Sharon, adelantándose a su suegro.

— ¿Y qué paso contigo Wanda? —pregunto Nébula saludando a la pelirroja y a Sharon con un beso en la mejilla.

—Wanda será la primera asistente, la cara de la presidencia—dijo Sharon con una sonrisa—ese patito feo será quien lleve las cuentas. —Ninguno se quejó por el uso del sobrenombre, más bien a Nébula le hizo gracia. — Se lo que vas a preguntar—se adelantó cuando vio una duda en los ojos de la madre de Steve— pero deberás preguntarle tú misma a tu hijo el por qué quiere dos asistentes.

Nébula asintió y siguiendo a Wanda, que estaba encantada de ser la cara de presidencia, se dirigieron a la oficina de Steve, donde aún no terminaban de colocar muebles tanto en la oficina, como en el pequeño espacio que usaría Tony.

Steve los saludó a ambos sin dejar de observar los cambios en la oficina.

—Tengo que ir a vigilar unos almacenes—mencionó Sharon despidiéndose de Steve—sé que hoy hay un fashion, pero no sé si alcance a regresar.

Sharon lo besó y terminó por irse seguida por Wanda, Steve vio que sus padres se dirigían a la pequeña oficina y entró con ellos.

—Así que te decidiste a usar este pequeño almacén—habló su padre, viendo los arreglos.

—Sí, será para mi nuevo asistente.

—Pero Steve, no seas infame— exclamó Thanos, sorprendido— este espacio es para guardar cosas, no para humanos.

—Papá, era lo único que había. — Se quitó sus gafas para limpiarlas de forma pausada— Wanda está usando el escritorio de fuera, y no tenemos tiempo para mandar a hacer otra oficina, y tampoco hay más oficinas disponibles. Además él está más que feliz de trabajar aquí, no le importa demasiado. También podría haberlo puesto en la bodega, — dijo encogiéndose de hombros— pero eso es más inhumano todavía.

—Bueno— dijo Nébula acercándose a sus dos hombres— por lo menos puedes explicarme por qué tuviste que contratar a dos secretarias.

Steve acomodó a su madre en el sofá y le explicó que realmente Wanda estaba por imposición, pero que mientras no le estorbara no le importaría mucho. Mientras que Anthony era todo lo que el necesitaba, y ya que había aceptado algo más que el sueldo mínimo, podían pagarle a Maximoff la cantidad que Sharon exigió.

Nébula asintió, entendía muy bien que los celos de Sharon estaban justificados, Steve no era una blanca paloma y era bastante débil con las mujeres bonitas, pero su hijo había dicho que cambiaria y ella confiaba en él. Además, solía tenerle más paciencia a Steve de la que quizás era necesaria, sabía que su hijo había sufrido mucho en el ejército, y a veces solo daba gracias por tenerlo de vuelta con ella.

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tony había reconocido al asistente de Phil Coulson como el que tiró los chips el día anterior. Peter Quill, si recodaba bien. Le tendió la hoja que le había dado su jefe al tiempo que se presentaba.

—Soy Tony, el nuevo asistente de presidencia— se presentó. Junto a Quill había otro asistente que pareció querer ver a Tony de forma disimulada, aunque fracasó.

Quill revisó la hoja y asintió, le había dicho que pasara al tiempo que comía de un trozo de pastel en un pequeño plato, además le había mencionado que Sam le pasó sus fotos, y que su carnet estaría listo antes de finalizar el día.

— ¿Ese es el nuevo asistente de presidencia? —Preguntó Clint Barton, quien tenía su escritorio cerca del de Quill, en cuanto Tony entró a la oficina de Phil Coulson— ¿no era una pelirroja sexy?

—Contrataron a dos—dijo Quill mientras comía lo último del pastel que se había logrado robar de la fiesta a Leidy.

—O sea que te estas comiendo los chismes—exclamó Clint cruzándose de brazos, enojado porque el otro se había guardado información.

—No, es que no estaba seguro. —se excusó—Y como este esta tan feito, pensé que era una broma. Conoces los gustos del nuevo presidente, pensé que era una broma.

— ¿Qué más estas ocultando?

—Nada, nada. Bueno, en cómputo hay un chisme que aún no tengo completo, pero ya verás que lo voy a averiguar

Barton sonrió al tiempo que pensaba que con Tony el club de los raros tenía un nuevo miembro.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

—Wanda y… Anthony ¿cierto? —llamó Steve en cuanto vio a Tony volver de la oficina de Phil. —Los quiero a ambos en mi oficina ahora.

Wanda caminó hasta la oficina de presidencia y Tony se fijó que su falda era más corta que el día anterior, aunque no entendía cómo era posible.

—Tráenos un café a Steve y a mí. — dijo Wanda entrando a la oficina antes de que Tony se sentara.

Que descaro, Tony estaba furioso de que la pelirroja le mandara, pero aquello era una orden legitima para un asistente, y si su jefe quería un café él no tendría problemas. Estaba a punto de preguntar en donde estaba la cafetería para bajar a buscarlo, pero Steve habló.

—Él no está aquí para traer cafés, Wanda—levantó el teléfono y marcó la extensión de la cafetería para pedir tres a presidencia.

—Bueno—dijo Wanda en cuanto Steve colgó— si no lo vas a dejar ir, por lo menos enséñale la extensión, que un presidente como tú no es para estar llamando a cafetería.

Steve sonrió, su sonrisa no parecía nada amigable a ojos de Tony, por lo menos iba dirigida a Maximoff.

—Si hay alguien que debería ir a cafetería eres tú. Están aquí precisamente para explicarles sus trabajos. Tú— se dirigió a Tony— me ayudarás con los bancos, las finanzas, los ingresos y egresos. Trabajaremos más tarde para que entiendas todo lo que debemos hacer.

Tony asintió y se acomodó mejor en el asiento.

—Y tú—señaló a Wanda.

—Se lo que debo hacer Steve. —dijo mientras movía su cabello hacia atrás con una mano—Soy tu cara frente a tus clientes, me encargo de lo social…

—Y de traerme el café— dijo Steve reclinándose en la silla.

Wanda sonrió forzosamente, pero no discutiría por esa nimiedad, o por lo menos lo haría con Sharon. Si Steve llegaba a obligarle a servirle café a ese tal Anthony…

—Aun no me han puesto tu línea privada. —dijo recordando de pronto, si ella iba a ser la cara frente a los clientes, debía tener la línea privada del presidente.

—De eso se encargara él.

Tony se sorprendió al tiempo que Wanda abría la boca, esa sí que no se la esperaba.

—Pero yo soy tu amiga, debería de llevar tus llamadas y agenda privada.

—Sin discusiones—dijo, y le pasó una agenda a Tony, este la tomó bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja— el será quien se encargue de eso.

Wanda iba a agregar algo más, pero Tony decidió que no quería escucharlo y se levantó del asiento:

—Si me disculpan, —se excusó Tony—iré a mi oficina para ir acomodando todo lo necesario.

Steve asintió y lo vieron cerrar la puerta del pequeño cuarto.

—Sabes Steve—dijo Wanda en cuanto sintió que se quedaron medianamente solos— no sé por qué esta el aquí. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo eso, hice seis semestres de finanzas en la San…

—No tienes experiencia Wanda, y punto. Además, —Steve apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante, su mirada desafiante— si interfieres en su trabajo, tendrás muchos problemas.

Wanda asintió más que furiosa, se levantó de su asiento y sin decir más, taconeó hacia la salida.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0

—Entonces si terminaste por contratar al adefesio ese.

Inmediatamente Wanda salió de su oficina, como convocado entró su mejor amigo James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, quien también trabajaba en la empresa y había pasado a ser vicepresidente en aquella nueva gerencia. Le había contado a medias las cosas que habían sucedido el día anterior, pero no fue sino hasta ese día donde su amigo pudo ver los dos nuevos asistentes que tenía.

—Veo que hiciste una buena inversión en Wanda, es hermosa—decía a su amigo, los dos estaban en una habitación cercana a la oficina que era una especie de baño y cuarto de descanso del presidente, para poder hablar en privado— ¿pero y ese… murciélago que te conseguiste?

Steve se rio ante el apelativo.

—Es muy inteligente— dijo en defensa de Anthony.

—Eso no lo dudo, con lo feo que es, es lo único que le queda ser. —Bucky terminó de acomodar su cabello en una coleta, ya le llegaba hasta los hombros— ¿Estará vacunado? Por su cara pareciera tener rabia.

Steve solo negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Por lo menos tiene idea de lo que hace.

—Wanda siempre sabe lo que hace—corrigió Bucky con una sonrisa de lado—créeme.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Por suerte—dijo Bucky mientras se daba un último vistazo en el espejo— si te refirieras a “eso” con ese asistente que tienes, quizás ya estarías muerto.

— ¿Muerto? — preguntó Steve confundido.

—Si, por que supongo que sí tienen sexo te pega la rabia, y eso mata ¿no?

Steve no pudo evitar reírse, por malvado que sonara. Los dos amigos salieron, tenían que ir al tercer piso pues Loki quería enseñarles los avances de la colección antes de irse. Steve solo pudo fruncir el entrecejo al darse cuenta que Wanda se había ido con Sharon, a celebrar seguramente, y dio gracias de haber contratado a Anthony, por lo menos tenía un asistente que valía la pena. Le dijo a Anthony que no se fuera todavía y salió directo con Bucky al tercer piso.


	4. Entre gritos y modelos

Decir que su primer día de trabajo había sido pesado era quedarse corto. Tony sentía que ese día tenía la forma de un camión de carga que le había pasado por encima unas 5 veces. E inmediatamente después de eso le hubiese pasado una sexta vez.

Había recibido una llamada de su jefe, al cual se le habían quedado dentro de la oficina las tarjetas de presentación y le pidió que se las llevara antes de que iniciara la pasarela que Loki tenía preparada. No fue sorpresa para nada que el genio creativo se espantara al verlo.

— ¿Qué hace este orco en mis hermosos dominios? —le había dicho delante de todos los modelos.

Luego le habían pedido que buscara un catálogo de telas en los almacenes, y cuando volvió, sin darse cuenta que el show de la pasarela había iniciado, terminó por tropezarse con uno de los modelos masculinos y cayó de rodillas en la pasarela.

Un día de perros en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pasó el resto de la noche en una esquina intentando ser lo más invisible posible, y cuando todo había finalizado, se disculpó con Steve por su error.

—Está bien, déjalo así— le había dicho su jefe sin prestarle mucha atención, parecía más bien apurado.

Quizás su jefe estaba cansado, así que Tony lo vio partir junto a su amigo y vicepresidente James Buchanan, como se lo habían mencionado, hacia el área de estacionamiento. A esa hora la puerta principal estaría cerrada, así que los empleados debían salir por el estacionamiento también.

Se sentía sin muchos ánimos por los sucesos del día, quizás por eso le impactó aún más el ver a su nuevo jefe pasando una mano por la mejilla de una de las modelos que había visto en la pasarela, para luego subirla a su coche.

Bueno, quizás su padre si tenía razón con eso de que los riquillos eran unos pervertidos. Incluso eso le decepcionó. Si a Sharon, una mujer espectacular, hermosa, con un alto cargo en una empresa, su novio le engañaba, ¿Qué le quedaba a él? _“Bueno, eso es algo de lo no tengo que preocuparme, nunca tendré novio en un principio”_ pensó y salió a tomar el transporte.

Solía pensar y divagar bastante en sus viajes en el transporte público, pero ese día ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas en verdad para pensar demasiado.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su padre estaba fuera, batallando con la chatarra que tenía por automóvil porque a la mañana siguiente debía salir bien temprano, y el auto no quería encender.

—Deberías de comprar otro papá. —dijo Tony poniéndose a un lado.

— ¿Otro para qué? —Preguntó Howard mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo— Si este está perfecto.

Tony rodó los ojos, decir que el auto era una chatarra era ser benevolente, ese auto tenía más años que el mundo, y su padre era reacio a deshacerse de él, aunque siempre lo dejaba a mitad de camino. Lo único que lo mantenía funcionando eran las hábiles manos de Howard para la mecánica. Si bien no tenían muchos recursos, su papá siempre se las ingeniaba.

—Estoy trabajando, —dijo, obteniendo la atención de su padre— podrías entregar este por partes, y comprar otro a plazos con lo que te den por este, y yo ayudarte.

Howard lo miró por un instante.

—No voy a permitir que mi hijo me mantenga, un auto no es una necesidad…

—Papá, — le interrumpió, sabía que esa era una simple excusa para quedarse con esa vieja chatarra— sí es una necesidad básica para ti. Trabajas moviéndote por la ciudad. Además puedo aportar.

—Hablando de eso…—cortó Howard para no seguir hablando de su querido auto, pero no continuo porque María salió en ese instante para llamarlos y decirles que fueran a lavarse las manos pues la cena estaba lista. Cuando estuvo ya sentado, recordó su idea— Tony, cuéntame cómo te fue en tu trabajo ¿Te trataron con respeto?

Aquella era la charla a la que no quería llegar, no le gustaba mentirle a sus padres.

—Si papá—dijo finalmente.

—Espero que te hayan ubicado en una buena oficina, — dijo al tiempo que miraba a su esposa y asentía— y dado el trato que te mereces, si no es así, ya sabes, renuncias. Que yo no tendré mucho para darte, pero tus necesidades y las de tu madre las cubriré mientras viva—hizo una pausa— pero nadie debe tratarte mal.

Tony se sentía bastante mal por estarle mintiendo a su padre. Aunque Howard era bastante estricto en muchos aspectos, era un buen padre muy preocupado por su esposa e hijo. Pero necesitaba el trabajo, las cosas no estaban tan bien en su casa como su padre aseguraba, y él había soportado cosas iguales desde su juventud. No dejaría su puesto solo porque unas arpías le dijeran feo. Él ya sabía lo que era. Además tenía planes a futuro en los que debía pensar, eso lo mantendría enfocado.

* * *

La noche de Steve iba medianamente bien, la pasarela había sido un éxito gracias a los diseños de Loki, aunque era un pesado, debía admitir que era un gran genio creativo. La torpeza de su nuevo asistente había ayudado incluso a alegrar un poco a los inversionistas asistentes, y eso había sido excelente.

Ahora se encontraba con una de las modelos en su auto, Sharon no le esperaba esa noche, así que podía distraerse un poco con la bella chica. Pero solo hizo salir del estacionamiento para encontrarse con T´Challa, y su noche se amargó.

— ¿Ocupado Steve? — dijo cuándo Steve desaceleró al verlo, sonriendo triunfal.

—Para nada, —respondió con una sonrisa forzada— solo llevare a Samanta a su casa, la pobre se quedó sin transporte.

—La pobre— repitió T´Challa—llamare en un rato a Sharon ¿quieres mandarle un mensaje?

Steve solo resopló, contuvo sus ganas de insultar al otro y aceleró. Decidió llevar a la muchacha al departamento de ella, y luego irse a su propio departamento. Quién sabe si T´Challa se antojaba de perseguirlo y tomarle fotos mientras paseaba con la modelo. No podía permitirse eso.

Cuando llegó a su departamento se quitó el saco. Se sentía algo solo, pero en verdad no quería la compañía de Sharon, así que dormiría ahí. Bucky lo llamó para preguntarle qué tal le estaba yendo, y tuvo que contarle lo sucedido con el medio hermano de su prometida. Su amigo lógicamente se carcajeó, y prometió reunirse temprano con él para detallarle la historia. Bucky solía ser más chismoso que el club de los raros que trabajaba en Shield.

Sin saberlo, se puso a pensar en sus nuevos asistentes. En la bella Wanda, y Anthony.

—No creo que él vaya a durar mucho en Shield—rio. El chico quizás no tendría material para resistir estar en aquel ambiente.

* * *

Durmió mas esta vez, quizás porque ya no se sentía tan nervioso al ser el segundo día de trabajo.

Esta vez el portero lo dejo pasar en cuanto vio el carnet, aunque no sin antes dedicarle una mirada extraña. En la recepción estaba Natasha conversando con un hombre bajito. Tony lo había visto estacionar una moto fuera de la empresa y desmontarse con unos sobres en la mano, él debía de ser el mensajero.

—Oh, tu jefe tiene correspondencia—le dijo Natasha en cuanto lo vio y le tendió unos sobres sellados.

Tony vio que el hombre estaba mirando casi con adoración a Natasha mientras esta hablaba. La recepcionista se dirigió al mensajero y le presentó a Tony.

—Bruce, este es Anthony, será el nuevo asistente de presidencia.

Bruce se giró hacia él, por un momento pareció impactarse, pero luego colocó una sonrisa, tomó su mano y la besó con galantería.

—Es un placer mi pequeño, yo soy Bruce Banner para servir.

—Ay ya deja al pobre— rio Natasha— vas a asustarlo. Él es el mensajero— dijo dirigiéndose a Tony esta vez— si el señor Steve debe hacer algún recado o lo que sea, lo llamas a él.

Tony asintió y se dirigió al ascensor, escuchando sin quererlo cuando Bruce le preguntaba a Natasha si ella quería ir a bailar esa noche con él, pero ella le respondió que ya tenía planes.

Pasó 20 minutos terminando de acomodar unos papeles cuando se jefe entró a la oficina acompañado de su amigo James. Notó la sonrisa mal disimulada del vicepresidente, e hizo que no escuchaba lo que le había susurrado a su jefe.

_“Ahora me da miedo entrar a tu oficina Steve”_

Steve no comentó nada limitándose a reír, y le preguntó a Tony si ya le habían instalado la computadora, Stark contestó que no.

Algo que terminó Tony de confirmar, era que su jefe resultaba explosivo. Si bien ya había visto sus repentinos cambios de humor, no creía que debía de enojarse tanto con los de informática por ese detalle. Pero lo vio hablar fuertemente por teléfono, y calmarse casi tan rápido como se había enojado.

—Te traerán el computador y lo conectaran a la línea en unos 10 minutos.

—Gracias— dijo, y le tendió los paquetes que le había dado Natasha— esto estaba en recepción para usted.

Steve asintió y Tony volvió a su oficina.

* * *

Bucky habría querido seguir hablando con Steve y reírse de su mala suerte, pero el trabajo llamaba y debía bajar al tercer piso y hablar con Loki sobre los próximos diseños que debía presentar el creativo. Le iba a pedir que adelantara un poco los diseños que planeaba presentar, parte del plan gerencial que él y Steve había propuesto en la junta, antes de asumir el cargo, había sido aumentar la producción, y para eso necesitaban los diseños en un primer lugar. El problema era que Loki o “el genio creativo”, como se hacía llamar, no quería ceder.

—No voy a adelantar mis diseños, querido—dijo mientras armaba un maniquí con una blusa de rayas, dándole la espalda a Loki— yo creo obras de arte, no dibujitos de prescolar.

Bucky se pasó una mano por el pelo, lo traía largo, no tanto como el otro, pero si le llegaba hasta los hombros, realmente él no tenía paciencia para trabajar con Loki Laufeyson.

—Mira, entiende que necesitamos hacer los proyectos de venta, y para eso necesitamos ver la colección que tienes en mente. Por eso necesitamos que adelantes tu entrega un mes.

—Ya te dije que no— dijo al tiempo que se deshacía de la blusa, no le gustaba como estaba quedando con la falda—van a tener que esperar el plazo que yo necesite.

—No deberías hablar así cuando la orden viene de presidencia.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? — Preguntó Loki viéndolo atentamente y cruzando los brazos— ¿acaso la presidencia me quiere decir algo?

—Loki…. Solo digo que si fuera otro…

—Ah.. Con que me están amenazando con reemplazarme.

—Yo no me refería a eso.

—Pues despídeme de una vez entonces, es más, haz mi carta de despido. La espero mañana en mi escritorio. Y así pueden contratar a ese “alguien más” que les entregara los diseños maravillosos en dos días.

Normalmente Bucky conseguía muchas cosas con su aspecto físico, no lo iba a negar. Era un hombre seductor, alto, fuerte, con una presencia que no podía dejar de admirarse. Pero no podía hacer nada en cuanto al creativo frente a él. Era demasiado apuesto para los rostros que solía perseguir Loki, mas angelicales, mas tiernos y lindos. Así que en ese momento era casi como una pared frente al de pelo negro. Tenía que intentar calmar las cosas, o Loki podía retrasar aún más la entrega de los diseños.

—Vamos, vamos —levantó las manos—Puedes pedirle al grandote de tu asistente que te ayude un poco.

— ¡¿Thor?! —casi grita, para luego reírse— ese solo sirve de niño de mandado— aquí el genio creativo soy yo, y no necesito ayuda de nadie. Además solo le sirve un ojo, solo haría los diseños a la mitad.

Bucky no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario, y dispuesto a volver más tarde hasta conseguir su objetivo, salió del taller, por ahora la batalla estaba perdida.

* * *

Se estaba familiarizando con las listas que la anterior asistente de presidencia le había dado, cuando su jefe le llamó.

—Siéntate— le dijo en cuanto lo vio— ¿recuerdas la agenda personal que te di?

—Si señor—Tony la había guardado bien en uno de los cajones luego de ver que era bastante importante para su jefe.

—Bien, esa agenda es muy especial para mí. Debes resguardarla bien. Hay teléfonos de gente muy importante y de… ciertas amigas y compañeras que Sharon no necesita ver. Recuerda que con eso estas controlando mi vida, necesito que seas muy cuidadoso por favor.

—Señor Rogers ¿Por qué no la digitaliza? —preguntó Tony, curioso. No pensaba que su jefe estaba tan atrasado como para no agendar esos números en algún dispositivo electrónico.

Quizás no fue una buena pregunta, por que inmediatamente Steve lució verdaderamente incomodo, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Digamos que he tenido problemas con eso, con Sharon accediendo a mis cuentas o revisando mi teléfono. Tuve que ponerlo en algo que no necesitara llevarlo para mi casa.

“Oh” pensó Tony “quizás la vida de esos riquillos no era tan buena” por un momento se dijo a sí mismo que para tener una relación de desconfianza y engaños, no estaba tan mal quedarse solo. Entendía que Sharon debía amar mucho a Rogers, o por lo menos los compromisos que los ataban eran muy fuertes, por que estar detrás de alguien que sabes que te engaña era algo insano a su pensar.

Pero aquello no era su asunto.

—Puedo ayudarle con eso, a digitalizarlo y mejorar su seguridad informática.

Steve lo miró detenidamente.

— ¿Sabes de eso también? — ¿a qué pequeño genio había contratado que podía hacer de todo?

—Soy medianamente bueno, he creado algunos programas.

Steve estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando fuera tan seguro como el asistente prometía, se sonrió pensando que quizás si había hecho una buena elección.

—Tampoco quiero que me vayas a mencionar algo de esto frente a nadie. Quiero que tengamos algo secreto por si me necesitas contar algo. Quizás suene algo paranoico pero lo preferiría así.

— ¿Una frase en clave?

Steve asintió.

— ¿Qué te parece usar la palabra baño?

Tony no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Quiere que use la palabra baño como una palabra clave?

Steve no pudo evitar reír.

—Ya sabes, todo el mundo va al baño, no será muy extraño que lo digas.

—Si pero, normalmente las personas no van diciendo por ahí que van al baño, o que tienen problemas con el baño, o simplemente no saltan de la nada diciendo “baño”

Rogers rió viendo la diversión en su asistente, quizás debía pensar en una nueva palabra.

—Steve— dijo Sharon abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente.

Steve apretó los puños con fuerza por debajo del escritorio, odiaba esas intromisiones sorpresivas, su novia lo sabía y nunca dejaba de hacerlas pensando que quizás lo encontraría en algo comprometedor.

Sharon lo vio molestarse y no se inmutó, le pidió al asistente que los dejara solos y se sentó frente a su novio, tenía que hablar sobre unos asuntos de la empresa.

* * *

Johann Schmidt había sido cuidador en muchos sitios, pero quizás Shield era uno de los que más le gustaban. No solamente la paga era mejor que muchos de los lugares donde había trabajado, sino que también podía estar el día completo viendo ir y venir modelos hermosas.

Por eso, cuando a media mañana vio aquella hermosa morena que bajó del taxi, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. La chica era realmente bella, con unas curvas de infarto que podían visualizarse bastante bien en el ajustado vestido gris que traía. Su piel oscura y su pelo rizado y negro llamaban la atención casi tanto como su hermoso rostro, en el cual se fruncía su ceño en señal de molestia.

La mujer caminó hasta la puerta, y sin siquiera hacerle caso a Johann, quien debía preguntarle a donde iba antes de entrar, abrió las puertas de cristal y caminó con paso furioso directo a la recepcionista. Natasha la vio y la reconoció al instante: Alissa Nocetti. La modelo había tenido una especie de aventura con Steve Rogers, así que sabía que su presencia no debía traer nada bueno.

La modelo exigió hablar con Steve, y amenazó con que no se movería hasta ver bajar al rubio. Natasha no tuvo más opción que llamar a presidencia, había visto con sus propios ojos como reaccionaba una de las modelos de “Steve” cuando se le negó hablar con él. No quería tener que volver a limpiar la recepción por un arrebato de una loca histérica.

Quien tomó el teléfono fue el nuevo asistente, y Natasha intentó explicarle en pocas palabras lo que estaba sucediendo, por suerte Anthony pareció entender rápidamente lo que estaba pasando, él había llegado hasta la E en la agenda que le había dado su jefe, y sabía que Alissa Nocetti era una de esas cosas que no debían saberse, y menos Sharon.

Decidió bajar a recepción e intentar resolver el lio por su cuenta. Cuando pasó por la oficina de su jefe, este seguía con su novia viendo imágenes y documentos de unos almacenes. Su jefe se veía serio, y en cuanto los interrumpió, ambos se fijaron en él.

—Voy al baño—dijo Tony, mirando fijamente a Steve.

— ¿Por qué avisas algo así? —preguntó Sharon de mala forma

Steve pareció confundido por un momento hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente, y pareció entender.

—Pasaré por recepción también— agregó Tony sin mirar a Sharon— la secretaria me dijo que tiene un paquete para usted.

Steve asintió y Tony salió sin agregar más nada.

—Parece un niño—suspiró Sharon, sin darse cuenta del cambio en su novio.

* * *

Intentar hacer entender a esa modelo que no podía hablar con Steve fue perder el tiempo. Tony intentó todas las excusas posibles, pero Alissa se mantuvo firme en su decisión que no se movería ni un metro si no era con Steve. La amenazaron hasta de llamar a seguridad, pero ella les dijo que si hacían eso armaría un escándalo tan grande, que no solo bajaría Steve, sino también Sharon y a cuanta gente le pudiera interesar el escándalo.

Tony no tuvo más remedio que volver a subir, apartar a Steve de su novia con el pretexto de darle una información importante, y explicarle la situación. Steve optó por lo más sencillo, se deshizo de Sharon pidiéndole que hiciera unos contactos con unos proveedores, y en cuanto su novia se fue para su propia oficina, el bajó a la recepción, tomó a Alissa del brazo y la saco fuera del edificio.

—Si Sharon pregunta estoy en Greco Group— dijo a Tony antes de salir de la oficina.

¿Estaba a salvo? No ¿El problema? Wanda lo vio, y el vio que Wanda lo vio.

Quizás fue la vez que Maximoff había corrido más rápido en su vida usando tacones, pero en menos de un minuto llegó hasta el sexto piso y fue directamente donde Sharon, la cual no casi explota de la rabia.

Sharon fue directo a la oficina de Tony e hizo dos cosas: la primera, le pidió explicaciones del paradero de su novio, y cuando este le dijo que estaba en camino a una reunión en Greco Group hizo la segunda; lo abofeteó.

—Eres un maldito apoyador—le dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Llamó luego a Steve repetidas veces, hasta que se dio cuenta que debía llamar mejor a Greco Group y preguntar por él. Pidió que le pasaran a Genner Smith, el gerente y con quien su novio programaba las juntas.

—Steve Rogers? Ah sí, nos quedamos de juntar, a decir verdad ya va retrasado. Oh mira creo que es el que viene entrando, le diré que te llame en unos minutos.

Sharon no se creía nada de eso. Wanda no era tonta, y al igual que ella, conocía muy bien a las modelos que acosaban a Steve. El problema consistía en que Genner era amigo de Steve, y bien podía estarla engañando.

Cuando fue de nuevo en busca de Anthony, se encontró con que Bucky estaba hablando con él en la oficina de presidencia, y le llenó aún más de rabia saber que el maldito patito feo estaba poniendo al tanto al apoyador del amigo de su novio. Eso ciertamente la irritó a magnitudes exponenciales.

Mandó a llamar a Tony a través de Sam Wilson, y le dijo a Wanda que la acompañara, cuando las dos vieron entrar al asistente, casi lo matan con la mirada.

—Si no me vas a decir donde se encuentra mi novio, por lo menos dame la agenda.

Si nadie le iba a decir donde estaba Steve, le preguntaría a la mismísima Alissa Nocetti. Ella era una modelo bastante influyente, su teléfono privado no era tan fácil de conseguir por cuestiones de privacidad, podía conseguir el de su agente fácilmente, pero no había tiempo para eso.

Anthony se negó, excusándose con que su jefe le había dicho que no podía entregársela a nadie.

—Yo soy su NO-VI-A y tengo derecho.

Tony retrocedió un paso cuando la otra gritó, si bien él no estaba de acuerdo con golpear a nadie, no iba a permitir que le abofetearan de nuevo. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir el ardor en su mejilla, y no quería agregar eso en la otra, pero se mantuvo firme en su situación. Si bien Sharon era técnicamente superior a él, su jefe inmediato era Steve, y este le había dado una orden directa.

—Bien, si así quieres jugar, estas despedido. Ahora dale todos los papeles que tengas a Wanda, incluyendo la agenda.

Eso sí fue un golpe bajo, cuando pensó que ya tenía un empleo, lo pierde. Pensó en algo rápido para ganar algo de tiempo ¿para qué? Ni idea, pero si ya lo iban a despedir quería tiempo hasta que su jefe llegara y entregarle la agenda, no le daría ese gusto ni a Sharon ni a Wanda.

— ¿Y la carta de despido? Entregaré mis cosas en cuanto la vea.

Sharon le sonrió y le dijo que fuera recogiendo sus cosas mientras ella se la traía, y jalando a Wanda salieron de la oficina.

Mierda, eso debía de ser un record en cuanto a duración en un empleo. Se dirigió a su pequeña oficina, recogería sus cosas para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Phil en persona le llevó la carta, y parecía muy emocionado por ese hecho, inmediatamente salió, Wanda entró en el pequeño cuarto, y le exigió la agenda de muy mala gana.

— ¿Para qué quiere mi agenda señorita Maximoff?

Era Steve, ya había vuelto. Wanda se congeló al verlo.

—Steve… volviste.

Wanda no dijo nada más bajo la atenta mirada de Steve, en silencio salió de la oficina dejándolos solos.

Tony le entregó la agenda a Steve, este le vio y preguntó por qué.

—Me despidieron— dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Coulson me trajo la carta hace unos minutos.

Steve suspiró, tomó el teléfono del pequeño cuarto y marcó una extensión.

—Phil, es Steve— silencio— si vuelves a despedir a alguien sin mi consentimiento, te hare tu propia carta de despido, y si vuelves a amenazar en específico a mi asistente, te las veras conmigo. Pero si quieres deshazte de Wanda, esa no me importa.

Tony le dijo que no era necesario, ya había recogido sus cosas y entendido que en ese lugar no le querían en absoluto. Quizás lo mejor era irse comenzar de nuevo a buscar empleo. Pero Steve intentó convencerle, y le prometió que hablaría con su novia para que las cosas cambiaran.

Tony en verdad estaba dudando si quedarse o no en aquel lugar, en verdad necesitaba el empleo, pero ¿soportaría todo aquello? En el poco tiempo que llevaba lo habían insultado varias veces, y hasta agredido físicamente ¿valía la pena?

—Por favor, te necesito. Necesito a alguien que me apoye de la forma en que lo hiciste hoy.

Steve se fijó en la mejilla roja del otro, y coloco una mano sobre esta, Tony se estremeció ligeramente por la sorpresa del toque.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada—dijo, alejándose un poco de aquella mano.

Steve tenía una idea de lo que había pasado, no sería la primera vez que su prometida golpeaba a alguien.

— ¿Fue Sharon?

—No fue nada, en serio.

Steve no entendía, otro en el lugar de Anthony estaría acusando a su prometida y asegurando su puesto, o gritando que demandaría por malos tratos con todo lo que había sucedido en menos de dos horas, pero el chico simplemente estaba recogiendo sus cosas en paz. Esa pasividad le resultó extrañamente agradable. Lo que no le hacía sentir feliz era el saber que el muchacho había recibido un golpe por ayudarle.

—Si fue ella, Sharon te pedirá perdón.

—No lo necesito, ya me voy de aquí.

—Quédate por favor, te prometo que las cosas se arreglaran.

Tony suspiró y lo sopesó unos minutos más, y decidió quedarse. Después de ese día, quizás nada peor podía suceder.


	5. El club de los raros

Steve, debido a los sucesos de ese día le dijo que se tomara lo que quedaba del día libre para que descansara un poco y pudiera poner algo frio en su mejilla. Cuando llegó a su casa su padre estaba trabajando, pero María, al verlo tan temprano y con un golpe en la cara se asustó.

—Tranquila mamá, tropecé y me golpeé contra el marco de una puerta.

María no se lo creyó del todo, pero estaba más preocupada por el golpe en sí, así que se apresuró a buscarle algo frio para que se lo colocara en la cara y le dijo que subiera a su cuarto, que Stephen estaba leyendo unos libros, y que luego ella les subiría algo de tomar.

Stephen tenía unos cuantos de sus libros desperdigados sobre la cama, y se encontraba dormitando con uno de ellos en la cara, cuando Tony lo despertó y este lo vio, abrió enormemente los ojos. Le contó todo lo que había sucedido.

—Ósea que ya te ganaste una enemiga de por vida, —había dicho su amigo.

Strange sacó una revista que había traído consigo. Y le enseño un artículo en especial.

— ¿Estos son tus jefes?

El artículo era sobre Shield y una presentación que habían tenido unas semanas antes. Tony asintió y le fue señalando cada uno con su nombre.

—Entonces esta es la pelirroja que me dijiste— susurró Stephen— sí que es una mujer bonita.

—Ni la mires, esa esta fuera de tu liga. Mejor dicho, esa esta fuera de tu universo.

Stephen se rio, pero dijo que de todas formas Wanda era demasiado linda para no admirarla, y se guardó la foto.

* * *

Bucky había ido a la oficina de su amigo Steve para que le detallara los sucesos de ese día, aunque ya Steve se estaba arrepintiendo, puesto que su “amigo” no paraba de reírse con todas sus desgracias.

—Entonces te enfrentaste a Sharon por proteger al monstruo que tienes de asistente.

Steve se reclinó en su asiento mirando atentamente a Bucky

— Él me encubrió, era lo menos que podía hacer. Además Sharon lo golpeó.

—Así vi. ¿Pero qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Probablemente a estas alturas ya no haya compromiso.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— exclamó Bucky— tú y Sharon no están hechos el uno para el otro. Son demasiado caóticos. Ni siquiera sé por qué se comprometieron en primera instancia.

—Yo la quiero Bucky, nos criamos juntos y, en cierta forma, sería muy bueno para la empresa si estamos casados.

—Tonterías, ni que estuviéramos en la edad media casando por patrimonio, lo que debes hacer ahora es olvidarte de eso y comenzar a pensar ahora en todas las salidas que podrás tener desde que seas un hombre sin compromiso.

Steve asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, de alguna forma pensaba que si rompía ese compromiso, tendría demasiados problemas en la empresa.

* * *

Cuando ya casi era hora de cenar, su madre le pidió que fuera a la tienda a comprar unas cosas que se le habían olvidado para la comida de su padre del día siguiente.

Tony fue rápidamente, ni siquiera había despertado a Strange quien se había quedado dormido de nuevo esperando la cena. Cuando regresaba de la tienda se encontró con la pandilla de Justin Hammer, era un grupo de muchachos que solían atormentarlo y jugarle bromas un tanto pesadas.

—Holaaa Tony— dijo Justin en cuanto lo vio, cortándole el paso—cuanto tiempo que no te veía.

—Hola— respondió saludando al castaño y a toda la banda. Intentó seguir su camino, pero Hammer no le dejaba pasar mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Por qué no sale un rato esta noche con nosotros? —le dijo de repente, —vamos a ir a dar una pequeña vuelta y tomar unos tragos, deberías apuntarte.

Tony los miró de forma suspicaz, él y Hammer no tenían mucho en común, principalmente porque Justin siempre le vivía haciendo bromas que resultaban un tanto pesadas unas cuantas veces, y comentarios respecto a su aspecto físico.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó mirando a todos.

—Por supuesto, ¿no chicos? —Hammer volteó a ver a sus amigos y sin que Tony lo viera les guiñó un ojo, estos asintieron y respondieron afirmativamente.

—Bueno, pasen por mí a las nueve. —dijo de inmediato.

Tony se alejó sintiéndose casi nervioso por la salida, y no vio la risa que Hammer les dedicó a sus amigos. Si bien sabía que Hammer no era muy bueno con él, quizás el hecho de tener poca vida social, y quererla, le hacía olvidarse de que no era muy correcto salir con quien te molesta. Por un momento pensó que en verdad podría ser incluido en un grupo de su edad, y eso le agradaba.

Casi peleó con su papá cuando informó que saldría con el grupo de Justin, era obvio que su padre se iba a negar, siempre decía que el grupito de Hammer eran unos alcohólicos sin oficio, y no quería que fuera solo con ellos. Stephen no podía acompañarlos, al día siguiente debía acompañar a su madre a hacerse unos análisis en una clínica, y debía irse a dormir temprano.

—Tony no va a salir con esos vagos, podría pasarle algo malo. —le decía furioso a su esposa.

Maria no estaba muy segura de dejarlo salir tampoco, pero su hijo nunca salía si no era con Stephen, y le dolía verlo enclaustrado en la casa en vez de divirtiéndose como un joven normal, así que se unió a apoyar a Tony para que lograra el permiso de su padre.

Howard aceptó de mala gana ante las suplicas de su esposa e hijo, si tenía un punto débil, eran ellos dos. El problema fue que Hammer nunca se apareció. Y Tony no pudo ni ver a su padre a la cara de la vergüenza de escuchar un “te lo dije”, y se encerró en su habitación sin decir una palabra.

Howard estaba que hervía por dentro.

—Esto es tu culpa— le decía a María en su habitación, señalándola con un dedo. —si me hubieras apoyado en decirle que no, ahora no estaría frustrado por que le dejaron plantado.

María lo veía sentada en la cama en completo silencio. Sabía que su esposo solo estaba preocupado por el amor que le tenía a su hijo, al igual que ella, y solo tenía que darle un momento a que despotricara contra Hammer y su grupo de amigos. Ella se sentía culpable en verdad, odiaba que se burlaran de su hijo, y más después de lo que le había sucedido… pero no perdía la esperanza de que pudiese encontrar personas que lo quisieran de verdad, así como lo hacían ellos dos y Stephen…

Howard despertó bastante temprano al día siguiente, se vistió y antes de que María despertara fue al cuarto de su hijo y tocó.

Tony le abrió casi dormido, los rastros de llanto aun en su rostro.

— ¿Qué paso papá? —dijo aun confundido por el sueño.

—Quería hablar contigo antes de irme.

— ¿Tan temprano? —vio su reloj en la mesita de noche momentáneamente, su padre no solía salir a esa hora.

—Debo arreglar unos asuntos. Siéntate Tony por favor. —Lo instó a incorporarse y le dio un fuerte abrazo— Quiero decirte que si a veces soy un poco rudo contigo, es porque te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Se lo cruel que puede ser este mundo con alguien tan especial como tú, pero te prometo que algún día veras que todo lo que hice fue por tu bien.

—Gracias papá. —dijo sintiéndolo en verdad cuando ambos se separaron.

—En el fin de semana nos vamos los tres a un buen restaurante a celebrar formalmente tu contratación. Pero déjeme las penas, que yo no lo resistiría demasiado.

Howard besó a su hijo en la frente y salió de la casa para subir a su auto. Recorrió a velocidad baja en auto las calles del vecindario, bien sabía que el grupo de Hammer era famoso por amanecer borrachos en alguna esquina, no habían sido pocas las veces que tenían que llamar a la policía por escándalos de esos vagos. Los encontró fácilmente en un parque cercano y, aunque todo lo que quería era sacar la pistola que llevaba y acabar con aquella escoria, decidió simplemente darle un escarmiento. No podía ir preso y dejar sola a su mujer y a Tony.

Justin lo vio y se rio pensando que el padre de Tony venía a darle una lección de vida sobre cómo no molestar a su hijo, jamás se esperó la patada en sus genitales.

El dolor lo cegó instantáneamente, no vio del todo bien cuando uno de sus compañeros intentó cuestionar al viejo y este le estrelló el puño en la cara al mequetrefe, ningún otro intentó detener a Howard.

—Aléjense de Tony, si no quieren más problemas— vociferó mirándolos a todos, y tan rápido como llegó y golpeó, se fue, dejándolos a todos más que sorprendidos, y a Hammer incapaz de hablar por el dolor.

* * *

Tony llegó bastante temprano a la oficina para preparar todo, y Steve no tardó en aparecer minutos después.

—Antonio, convócame una junta con los ejecutivos por favor.

Tony se rio y Steve lo miró.

—Anthony— le corrigió y Steve pareció lucir avergonzado.

—Cuanto lo siento, no soy muy bueno con los nombres nuevos. — se sentó tras el escritorio y empezó a revisar el papeleo que el otro le había dejado.

—Puede decirme Tony si quiere, es más corto, y así me dice todo el mundo.

—Tony será. —sonrió y vio cómo su asistente se dirigía a preparar todo lo necesario para la junta.

La reunión se llevó a cabo sin más contratiempos que los maliciosos comentarios de Loki: uno que otro comentario sobre si Tony era un castigo para que sus ojos sufrieran, sobre que si a Bucky le estaba saliendo una cana y que ¿en dónde rayos estaba Sharon….?

Ese día Sharon no asistió a trabajar y Steve sabia porque.

* * *

Peter, Clint, Sam, Thor y Gamora salieron del ascensor en la recepción.

—Natasha, —preguntó Thor acercándose a la recepcionista— ¿aún no estás lista para salir a comer?

—Vayan adelantándose, —respondió ella—Bruce está por llegar con un dinero que debo entregar.

—No tardes mucho—le dijo Peter terminando de comer una paleta—después no tendrás tiempo para comer.

Los cinco salieron directos al comedor cercano que siempre frecuentaban, casi inmediatamente ellos salían Tony bajo del ascensor. Era la hora de comer y se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde iría. Vio a la recepcionista y se acercó a preguntarle.

— Disculpa, ¿Sabes de algún sitio cerca donde pueda comer?

Natasha lo vio y le sonrió tiernamente, aquel chico le causaba gracia, lo veía muy tierno.

—Claro pequeño, por aquí cerca van casi todos los empleados, los no ejecutivos, ya sabes— rio frotando su pulgar en el dorso de su índice, haciendo la señal del dinero—se llama el Helicarrier, si presentas tu carnet de Shield te puedes conseguir un pequeño descuento, y hasta te fían si andas corto de dinero.

—Eres muy amable— le dijo sinceramente cuando la otra se ofreció a hacerle un pequeño mapa en un papel.

—Si vas te vas a encontrar con el club de los raros. —le dijo tendiéndole el trozo de papel.

Tony lo vio y le asaltó una duda.

— ¿El club de los raros?

—Sí, desde el piso tres hacia arriba, los asistentes fijos somos el club de los raros. Técnicamente somos los más feos y pobres que trabajamos activamente en esos pisos. Me incluyen a mí también. Fuimos nombrados así por Loki.

—Pero tú eres bellísima. —dijo más que sorprendido, Natasha era demasiado linda para ser catalogada de esa forma.

Natasha sonrió y aceptó el halago.

—Pero estoy a un centavo de caer en la miseria, y eso me hace entrar en el club. Ahí están los asistentes de vicepresidencia, asistente de puntos de ventas, de administración y recursos humanos, del mismísimo Loki Laufeyson, y yo. Que soy la primera cara que ven.

Tony sonrió mientras negaba, ella no lo había dicho, pero según esa lista también debía entrar el asistente de presidencia, ósea él mismo. Decidió que no le daría mucha mente a eso y mejor se iría a comer.

* * *

Siempre era muy incómodo entrar a un lugar sin conocer a alguien, y más porque aquel lugar iban las personas en grupo según veía, o por lo menos todas las mesas tenían personas charlando, pero decidió que no se moriría si se sentaba solo, no sería la primera vez. Era un sitio bastante sencillo donde te tomaban el pedido, estaba a punto de ordenar que le trajeran el plato del día —porque simplemente no sabía que servían en aquel lugar y ya tenía mucha hambre—, cuando una voz gruesa le interrumpió.

—Tráigale lo mismo que a nosotros, el estará en nuestra mesa.

Tony reconoció al rubio que le estaba viendo como el asistente de Loki. Desde su posición, aquel hombre se veía aún más alto si eso era posible.

—El plato del día sale más barato, pero ellos no saben cocinar bien la res y hoy ese es el plato del día. —Dijo sencillamente sonriéndole al otro—Así que pedimos otra cosa.

—Oh, gracias, no sabía, y tú eres…

—Thor Odinson, el asistente del diseñador de moda de Shield, ya nos habíamos visto.

Tony se sintió bastante agradecido cuando Thor lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa. Sam también estaba ahí y le saludó con una sonrisa, había visto de pasada a los otros tres, pero no sabía sus nombres.

—Ya que eres el nuevo asistente de presidencia nos conviene estar junto a ti.

—Cállate Quill— había dicho Gamora mientras empujaba al otro—ignóralo, es un estúpido que solo piensa en comer y en estupideces. Mi nombre es Gamora Zen, soy la secretaria de Shanon, mucho gusto. Ya conociste a mi jefa según escuché.

La chica estiró su brazo por encima de la mesa y le dio un fuerte apretón mientras sonreía.

—Ya me conociste supongo, —interrumpió Sam— pero yo soy Sam Wilson, asistente de vicepresidencia ejecutivo, ósea de James Barnes o Bucky como todos le dicen, un gusto.

—Yo soy Clint Barton, asistente del gerente ejecutivo, —dijo a quien reconoció como quien se sentaba junto a Quill en la oficina— tengo una esposa y tres hijos.

—Estabas Clint, estabas—dijo Quill llevándose una cuchara a la boca—recuerda que Laura esta con un tipo más joven…auch

—Ya cállate—dijo Barton— yo no he firmado ningún papel de divorcio, es mi esposa.

Los otros solo negaban divertidos, parecía que aquello era algo muy común entre ellos.

—Yo soy Peter Quill, el asistente de Phil Coulson

Tony asintió, ya lo conocía.

—Le decimos la vaquita—interrumpió Gamora entre risas—por que como veras después, solo se la pasa comiendo.

—Yo estoy en forma—dijo Quill a lo que todos rieron, estaba un poco subido de peso por toda la chatarra que comía.

—Ya me había presentado como Thor Odinson—dijo el rubio esta vez— asistente de Loki.

—El esclavo de Loki—dijo Gamora.

—El sirviente de Loki—afirmó Clint.

—La alfombra para que Loki camine y se limpie los zapatos—suspiró Quill.

Thor intentó contradecir eso, pero sus amigos no le dejaron alegando que no sabían cómo podía soportar pasar tanto tiempo con Loki sin terminar estrangulándolo. De todas formas también se enteró que Gamora y Quill tenían una especie de relación de son y no son, Wilson estaba soltero, Clint… tenia complicaciones y a Thor su novia desde los 13, con quien había estado casi 20 años juntos, un día tomó sus cosas y simplemente se fue dejándole solo. Sin ninguna explicación.

También le contaron un poco acerca de su nuevo jefe, se enteró de como Sharon y Steve habían pasado a vivir juntos luego de la muerte de los padres de esta, también le mencionaron a T’Challa, a quien aún no conocían, y quizás entendió por que se aguantaban tanto Sharon y Steve aunque discutieran demasiados: quizás se sentían ligados al haberse criados juntos, aunque no se quisieran en verdad. Le advirtieron que tuviese cuidado con T´Challa, y más si había defendido a Steve —todos se habían enterado del golpe que había recibido por no dar la agenda de su jefe—, pues el hermano de Sharon odiaba a Steve, y a todo el que lo apoyara directamente. Tony lo tomó en cuenta para no tener más problemas.

También le mencionaron que Steve había ganado la presidencia compitiendo contra T´Challa por una gran propuesta revolucionaria que había lanzado, y que uno de los votos decisivos que obtuvo fue el de Sharon, por lo que se armó una pelea tan fuerte, que hubo que separarlos porque iban a llegar a los puños.

Pasaron un rato más hablando mientras comían, Tony por fin comenzó a sentirse un poco incluido, de alguna forma ya tenía compañeros y eso era un progreso. Quizás, las cosas estaban mejorando.


	6. La mala suerte me persigue

Pensar que su suerte estaba mejorando era ser demasiado ingenuo. A él no le pasaban demasiadas cosas buenas sin que algo malo no se entrometiera. Así que lo primero que hizo cuando regresaron de almorzar fue que al abrir la puerta con demasiada fuerza —fue un accidente claro está—, pero le pegó bastante fuerte a un hombre, que resultó ser el mismísimo T´Challa.

—Pero que estúpido. —dijo T´Challa tocándose la nariz, por lo menos no estaba sangrando.

Tony intentó ignorar el insulto y empezó a disculparse, ya que realmente había sido su culpa empujar la puerta por andar de descuidado.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunto el moreno viéndolo rodeado de los otros asistentes que presenciaban el accidente.

—Señor T´Challa, Tony es el asistente del señor Steve. — se adelantó Sam Wilson cuando Tony solo podía balbucear una disculpa. La nariz del hombre se estaba hinchando.

¿T´Challa? Estaba conociendo al famoso hermano de Sharon —de quien le habían dicho debía cuidarse— de esa forma, realmente no tenía nada de suerte.

— ¿Cómo que el asistente? —preguntó T´Challa arreglándose el traje, no perdería más dignidad sosteniéndose la nariz— ¿Y Wanda?

—Tengo dos asistentes— se escuchó la voz de Steve entrando junto con Bucky, al parecer los dos venían de almorzar también—Wanda y él.

Tony se congeló cuando vio a su jefe, no sabía que tan bien o mal seria que él le haya golpeado en la nariz al hermano de su prometida, por más mal que se llevaran.

—O sea que eres tan inútil que necesitas a dos asistentes para que hagan tu trabajo—dijo T´Challa de forma mordaz. —solo gastas el doble y produces el mínimo.

—Eso no te incumbe—dijo Steve acercándose peligrosamente a T´Challa, los demás los observaban sabiendo que todos debían volver a sus puestos de trabajo, pero queriendo observar. Solo Thor y Sam se veían verdaderamente incomodos de estar presenciando aquello.

—Me incumbe cuando pagas esos salarios innecesarios con el dinero de la empresa que también es mía—respondió T´Challa agriando el gesto, se fijó en Tony y agregó: — ¿Y si tienes a Wanda para que lo quieres a él? ¿O es que acaso…?

Lo último lo dijo en voz tan baja que solo Steve pudo escucharlo, pero fue demasiado para sopórtalo, a Steve no le faltaron las ganas de ahorcarlo.

—No deberías meterte en mis decisiones—dijo Steve con furia mal contenida, T´Challa sabía que no le gustaba que jugaran con ese tema. —Aquí el presidente soy yo, tomó a Tony del brazo frente a todo el mundo y lo llevó al ascensor con Bucky siguiéndolos—y hago lo que me da la gana— dijo en cuanto las puertas se cerraron.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Bucky entre risas a su amigo mientras veía el agarre del presidente de la empresa sobre su asistente.

Si bien los que estaban alrededor, incluyendo a Bucky que no escuchó la última insinuación de T´Challa, pensarían que todo se había tratado de un juego de poderes, la verdad es que su explosión vino por parte del último comentario del hermano de Sharon.

Era una clara burla a su sexualidad. Steve no tenía nada en contra de la sexualidad, cada quien que hiciera lo que quisiera, inclusive sabía que Bucky era bisexual y lo apoyaba cuando el otro necesitaba alguna mano en alguna conquista. Pero él era heterosexual, en toda la regla y la extensión de la palabra. El problema es que cualquier posible insinuación a lo contrario lo hacía estallar, ponerse furioso, y T´Challa lo sabía muy bien.

Steve había tenido la idea de cerrar su puño y estrellarlo contra el rostro del otro, había visto que Tony le golpeó con la puerta en la nariz, y pensó que si le golpeaba en ese sitio le dolería más que bastante. Pero en un impulso por controlarse tomó a su asistente del brazo y salió de ahí seguido de su amigo.

—T´Challa me provoca migraña—comentó mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano, sin terminar de soltar a Tony. Realmente no lo soltaba por que no se daba cuenta que lo tenía sujetado de la mano.

Y en cuanto al pobre de Tony él solo podía pensar: “¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!” quería que lo soltaran ya, se estaba sintiendo bastante incomodo en medio de aquellos hombres y el maldito ascensor no quería terminar de subir al sexto piso, y Steve aun no le soltaba, y Bucky solo los veía y se reía. Que MALDICION.

Maldición

Maldición

Maldición

¡Quería salir de ese ascensor pero ya!

No dejó que las puertas terminaran de abrirse por completo cuando se soltó del agarre de su jefe, y excusándose en voz muy baja acerca de adelantar unos papeles caminó lo más rápido que pudo —sin parecer que estaba corriendo— hasta llegar a la oficina de presidencia y luego dirigirse a su propia oficina.

Cuando se sintió medianamente a salvo respiró para tratar de ignorar lo que había sucedido, y se sentó en su escritorio para intentar trabajar.

Steve no se fijó en nada de lo que había sucedido debido a que solo pensaba en buscar algún calmante para el dolor que estaba sintiendo, en cuanto a Bucky… Bucky era mucho más despierto que Steve, y pudo darse cuenta de lo incomodidad que había tenido la cara de Anthony en todo momento mientras subían por el ascensor. No le dio demasiada mente, porque quizás se debía al hecho de que para el pobre chico debió de ser incomodo el hecho de ser sujetado frente a los demás como un trapo sin posibilidad de objeción, arrastrado sin que le preguntaran y tener que subir con ellos dos sin que su jefe le soltara. A veces Steve hacia cosas sin pensar demasiado, y era obvio que había sobrepasado quizás un poco el espacio personal de su asistente.

—Oye, ¿ya tienes listo el plan estratégico? —preguntó James sentándose detrás del escritorio.

—Casi—dijo Steve, habían ido hasta la oficina de Bucky—he tenido que analizar unas cuantas cuentas y no he podido terminar del todo.

— ¿Sabes que la reunión es mañana? —vio cómo su amigo asentía—quizás puedas pedirle ayuda a uno de tus asistentes.

— ¿A Wanda? —sonrió

—A esa solo se le puede pedir ayuda en una cosa—bromeó Bucky—me refiero al monstruito que tienes en el armario de la oficina. Si tienes dos asistentes, uno te debería servir de algo.

Steve dijo que lo pensaría, no quería dejarle algo tan importante a alguno de ellos sin saber del todo sus capacidades, pero en verdad tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Cuando Steve salió de la oficina de Bucky decidió que en verdad podría delegar la función de terminar el plan estratégico a uno de sus asistentes. Obviamente no sería a Maximoff. Reunió los documentos en su oficina y cuando se sentó tras su escritorio, decidió llamar a Tony.

El chico apareció mordiéndose el interior de la boca, le mencionó que el asunto de su agenda personal estaba lista y que en cuanto quisiera podía enseñarle todo. Steve estuvo más que feliz con esa noticia, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde y concentrarse en explicarle lo que necesitaba para el día siguiente. El chico entendía las cosas bastante rápido, y eso era algo que le gustaba, no le encantaba tener que explicarse demasiado.

Pero mientras estaba explicándole a Tony, Maximoff entró taconeando con más fuerza de la necesaria trayéndole el calmante y el vaso de agua que le había pedido.

— ¿Crees que puedas entregarlo mañana?

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó la mujer sin dejar que Tony contestara. Steve suspiró y le explicó a la chica lo que le había pedido a Stark— ¿Y por qué no me lo pides a mí? Yo también estoy calificada para hacer ese trabajo, recuerda que hice seis semestres de finanzas en la San…

—Silencio por favor—silencio a la chica y tomándose el medicamento comenzó a explicarle lo que le había pedido a Tony, tuvo que explicarlo con demasiados detalles, y se estaba frustrando—si crees que eres capaz de hacerlo, adelante.

Steve no confiaba en absoluto en las capacidades de Wanda para hacer un informe de ese tipo, pero no quería que la muchacha empezara una discusión sobre si ella era capaz por sus seis semestres de finanzas y cuantas cosas más pudiera decir.

Wanda salió de ahí con una sonrisa lista para demostrarle a Steve lo que ella podía hacer, pensando que de ese modo podía prescindir de Tony como asistente, el problema es que una hora después, cuando empezó a revisar el material al que Tony le había sacado copia para que ella pudiese trabajar, no entendía nada.

Bueno, entendía algo, un poquito, pero era obvio que no era suficiente para hacer un plan estratégico el cual, según le había dicho Steve, lo presentarían delante de la junta directiva, esta vez incluyendo a T´Challa y los padres de Steve, era obvio que no podía ser algo mal hecho. Wanda suspiró y cerró las carpetas con las que intentaba trabajar. Decidió bajar a la cafetería y tomar un café para relajarse y continuar más tarde.

* * *

Para Tony el plan estratégico resultó ser muy fácil, el problema es que era un poco largo, pero nada que él no pudiese terminar a tiempo. Pensó que tendría que llevarse parte del trabajo a su casa e imprimirlo desde allá, pero si se quedaba un poco más en la empresa podría terminarlo y no tener que desvelarse haciéndolo, y eso era una mejor opción.

Como un bonus agregó unas cuantas cosas que si bien su jefe no le había pedido, sabía que serían de gran ayuda para explicar mucho mejor en la reunión del día siguiente. Se quitó los lentes cuando oprimió la opción de imprimir y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Ya se había pasado un poco la hora de irse, y seguramente su padre lo esperaría en la casa para regañarle por andar tan tarde en la calle, pero había terminado el encargo de Steve mucho antes de lo planeado, y eso era algo bueno. Tomó el plan y lo colocó en una carpeta para colocarlo encima de su escritorio, mañana llegaría temprano —talvez 15 minutos antes de las 8—para poder fotocopiarlo para todos los que estarían presente.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina, su jefe aún no se iba, pero le había dicho que podía retirarse por ese día en cuanto quisiera. Steve no estaba en su oficina, así que se fue sin despedirse. No pudo avisarle que el trabajo estaba listo, pero lo haría mañana temprano. Quien sí estaba todavía era Wanda sentada detrás de su escritorio en el pasillo, estaba ocupada haciendo unas llamadas, la ignoró completamente y se dirigió al ascensor.

—Aun estas aquí—dijo la voz de Wilson antes de que llegara al ascensor. Sam estaba saliendo de la oficina de Bucky— ¿Tu hora de salida no pasó ya?

—Estaba terminando un encargo del señor Rogers para mañana a primera hora—dijo sonriéndole. — ¿Y tú?

—Le deje unos papeles a mi jefe en el escritorio como encargo de última hora para que los vea luego, pero ya me voy. Espérame y recojo mis cosas.

Tony asintió y lo esperó para luego llamar al ascensor y subir juntos.

En cuanto ellos desaparecieron de su vista Wanda Maximoff sonrió. Si había algo en lo que ella era buena era en ver y escuchar bastante bien, y más cuando le favorecía. Y si escuchó bien significaba que el “patito feo” había terminado el informe.

Y había algo mucho mejor todavía, no tendría que preocuparse por cómo evitar que el patito feo reclamara el plan estratégico. Tony pensaba que la reunión seria a las 8, a primera hora. Pero antes de bajar con Bucky a hablar unos asuntos con Coulson en la oficina del ultimo, Steve le había dicho a Wanda que la reunión seria movida para las 7 de la mañana, porque sus padres tenían un vuelo y no podían asistir si era más tarde, y le pidió que les informara a todos del cambio de horario. Y ella les avisó a todos, menos a Tony.

Pensaba dejarlo para mañana y llamar al patito feo lo más tarde que pudiera para que llegara tarde y verlo entrar corriendo a la oficina, pero ahora eso le funcionaba mejor, simplemente no le llamaría y robaría el trabajo que había hecho. Rápidamente entró a la oficina de presidencia cuidando que nadie la viera, y luego a la oficina de Tony. Como Steve aún no se iba, ninguna de las dos tenía llave. Rebuscó un poco entre los papeles del escritorio y la encontró fácilmente, ella era una mujer con suerte. Decidió ir a fotocopiar la cantidad que necesitaba para los asistentes del día siguiente, de todas formas debía esperar hasta que Steve se fuera y él seguía en la junta. Sharon le había dado la tarea de vigilar a qué hora se iba su prometido, y Wanda podría matar el tiempo y no tener que sacar esas copias al día siguiente.

—Pero que inteligente soy— se dijo a si misma—mañana todos en la oficina verán lo capaz que puedo llegar a hacer.

* * *

Cuando Steve subió a recoger sus cosas junto con Bucky se dio cuenta que Wanda seguía en su escritorio, no le dio mucha importancia, realmente no le interesaba Wanda en lo absoluto, y si se quedaba trabajando por lo menos era buena señal, así que tomó las cosas de su oficina, cerró la puerta y salió de ahí.

Se despidió de Bucky en el estacionamiento, su amigo lo había invitado a tomar algo, pero Steve tuvo a bien recordarle la reunión del día siguiente y el otro tuvo que abandonar esa idea. Cuando Steve iba saliendo del estacionamiento rumbo a su departamento recibió un mensaje de texto.

 _“Tenemos que hablar”_ era de parte de Sharon, Steve lo pensó unos segundos y respondió con un corto mensaje de que iría al departamento de la chica, y aceleró.

Se esperó de todo, gritos y reclamos, insultos de parte de su novia, quizás una que otra bofetada como ella solía hacer… menos que lo esperara en lencería y música lenta. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Sharon no le dio demasiado tiempo para pensar y lo besó en cuanto lo vio. La chica había pensado en todo, desde el color rojo de su lencería —a Steve le encantaba verla en rojo— hasta el perfume que más le gustaba de su novia. El ambiente con las velas, la comida que podía oler en la cocina: Sharon era una bruja inteligente que había pensado en todo. No lo pensó demasiado cuando ella le quitó la ropa, ni cuando casi en automático se encontró boca arriba con ella encima, se dejó hacer por esa noche.

— ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —dijo ella cuando terminaron, trayéndole una copa de vino

¿Cómo no podría gustarle aquello?

—Escucha Sharon…

—Lo siento Steve—le interrumpió ella. —quiero disculparme por mi conducta en la oficina antes de ayer

— ¿Te estas disculpando?

—Bueno, reconozco que no me comporté de la mejor manera.

—Me gritaste

—Bueno…

—Le pegaste a mi asistente.

—Eso solo fue…

—Lo despediste sin mi consentimiento.

—Lo se lo sé, —dijo levantando las manos— no tomé las mejores decisiones, por eso estoy pidiéndote perdón ¿sí amor?

¿Qué debía hacer? Steve llegó a pensar por un momento en romper el compromiso y la relación. No era la primera vez que discutía con Sharon, y quizás era lo mejor separarse. Pero quería mucho a Sharon, era una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, y se habían criado juntos, además de que había subido hacia poco a la presidencia y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, el voto decisivo había sido el de su novia, en cierta forma le debía eso. Incluso Thanos había votado por que T´Challa ocupara la presidencia, porque su padre no estaba muy seguro de los planes que Steve proponía.

Pensó que podía sopesar un poco más el quedarse con Sharon, después de todos ellos se veían bastante bien juntos, así que encogiéndose de hombros y olvidándose de la copa de vino volvió a besar a Sharon, y ella entendió que la habían perdonado.

* * *

Cuando Tony llegó a su casa, obviamente su padre le reclamó la tardanza, y él le explicó que se quedó adelantando un trabajo.

— ¿Es que ellos creen que pueden abusar de ti solo por ser nuevo? —dijo Howard furiosos, caminando de lado a lado—mañana iré a hablar con ellos y me van a escuchar.

— ¿Pero qué dices papá…?

—Claro, ellos no pueden querer dejarte todo el trabajo a ti.

—Papá, la decisión de quedarme fue mía. Me encargaron un trabajo y yo quise mejorarlo un poco, eso me retrasó.

Howard miró atentamente a su hijo, quizás buscando algún rastro de mentira. Él sabía que su pequeño era demasiado bueno y a veces dejaba que lo pisotearan, pero él no permitiría que nadie le pasara por encima. Tuvo que ceder ante la explicación de Tony, al parecer era cierto, y de todas formas tenía algo más de lo que quería hablar.

—Bueno, de todas formas quiero que conversemos de otra cosa, aceptaré la propuesta que me hiciste de ayudarme a cambiar el auto.

—Wow—dijo Tony verdaderamente sorprendido, a su lado Maria se veía igual de impactada—por fin te decidiste a tirar esa chatarra.

—Que no es chatarra—exclamó Howard algo irritado— pero me doy cuenta que necesito… algo que no me abandone tantas ocasiones.

—Bueno, pues ve con mamá mañana y hagan el trato del que les hable. Yo les colaboro con los plazos.

Howard hizo un pequeño gruñido y se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y que iría a dormir. A Tony le extrañó el comportamiento de su padre.

—No te preocupes— le dijo su madre acercándose a él— esta así porque quiere demasiado a ese viejo auto.

Tony sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Después de hablar con sus padres subió hasta su habitación. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de escribir un poco en su diario, principalmente el incidente de T´Challa y su jefe. Se había sentido verdaderamente incomodo cuando Steve le agarró del brazo, pero no entendía en verdad porque.

Verdaderamente no estaba muy acostumbrado a tanto contacto, y menos que después estuvo casi prisionero entre los cuerpos de Steve y Bucky, ni siquiera supo cómo sus dos jefes no se habían dado cuenta de la situación. Terminó sin saber exactamente por qué aquel contacto lo había hecho sentir incomodo, pero lo hacía, y con ese último pensamiento se durmió.


	7. La venganza se sirve fria

-Wanda, debo felicitarte por este plan estratégico- le había dicho Thanos en un tono bonachón- porque lo hiciste tú, ¿cierto?

-Pero por supuestoooo-dijo alargando la "o" demasiado- recuerda mis seis semestres de finanzas-agregó con una sonrisa.

Eran las 7:10, todos estaban reunidos solo esperando la llegada de T'Challa que había llamado para comunicar que tuvo problemas mecánicos, pero que ya estaba llegando en un taxi. De todas formas el padre de Steve no pudo evitar hojear la carpeta que Wanda le había dado y alabó el trabajo de la chica. Steve, con Bucky a su lado tuvo que hacer lo mismo, había dudado de Maximoff, pero la chica se había mostrado muy capaz. Al contrario de Tony, que ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia.

Por su parte, Sam también había tenido que llegar temprano, fue avisado por Bucky del cambio de la hora de la reunión, y le sorprendió cuando no había visto a Tony llegar y Steve le había preguntado por él. Era extraño cuando el pequeño solo había hablado de qué su jefe iba a admirar el trabajo que había hecho, pero aún no se aparecía. Decidió que, ya que tenía el número de la casa de Tony, le llamaría preguntando el por qué no había llegado, solo esperaba no ser imprudente al llamar a esa hora.

_-Residencia Stark-_

La voz que contestó no era de Tony, se notaba que era de un señor algo mayor, Sam se presentó y dijo que quería hablar con Tony por parte de la empresa

_\- ¿Y para que quieren hablar con mi hijo tan temprano?_

Sam no pudo contestar cuando al otro lado de la línea escuchó un ruido y una especie de forcejeo. Luego se escuchó un: "si es para mí, pásamelo de una vez sin discutir" que era claramente de la voz de Tony.

_-Si-dijo el pequeño asistente._

-Tony, es Sam Wilson, ¿Por qué aun no estás en la oficina?

_\- ¿Por qué preguntas? Aún es muy temprano_

Sam frunció el entrecejo, ¿No le habían dicho del cambio de hora?

-La reunión se movió para las 7, ¿nadie te avisó?

El balbuceo al otro lado de la línea le dio la respuesta a Sam, Tony colgó diciendo que llegaría lo antes posible, Wilson sintió pena por el pobre chico, nada parecía estarle saliendo demasiado bien.

* * *

Tony llegó a la empresa un poco antes de las 8, pero lo suficientemente tarde para saber que estaba en problemas. Cuando entró casi corriendo al sexto piso, Sam lo vio frunciendo los labios, no entendía lo que había sucedido... hasta que vio la sonrisa de Wanda sentada en su escritorio.

La pelirroja estaba fuera esperando que terminaran la reunión, T'Challa había llegado a las 7:20 y la reunión había empezado de inmediato. Tony supo que su tardanza había sido provocada por Maximoff, eso era más que obvio por la forma en la que la chica lo miraba.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste del cambio de hora? -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, estaba más que furioso.

\- ¿Tu no sabías? -dijo haciéndose la desentendida, obviamente Tony no le creyó. -Bueno, si Steve no te lo dijo era obvio que no necesitaba tu presencia.

-Tú podías habérmelo dicho, se supone que es parte de tu trabajo.

La sonrisa de Wanda se ensanchó aún más si era posible, obviamente estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-Mira mocoso, no tienes que levantarme la voz, yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas necesario aquí.

-Pero yo debía entregarle un plan estratégico al señor Steve, ¿Cómo presentará en la junta sin él?

-No te preocupes patito-le dijo, haciendo hervir a Tony por el apodo-yo le entregué el plan estratégico.

 _¿Qué dijo esta estúpida?_ Tenía poco conociendo a Wanda, pero era suficiente para saber que aquello era demasiado para que la chica lo hiciera. Wanda no podía pasar de traer cafés, atender llamadas, y enseñar las piernas, más nada.

Tony pensó que quizás la pelirroja le estaba contando un chiste para continuar desesperándolo, pero su cerebro casi hizo clic de inmediato y, sin decir nada, corrió hasta su oficina.

Una parte de él no quería creerlo mientras rebuscaba encima de su escritorio, aquello debía de ser más que imposible, no le podían estar haciendo esa mierda. Ya había aguantado demasiado para creer que también le estaban robando el trabajo que le había costado hacer... pero cuando no encontró la carpeta que dejó preparada, supo lo que había pasado.

-Eres una maldita bruja-su intención había sido gritárselo bastante alto, pero se controló cuando recordó que Sam y Gamora tenían sus escritorios cerca en el mismo pasillo, y que en la sala de reuniones estaban todos sus jefes, así que solo se acercó al escritorio de la pelirroja y lo dijo con marcado odio-no me avisaste del cambio de horario para poder robarte mi trabajo.

\- ¿Tu trabajo? ¿Acaso tenia tu nombre escrito? Porque cuando YO se lo entregué a los directivos, ellos comprendieron que era mío.

-Tu solo puedes entregar otra cosas-dijo apretando los puños-y no es nada relacionado con el trabajo...

Wanda pareció ofenderse, pero cambió rápidamente su expresión cuando la puerta del salón de reuniones se abrió, dejando ver que la junta había finalizado.

Los padres de Steve fueron los primeros en salir, Nébula hablaba maravillas del plan, aunque Thanos aún no se veía muy convencido de lo que su hijo había propuesto en la reunión, pero sonrieron a los que estaban en el pasillo y continuaron hacia el ascensor, tenían un vuelo que tomar.

Luego salieron los jefes de Quill y Clint acompañado de dos representantes de los accionistas minoritarios, Phil se detuvo un segundo para saludar con un beso en la mano a Wanda, le dio una mirada extraña a Tony y se dirigió hacia su propia oficina.

Loki salió solo y llegó hasta Wanda y Tony.

-Mi queridísima y bella Wanda-dijo, Wanda lo abrazó por un costado y él le dio un beso en la mejilla. -debo decir que te luciste preparando la junta, además Thanos me dijo que el plan estratégico lo habías hecho tú.

Eso le hirvió la sangre a Tony que hasta un momento se había quedado en silencio observando al par, tenía demasiadas ganas de ahorcar a Wanda.

-Gracias mi genio creativo, recuerda que además de hermosa-hizo una pausa para agitar su rojo cabello-soy inteligente. Recuerda que fui a la universidad.

-De seguro te la pasaste acostada esos malditos seis semestre, por que dudo mucho que estudiaras-Tony lo había dicho bastante bajo. Loki no le entendió pero sí escuchó su murmullo, y fue suficiente para que se fijara en él.

-Bueno mi hermosa pelirroja, me voy a mis dominios-dijo acomodándose la camisa-aquí hay demasiadas cosas feas como para que mis ojos puedan aguantar tanto tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y con una risita coreada por Wanda se fue de ahí. ¿Se podía poner peor? Si. Porque cuando Tony estaba dispuesto a seguirle reclamando a Wanda por el robo de su trabajo, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y cuando se giró se dio cuenta que estaba T'Challa mirándole con una cara de desprecio.

T'Challa no solamente lo estaba mirando mal porque pensaba que era un desperdicio de dinero el tener dos asistentes si Wanda había demostrado que podía hacer todo el trabajo, sino que también Sharon le había contado el altercado que tuvo con Tony -obviamente ella contó la historia a su favor- y a T'Challa le disgustaban dos cosas:

1\. Las cosas o personas que hicieran enojar o molestar a Sharon.

2\. Las cosas o personas que apoyaran, ayudaran o encubrieran a Steve.

Y Tony era las dos cosas. Pero Tony no sabía por qué aquel hombre que se veía tan imponente lo miraba de esa forma tan aterradora. T'Challa no le dirigió la palabra, tan solo se giró para enfrentar a Steve, que venía acompañado de su hermana y del idiota -como siempre le decía T'Challa- de Bucky.

-Sostengo lo que dije en la reunión Steve, tus planes están destinados al fracaso-dijo, él era uno de los que decía que las ambiciones de Rogers no eran para nada realistas y que provocaría el quiebre de la empresa- y para cuando tengas que rendir cuentas, y nos demuestres a todos lo inútil, incapaz y derrochador que eres- agregó mirando de reojo a Tony y a Wanda-ahí estaré yo para tomar el mando que me corresponde como presidente de esta empresa.

-Vamos T'challa, ya deja de pelear-dijo Sharon y acompañó a su hermano hasta el ascensor, Wanda los siguió con la excusa de que tenía que ir al primer piso, solo para seguir escuchando la conversación de los hermanos y poder coquetearle un poco a T'Challa.

Que

Día

De

MIERDA

Pensó Tony, y se preparó para recibir el regaño de Steve, que nunca llegó.

Steve y Bucky se veían bastante preocupados por algo, principalmente el presidente, que parecía no estar prestando mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tony suspiró y se dio cuenta que estaba en un mundo de adultos, y los adultos no iban con sus maestros a quejarse de que algún compañero les había robado la tarea, así que decidió que sería más cuidadoso la próxima vez para que la arpía de Wanda no hiciera de las suyas y se dirigió a su oficina para trabajar, aunque el coraje le estuviera matando.

* * *

Por su parte, Steve estaba preocupado en niveles exponenciales. Las propuestas que había realizado cuando quería ser presidente eran bastante buenas, incluso Bucky le había ayudado a formularlas, el problema es que eran demasiado fantasiosas. Si bien podía llegar a realizar lo que había propuesto, no podía ser en el plazo que había establecido, como le había hecho entender T'Challa en esa última reunión. No había sacado del todo bien el probable incremento de los costes, las tasas de inflación, su algoritmo era muy pobre ahora que lo pensaba bien, y eso era un desastre.

En otras palabras: había metido la pata hasta el fondo del lodo.

-Estamos bastante mal- había dicho Bucky, estaban en la oficina de Steve y no se daban cuenta que Tony los escuchaba perfectamente- ¿Y si pedimos un plazo más largo?

-No, no. Ya oíste lo que dijo mi padre, si no cumplimos lo que prometimos en el plazo indicado, se volverán a hacer las votaciones para elegir al presidente, y en ese momento T'Challa ganará sin dudas.

Bucky se frotó la cara con ambas manos, su ambición no les había dejado pensar bien las cosas.

-Oye, calma. Volvamos a analizar los datos. Quizás si revisamos todo de nuevo encontraremos algo que nos ayude. ¿Por qué no hacemos un plan de negocios? -Bucky se levantó de la silla en donde estaba y se acomodó el pelo- el plan estratégico está muy bien, pero ahora hagamos algo que nos deje ver con todo lo que contamos de verdad, algo más estructurado.

Steve asintió comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo y llamó tanto a Tony como a Wanda. La pelirroja taconeó-taconeaba demasiado fuerte- y antes de sentarse en una de las sillas le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Bucky, quien se había sentado en el mueble del lado para dejar que Steve hablara con sus asistentes, Tony se sentó en la otra silla junto a Wanda, sintiéndose verdaderamente incómodo.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer ahora un plan de negocios, así que necesitare los informes originales de cada departamento, con los que hicieron la propuesta del plan estratégico.

Wanda reaccionó tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho, ella no tenía los informes originales de los distintos departamentos, puesto que los arrojó a la basura cuando se dio cuenta que no avanzaría nada, y luego le robó el trabajo a Tony. Pero se supone que ella debía tenerlos, porque ella había hecho el plan estratégico.

\- ¿Los informes originales? Eh, bueno, yo los dejé en la oficina de él.

Dijo señalando a Tony, que inmediatamente la vio con los ojos abiertos sin poder disimular demasiado.

\- ¿En la oficina de Tony? -preguntó Steve acomodando sus gafas-Pero tu trabajaste con ellos en el plan estratégico, ¿no deberías tenerlos tú?

Tony intentó controlarse para no explotar y decir lo que la pelirroja había hecho, él no quería que lo vieran como un niño quejándose por que la otra le robó el trabajo, ni siquiera tenía verdaderas pruebas y podía verse como una falsa acusación.

-Es que... él es el encargado de archivar esos documentos importantes, por eso los deje ahí.

Steve asintió creyendo la historia de la chica y mandó a Tony por los documentos, en ese corto tiempo de "receso" Steve pudo ver como Wanda y Bucky compartían miradas para nada sutiles, bufó por esa imagen y recibió los papeles que Stark le tendió.

-Como les decía, ahora necesito hacer un plan de negocios, y para eso necesito su ayuda. Tiene que estar bien hecho porque lo vamos a discutir después con los otros directivos, y también lo presentaremos a los bancos para conseguir los créditos que necesitamos. -Steve revisó superficialmente la información de las carpetas mientras Bucky lo veía-es muy sencillo, y tiene que ser un plan de negocios real.

Wanda debía admitir que se había perdido a la mitad de la conversación, no entendía para que Steve necesitaba un plan de negocios si ya tenía el plan estratégico ¿no era acaso lo mismo?

-Ósea que necesitas proyectar el informe que hice-dijo Wanda y no le dio importancia al bufido de Tony-en un plan de trabajo...

-Así es Wanda-comentó Steve sonriendo- me sorprende lo rápida que te estas volviendo. Y también necesito proyectarlo sobre el balance general de la empresa y sobre las nuevas cifras que arrojaron los informes de departamento

Wanda no entendía mucho, pero si sabía que eso era demasiado trabajo.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes dos cree que debería o puede hacerlo? -terminó preguntando Steve.

-Yo digo que él debería hacerlo-exclamó Wanda apuntando a Tony y forzando una sonrisa. Ella jamás podría hacer todo lo que Steve pedía.

Tony pensó en aceptar de inmediato y demostrar su capacidad, pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea donde podría vengarse y demostrar de lo que era capaz

-No- dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la sala- yo creo que Wanda debería hacerlo, ella hizo el informe anterior, está familiarizada con los números y se le hará más fácil. Además- agregó, tragándose su orgullo-el plan estratégico le quedó muy bien.

Steve asintió pensando que en verdad era una buena decisión.

-Bueno Wanda, creo que será lo mejor ¿en cuánto tiempo puedes prepararlo?

-Dame una semana-dijo Wanda poniéndose de pie furiosa por lo que había hecho el patito feo. Estaba dispuesta a salir de la oficina y quejarse con Sharon, pero Steve la detuvo.

-Para mañana Wanda-dijo con la voz grave- T'Challa está diciendo que hay unas cifras que no... cuadran. Así que lo quiero para mañana a primera hora.

Wanda intentó protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no le serviría de nada y salió de la oficina.

Tony simplemente volvió al pequeño armario que tenía por oficina.

-Bueno Steve, si Wanda hace bien ese plan de negocios, creo que ya no necesitaras a Tony. No tendrás razones para tener dos asistentes si Wanda puede hacerlo todo.

Steve asintió mientras lo pensaba, su amigo tenía un punto de razón. Por su parte, Tony escuchó lo que dijo Bucky estando detrás de la puerta, solo esperó que su plan para hacer quedar mal a Wanda no lo hiciera quedar mal a él.


	8. Nos apoyamos entre todos

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde la reunión donde le había pedido a Wanda que hiciera el plan de negocios, Bucky se había ido a su propia oficina a trabajar, y Steve aun no podía sacarse algo de la cabeza. Estuvo pensando un rato largo, aun no entendía como era posible que Wanda, a quien él conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás, fuera la responsable del plan estratégico tan bien realizado que presentó en la junta. Wanda era del tipo de persona que solo se queja de las deudas que tiene -intentando que alguien le tomara pena y se las pagara- y coqueteando con cuanto rico se le cruzara por el frente para ver si caía en sus redes. No era alguien que se pasa toda la noche realizando algún proyecto importante.

Se levantó de su silla dispuesto a entender que había sucedido y entró directo a la oficina de Tony. El chico se espantó un poco por la entrada tan brusca de su jefe, pero Steve no le dio importancia, se acercó al escritorio del menor y colocó ambas manos en el escritorio hasta descender para estar cara a cara con Tony, era algo que hacia cuando quería intimidar a alguien que estaba sentado detrás de algún escritorio, funcionaba bastante bien con los asistentes de otros departamentos y con Phil Coulson.

-Quiero que me digas una cosa Tony, -preguntó mirándole fijamente- ¿Quién hizo el plan estratégico?

Si bien Steve pensó que el estremecimiento de Tony era porque se sentía amenazado, no podía estar más equivocado. Normalmente Steve sabía que podía lucir amenazador y sacarles información a las personas mediante eso, pero su asistente no lo veía de esa forma.

Tony tragó con fuerza, le pareció que podía aprovechar el momento y contarle a Steve toda la verdad, pero ya tenía planeada su venganza, y Wanda se vería bastante mal cuando fallara ante Steve por no poderle entregar lo que le habían pedido mientras que él ya lo estaba realizando sin decírselo a nadie, no iba a flaquear ahora, aunque la vista tan cercana de su jefe casi lo hace flaquear de forma accidental.

-Mañana podrá ver que Wanda fue quien hizo el trabajo-dijo acomodando sus gafas, aun sentía a su jefe demasiado cerca.

Tony entendía que su puesto estaba peligrando, si seguía con esa mentira y, por azares del destino Wanda conseguía realizar el trabajo que le habían asignado, a él le despedirían fácilmente. Inclusive Steve podía decirle en ese mismo instante que ya no regresara más, porque la pelirroja era suficiente para realizar todo lo que se le pidiera, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión. En cierta forma quería vengarse por el golpe y los insultos y burlas que había recibido en esos ¿3 días? ¿4 días que llevaba trabajando? Realmente era un record todo aquello.

Rogers lo miró y supo que esa no era la respuesta que quería, pero no iba a presionar más al pobre chico, se enderezó y con un asentimiento salió del pequeño cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tony soltó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"¿Que fue todo eso?" pensó

-Este trabajo va a volverme loco-dijo en voz baja, recordaba que si él podía escuchar lo que su jefe decía en su oficina, a él también podrían escucharlo-estos jefes van a volverme loco.

* * *

Sharon chasqueó con la lengua intentando no matar a Wanda, adoraba a la pelirroja, ella la había apoyado muchas veces en sus problemas y siempre le daba una mano con el tema de Steve y sus aventuras, pero no podía negar que a veces Maximoff era una tonta sin remedio.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió robar eso? -preguntó cuándo su amiga terminó de contarle todo acerca del pequeño robo al trabajo de Tony, y de cómo ahora le habían encargado algo mas difícil.

-Ay Sharon, es que quería impresionar a Steve, que viera que no soy una tonta.

-Pero ahora vas a quedar peor Wanda, cuando mañana no puedas entregarle lo que te pidió vera que tu no hiciste el trabajo inicial.

-Oye que también lo estaba haciendo por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? -Exclamó Sharon realmente sorprendida - ¿Y cómo me habría beneficiado la estupidez que hiciste?

Wanda hizo una mueca cuando su amiga mencionó la palabra "estupidez."

-Si Steve veía que yo podía hacer todo el trabajo, se desharía del pequeño patito feo.

Sharon tomó aire, en verdad que le habría gustado deshacerse de la molestia de Stark, pero ya había notado que Wanda no era especialmente buena para encargarse del trabajo del chico.

\- ¿Y ahora qué harás?

\- ¿No puedes ayudarme tú a hacer el trabajo?

-Tengo trabajo que adelantar, y no lo puedo dejar para después.

\- ¿Y si le pido ayuda a T'Challa? -Preguntó Wanda con voz coqueta-él sabe de estas cosas.

Para Sharon no era sorpresa que Wanda quisiera conquistar a su hermano, pero ella sabía muy bien que por más que la pelirroja lo intentara, T'Challa simplemente no le haría caso.

\- ¿Estás loca? -Negó con la cabeza ante las estupideces de la otra-Si Steve se entera que le pediste ayuda a mi hermano te matara, y luego a mí por obligarle a contratarte.

-Pero Steve no se va a enterar.

-Si T'Challa ve los datos antes de la reunión le hará un comentario a Steve, además de que no se quedará callado para decirle algo como que sus asistentes son incompetentes y tienen que pedir ayuda.

Wanda estaba frustrada, iba a frotarse la cara con las manos, pero luego recordó que traía maquillaje puesto, así que se controló y salió de la oficina de su amiga. Era lógico que no podría hacerlo sola, necesitaba pedirle ayuda a alguien, y necesitaba pensar a quien.

* * *

Natasha no podía dejar el escritorio de la recepción vacío, pero como casi nadie se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía tomo el paquete que había llevado Bruce antes de volver a salir y decidió subirlo ella misma.

El paquete era dirigido a Bucky, lo correcto era llamar al sexto piso y Sam bajaría a buscarlo, pero ella quería estirar las piernas, sin contar con que antes de subir al último piso decidió pasar donde Quill y Clint unos segundos para burlarse de Peter y su insaciable apetito.

Cuando llegó donde Sam, como era costumbre, le reclamó.

-Si Coulson te ve fuera de la recepción te va a amonestar.

-Sabes que a Coulson solo tengo que sonreírle y no me dice nada. -dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto.

En parte era verdad, la única del club de los raros que no se metía en problemas con Coulson era Natasha, en primer lugar porque era mujer y en segundo porque era bonita, y a Phil las mujeres bonitas lo dominaban como a un muñeco de trapo. Gamora también era bonita, pero no tanto como Natasha, y ya que era algo excéntrica para vestir (muchos verdes, rojos y morados fosforescentes) a Phil no le atraía.

-Ya, ya. ¿Qué trajiste?

-Un paquete para tu jefe. -la chica le paso el paquete y se apoyó del escritorio-Oye, como estas llevando lo de...

-No estoy llevando nada-cortó Sam de forma brusca cuando se dio cuenta lo que quería decir Natasha.

La chica levantó las manos de forma defensiva.

-Solo me preocupo por ti.

-No deberías- dijo Sam volteando la cara.

Natasha tomó a Wilson de las manos. No había rastros de Gamora en el pasillo, seguramente estaría en la oficina de su jefa o haciendo algún encargo, Wanda estaba en su escritorio, pero era muy distante de donde ellos se encontraban y la pelirroja parecía estar batallando con unos papeles, después no había más nadie, así que se sintió segura para hablar.

-Oh cariño, deberías pedir que te muevan a otro departamento-dijo ella con suavidad-no es sano que sigas asistiendo a Bucky cuando estás tan enamorado de él.

-Eso no me afecta en nada. -Sam intentó sonar convincente, pero era obviamente falló.

-Claro que sí, le agendas sus citas, le cubres frente a sus conquistas, es obvio que debe de afectarte.

Sam torció el gesto ante las palabras de su amiga, quizás ella tenía razón. Tenía un tiempo sintiendo cosas por su jefe, pero se negaba a aceptarlas. Se las había contado a Natasha cuando ya no podía estar guardando el secreto para sí mismo, Romanoff era la más centrada de todos, y sabía que no armaría un escándalo ni lo juzgaría. Thor también sabia porque lo había intuido, el rubio grandote era demasiado observador, pero Sam estaba feliz de que ambos lo supieran, de alguna manera le ayudaban a pasar por aquello.

Era bastante difícil estar enamorado de tu jefe, cuando ese jefe era el hombre más conquistador del planeta. Steve se quedaba bastante corto ante todas las citas que tenía Bucky, la diferencia era que Bucky no tenía pareja, y solía ser más abierto en cuanto a eso. Pero ahí tenía que intervenir Sam, pasando llamadas de mujeres y uno que otro hombre preguntando por su jefe-y no en plan de negocios- agendándole citas de tal forma que ninguna chocara con la otra, encargándose de comprar las flores o chocolates que su jefe regalaría a alguna conquista...era desesperante.

Y más desesperante era cuando tenía que estar cerca de Bucky, que ocurría muchas veces cuando se encerraban en la oficina del vicepresidente, claro está que James no lo veía de esa forma, pero Sam si se sentía incómodo.

-Estoy bien-le repitió a Natasha sin sonar muy convincente y retiró sus manos del agarre-ya verás que pronto dejara de gustarme.

¿Gustar, gustar? Romanoff sabía que el sentimiento que tenía su amigo era un poquito más grande que un simple gustar, pero asintió y decidió que dejaría el tema hasta otro momento. Tenía que hacerle entender a Sam que no era algo sano lo que estaba viviendo.

Aunque Natasha tampoco era experta en relaciones "sanas", siempre salía con tipos súper tóxicos que solo la querían para unas cuantas noches, pero ella no le daba mucha importancia y decía que algún día llegaría alguien que fuera su "para toda la vida" y seria el hombre mas galante, guapo y rico que existiera en la faz de la tierra.

\- ¿Y Leonid? -preguntó Sam cambiando de tema, aunque sabía que su amiga ya debería haber bajado a su puesto.

-En el colegio, el estúpido de su padre sigue sin quere verle y Leonid solo pregunta y llora por él-suspiró, pensaba continuar pero vio de reojo la puerta de presidencia abriéndose.

Si bien Phil no le diría nada, Steve le gritaría bastante fuerte por verla ahí hablando con Sam, así que sin despedirse y tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitieron se dirigió a las escaleras, bajaría hasta el quinto piso y desde ahí esperaría el ascensor para evitar ser descubierta por el presidente de la empresa.

Sam no aguantó la risa cuando vio salir a Tony en vez de a Steve de la oficina, se burlaría más tarde de Natasha por eso.

* * *

Cuando Natasha llegó al quinto piso tomó el ascensor, no bajaría cinco pisos en tacones cuando ya no había peligro en los alrededores. Oprimió el botón del primer piso y esperó hasta que las puertas se volvieran a abrir.

-Señorita Romanoff-la recibió la voz de Bucky cuando las puertas se abrieron, seguida de una mirada de aprobación por parte del hombre que la recorrió de arriba a abajo-cada día se ve más preciosa.

Natasha evitó rechinar los dientes de la rabia. James tenía el físico que a ella le encantaba en un hombre, además de que tenía el dinero que ella siempre había soñado que tendría el hombre con que se casara, pero era un hombre al que jamás vería con esas intenciones: porque era de Sam.

Si bien sabía que su amigo no tendría muchas posibilidades con el vicepresidente -cosa que Sam sabía de sobra-ella no rompería la primera regla del club de los raros:

1\. Nos apoyamos entre todos.

"Quizás si a Sam dejara de gustarle..." pero no, a Sam le gustaba demasiado, así que sonrió para no ser maleducada, pero no devolvió ningún comentario y fue a sentarse. Sintió la mirada de Bucky siguiéndola en todo momento, pero trató de ignorarla, cuando se sentó el hombre le hizo un asentimiento y llamó el ascensor para desaparecer tras las puertas metálicas. Natasha chocó su cara con la palma de su mano, pensando en la suerte que tenían.


	9. El plan en marcha

**Capítulo 9. El plan en marcha.**

El día pasó rápido, entre sus obligaciones Tony hizo un pequeño tiempo para ir adelantando el plan de negocios que entregaría al día siguiente, cuando fuera lógico que Wanda no podría. Pero esté informe era un poco más elaborado que el anterior así tendría que llevárselo para su casa y trabajar la noche entera en él.

Sacó su teléfono por un momento, la pantalla se le había roto el día anterior, y cada vez que la veía sentía que le dolía un poquito el corazón, se olvidó de eso y le envió un mensaje a Stephen.

**De Tony:**

**Ve a mi casa, necesito pedirte un favor.**

Stephen no tardó más de cinco minutos en contestar.

**De él más bello de todos, Stephen:**

**Iré para la hora de cenar :)**

Tony rio ante el nombre con el que su amigo se había guardado en su teléfono, a Strange le encantaba tomar el teléfono de Tony para tomarse fotos a sí mismo y a TODO lo que le diera la gana, y se cambiaba el nombre de contacto casi cada dos semanas por cosas ridículas como: "El ser más apuesto" "El superhéroe Strange" "Bombón de azúcar" y muchas más ridiculeces. Tony le pediría a su amigo que se quedara toda la noche con él para que le ayudara a terminar el trabajo, no sería la primera vez que Stephen dormía en su casa, aunque a su papá jamás le agradaba la idea.

Esta vez, cuando llegó la hora de irse se llevó todos los papeles con los que estaba trabajando, junto con unos archivos que necesitaría en una USB, y revisó no dejar nada que la arpía de Wanda pudiera utilizar para su beneficio.

Le preguntó a Steve si podía retirarse cuando llegó la hora y el otro solo asintió mientras hablaba por teléfono con sus padres. Tony supuso que eran sus padres, porque Steve les preguntaba cosas como: "¿Cómo les fue en el avión?, ¿no tuvieron problemas con la reservación?"

Esta vez no se iba a ir tan tarde como el día anterior, así que cuando se acercó a Sam para ver si se iban juntos, Wilson le dijo que se adelantara, porque aún le quedaban unas cuantas cosas por terminar. Tony asintió y entró al ascensor, no sin antes sonreír ante la clara desesperación que tenía Wanda tras su escritorio.

Pero Wanda ni siquiera lo miró, estaba demasiado concentrada pensando cómo podía resolver todo eso, hasta que vio a su salvación saliendo de su oficina: Bucky.

—Buckkyyyyy—gritó Wanda levantándose rápido de su escritorio y corriendo lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían— ¿ya te ibas?

—Así es preciosa ¿necesitabas algo? —le sonrió viéndola detenidamente, le encantaba como se veía Wanda.

Lamentablemente, estaban frente al escritorio de Sam, que no podía sentirse más incómodo.

—Sí, veras Bucky—Wanda ensortijó un mechón de pelo en su dedo—es que necesito ayuda con lo que Steve me encargó, y quizás tú podrías ir a mi casa, ayudarme con el trabajo... te prepararía algo de cenar.

Bucky había caído en la trampa desde que Maximoff le mencionó lo de ir a su casa, realmente no necesitaba decir nada más. Pero, como era su costumbre, debía hacerse un poco el interesante, solo un poco.

—No lo sé Wanda, mañana debo estar en la oficina temprano y...

—Por favor Bucky—la pelirroja se le pegó demasiado para estar en un ambiente de oficina y, sin importar que Sam estuviera presente le susurró en el oído— sé que no te vas a arrepentir.

Bucky se mordió el labio inferior y la siguió cuando ella dio media vuelta, su noche acababa de mejorar.

Por otro lado, Sam solo pudo morder el interior de su mejilla, pensando que quizás Natasha tenía razón y él debía considerar el pedir que lo movieran a otro departamento.

* * *

— ¿Me pediste que viniera para ayudarte con eso? —Stephen hizo un gesto de desagrado—jamás me llamas para nada bueno, solo para que te ayude en tus trabajos.

—No seas infantil—se quejó Tony cruzándose de brazos, estaban en la habitación del pequeño de los Stark—te estoy pidiendo un favor, y si a eso vamos tú me debes muchos.

Stephen se dejó caer en la cama de su amigo sin importar que la estaba desordenando

—No sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto en un lugar donde te quieren tan poco. ¿No me dijiste que te quedaste hasta tarde realizando un plan estratégico?

—La pelirroja estúpida me lo robó—resopló Tony, — ahora creen que ella lo hizo, y hay posibilidades de que me despidan.

— ¿La bonita de Wanda? —exclamó Stephen acomodando sus gafas.

—Ósea que te aprendiste su nombre, y no es bonita, es una arpía.

—Que sea una arpía no le quita lo bonita. Tú y yo somos buenas personas, y eso no nos quita lo feo.

Tony no pudo evitar reír, tenía un poco de razón.

—El punto es—dijo acercándose a su computadora y abriendo los archivos que se había llevado—a ella le encargaron ahora un plan de negocios, que es muy seguro que no podrá hacer. Así que yo preparare este.

—Y cuando ella quede mal, tú les entregaras el tuyo.

—Y así verán que sí soy necesario en la empresa.

—Eres diabólico pequeño Tony—dijo Strange asombrado—un pequeño demonio. Está bien, te ayudare con una condición.

— ¿Cual?

—Tírale una foto a Wanda.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, no tenía lógica esa petición— ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Solo tengo unas tres fotos de ella, quiero más.

—Búscala en redes—dijo, no le parecía nada agradable tirarle una foto a Wanda, lo único que tenía ganas de tirarle a la pelirroja era un zapato a la cabeza.

—Las tiene privadas y... no me acepta la solicitud.

—Ni lo hará cuando vea tu foto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Stephen se quitó los zapatos cuando subió los pies a la cama acomodándose mejor— Pero si te voy a estar ayudando con TÚ trabajo, necesito algo a cambio. Esto es demasiado para una sola noche.

—Trato hecho—dijo Tony suspirando—te traeré una foto mañana.

Stephen asintió y tomó los folders que le pasaba el otro para ayudarlo con los números.

—Oye, ¿cómo crees que nos veríamos si nos dejamos crecer la barba?—preguntó de la nada acariciando su barbilla.

—Como dos feos Strange, pero con barba. Ya concéntrate y ayúdame aquí.

Se concentraron en avanzar el trabajo, solo fueron interrumpidos por María cuando esta les llevó algo para cenar y le prometió a Strange que le prepararía un chocolate para más tarde, ya que sabía lo mucho que adoraba las comidas de media noche. Cuando pasaron de las 10 su padre llegó a la casa y paso a saludarlos.

— ¿Por qué esta puerta está cerrada? —dijo Howard cuando los vio a ambos solos.

—Necesitamos concentración y mamá tenía la música puesta—dijo Tony simplemente sin prestarle mucha atención.

Howard los vio detenidamente, los dos continuaron trabajando, en verdad tanto Tony como Stephen estaban bastante distanciados el uno del otro, su hijo sentado en el escritorio y Strange en una esquina de la cama dictándole números y sacando cálculos aparte, era lógico que no estaban haciendo nada raro, pero aun así...

Su instinto no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, sin decir nada más tomó un zapato de Tony que estaba tirado en el suelo y lo colocó frente a la puerta, de tal forma que no podría cerrarse por accidente y agregó:

—Tu madre ya apagó la música, pueden dejar la puerta abierta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero en cuanto Howard se fue Stephen no aguantó la risa y Tony solo negó con la cabeza, su padre nunca cambiaría.

* * *

OK, el plan de Wanda era muy sencillo:

Paso uno:

Hacer alguna cena sencilla para Bucky y conversar un poco, no iba a ser descortés con alguien que le estaba ayudando.

Paso dos:

Que Bucky le hiciera el trabajo que debía entregar al día siguiente.

Paso tres:

Terminar la noche acostándose con el guapísimo del vicepresidente y de paso, pedirle a la mañana siguiente que le ayudara con los gastos de su tarjeta de crédito.

Era un plan bastante sencillo, el problema fue que no debió incluir alcohol en la cena, porque el tiempo corría, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la cama sin haber realizado absolutamente nada del trabajo. Y lo peor es que ninguno de los dos se acordó de poner la alarma tampoco.

Así que cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana del día siguiente, y vio que había demasiada claridad a través de su ventana, supo que estaba perdida.

—¡!!!!Las ocho y media ¡!!!!!! —gritó cuando vio el reloj de su mesita de noche, asustando a Bucky en el proceso.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aun con el sueño encima.

—Nos quedamos dormidos Bucky

"Mierda" pensó Bucky, había quedado con Steve que llegaría a primera hora a la oficina, uno de los cálculos que habían realizado para su propuesta no les estaba saliendo bien, y necesitaban revisarlo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho treinta

—Mierda—exclamó y de un salto comenzó a buscar sus cosas, debía meterse a bañar rápido, aunque de todas formas estaba seguro que Steve lo mataría, y más si se enteraba porque estaba llegando tarde.

—Ay el maldito trabajo no lo hicimos—dijo Wanda sentada a la orilla de la cama, los dos estaban muertos.

Bucky no le prestó atención a lo que decía la pelirroja, se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, estaba acostumbrado a secar su pelo y peinarlo cuidadosamente, cuidaba bastante su aspecto personal, pero esa mañana solo tenía tiempo para vestirse con el mismo traje que el día anterior. Realmente su plan había sido despertarse temprano, lo suficiente para que le diera tiempo ir a su departamento y cambiarse de ropa, pero se le olvidó poner la alarma.

—Mierda—dijo cuándo se tropezó colocándose un calcetín.

A su lado Wanda ya se había duchado y se colocaba la ropa con el pelo mojado, se veía bastante extraña recién duchada y sin tanto maquillaje. Ambos salieron del departamento de la rubia, los dos sabían que probablemente Steve les cortaría la cabeza: estaban llegando bastante tarde y con una excusa para nada buena, sin mencionar que Wanda llegaría con las manos vacías.

Y el problema para Steve fue que ese día TODOS llegaron tarde, y TODO se volvió un caos. Sharon no iría a la oficina temprano porque necesitaba resolver unos detalles con unos proveedores, pero Gamora la necesitaba para resolver unas llamadas del día anterior, así que Steve tuvo que encargarse de eso. Cuando terminó con la llamada, que le provocó una enorme rabia por la incompetencia de la persona con la que habló, eran las ocho y veinte minutos, y se encontró muy extraño que ni Tony, ni Bucky, ni Wanda con el trabajo habían hecho acto de presencia. Pero se lo tomó con calma.

—Tendrán una orgia los tres por ahí—dijo a modo de broma mientras revisaba sus mensajes.

Casi de inmediato subió a su oficina Peter Quill para decirle que Coulson se había despertado con problemas estomacales y que trataría de ir más tarde, pero que quizás faltaría ese día, Steve asintió comprendiendo a Coulson aunque eso le hizo percatarse más de que aún no llegaban ni sus asistentes ni Bucky.

A las ocho cuarenta y cinco ya le había marcado a su amigo unas 10 veces sin recibir respuesta. Le pidió a Sam que le diera el número de Wanda, la cual tampoco contestó el celular, luego pidió el número de Tony el cual solo tenía registrado el número de su casa, no su celular personal.

Cuando el mismo Steve marcó el número de la casa de Tony a las ocho cincuenta y nueve, la voz amable de una mujer dijo: —No se encuentra en casa ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?

Steve no dijo más nada ni quiso escuchar más nada, así que colgó intentando contener la rabia, mínimo todos se habían reunido para no aparecer ese día.

— ¿Dónde está mi maldito plan de negocios? —gritó sin poder contenerse.

En ese mismo instante Tony abrió la puerta de la oficina, para encontrarse con su jefe claramente furioso.


	10. La ira del jefe

**Capítulo 10. La ira del jefe**

No solo Bucky y Wanda se quedaron dormidos sin poner la alarma, Stephen y Tony tampoco la pusieron. Terminaron el plan de negocios bastante tarde en la madrugada y mientras dejaban que se imprimiera ambos se quedaron dormidos, Tony encima de su escritorio y Stephen en la cama, aunque en una posición entre sentado y acostado.

Los dos terminaron con dolor de espalda.

Normalmente su padre se levantaba temprano y él podría haberlos despertado temprano, pero ese día Howard no tenía que salir tan temprano y como se había desvelado leyendo, no se levantó hasta después de las ocho. Todo un record para un hombre tan madrugador como él.

Se despertó casi al mismo tiempo que su esposa, y casi como si tuviese un presentimiento sobre su hijo, decidió ir a su cuarto antes de vestirse él mismo.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —casi gritó cuando vio aquella escena.

Tony levantó la cabeza casi como un resorte y tuvo un mini infarto cuando se fijó en lo tarde que era.

— ¿Qué hace Stephen en tu cama, Tony? —Tony no contestó mientras se encargaba de arreglarse, se sentía estúpido por no poner la alarma justamente el día que podía brillar en su trabajo. Howard se acercó al dormido Stephen y comenzó a moverlo— ¿Stephen que haces en la cama de mi hijo? Vamos, levántate.

—Ya déjalo tranquilo Howard—dijo María entrando al dormitorio envuelta en una bata— ¿no ves que ayudó a Tony con algo para su trabajo?

—Pero está en la cama de MI hijo.

En eso Stephen se despertó y vio que Howard lo miraba con mala cara y María solo le ofrecía una taza de café. Entonces el mejor amigo de Tony hizo lo que siempre hacia, aceptaba las comidas de María e ignoraba a Howard, y salieron de la habitación para que Anthony se cambiara en paz.

La suerte de Tony fue que no había mucho tráfico ese día, así que pudo llegar antes de lo que esperaba. La mala suerte fue que su estupidez hizo que se cayera cuando iba bajando del autobús, y se lastimó bastante la rodilla, o por lo menos eso creía porque le costaba apoyar el pie al caminar.

— ¿Por qué hoy? —Decía mientras cojeaba lo más rápido que podía para acortar la distancia que le quedaba hasta llegar a Shield— ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?

Al menos nada le había sucedido a sus lentes que se cayeron con la caída. Natasha le tendió un paquete que le habían dejado para Steve, y aunque la chica notó su cojera, él no le dio tiempo a preguntar, ya estaba demasiado retrasado así que se dirigió al ascensor que se estaba abriendo en ese momento.

—Yo no puedo compartir un espacio tan reducido con alguien tan feo— dijo Loki, el hombre se subió rápidamente en el ascensor y evitó que Tony se subiera dándole un empujón hacia atrás. Oprimió el botón para que las puertas se cerraran y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué a mí?" pensó Tony con rabia contenida, y esperó a que el ascensor volviera a bajar.

Pensó que en cuanto llegara a su oficina y entregara el trabajo que tanto le había costado las cosas mejorarían, pero no, no mejoraron, y quizás debió suponerlo cuando Sam le dedicó una mirada de angustia.

—Buenos días señor—dijo en cuanto entró a la oficina, no se esperaba ver a Steve casi echando humo por la cabeza claramente disgustado.

— ¿Buenos días? Buenas tardes querrá decir— dijo bastante fuerte— ¿O es que ha llegado el gran Tony Stark? ¿Cómo es su nombre? ¿Anthony, cierto? ¡Ha llegado al fin el gran Anthony Stark, el amo y señor de esta empresa!

Dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a Tony y se pegó a su rostro.

— ¿Sabes que entras a las 8? —Ante el movimiento de cabeza afirmativo del menor, Steve se encolerizó aún más— ¿Y sabes que maldita hora es?

—Déjeme explicarle...

—Explicarme dices. A ver ¿Amaneciste enfermo?

—No...

—Se te murió un familiar—dijo elevando las comisuras de la boca en una mueca bastante sarcástica.

—Eh... no.

—Te detuvo un policía, eso debe ser.

—No señor

—Te peleaste a los puños con alguien.

—No.

—Exploto el autobús en que venias...

—No señor

— ¡Entonces te secuestraron!

Tony no podía negar que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se sentía sumamente pequeño ante los gritos de su jefe.

—No señor.

— ¡¿Entonces qué?! Maldición—Steve se frotó la cara bastante fuerte con ambas manos, incluso se olvidó que traía los lentes puestos— ¿el trato que te he dado no es justo? Supongo que me merezco un poco de respeto. —Tony quería hablar, necesitaba explicarse, pero si habría la boca estaba seguro de que le saldrían las palabras cortadas. Steve siguió gritando, aunque se notaba que intentaba calmar su ira sin éxito— entra a tu oficina y localízame a James en donde sea, porque ni el asistente ese, Wilson, lo encuentra. Y también búscame a la otra estúpida que tengo yo de asistente, a Wanda. ¡Aunque quizás el estúpido sea yo! —Gritó asustando a Tony—el estúpido debo de ser yo por rodearme de este grupo de irresponsables.

Tony ahogó el llanto y caminó derecho a su oficina, no sabía cómo iba a localizar a Bucky y Wanda, pero necesitaba alejarse un momento de Steve puesto que sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar frente a aquel hombre.

Cuando entró en su pequeña oficina y cerró la puerta su celular vibró. Era su papá que lo estaba llamando. Tony sopesó la posibilidad de no atender la llamada, pero su padre se ponía bastante insistente cuando no le atendía el celular, así que decidió atender.

— ¿Si papá?

_— ¿Tony? Hijo, es que me quedé en tu cuarto y vi que hay unas hojas que dejaste, y pensé que quizás las necesitabas y yo te las podía llevar._

Tony sabía que hablaba de unas hojas importantes, pero había guardado las copias en el USB que tenía y no las necesitaba.

—No papá, no las...

— ¡Anthony! —Gritó Steve abriendo la puerta de la pequeña oficina de su asistente— ¡dime que ya estás hablando con Bucky maldición!

 _— ¿Quién te está gritando Tony?_ —dijo su papá a través del teléfono, había escuchado el grito de su jefe. — _¿Es tu jefe? ¿Te está gritando el malnacido de tu jefe?_

Si su padre decía una grosería de ese tipo, la cosa se ponía fea.

—No papá no—intentó decir.

— ¿Con quién habla? —preguntó Steve frunciendo el ceño.

—Con nadie—dijo Tony

_—Pásamelo, pásamelo—escuchó Tony que dijo su padre—Pásamelo para darle su merecido a ese riquillo. Es más, iré para allá, espérame allá. Le daré una lección a ese riquillo de la..._

Tony no le dejó terminar y cortó la llamada cuando vio que detrás de Steve, aparecía Bucky con el cabello húmedo y una cara de cordero que va al matadero seguido de una Wanda en las mismas condiciones. Steve se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos y salió de la pequeña oficina de Tony para encararlos.

—Este trabajo parece un castigo—susurró Tony cuando le dejaron solo, aunque escuchaba claramente los gritos e insultos de Steve hacia Bucky y Wanda.

Se enteró perfectamente que esos dos habían amanecido juntos, y que Wanda llegó con las manos vacías, también de que ninguno atendía la llamada porque a Maximoff se le olvidó el teléfono en su casa y a Bucky se le apagó el celular. Se habría alegrado bastante de no ser porque aún seguía alterado por los gritos de su jefe y por qué la rodilla le estaba doliendo horrores. Incluso su pantalón se estaba humedeciendo un poco en esa área, lo que indicaba que estaba sangrando. Por suerte era un pantalón negro y no se veía la mancha.

Su celular volvió a vibrar y nuevamente era su padre. En cuanto contestó el teléfono casi se muere cuando su padre dijo:

—Tony, baja, estoy aquí. Subiré contigo donde tu jefe para decirle como debe de tratar a alguien como tú.

¿Cómo demonios su padre había llegado tan rápido? 20 minutos era lo que había pasado desde que lo llamó.

_Mierda_

_Mierda_

_Mierda_

Era lo único que podía pensar, salió de su oficina intentando ocultar su cojera, Steve no le prestó mucha atención pues seguía discutiendo con Wanda y Bucky, principalmente discutía con Bucky e insultaba a Wanda, así que se dirigió al ascensor.

— ¿Ey, que te sucede en el pie? —preguntó Sam cuando lo vio cojeando.

—Es solo un pequeño golpe en la rodilla—dijo sonriendo y se perdió entre las puertas del ascensor.

Cuando lo vio, quiso morirse, su padre estaba armando escándalo en la recepción con Natasha.

—Papá—exclamó tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo del edificio lo más lejos posible. Ni siquiera entendía como el estúpido portero le había dejado entrar.

— ¿Por qué estas cojeando? —exclamó su padre, enfureciéndose aún más.

Convencer a Howard Stark de algo era una tarea difícil, y más si eso se trataba de su hijo. Howard claramente había escuchado como Steve le estaba gritando a su hijo, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, le gritaba a su pequeño. Pero de alguna forma Tony logró convencer a su papá de que Steve no le estaba gritando precisamente a él, sino a alguien más, pero que de cualquier manera hablaría con su jefe si llegaba a gritarle, Howard cedió ya que se le había hecho verdaderamente tarde para ir a trabajar, y se fue diciéndole a Tony que si volvía a escuchar la voz elevada de Steve cerca de Tony, él dejaría ese trabajo de inmediato.

Cuando subió de nuevo a la oficina de presidencia, Steve lo esperaba solo y con los brazos cruzados.

—Te estaba esperando—dijo el mayor con seriedad. Tony pensó que sería buen momento para darle el trabajo que había hecho.

—Ah yo quería

—Voy a tener que prescindir de sus servicios—dijo Steve interrumpiendo a Tony— es lógico que no puedo tener dos asistentes si ninguno sirve para nada y, aunque quizás la otra sea peor que usted, estoy obligada a tenerla por Sharon, lo siento.

_Ok_

_Mierda_

_¿Por qué a mí_?

Stark sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja, pero no se estaba esperando que lo despidiera ese día. Tony no dijo nada y entró a su oficina para dedicarse a recoger sus cosas, vio el plan de negocios encima de su escritorio, en verdad que pensó destruirlo y no entregárselo a Steve, pero luego se retractó. Aunque habían sido los días más caóticos de su vida laboral, tenía que admitir que sí le agradecía a Rogers el hecho de haberlo aceptado en primer lugar. Tenía mucho buscando, y Steve le dio la oportunidad que estaba buscando, quizás el plan de negocios esa su forma de darle las gracias. Se dirigió con la carpeta en la mano hacia el escritorio de su jefe y se la tendió.

—Sé que las excusas no valen mucho pero... me retrase porque estaba haciendo esto.

Steve tomó la carpeta y la abrió, no creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Tony volvió a su pequeña oficina para terminar de guardar sus cosas, Steve revisó con rapidez los papeles que tenía. Era un trabajo excelente, con anotaciones bastante precisas e inclusive en una hoja estaba señalado uno de los problemas que ni él ni Bucky habían podido encontrar el día anterior.

Tony salió con sus cosas y en cuanto Steve lo vio, lo abrazo.

—Gracias, gracias.

Ok, ese contacto físico era por demás extraño para Tony, su jefe parecía estar dando grandes señas de bipolaridad porque había pasado de insultarle, a despedirlo, a abrazarlo. Aunque no podía negar que disfrutó del abrazo, Steve olía bastante bien.

— ¿Tu hiciste todo esto? —Steve no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, lo del plan estratégico era imposible que hubiese sido hecho por Maximoff. No esperó la respuesta del otro cuando lo vio con sus cosas al hombro— ¿A dónde vas?

—Ya me voy—respondió bajando la cabeza—recuerde que me despidió.

Por un momento, Steve se vio apenado.

—Sí, escucha, a veces tengo explosiones así. — Carraspeó un poco— No estas despedido, al contrario, debo disculparme contigo.

—No lo necesita—dijo, ya no estaban abrazados pero si un poco cerca y se estaba sintiendo bien incómodo. Solo quería alejarse un poco—yo creo que lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí en verdad, me han abofeteado, insultado y despedido en menos de una semana.

Steve lució aún más apenado, eso sonaba bastante mal, y entendía si Tony quería irse, pero viendo lo bien hecho que estaba el plan de negocios no podía dejarlo ir tan fácil.

—Mira, creo que te dije lo mismo hace unos dos días, pero en verdad necesito que te quedes. Fui bastante grosero y me disculpo, intentare que las cosas mejoren.

¿Qué hacer? Pensó Tony, si bien ese lugar era bastante pesado para su salud mental —y física— en su casa necesitaban el dinero. Y su padre iba a cambiar el auto contando con él. Suspiró y cedió. Steve le sonrió y le dijo que se fuera a comer y más tarde podían discutir del plan de negocios, Tony aceptó.

* * *

Con todo lo que había pasado ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya era más de medio día, entre tantos gritos hasta el hambre se le había quitado. Salió de la oficina pensando que antes de ir a comer, debía pasar por una farmacia y conseguir algo para limpiar la sangre de su rodilla, y algún calmante quizás, pero Sam lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué tienes en el pie?

—Nada, es solo que tropecé y me di un pequeño golpe en la rodilla.

Sam se agachó y tocó superficialmente a Tony en la rodilla, el menor emitió un sonido de dolor y Wilson notó que sus dedos se mancharon ligeramente de sangre.

—Pero si estas herido.

—No es nada en verdad.

Sam no le hizo caso y le explicó a Gamora la situación y tiró a Tony con fuerza hasta el baño de hombres.

—Gamora le dirá a Quill y el vendrá con el botiquín—explicó Sam simplemente.

En menos de dos minutos estaban en el baño Tony, Sam, Clint, Thor y Quill. Natasha y Gamora iban a entrar como casi siempre hacían —aunque fuera de hombres— pero como Steve había estado gritando toda la mañana querían ahorrase alguna reprimenda.

El baño del pasillo del sexto piso solía utilizarse poco. Steve y Bucky tenían uno propio cada uno y Sharon no solía estar en su oficina, sino más bien en otras empresas y almacenes, así que por lo general el baño de hombres era una especie de "cuartel" donde se reunían cuando tenían que decirse algo que no podía esperar a la hora de comer y era demasiado bueno para decirlo por el chat en conjunto que tenían.

Ya les habían llamado la atención a Gamora y Natasha por encontrarlas en el baño de hombres, pero ellas volvían a hacerlo vigilando que nadie las viera. Pero, como en verdad no querían enfrentarse a la furia de Steve, solo los chicos ayudaron a Tony en esta ocasión. Le hicieron quitarse los pantalones y mientras Sam lavaba la pequeña mancha con cuidado, Thor limpió la herida con el botiquín que Quill había conseguido. Quill y Clint solo se dedicaron a mirar y hablar del tema. Por su parte Tony pudo sentirse mejor, se estaba sintiendo incluido.


	11. De donas y princesas

**Capítulo 11. De Donas y princesas.**

Tony se apresuró a terminar de comer, Steve seguramente lo estaba esperando para que le explicará con detalle acerca del trabajo que había hecho y en verdad se había tardado bastante ya que sus nuevos compañeros querían que les explicara qué había sucedido esa mañana con el presidente de la empresa. En esta ocasión Natasha estaba comiendo con ellos también, y terminó contándole a todos como se había caído y lastimado la rodilla. Eso también le llevó a contarles -por mucha insistencia por parte de Clint y Quill- el por qué se había bajado rápido del bus por que llegaba tarde, que llegaba tarde por que no puso la alarma y se acostó tarde, y que se acostó tarde — o se quedó dormido—porque tuvo que hacer un plan de negocios a Steve.

Quill le sacó toda la información acerca de los gritos de Steve, ya que los había escuchado casi todo el edificio. Sam ayudó a contar la historia, pues a él también le habían gritado por no poder localizar a Wanda y Bucky. Sólo Thor y Natasha vieron la pequeña frustración en la cara de Wilson cuando explico por qué el vicepresidente y la pelirroja habían llegado tarde y juntos, él sabía que Wanda le había pedido ayuda con el trabajo, y claramente se quedaron haciendo otra cosa.

—Se nota que Wanda solo está en la empresa por sus piernas—dijo Quill riendo, y esa frase no le agradó a ni a Sam ni a Tony.

Tony decidió adelantarse a los demás y llegó rápidamente a Shield para subir hasta el sexto piso. Bucky y Steve estaban en la oficina del último, habían pedido a un restaurant cercano que les llevaran algo de comer y se veían enfrascados discutiendo algo acerca de los gastos de transporte.

— ¡Tony! —dijo Steve en cuanto lo vio, el presidente se levantó de su silla y fue hacia el para palmearle el hombro—debo decir que te luciste, todo está bien planteado y estructurado.

—Y las anotaciones que hizo—agregó Bucky, y Steve asintió dándole la razón. Ninguno de los dos se había esperado algo tan bien hecho de un simple asistente.

—Lo hemos estado leyendo—dijo Steve mientras conducía a Tony a su escritorio y le hacía sentarse en una de las sillas — pero nos gustaría que nos explicaras con tus palabras el error que lograste ver.

  
—Lo que pasó que no aumentaron los gastos financieros acordé con el incremento de la producción —empezó Tony obteniendo toda la atención de los otros dos— solamente los aumentaron un 7.5% cuando debieron aumentarlos un 18%, al no tener en cuenta esa diferencia, no tuvieron en cuenta el incremento general del endeudamiento dela empresa.

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que tendríamos que volver a replantear la propuesta? —preguntó Steve, y Tony asintió tímidamente—No, no. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Eso sería echarme para atrás frente a la junta directiva, T'Challa terminaría siendo presidente en menos de dos minutos. Debe de haber otra forma.

—Deberíamos pedir ayuda a algún financiero para que nos ayude a ajustar la propuesta—suspiró Bucky, terminando lo último que quedaba de lasaña en su plato. —de una forma u otra nos tocara ajustarla.

—Pero necesitamos a alguien de confianza, no podemos andar diciéndole a cualquiera este problema que tenemos. Y debe ser rápido, T'Challa me escribió que quería una reunión con nosotros mañana temprano. —se retiró los lentes y se frotó la cara en clara desesperación.

—Yo puedo ajustar el plan de negocios a las metas de la propuesta. —interrumpió Tony

Steve levantó el rostro y Bucky se acercó a Tony con interés

— ¿Tu puedes hacer eso? —preguntó, el chico estaba resultando ser más inteligente de lo que se había imaginado.

Tony asintió.

—Solo necesitaría variar las cifras, bajar algunos costos, quizás bajar en materia prima y en producción.

Steve asintió.

—Ponte a trabajar en eso y en nada mas, cualquier cosa que surja tienes la autoridad para decirle a Wanda que lo haga. James y yo iremos a revisar los locales comerciales, porque necesitamos ver bien lo de la reducción de costos.

* * *

T'Challa entró al edificio con rapidez. El gerente ejecutivo de Shield, Erik Killmonger, le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que tenía una idea acerca de cómo sacar a Steve de la presidencia rápidamente, y él no perdería tiempo en saber acerca de que se trataba.

Killmonger era una especie de infiltrado para él, aunque era algo que Steve claramente sabia, pero que no podía hacer nada contra eso. La oficina del gerente estaba en el quinto piso.

Clint lo recibió, pero a T'Challa ninguno de esos estúpidos asistentes le interesaba en lo absoluto, así que sin devolverle el saludo si quiera entró en la oficina donde Erik ya lo estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué paso con el análisis? —preguntó antes de que Erik pudiese saludarlo u ofrecerle algo.

—Para hacer un resumen—dijo, estaba acostumbrado a la forma ruda de T'Challa— está muy mal hecha la proyección que hicieron Rogers y Barnes, tienen un desfase financiero y eso hace que toda la propuesta se caiga. ¿Le pido un café?

—No—dijo sin dejar de analizar sus opciones—yo programaré una reunión con Steve y ese inepto de Barnes, quiero que estés presente en la reunión.

— ¿Yo? —estaba visiblemente incomodo con esa idea—Steve sabe que yo te rindo cuentas a ti, pero si estoy presente en esa reunión seria como declararle la guerra directamente, y él es el presidente.

—Pero si tu análisis es correcto dejara de ser el presidente en un segundo, y como mi propuesta es bastante sólida nadie me pondrá ningún pero. —Hizo un gesto con su mano quitándole importancia al asunto—Y tú te convertirás en mi mano derecha.

Killmonger tuvo que aceptar sin quererlo realmente y sin despedirse, T'Challa salió de la oficina para ir a buscar a Steve y recordarle la cita del día siguiente.

* * *

El cansancio en Tony era bastante grande. Cuando hizo el plan estratégico se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde en la oficina y llegó a su casa exhausto, y esa anoche no había dormido nada haciendo el plan de negocios, y lo poco que durmió, dos horas quizás, fue encima de su escritorio, así que tampoco había aprovechado demasiado esas horas, por eso ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue cerrando levemente los ojos y su cabeza terminó sobre el escritorio.

Steve y Bucky habían salido a ver unos negocios, por lo que no se escuchaba ningún ruido desde la oficina de su jefe, el teléfono no sonaría puesto que Wanda no le pasaría llamadas y el cansancio lo hizo quedarse profundamente dormido mientras ajustaba el plan de negocios a las metas de la propuesta.

Tuvo un sueño bastante extraño, bizarro en todo el sentido anglosajón de la palabra. Comenzó a soñar que estaba en un bosque, rodeado de pequeños animalitos al estilo princesa de Disney y oh, cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que traía un vestido ¡un vestido igual al de blanca nieves!

— ¿Por qué tengo puesto un vestido? —decía en el sueño.

A su lado solo veía pequeños pajaritos que se le acercaban y cantaban alegremente, uno pequeño, de color morado, se posó en su cabeza, y cuando Tony intentó tocarlo se dio cuenta que también tenía un pequeño moño en su pelo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó a los pajaritos.

Y de repente sintió unos movimientos en un arbusto, antes de que llegara a asustarse salió lo que debía de ser un príncipe —porque estaba vestido igual que uno— encima de un hermoso caballo.

— ¿Pero qué...?

El hermoso príncipe —era muy guapo— se bajó del caballo, y no notó que traía una caja entre las manos hasta que se le acercó y se la tendió.

— ¿Una caja de donas? —preguntó Tony cuando la abrió, el príncipe le sonrió y él notó que era demasiado parecido a Steve Rogers.

Una caja de donas.

Un vestido de princesa.

Un Steve sonriente.

Lógicamente aquello era un sueño ¿cierto?

En eso sintió como el príncipe Steve se le fue acercando lentamente, ¡lo iba a besar!

¿Debía besar a Steve aunque fuera una versión Disney?

Quizás no era lo correcto, pero no podía negar que algo le decía que lo hiciera. Se preparó para recibir el beso, cuando de repente todo se volvió gris, y el viento azotó tan fuerte que tuvo que sostener su vestido de princesa para que no se le levantara. No estaba seguro si tendría ropa interior de princesa o de príncipe, y no quería averiguarlo.

—Ha llegado la bestia—exclamó el príncipe-Steve cubriéndole con su cuerpo—yo te protegeré del malvado.

El viento era tan fuerte que le agitaba el cuerpo, hasta que abrió los ojos en la vida real y se dio cuenta de que no era el viento, era T'Challa que intentaba despertarlo agitándole un hombro.

Se levantó avergonzado y disculpándose.

—Hasta que por fin despierta—dijo T'Challa claramente malhumorado—en este armario es que vienen los empleados a dormir supongo.

—No señor, esta es mi oficina.

— ¿Esto una oficina? —Dijo mirando alrededor— Un calabozo quizás, si te vieran los de derechos humanos Steve tendría demasiado que explicar. Aquí no hay ni ventilación. Pero bueno, a lo que vine. ¿Sabes dónde está Steve? O se fue después de que te durmieras.

—Yo estaba despierto, nunca antes me había quedado dormido.

—Sí, de eso me doy cuenta—dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica—al parecer Rogers solo te contrató para que durmieras en su ausencia y me golpearas con las puertas. Supongo que para nada más.

—Yo...

—Yo solo vine a confirmarle a Steve que mañana tengo una reunión con él a las 9 para revisar el plan de negocios, le escribí por mensaje antes, pero sé que la pequeña mente de nuestro presidente no capta demasiadas cosas. Si no se queda dormido de nuevo avísale para que no se le olvide

—Si doctor...

—Y tranquilo siga durmiendo, —sonrió forzosamente antes de salir—disculpe por haberle despertado.

Tony no podía tener más vergüenza viendo como T'Challa se alejaba, se quitó los lentes para frotarse la cara y decidió llamar a cafetería para pedir un café bien cargado y de paso, una dona. El sueño de la princesa lo había dejado con antojo.

Cuando Steve volvió con Bucky y le pregunto acerca de cómo iba el trabajo, tuvo que contarle lo cansado que estaba y le pidió irse a casa temprano para descansar, prometiendo que lo tendría listo a las 7 de la mañana antes de la reunión que tenían con T'Challa. Steve no pudo negarse cuando lo vio bostezar, y pensó que en esa semana quizás había abusado demasiado de su pequeño asistente. Así que le despidió rezando a quien lo escuchara para que a la mañana siguiente Tony llegara con el trabajo hecho, de eso dependía su cuello.

* * *

Cuando Steve y Bucky se quedaron solos, el vicepresidente le contó su nuevo problema a su amigo, Wanda se la había pasado el día entero pegada al vicepresidente, contaba con que la noche que habían pasado juntos era una prueba de que eran "novios", cosa que claramente Bucky no quería ni tenía entre sus planes, pero no sabía cómo decirle a la chica. Era por eso que antes de irse le pidió un favor a Sam. Wanda quería que se fueran juntos a su casa para pasar la noche, pero Bucky le pidió a su asistente que le llamara a una hora especifica —que sería cuando estuviera frente a la pelirroja— y el inventaría que era una llamada familiar y que tendría que resolver algo. No era la primera vez que a Wilson le tocaba llamarle y esperar en la línea mientras su jefe hablaba solo inventándose una historia para salirse con las suyas. Y en cierta forma, a Wilson le agradaba saber que su jefe se estaba librando de Wanda.

Y Maximoff tuvo que aceptar que se iría esa noche sola, pero estaba jurando que Bucky no se le escaparía de las manos. Le había llegado la carta del banco acerca de su tarjeta de crédito, debía pagarla ya y sus gatos no le dejaban reunir el dinero para hacerlo. Sabía que si atrapaba a Bucky podía volver a tener la vida de rico que tanto le gustaba.


	12. Ellos contra nosotros

**Capítulo 12. Ellos contra nosotros.**

—Tengo que decirle algo—dijo Tony seriamente cuando entro a la oficina de su jefe a la mañana siguiente. Steve y Bucky ya le estaban esperando sentados—Yo hice los ajustes, pero para llegar a la meta que ustedes se propusieron, tuve que hacer grandes ajustes en los costos de producción. En otras palabras, si se cumple así tal como está, la empresa podría correr un gran riesgo.

Los dos lo miraron expectantes, se notaba que no deseaban escuchar esa noticia.

Según mis cálculos—siguió Tony—les tocaría bajar costos, como la calidad de las telas para llegar a sus metas.

—No, eso sería impensable—dijo Steve—sería demasiado arriesgado que bajemos la calidad de las telas.

—Bueno, ya eso es parte del negocio de ustedes. Me pidieron ajustar el plan de negocios y... fue de la única forma que lo conseguí.

—No hay otra opción—suspiro Bucky— ¿Puedes explicarnos rápidamente los cambios que hiciste? Antes de que llegue T'Challa.

Tony asintió y comenzó a detallar los cambios que había hecho. No pudo evitar ver la mirada consternada de Steve y sentir pena por todo lo que estaría pensando su jefe en ese momento.

* * *

T'Challa se abrió paso a través de la puerta principal de la oficina y le mando un mensaje a Killmonger para que subiera directamente al sexto piso, no perdería tiempo en pasar por la oficina de su colaborador. Estaba expectante, si las cosas salían bien él podría demostrar que Steve era un estúpido que no podía hacerse cargo de la empresa, y la presidencia pasaría a sus manos. T'Challa tenía un buen puesto de trabajo, para nada necesitaría del cargo de Shield, pero odiaba que su patrimonio fuera manejado por Steve, quería destronarlo. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás después de que Sharon viera lo inútil que era Rogers decidiera terminar con ese ridículo compromiso y buscarse un hombre de verdad. T'Challa estaba dispuesto a aceptar a cualquier otro hombre para su hermana, pero no a Steve. Lo que tenía contra él era odio puro, y sabía que jamás sería suficiente para ser el esposo de su pequeña hermana.

T'Challa quería mucho a Nébula y a Thanos, y les agradecía sobremanera lo que habían hecho con él y su hermana, y les agradecía que jamás intentaron quitarles su parte de la empresa cuando sus padres murieron, pero a Steve lo quería bien lejos de su vida, y lo quería ver hundido en la miseria y que todos se dieran cuenta que nunca fue tan perfecto como lo pintaban.

Los dos se encontraron en el último piso —T'Challa y Killmonger—y Wanda los recibió con una gran sonrisa y un minivestido rojo. Aunque tenía sus ojos puestos en Bucky no iba a desaprovechar coquetearle un poco al hermano de Sharon, pero como era costumbre este solo la ignoró y preguntó por Steve.

—Está en su oficina. Pasen a la sala de juntas y yo le avisare que llegaron.

Ella los siguió hasta el salón de juntas y los dejó pasar. Killmonger le dedicó una mirada bastante descarada, pero a Wanda no le importaba nadie que tuviera menos posición que Bucky o T'Challa. Además Erik no le parecía tan apuesto como los otros dos.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de Steve para informarle, hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando encontró a los dos ejecutivos escuchando atentamente unas instrucciones del "bicho raro".

—Steve, ya llegó T'Challa, te está esperando en la sala de juntas con el financiero de la empresa, con Killmonger.

Eso activó las alarmas de Steve.

— ¿Con Killmonger? —Wanda asintió y él le dijo que avisara que iría en un momento.

— ¿Para que habrá traído a Killmonger? —preguntó Bucky, él sabía que Erik mantenía informado a T'Challa.

—Quieren tumbar nuestro plan de negocios. Seguramente Killmonger vio lo que Tony, que tenemos un fallo en el plan y se lo contó a ese idiota. Yo te había dicho que ese es un espía de T'Challa.

—Bueno, vamos a calmarnos—dijo Bucky mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de la oreja— ¿entendiste todos los puntos que te dijo Tony del plan?

Steve lo miró por un segundo. ¿Bucky estaba dudando de su inteligencia? Él era el presidente de esa empresa... aunque quizás no se los había memorizado del todo. Si bien había entendido a la perfección había sido muy poco tiempo para memorizarse los valores, y no quería flaquear frente a T'Challa y su espía —que era financiero y seguramente ya se había memorizado todas las fallas— así que se le ocurrió algo.

—Tony, tendrás que acompañarnos a esa reunión.

— ¡YO!

—Sí, te lo ruego. —dijo clavando su mirada en el menor— T'Challa estará al tanto de cualquier numero erróneo que demos, y Killmonger es el gerente financiero de esta empresa, ni Bucky ni yo estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a ellos solos, y además tu sabes muy bien todos los cambios que hiciste.

Tony no quería, en verdad que no quería. No le gustaba estar cerca de T'Challa, el hombre lo miraba mal y le hacía sentir pésimo.

—Yo no creo...

—Por favor—dijo Steve seriamente—te lo ruego, acompáñanos.

Hasta Bucky tuvo que sorprenderse al ver a su feroz amigo rogando a su asistente porque lo acompañara a esa reunión. Si no hubiese sido una situación tan delicada, incluso se habría echado a reír.

—Es que para ser sincero, el señor T'Challa me odia. El día que me conoció lo golpee con una puerta en la cara sin querer y casi le rompo la nariz y... ayer me encontró durmiendo, como estaba tan cansado. Y sé que no me quiere aquí porque ya usted tiene a Wanda como asistente.

—Anthony—Steve se puso de pie y se acercó a su asistente— no te preocupes, si él se mete contigo tendrá que enfrentarse a mí. Te necesito por favor.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el Steve fiero que Bucky tanto conocía, esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír ante la amenaza echa a T'Challa

En cuanto a Tony, el soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y aceptó a su pesar. Estaba seguro que si seguía enfrentándose al hermano de Sharon le iba a ir bastante mal. Steve tuvo el impulso de darle un abrazo rápido, incluso Bucky le palmeó la espalda. Aquel pequeño asistente les estaba salvando la vida. James tomó a Tony del brazo —no se fuera a arrepentir— y lo llevaron directo a la sala de juntas.

Adentro, junto a ambos hombres, también estaba Wanda, que aunque no aceptaría ningún avance de Killmonger dejaba que el hombre le hiciera cumplidos respecto a su aspecto. Amaba los cumplidos de los hombres.

—Buenos días—dijo Steve en cuanto entró a la sala de juntas.

— ¿Buenos días Rogers? Deberías decir buenas tardes ya, estas algo retrasado a la hora que quedamos.

—Iba a decir buenas noches T'Challa, porque en cuanto te vi pensé que estaba durmiendo ya y estaba teniendo pesadillas.

—Pero lo ves a él en las mañanas—dijo T'Challa señalando hacia un callado Tony— ¿él no te produce pesadillas?

Steve estaba a punto de decirle algo por ofender a Tony, pero sintió que su asistente le tiró de la manga de su saco y le hizo una seña de que dejara pasar ese comentario. Tony sabia claramente que eso podía suceder, y no quería que comenzaran a discutir porque alguien le dijo feo, eso le pasaba demasiado seguido. Steve suspiró y le hizo caso

—Cuéntame Killmonger—dijo dirigiéndose a la compañía de T'Challa— ¿tú que haces por aquí?

—El señor T'Challa me pidió que estuviera en esta reunión—dijo. Tras de Steve, Bucky saco la lengua e hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo con la mano que solo pudo ser visto por Erik en una clara señal de "lame botas"

—Tu trajiste a Buchanan— dijo T'Challa sonriendo—y yo traje a Killmonger.

—Bucky es una pieza fundamental de mi plan de negocios, —se defendió Steve— además de que ayudó a construirlo.

—Sí, sí. Hicieron falta sus dos cabezas huecas para construir la porquería a la que llamas plan de negocios.

—Es una maravillosa porquería—dijo Bucky en tono jocoso antes de que Steve pudiese replicar. No era lo mejor dejar que esos dos comenzaran a pelear.

— ¿Y a él por qué lo trajiste? —preguntó T'Challa mientras se sentaba junto a Erik.

—Es mi asistente, supongo que ya lo conociste anteriormente

—Desgraciadamente—respondió con gesto amargo—no se ya si te contó que me golpeó con una puerta.

—Sí, y la le grite por no haberte matado con esa puerta—respondió Steve al tiempo que se sentaba. Tony también se sentó, y terminó en medio de Steve y Bucky, justo frente a T'Challa.

Tony no podía negar que se sentía aprisionado.

—Puedes retirarte Wanda, —exclamó Steve—pero tráenos un café a todos.

—Cuatro cafés entonces.

—Cinco Wanda—dijo Steve sonriéndole—Tony quiere uno seguramente.

Wanda hizo una mueca controlando su coraje, y agitando su pelo salió del salón para ir a pedir los dichosos cafés.

—Killmonger está aquí para que me ayude a... aclarar ciertas cosas—comenzó T'Challa—ya que es un experto financiero, dudó mucho que ustedes se vayan a negar.

—Claro que no—dijo Bucky alzando los brazos—es más, ya queremos escuchar lo que ustedes nos tiene que decir.

—He estado viendo su propuesta, y es inconsistente—dijo Killmonger, y agregó un "con todo respeto" al final. —tiene fallas en el cálculo de gastos financieros y es obvio que las metas no se van a poder cumplir.

Ese fue el resultado de lo que un ingeniero industrial especializado en gerencia—dijo T'Challa con una amplia sonrisa mirando a Steve— y un administrador de empresas con especialización en marketing—agregó mirando a Bucky— pueden lograr cuando unen sus cerebros. Una total y reverenda mierda. Se metieron en algo que ninguno de los dos dominaba, creyendo que la dirección de una empresa es tan sencillo como llevar a alguien a la cama, que es para lo único que ustedes sirven.

—Sabíamos de esas pequeñas inconsistencias—dijo Steve haciendo énfasis en la palabra, mostrando plena seguridad ante sus palabras—pero ya las corregimos, y no tuvimos que cambiar nuestras metas.

T'Challa lo miró sin creerle.

— ¿Y se pueden saber cuáles son esas correcciones?

—Claro mi estimado T'Challa. Tony—dijo Steve mirándole— ¿puedes decirles cuales correcciones hicimos?

—Entonces—interrumpió T'Challa casi riendo— ¡tengo frente a mí al mismísimo presidente y al vicepresidente comercial, y sin embargo tiene que explicarme un simple asistente!

Steve no podía negar que estaba nervioso, si Tony se equivocaba en lo mas mínimo T'Challa aprovecharía, se notaba que estaría vigilando por cualquier detalle que demostrara que tenía razón.

Pero no hubo nada, absolutamente nada, que Tony no pudiera refutarle a T'Challa y a Killmonger. Ambos estaban apuntando a todos los puntos flojos de la propuesta, pero Tony estaba tan bien preparado, y se notaba que era demasiado listo para flaquear en nada. Steve estaba que se moría de la felicidad. No solamente su asistente le estaba defendiendo las espaldas de una forma brillante, magistral, sino que la cara de T'Challa era de furia y frustración. Steve solo podía aguantar la risa desde su silla y ver como a Bucky le pasaba lo mismo.

—No intentes contradecirlo—dijo Steve cuando T'Challa hizo una aportación acerca de la posible variación del dólar. —él sabe lo que está diciendo.

—Y así podemos ver que las metas seguirán siendo las mismas. —finalizó Tony bajo la furiosa mirada de T'Challa y la hermosa y pacifica mirada de Steve.

—Ya, ya, muy bonito todo. Pero para haber ajustado ese plan de mierda tuvieron que bajar los costos. Eso significa que bajaran la calidad de la que Shield siempre ha sido famosa.

—Para nada—dijo Steve cruzando las manos sobre la mesa—calidad ante todo.

T'Challa se levantó furioso y apuntó a Tony con un dedo.

— ¿Pero entonces dejaran el futuro de esta empresa a manos de un simple asistente? ¿Cada vez que necesiten hablar él los va a representar?

Steve rio ante eso, era obvio que ya T'Challa no podía seguir atacando el plan que había armado Tony y estaba ahora atacando al pequeño muchacho.

—Tony, cuéntale todo lo que sabes hacer.

Tony se removió incomodo en su asiento, nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención porque casi siempre se burlaban de él, pero comenzó a contar parte de su hoja de vida: —Yo soy economista de la universidad de Estudios Económicos y Finanzas, tengo un postgrado en finanzas y trabajé de asistente en un banco de esta ciudad.

—Y eso no es todo, —dijo Steve— además hace análisis de proyectos de inversión, análisis de factibilidad y maneja el mercado bursátil.

Tony asintió ligeramente avergonzado

— ¿Sigues pensando que es un simple asistente?

T'Challa lo vio aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, y se contuvo con decir: —por ahora te has defendido muy bien Rogers, pero sé que por tu estupidez llevaras la empresa a la quiebra. Solo será cuestión de esperar.

Tomó su maletín y bajo la divertida mirada de Steve salió del salón muy seguido por Killmonger.

—T'Challa cero—dijo Bucky entre carcajadas—nosotros uno.  
  



	13. Entre cartas, fiestas y predicciones

**Capítulo 13. Entre cartas, fiestas y predicciones**

Steve no cabía en su cuerpo de la felicidad que tenía pero, cuando estaban los tres solos, Tony tuvo a bien recordarle algo:

—No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero parte de lo que dijo el señor T'Challa es cierto, un plan como el que tiene ahora puede ser peligroso para la empresa.

Steve asintió comprendiendo lo que decía su asistente, pero en ese momento él y Bucky estaban más que emocionados y seguros de que lo que tenían entre manos iba a funcionar bastante bien. Incluso se ofreció a invitar a comer a Bucky y a Tony, obviamente el chico les había salvado la vida y llevarlo a comer era lo que menos podía hacer.

Pero, para sorpresa de los otros dos, Tony declinó. No se iba a sentir cómodo en uno de esos lugares tan elegantes a los que iban los otros dos, ni siquiera su ropa estaría adecuada para la ocasión, contrario a los trajes de los dos empresarios, así que vagamente se excusó diciendo que ya había quedado con sus compañeros —cosa que no era mentira.

Steve asintió entendiendo y en un pequeño arranque de la felicidad que aún le quedaba por haberle ganado a T'Challa tomó a Tony de la cara y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, terminando de agradecerle.

Bucky se rio y dijo: — ¿quieres que te dé uno también?

Pero Tony solo pudo salir de la oficina rápidamente antes de ponerse rojo de la vergüenza. Quizás los dos mayores lo habían tomado como una broma, pero a él le había impactado bastante esa acción.

Se dirigió al baño —al cuartel del club de los raros— y se recostó de una pared.

"Un beso" pensó "el beso que no me dio el príncipe-Steve de mi sueño"

Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que estaba siendo estúpido, aquello fue un simple beso en la mejilla, un beso de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho, aunque se sentía tan genial...

Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Era una notificación del chat del club de los raros donde Sam le había incluido.

_**C. Barton:** _

_@Thor y @Tony, los estamos esperando. Salgan de sus calabozos que Quill se muere del hambre._

_**Peter Quill:** _

_Es cierto, me muero :'(, apresúrense._

Tony bloqueó su teléfono y posó una mano en el lugar donde había sido el beso, decidió que lo tomaría como lo que era: un agradecimiento, y sin pensar en más nada decidió bajar con sus compañeros.

* * *

Gamora regularmente le leía las cartas del tarot a los del grupo. Los demás decían que ella era muy buena y que muchas de sus predicciones se llegaban a cumplir. Aunque otros —como Thor— no creían tanto y lo hacían más por diversión.

Ese día "tocaba" lectura de cartas, y aprovecharían el tiempo del almuerzo para leerlas. Esa vez Thor declinó cuando comenzó a escuchar las predicciones del amor hacia Natasha, a él le seguía doliendo escuchar cuestiones "amorosas" cuando recordaba que su novia se había marchado sin siquiera explicarle nada.

—Ahora es el turno de Tony—dijo Natasha dándole el asiento junto a Gamora.

Tony quiso negarse, ese tipo de cosas nunca le había llamado la atención, pero los otros comenzaron a decir que no se irían de ahí sin escuchar sus predicciones, y tuvo que ceder ante su insistencia.

Gamora le tendió el mazo y le dijo que lo dividiera en dos con la mano izquierda, Tony lo hizo y esperó a que la chica tomara las cartas y comenzara a ponerlas una a una sobre la mesa.

—Tony—dijo Gamora sonriendo—tienes pareja y no nos has querido contar.

Quill hizo un largo "uhhhhh" que provocó que algunas personas los miraran por el escándalo.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada? —pregunto Clint codeándolo.

—No tengo a nadie—dijo Tony bastante rojo por esa atención—y de todas formas soy... gay.

—Ah perfecto—dijo Natasha ante la clara incomodidad del chico, quizás estaba pensando que lo aislarían por ser gay, tal vez no sabía que Sam también lo era—entonces te casas con Sam y ambos son felices.

La carcajada en la mesa no se hizo esperar, incluso Sam se rio.

Tony se dio cuenta de que ese comentario fue para dos cosas:

1\. Que supiera que no era el único gay del grupo.

2\. Y que realmente su orientación sexual no les importaba para nada.

Y en verdad que lo agradeció.

—Bueno, pero aun así las cartas no se equivocan—prosiguió Gamora—aquí dice que tienes a "alguien" especial, en tu caso sería un hombre. Porque aquí me aparece que se te ha presentado un hombre muy importante en tu vida. Es alguien de quien te enamoraras profundamente, le cambiaras la vida a él y—señaló dos cartas mientras se las enseñaba a Tony—él te cambiara la vida a ti.

—Debes estar equivocada—dijo Tony sin querer sonar grosero—yo no tengo a nadie así en mi vida.

—De seguro está por llegar—dijo Natasha entusiasmada, amaba las historias de amor—Gamora, sigue ¿ese hombre especial de Tony está casado, soltero, es rico?

— ¿Es gordo o flaco? —preguntó Quill.

— ¿Tiene hijos? —agregó Clint viendo las cartas por encima de la mesa.

—Chicos, yo solo leo las cartas, tampoco puedo saber tantas cosas. Solo sé que Tony está profundamente enamorado.

—Ay pero si estás enamorado ya lo conoces—dijo Clint, y Sam le dio la razón.

Tony negó efusivamente varias veces ante la insistencia de los demás. Incluso Natasha le picaba un costado con un dedo para hacer que hablara.

—Chicos—exclamó Thor llamando la atención de los demás—si él no quiere hablar déjenlo tranquilo.

Pero los demás no hicieron caso y siguieron insistiendo.

—Si no nos quiere decir—dijo Quill terminando de beber su jugo—mínimo se enamoró de su jefe Steve Rogers.

Tony se congeló por un segundo. Obviamente no estaba enamorado de Steve Rogers, lógicamente le atraía, era bastante atractivo y en ciertas ocasiones se portaba muy bien con él. Pero enamorado no. ¿Verdad? Pero por más que negaba tanto Clint, Quill, Gamora y la misma Natasha insistían en que debía ser eso. Sam lo miraba con una cara de pena que no entendía y Thor solo se disculpaba con la mirada por las estupideces de sus amigos.

Tony una vez se había enamorado de un profesor de la universidad, unos cuantos se enteraron y pasó una temporada sufriendo una especie de Bullying al respecto, no quería que eso sucediera ahora con su jefe, así que pensó que quizás una mentirita pequeña podría ayudarlo.

—Está bien, hay un chico que me gusta, y no es el señor Steve.

— ¿Y entonces quién es? —preguntó Quill sin poder aguantar su curiosidad.

—Es un compañero de la universidad—dijo pensando rápidamente en Strange. A él no le gustaba para nada Strange en ese sentido, pero ninguno de sus compañeros lo conocía y era perfecto para estructurar su mentira— es muy inteligente y amable.

— ¿Es guapo? —preguntó Gamora.

Tony se encogió de hombros, decir que Stephen era guapo era mentir bastante.

—Yo lo encuentro atractivo—dijo evitando decir toda la verdad— espero que nadie más lo encuentre guapo.

Todos emitieron un "awww" ante lo tierno que había sonado esa frase.

— ¿Y tiene dinero? —preguntó Natasha.

—No mucho, pero tiene sus ahorros—contestó pensando en la alcancía con forma de cerdito que Strange guardaba debajo de su cama.

— ¿Y tiene carro? —preguntó Clint esta vez.

—Bueno, yo no sé mucho de carros—mintió— pero si tiene uno. —pensó en las tantas veces que Strange tomaba el transporte público junto a él.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? —se interesó Sam esta vez.

—Stephen Strange. —dijo Tony pensando en la suerte que tenia de que sus compañeros jamás conocerían a Stephen.

— ¿Y es casado?

— ¿Ya te acostaste con él?

— ¿Sabes si es hetero o gay?

—Pero Clint, Natasha, Quill ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? —dijo Thor alarmado en defensa del pobre Tony.

—Era para saber en qué punto de la relación estaban—dijo Natasha encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, es que no entendieron—explicó Tony—Stephen me gusta, pero no tenemos nada. Él solo me ve como un mejor amigo.

—Bueno, pero algo pasara entre ustedes—afirmó Gamora guardando las cartas—por que las cartas me dicen que a ambos les cambiará la vida.

—Nos cambiará la vida a nosotros cuando nos despidan por llegar tarde—exclamó Sam viendo la hora.

Todos se pusieron a recoger sus cosas, pero Tony se había quedado pensando en lo último dicho por Gamora.

— ¿Estás pensando en lo que te dije? —Dijo ella cuando lo vio, el solo apretó los labios al sentirse descubierto—recuerda que dije cambiar la vida, debes estar pendiente, a veces es para algo bueno, y otras para algo... malo. Pero esperemos que sea para mejor.

Quill tomó la mano de Gamora para que empezara a caminar, y Natasha le dio un toque a Tony en el hombro para que se levantara, todos estaban llegando tarde.

* * *

Cuando Tony y Sam llegaron al sexto piso ambos se separaron, Tony se dirigió hacia la oficina de presidencia y vio a Wanda sentada en el escritorio, recordó que aún le debía una foto a su amigo y decidió aprovechar. Redujo la velocidad de sus pasos y saco su teléfono abriendo la cámara. Hizo el gesto de que mandaría una nota de voz y apretó el botón de la cámara. La foto se tomó y guardó el teléfono rápidamente, eso mantendría contento a Stephen por un tiempo.

En la oficina de Steve también estaba Bucky —parecía que a Bucky le gustaba demasiado estar con Steve— y ambos discutían acerca de cambiar de proveedores para reducir los costos.

—Si hacemos eso bajaremos la calidad—decía Bucky al tiempo que Tony entró para dirigirse a su propia oficina.

—Lo sé—respondió Steve—Tony, cítame a los ejecutivos en la sala de juntas en 10 minutos.

— ¿A Killmonger también? —preguntó Bucky elevando una ceja.

Steve lo pensó un segundo y asintió.

—A Killmonger también.

—De inmediato señor—dijo Tony y caminó a su propia oficina para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Tony no pudo ignorar que su corazón latió un poco más rápido cuando vio a Steve al momento de entrar a la oficina, quiso achacarle eso al asunto de las cartas y del beso de esa mañana, así que ignorando todo se sentó en el pequeño escritorio y marcó las extensiones de las diferentes oficinas para avisar de la reunión.

Diez minutos habían pasado cuando ya estaban en el salón de reuniones.

Steve estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, y Bucky en la silla de la izquierda, pero le habían agregado una silla extra a Tony en el medio de ambos. Los tres estaban discutiendo algo de unos papeles. Phil Coulson estaba dos sillas a la derecha de Steve, había llegado hacia unos minutos y se mantenía revisando su teléfono.

—Buenas tardes—dijo Loki entrando por las puertas dobles y posando sensualmente, ninguno de los presentes le hizo caso y fue a sentarse con el ceño fruncido a un lado de Steve. —Pero que maleducados están todos hoy.

Killmonger llegó un segundo después y se sentó lo más alejado de Loki que pudo. El "genio creativo" le ponía nervioso a propósito cuando le tocaba de más y no lo soportaba. A Loki no le gustaba Killmonger y sabía que el hombre no era gay, pero le gustaba fastidiarlo un rato, así que sonrió abiertamente cuando vio que el hombre se sentó bastante lejos de donde se encontraba.

Tony se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, todos ellos vestidos de forma muy formal, con trajes elegantes, y el traía un abrigo de cuello de tortuga algo pasado de moda y un pantalón negro. Pero sacudió esos pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que Steve le estaba contando.

En eso llegó Sharon acompañada de Wanda, y las dos no pudieron evitar ver a Tony y pensar _"¿Que hacia ese ridículo asistente en esa reunión y sentado al lado del presidente?"._

Sharon, que normalmente se sentaba a un lado de Steve en esas reuniones, tuvo que sentarse junto a Bucky y guardar su enfado.

Cuando Steve se dio cuenta que estaban todos, le pidió a Wanda que les llevara cafés y comenzó la reunión. Maximoff, que ya estaba harta de pedir cafés, salió con el ceño fruncido.

—Empezando— dijo Steve mirando a todos los presentes—quiero decir que esta mañana se puso un poco en duda mis gestiones como presidente. Por eso convoqué una reunión con T'Challa y Erik Killmonger y esas dudas quedaron resueltas—Steve miró a Erik y este solo pudo asentir de mala gana—por consiguiente creo que ya puedo empezar formalmente con mis atribuciones de presidente, puesto que ya no hay más dudas con respecto a mi persona. Y he decidido empezar por usted Killmonger. De ahora en adelante, para hacer algún movimiento bancario, o algún movimiento de tesorería le va a tener que consultar a mi asistente, el joven Anthony Stark.

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos. Bucky y Steve habían hablado acerca de eso durante el almuerzo, en la reunión de esa mañana quedó demostrado que Killmonger le rendía cuentas a T'Challa, y que estaría al pendiente de cualquier mal movimiento que hicieran. Incluso discutieron la posibilidad de que Erik hiciera algo a propósito para hacer quedar mal a Steve aun a costa de la empresa por instrucciones de T'Challa, así que debían tomar medidas extremas, y lo más sensato era hacer que Anthony, el cual sabia bastante del tema, fuera el encargado de mantener vigilado los movimientos que Erik hiciera dentro de la empresa.

Pero ni siquiera Tony estaba enterado de esa decisión tan drástica, y se asombró tanto como los demás.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —Protestó Erik claramente ofendido— ¿Tengo que rendirle cuentas a un simple asistente?

—No—dijo Steve de forma calmada— le estas rindiendo cuentas a presidencia, a través de MI asistente, y eso no es lo mismo.

— ¿Pero de que hablas Steve? —preguntó Sharon totalmente confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Steve estaba colocando al patito feo por encima de un alto ejecutivo?

—Lo que pasa es que Erik al parecer no confía en nuestras propuestas—dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros—y es difícil tener a alguien que no es de confianza en un puesto tan alto, sin que sea supervisado. Y ahora, si es tan amable salga de esta reunión, no sabemos a dónde podría llevar la información que voy a discutir ahora.

Killmonger estaba furioso, prácticamente lo habían destituido de la gerencia y le habían dado su puesto al nuevo asistente. Tomó los papeles que había llevado y salió rápido del salón directo a su oficina, tendría que llamar a T'Challa y contarle lo sucedido.

La reunión continuó su curso a pesar de lo sucedido, las informaciones fueron dadas de forma normal, pero cuando Steve mencionó, en algún punto el "bajar costos de producción", Loki, que hasta ese momento estaba callado, decidió hablar.

—Me parece que estoy en una cueva de murciélagos—dijo Loki mirando a Tony mientras remarcaba la palabra "murciélago" —y no escucho bien por el eco, ¿estás hablando de comprar telas baratas? ¿De perder calidad en los materiales?

—Cálmate Loki—respondió Steve, sabía que ese iba a ser el punto más difícil—solo queremos ver si podemos variar proveedores, buscar la misma calidad pero con mejores precios.

Loki pareció calmarse por el momento y Steve procedió a seguir hablando con Phil acerca de que esperaban aumentar la producción, por lo tanto necesitaban contratar a más personas y quería que Coulson estableciera un plan para los nuevos contratos que serían fijos o temporales.

—Entonces me gustaría discutir eso con Anthony—dijo Phil, —debería discutirlo con Killmonger pero en vista de lo que ha sucedido...

—Háblalo con Tony—afirmó Steve.

La reunión terminó media hora después, Steve y Bucky salieron juntos y Tony los siguió. Sharon se quedó un momento hablando con Loki hasta que Wanda entró a buscarla.

Tony se fue a su pequeña oficina mientras que sus dos jefes —porque ya sentía que Bucky y Steve eran lo mismo— se iban a la oficina de vicepresidencia.

Un momento después, mientras pasaba unos números a la computadora, sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su pequeña oficina.

—Tony—dijo Sam entrando— tu jefe te manda esto—le entregó unos papeles—que los pongas junto a los que te dio en la reunión.

Tony asintió y tomó la carpeta, había algo que rondaba en su cabeza así que antes de que Wilson se fuera le dijo que quería hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Qué tanto se cumplen las predicciones de Gamora? —preguntó sintiéndose ridículo, obviamente Sam se daría cuenta por qué estaba preguntando eso

—A veces sí y a veces no—respondió—nunca se sabe. Pero por ejemplo, a Clint le predijo que le robarían a la esposa, a Natasha que un noviecito que ella tenía la dejaría, y que T'Challa no iba a ganar la presidencia de la compañía. También hay cosas que no se cumplen, a Thor le dijo que su novia volvería y... bueno, no lo ha hecho.

Tony asintió comprendiendo, sin saber que más decir.

—Gracias—terminó diciendo.

—En todo caso, si preguntas por tu amigo, ¿Stephen cierto? Ten fe, quizás te resulte que su predicción sea acertada.

Sam le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió dejándolo solo con sus revueltos pensamientos.

* * *

A la hora de salida, Bruce estaba recostado del escritorio de recepción, intentando convencer a Natasha para que saliera con él a dar una vuelta. Estaba más que enamorado de la recepcionista y siempre se lo demostraba, pero ella no podía verlo más que como un amigo, cosa que claramente Bruce no quería.

Sabía que en el fondo él le gustaba a Natasha, pero el afán de ella de salir con hombres con dinero no le dejaba enamorarse del todo de él. Ella quería hombres de oficina y él trabajaba como mensajero, ella quería un hombre con carro y el solo tenía una moto algo vieja, ella quería un hombre muy guapo con dinero y él era medianamente atractivo y medianamente quebrado.

Pero Bruce amaba verdaderamente a Natasha, siempre le ofrecía llevarla a casa en la moto, sacarla a bailar aunque no tuviese ni un centavo, le decía que aceptaba a su hija como propia —cosa que ningún hombre con los que salía Natasha querían—, que daría la cara por ella frente a su familia y muchas cosas más.

—Vamos a bailar Natasha, al sitio que te gusta tanto.

—Aun no te han pagado Bruce—dijo ella mientras recogía sus cosas para irse.

—Ahorré un poco, y podemos comprarle algo de comer a Mary en el camino.

Natasha sonrió, Bruce era uno de los pocos hombres que conocía que sin ser su padre, adoraba a Mary y siempre quería darle algo.

Ella lo pensó, en verdad que estaba de humor para salir a bailar un rato, Mary estaba con sus abuelos y ellos generalmente no le decían nada cuando salía con Bruce. Antes de que pudiera contestar su celular sonó, era un número que no conocía.

—Alo?

_— ¿Natasha? —la voz le resultaba bastante familiar._

— ¿Quién es?

_—Soy yo, James Howlett, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?_

Natasha casi salta de la emoción. James Howlett era un apuesto y fuerte hombre que había salido con ella unos meses antes. Lamentablemente solía viajar mucho y no vivía en esa ciudad, pero a ella le encantaba. Le había llamado para ver si estaba disponible para salir, y por supuesto que ella aceptó. Solo había un problema, James estaba con un amigo, y no quería dejarle solo, así que le preguntó a Natasha si ella tenía algún amigo gay que le hiciera compañía, y Romanoff aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Bruce escuchó toda la conversación y suspiró resignado a que esa noche no saldría con Natasha.

* * *

—Natasha, no voy a caer en tus juegos—Sam se cruzó de brazos, en cuanto había bajado a recepción para irse a casa Natasha le pidió que la acompañara en una salida doble.

—Vamos Sam, será divertido, y así te despejas un poco.

—Que no—dijo firme— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tony? Quizás esté interesado en ir...

La chica no esperó respuesta y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Tony que aun debía seguir en el sexto piso recogiendo sus cosas, ella estaba desesperada y James pasaría a buscarla en poco tiempo. Le dijo rápidamente que cuando bajara a recepción no se fuera de inmediato por que tenía una cosa urgente que hablar con él, y cortó.

—Ya verás como él es buen amigo y me acompaña—dijo ella mientras sacaba su maquillaje y lo retocaba, Sam solo pudo suspirar.

Convencer a Tony no fue tan difícil, un poco sí, pero no demasiado. El chico no estaba muy seguro de la idea de salir en una especie de cita doble con alguien que no conocía, pero Natasha se lo estaba pidiendo en forma de favor. Ella le explicó que si no conseguía a alguien, James no podría salir porque no quería dejar a su amigo solo, y Tony podía ver claramente que ella quería salir con ese tal Howlett.

— ¿Ese Howlett es tan importante para ti? —preguntó cuándo ella se le quedó viendo expectante.

—Es todo una fiera—dijo con una amplia sonrisa—si lo vieras, es alto, apuesto, siempre va en autos hermosos y en la cama...

—Ya entendí—dijo bastante ruborizado.

—Además—dijo ella para terminar de convencerlo—así te tiras unas cuantas fotos con ese chico amigo de James, las posteas y le das celos a ese tal Stephen.

Tony asintió pensando en su mentira, y por un segundo tuvo la ridícula idea de que le gustaría darle celos a Steve Rogers, cosa que era ilógica e imposible. Así que intentó arreglarse un poco en el baño y llamó a su casa para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde. Por suerte contestó su mamá, cuando era su padre quien contestaba tenía que darle demasiadas explicaciones.

Cuando el amigo de Natasha llegó para recogerles, le presentaron al que sería su "cita" con el nombre de Víctor Creed, realmente los dos eran muy atractivos, y se notó desde un inicio que a Víctor no le hizo mucha gracia que Tony fuera su cita.

Aunque no pudo quejarse, el hombre fue más o menos amable durante un rato y habló de cosas triviales con Tony mientras Natasha y James bailaban y se besaban en la discoteca. En un momento de la noche Víctor fue al baño y luego de 20 minutos de no volver, le dijo a James vía WhatsApp que se había encontrado con alguien apuesto en el baño y se había ido a la casa con el desconocido. James se echó a reír y Natasha se murió de la vergüenza con Tony, pero él le repitió varias veces que no pasaba nada malo y que en cierta forma, ya estaba acostumbrado.

La chica le dijo que le llevaría a casa, le habría gustado seguir bailando con James, pero Tony no se quedaría solo sentado en la discoteca, y tampoco dejaría que el chico tomara un taxi a esa hora de la noche. Así que le pidió a James que se fueran del sitio y llevaran a Tony a casa, y que podrían continuar la noche en algún lugar más calmado.

Tony agradeció el gesto, aunque le habría gustado irse en taxi cuando tuvo que soportar todo el trayecto hasta su casa viendo como James manejaba con una mano y con la otra le tocaba las piernas a Romanoff. Y aguantar que se besaran en cada semáforo en rojo o en cada señal de stop. Pero cuando por fin llegaron y abrió la puerta de su casa, supo que había algo peor: su padre esperándolo en pijama.

— ¿Has visto la hora Tony? —Exclamó Howard— ¿No pudiste volver a llamar para decirnos que seguías vivo por lo menos?

—Me quedé sin carga luego de hablar con mamá.

— ¿Y es que todo mundo se quedó sin carga que no pudiste pedir un teléfono prestado?

—Papá, estaba bien. Me iban a traer a casa.

Su padre se cruzó de brazos, jamás estaba bien cuando no sabía si su pequeño estaba seguro o rodeado de personas mal intencionadas. Tony subió a su cuarto antes de que su padre siguiera peleando.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —entró María llevándole un vaso de leche tibia, ella si había estado emocionada al saber que su hijo había salido con amigos.

—Bien, una compañera del trabajo me invitó a estar con unos amigos de ella, estuvimos en una discoteca y...

— ¿Bailaste? Qué bueno—dijo ella sonriendo— ¿Y algún chico interesante del que deba saber?

—Quizás—mintió, pero no le diría a su madre que ni bailó y que su "cita" se había ido con otro—por ahora quiero descansar. Estoy algo agotado.

María entendió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tony se dejó caer en la cama, pensando que esa noche tenía mucho que escribir en su diario.


	14. Domingo de películas repetidas

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siO6dkqidc4> **

**Capítulo 14. Domingos de películas repetidas.**

Para su suerte ese día era domingo, así que pudo dormir hasta tarde, o por lo menos hasta las ocho y media cuando la música de su madre lo despertó.

Se estiró hasta alcanzar su teléfono y revisar su WhatsApp, no tenía muchos mensajes, pero en cuanto Stephen lo vio en línea le escribió:  
  


**El más bello de todos, Stephen:**

**Dile a María que iré a comer a tu casa. ˆ—ˆ**   
  


**Tony:**

**Que novedad :P**   
  
  


**El más bello de todos, Stephen:**

**¿Cuándo vas a consegu** _**irme la foto de Wand** _ **a?**  
  
  


**Tony:**

**Ya lo hice**

Buscó entre los archivos de fotos y le envió la foto de Wanda del día anterior. Strange le respondió con stickers de corazones, y le dijo que algún día tenía que presentársela, cosa que por supuesto no planeaba hacer.  
  


_**El más bello de todos, Stephen:** _

_**Pero que bella se ve en rojo <3 Parece una diosa.** _   
  
  


_**Tony:** _

_**Parece una bruja —_—** _   
  
  


_**El más bello de todos, Stephen:** _

_**Estás enojado porque a ella le quede mejor el rojo que a ti :)** _   
  
  


_**Tony:** _

_**Estúpido** _   
  
  


_**El más bello de todos, Stephen:** _

_**Yo también te quiero <3 <3 <3** _   
  


Le contó rápidamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, Strange resultaba un desahogo tanto como lo era su diario, pero por lo menos con su amigo podía reírse de los comentarios graciosos que este hacia a sus tragedias. Cerró la conversación cuando Strange dijo que terminaría un trabajo pendiente antes de ir a su casa.

Se pasó casi toda la mañana escuchando música, había encontrado los audífonos que creía perdidos y revisó a conciencia su playlist para hacer tiempo hasta la hora de la comida.

Normalmente cuando no encontraba audífonos no podía escuchar música en casa, su padre decía que el 70% de su música era satánica, así que prefería evitar discutir y no dejar que la escuchara.

_I would drive on to the end with you_   
_A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full_   
_And I feel like there's nothing left to do_   
_But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

La música llenó sus oídos al tiempo que revisaba unos cuantos correos, decidió que tenía tiempo de bajar a lavar su ropa, aunque no tenía demasiada.

_But this time, I mean it_   
_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me_   
_As snow falls on desert sky_   
_Until the end of everything_   
_I'm trying, I'm trying_   
_To let you know how much you mean_   
_As days fade, and nights grow_   
_And we go cold_

A eso de las once y media, cuando había vuelto de poner la ropa en la lavadora, su madre subió a su habitación y le dijo que saldría con Howard a visitar un amigo de este que se había accidentado, y cómo vivían algo lejos se iban temprano para llegar en la noche seguramente. Además de que su padre solía alargar ese tipo de visitas pues nunca paraba de hablar y hablar sobre miles de cosas —bastante aburridas según Tony.

Tony le contó que Stephen iría más tarde y María le dijo que les había dejado comida a los dos ya preparada —ya era su costumbre siempre prepararle comida a Stephen—. Howard le advirtió que ya que iban a estar solos, se quedaran en la sala y no pasaran al cuarto, su hijo le dijo que si para no discutir, aunque claramente no le haría caso. Antes de irse sus padres le comentaron que al día siguiente irían a ver lo de vender el carro viejo y conseguir uno nuevo, aunque Howard aún se veía descontento con tener que deshacerse de su viejo auto.

Cuando se quedó solo desconectó los audífonos de su teléfono y dejó que la música se escuchara en toda la casa. Stephen llegó un poco después de que sus padres se fueran.

—Si no escucho a Howard quejarse sobre la música de "los jóvenes de hoy en día" —dijo cuándo Tony le abrió la puerta e hizo comillas con sus dedos— significa que estas solo.

— ¿Crees que la tendría de no ser así?

Esta vez la música era un poco más suave de lo que había estado escuchando, y resultó que era una de sus muchas favoritas.

_Take me out tonight_   
_Where there's music and there's people_   
_And they're young and alive_   
_Driving in your car_   
_I never, never want to go home_   
_Because I haven't got one_   
_Anymore_

Tony no pudo evitar empezar a bailar ligeramente ante la divertida mirada de su amigo.

—Take me out tonight....

_Take me out tonight_   
_Because I want to see people and I_   
_Want to see life_   
_Driving in your car_   
_Oh, please don't drop me home_   
_Because it's not my home, it's their_   
_Home, and I'm welcome no more_

Sus caderas se balanceaban suavemente al ritmo de la sexy voz de Morrisey.

_And if a double-decker bus_   
_Crashes into us_   
_To die by your side_   
_Is such a heavenly way to die_   
_And if a ten-ton truck_   
_Kills the both of us_   
_To die by your side_   
_Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine_

La canción continuaba y Tony seguía bailando. Fue una lástima que la noche anterior el chico con quien lo habían emparejado no le invitara a bailar ni una canción, a él realmente le gustaba bailar, y no era nada malo en eso.

—Si te tapamos la cara—dijo Stephen mientras lo veía moverse al ritmo de la canción—y bailas así, podrías enamorar a unos cuantos hombres.

Tony le sacó el dedo mayor sin dejar de moverse y tararear la letra, incluso invitó a su amigo a bailar, pero este declinó recordándole que aquello no era lo suyo.

_And if a double-decker bus_   
_Crashes into us_   
_To die by your side_   
_Is such a heavenly way to die_   
_And if a ten-ton truck_   
_Kills the both of us_   
_To die by your side_   
_Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine_

Cuando la canción terminó y antes de que Stark se pusiera a bailar de nuevo, Stephen le dijo que tenía hambre y que se pusieran a calentar lo que les había guardado María.

—Eres un glotón sin remedio—dijo mientras encendía la estufa.

Ambos comieron sentados en el sofá de la sala mientras escuchaban música y Stephen le contaba las ultimas noticias de lo que había sucedido en su empleo, con el sube y baja de haber entrado a Shield, Tony casi que no había tenido tiempo de saber de la vida de su amigo, y se avergonzó de todo lo que le había pasado a Strange y el ni enterado.

La empresa donde trabajaba, Essex Clinics, estaba teniendo problemas financieros, y estaban comentando acerca de recorte de personal.

—Y claramente yo estaré en ese recorte—dijo Strange con un suspiro, hacía rato habían dejado de comer y se entretenía dándole vueltas a la cuchara en el aire—no es que me paguen mucho, mi sueldo es una mierda en verdad, pero tampoco me puedo quedar sin él.

— ¿Y qué les dice tu jefe?

— ¿Nathaniel Essex? Ese no dice nada, y nadie quiere preguntarle, él es algo, ya sabes, siniestro. Pero es solo cuestión de semanas para que yo esté en la calle, ya lo veras.

—Podría conseguirte un trabajo en Shield.

—Quizás me contraten para barrer, pero con la condición de que tengo que barrer con una bolsa en la cabeza, para que nadie se asuste cuando entre a limpiar. —Sonrió y agregó— Aunque no estaría mal, vería a Wanda de vez en cuando.

Ya que ambos estaban con los pies encima del sofá, Tony le pateó el pecho ligeramente y le dijo que jamás le conseguiría ese empleo con tal de que no viera a la pelirroja del infierno. Estuvieron hablando un par de horas hasta que el menor ofreció ver una película en la computadora y Strange aceptó. Subieron a la habitación —ignorando las palabras de Howard— y se tumbaron en la cama con la laptop entre ellos.

—Oye y el tarado de tu jefe, —dijo Stephen mientras veía al otro buscar la película— ¿Cómo te sigue tratando?

—No le digas así.

— ¿Por qué no? Según lo que he entendido es algo esclavista y gritón. Además me dijiste que te tiene en una especie de armario.

—No había otro sitio—se encogió de hombros—además prefiero eso a tener que estar cerca de la estúpida pelirroja esa.

— ¿Ya, y no será más bien que lo que te gusta es estar cerca—remarcó la última palabra y elevó las cejas—muy cerca de ese jefe tuyo?

— ¿Cómo crees? —Tony detuvo sus acciones por un momento y lo miró fijo— Por supuesto que no.

—Mmmm, estos días cada vez que me hablas de tu trabajo, siempre agregas algo acerca del "maravilloso señor Steve"

—Yo no le digo maravilloso Señor Steve

—Casi que lo haces. —dijo y le palmeó el hombro de forma dramática— Pero tranquilo, yo no te juzgaría si te atrae él. A mí me atrae Wanda.

—Yo si te juzgo por eso, Wanda es una arpía que no merece gustarle a nadie.

Stephen levantó las manos y mencionó algo acerca de que los más guapos tenían derecho a ser engreídos o algo así, Tony no le prestó demasiada atención y empezó la película. Le tocaba decidir a Stephen y ¡oh sorpresa!, el muchacho había decidido poner _Mean Girls,_ la cual era la favorita de Strange.

—Ya, pero si en verdad no te gusta, haces bien, de todas formas es demasiado viejo para ti.

— ¿De dónde le ves lo viejo? —la reacción de Tony hizo reír al otro, se notaba a leguas que a su pequeño amigo le atraía, aunque sea un poquito, el gritón de su jefe.

—Bueno, viejo para ti, tú vas a cumplir 26.

—Tú cumplirás 27.

—Sí, pero él debe tener unos ¿35?

—Tiene 39—dijo haciendo una ligera mueca—no me mires con esa cara de _"¿Cómo sabes su edad?"_ , los chicos de la oficina me lo dijeron.

—Bueno, de todas formas ustedes nunca llegaran a nada, si lo comienzas a ver como un viejo es mejor porque te iras desenamorando.

—Que no estoy enamorado.

—Lo que tú digas....

¿Estaba enamorado de Steve? Stephen lo conocía demasiado bien, tenían años siendo mejores amigos y podían leerse entre sí como si fueran un libro abierto. Le estaba aterrando que su amigo le dijera eso, no quería enamorarse de un amor imposible como lo era su jefe, solamente sufriría por eso, no había forma alguna de que ese hermoso hombre se fijara en él.

 _"Porque sí,_ —pensó por un momento ignorando el inicio de la película— _Steve podía estar a punto de cumplir los 40, pero no los aparenta para nada. Se ve joven, es muy apuesto con su pelo rubio y sus penetrantes ojos azules acentuados por esos lentes sin montura que lleva. Todos los trajes le quedan a la perfección y acentúan su figura, con esos músculos marcados de trabajo duro en el gimnasio, además de que su aroma me vuelve loc...."_

—Mierda—soltó, captando la atención de Stephen, ¡Sí estaba enamorado!

— ¿Ahora qué pasó?

Negó con la cabeza y balbuceó algo de ir a buscar algo para comer durante la película y una soda porque estaba sediento. Bajó a la cocina para estar un momento a solas.

 _"_ _¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? De entre toda la gente que me puede atraer, tenía que ser mi jefe_ _"_

Sabía que era algo que le dificultaría la vida por varias razones:

Numero uno: era un sentimiento que debía ocultar a toda costa, pero estaría trabajando con Steve todos los días.

Numero dos: era algo que lógicamente seria NO CORRESPONDIDO

Número tres: la prometida de su jefe trabajaba en el mismo sitio, así que no solamente vería al objeto de su enamoramiento besando o abrazando a una mujer, sino que también, esa misma prometida, le hacia la vida imposible a través de maltratos verbales —y hasta físicos.

Número cuatro: por lo que había sucedido días atrás con la tal Alissa Nocetti dedujo que también tendría que "apoyarlo" con sus conquistas por fuera, restregándole aún más lo inalcanzable que era.

Número cinco: Steve era HETEROSEXUAL. Y eso provocaba que ya no necesitara más razones para entender que no debía sentir nada por él.

Se apresuró a subir con algo para comer y un par de latas de refresco, intentaría sacar el tema del enamoramiento de su cabeza.

Después de casi una hora de película Tony se durmió, había visto demasiadas veces _Mean Girls,_ y estaba bastante cansado como para no dejarse llevar por el sueño. Stephen lo notó y decidió dejarlo descansar. Estaba distraído viendo la película y tomó la lata de Coca-Cola que Tony nunca destapó y que había olvidado en la cama, lamentablemente parecía que se había agitado, porque en cuanto la destapó salto el refresco hacia su cara, se levantó rápidamente intentando no mojar la cama del menor y corrió hacia el baño para que el contenido terminara de perderse en el lavamanos. Terminó con la camiseta, el pelo y los lentes empapados.

Decidió que tomaría un baño y le pediría "prestada" alguna playera a Tony, aunque si buscaba bien el menor quizás tenía alguna playera "prestada" de Stephen.

Tony era un poco más pequeño que Stephen, pero podían prestarse alguna que otra ropa que le quedara grande al menor, o ajustada a Strange.

Strange salió de bañarse y vio que Tony aun dormía, caminó hasta el armario para buscar algo que ponerse pero, antes de vestirse, vio el celular de Tony en la cama y no lo pudo evitar. De todas formas la culpa era de su amigo por no ponerle clave al teléfono.

Le tomó un par de fotos a Tony dormido y luego activó la cámara frontal, aún seguía envuelto en la toalla, así que flexionó un brazo para sacar músculos frente a la cámara, luego se tiró en la cama junto a Tony y tiró dos fotos junto al pequeño durmiente: una dándole un beso en la frente y otra sacando la lengua. Terminó por enviar las fotos a su propio chat, Tony las vería cuando fuera a hablar con él por WhatsApp y probablemente se enojaría, pero poco le importaba.

—También debería cambiar el nombre que me tiene de contacto, hace mucho que no lo hago.

Fue a la parte de contactos y buscó su número y pensó por un momento que podría poner, lo había cambiado tantas veces que ya no le quedaban ideas nuevas, decidió cambiar de _El más bello de todos, Stephen_ a simplemente _Cariño,_ esa palabra cumpliría muy bien su objetivo de hacer que el menor pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Que divertido es molestar—dijo, y se levantó para ponerse la ropa.

* * *

Steve había llegado bastante sudado del gimnasio, no le agradaba del todo la ducha que podía usar allá, así que lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a su departamento fue ir directo al baño y dejar caer el agua por un largo rato. Su domingo no había sido de descanso totalmente. Había tenido una especie de _Brunch_ a eso de las 10:00 am con Sharon y unos amigos de esta. Por mala suerte, Wanda había sido incluida. Luego de eso su prometida se había marchado con su pelirroja amiga a un spa por un "día de chicas" y Steve, aun siendo domingo, se la pasó respondiendo unos correos importantes desde su departamento, ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo durante la semana. Eran de esos tediosos correos en los que hay que escribir bastante y que comienzan por un _"Mi estimado.... Me place en escribirle y...."_ bastante absurdo cuando ni siquiera conocía del todo a quienes les estaba escribiendo.

Cuando volvió a ver la hora, después de los correos y revisar por última vez unos informes, ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

—Mi domingo de relajación se esfumó—suspiró.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir al gimnasio un rato y descargar un poco de energía. Trabajar tanto era estresante, y hacer un poco de ejercicio lograba relajarlo. Así que, después de llegar a su casa luego de una buena sesión de entrenamiento, y luego de ducharse, se sentía bastante mejor. Eran ya las siete de la noche y pensó que podría ver una película, después de todo, no podía vivir solo de trabajar y responder correos importantes. Solía salir de fiesta con Bucky, pero luego de esos tormentosos días no tenía muchas ganas.

Se recostó en su cama y colocó _Citizen Kane,_ tenía un gran gusto por las películas viejas.

 _"Me gustan los clásicos"_ decía él.

 _"Eres un anciano, un fósil mejor dicho"_ respondía Bucky con una sonrisa

La película comenzó a reproducirse, y en cuanto apareció la puerta de hierro y el letrero de _"No trespassing"_ su celular vibró. Dejó que la película siguiera corriendo, de todas formas la había visto bastantes veces. El mensaje venia de Bucky.

_**J. Bucky:** _

_**¿Qué haces?** _

_**Saldré más tarde con unas modelos** _

_**¿Vienes?** _   
  
  


_**Steve:** _

_**Paso, quiero ver una película.** _   
  
  


_**J. Bucky:** _

_**Que aburrido, seguramente es una de esas películas que ni colores tiene.** _

Steve rio ante eso, su amigo había acertado _._

_**Steve:** _

_**De todas formas no quiero salir, estoy cansado.** _   
  
  
  


_**J. Bucky:** _

_**Eres un anciano, pero bueno.** _

_**Ya que no vas a salir hazme un favor...** _

Bucky dejó de escribir y grabó una nota de voz:

_**— ¿Recuerdas que estábamos haciendo una renovación de contratos con Greco Group? Creo que hay un detalle sobre los días de entrega que está mal en los papeles que nos dieron, relee el documento y dime si soy yo o no el equivocado. Tenemos copias en PDF por si no tienes los originales en tu departamento.** _

Steve tenía las copias en PDF pero en un USB, y los había dejado en la oficina, se lo contó a su amigo y este le dio la solución.

_**Bucky:** _

_**Pídeselos a tu asistente, recuerda que le pedimos que los mandara, debe tenerlos en un correo.** _

Steve pensó que Bucky se refería a Tony, porque Wanda solo tenía dos abejas en la cabeza jugando voleibol y no podía tener ningún trabajo importante guardado. Pero él ni siquiera tenía el número de Tony y además, ¿no sería muy molestoso llamarlo un domingo? Eso debía ser contra la ley quizás. Bucky no le dejó pensar demasiado y le envió el número de Tony casi de inmediato.

_**Bucky:** _

_**Supongo que no tenías su número, se lo acabo de pedir a Wilson. Si tiene foto de perfil no la veas XD quizás te dé pesadillas.** _

Steve suspiró ante la impertinencia de su amigo, estaba muy seguro de que ni Tony ni Sam deseaban ser molestados por sus jefes un domingo a esa hora. Pero ya que tenía el número, guardó el contacto y le escribió.

.............................................

Cuando Tony despertó y vio a Stephen recién duchado y cambiado con su ropa, preguntó qué había pasado. Lógicamente explotó en risas cuando su amigo le contó que se había tirado un refresco encima.

Después de calmarse, decidieron ver otra película. Esta vez le tocaba a Tony y estaba entre _Tarde de perros_ o _La ventana indiscreta,_ y se decidió por la última. No se resistió y en cuanto comenzó la película le tiró una foto a la pantalla y la subió a su estado en WhatsApp.

—Eso lo hacen las personas que tienen muchos amigos—dijo Stephen cuando lo vio—o por lo menos muchos contactos.

—Tú también subes estados—se quejó Tony— y estas en las mismas que yo.

Stephen tuvo que darle la razón y se concentró en ver la película.

Después de unos 10 minutos, el celular de Tony vibró. Era un mensaje de WhatsApp, Sam Wilson le había escrito por privado.

_**Sam:** _

_**Oye, Bucky me pidió tu numero para tu jefe, espero no te moleste que se lo haya dado** _ _**L** _ _**sé que solo diste el de tu casa en la oficina, pero parece que necesitan algo importante.** _

¿Steve quería su número? Seguramente era para algo del trabajo, pero eso lo inquietaba, ¿habría olvidado hacer algo y su jefe se había dado cuenta ahora? Tony se apresuró en contestarle a Sam diciéndole que no había problemas con eso, pero antes de poder preguntar si sabía de qué se trataba, le llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Viendo la foto de contacto se dio cuenta que era Steve.

_**Steve Rogers:** _

_**Buenas noches.** _

_**Disculpa que te escriba un domingo y a esta hora pero quiero saber si tienes los últimos papeles que estuvimos leyendo de Greco Group, necesito leerlos.** _

Tony le respondió que sí y procedió a buscarlos en su correo, descargó el archivo y se lo envió. No le molestaba en lo absoluto que Steve le escribiera en domingo, al contrario, se sentía feliz de tener el número del mayor, en cierta forma podía ver su foto de perfil. Se veía realmente apuesto en la foto, tenía un traje azul y no llevaba los lentes. Rápidamente tomo una captura de pantalla y guardó la foto en su galería, se sintió como una estúpida adolescente embobada por esa simple acción.

Pensó que su jefe ya no le hablaría más, pero unos minutos después le volvió a escribir, solo que esta vez era respondiéndole a la foto que había subido al estado.

_**Steve Rogers:** _

_**Es una película genial, la vas a disfrutar mucho.** _

Una sonrisa inundó el rostro de Tony a la par que respondía el mensaje.

_**Tony:** _

_**Sé que es genial, la he visto varias veces ya.** _

_**Steve Rogers:** _

_**¿Te gustan los clásicos?** _

_**Tony:** _

_**Si, ¿Y a ti?** _

Tony se sintió un poco tonto cuando, luego de 20 minutos, se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado en visto y que no le responderían. Por una pequeña fracción de segundo se había sentido contento hablando con Steve, pero tuvo que volver a aterrizar en la realidad.

— ¿Con quién hablas tanto? —Preguntó Stephen—Has visto más el teléfono que la película.

Tony no quiso decirle que era con Steve, se sentía un poco estúpido solo con haberse emocionado por un breve intercambio de palabras y por haberse quedado esperando la respuesta. Así que dijo que estaban hablando por el grupo de chat que tenía con sus compañeros de Shield y Stephen no preguntó más.


	15. Cuidado con las amenazas

**Capítulo 15. Cuidado con las amenazas.**

Steve se dio cuenta que había dejado a Tony en visto unas 3 horas después. Mientras hablaba con el menor abrió el documento que le había enviado y se quedó revisándolo, ya para cuando se fijó en que fue muy descortés al no contestar prefirió no hacerlo. No mandaría un mensaje a un empleado a esas horas de la noche— era más de media noche—y además seguramente Tony le había contestado por cortesía y no estaba esperando una respuesta realmente.

De todas formas se reprochó y decidió pedirle unas disculpas al día siguiente. Si había algo que odiaba era que lo dejaran en visto, y él había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Terminó de ver la película mientras revisaba los documentos que su asistente le había enviado. Bucky tenía razón, una de las clausulas estaba diferente a lo que habían acordado. Seguramente había sido un error cuando reescribieron el documento original porque, de no haber sido por Bucky, ni siquiera Steve lo hubiese notado. Llamaría al gerente de Greco Group para resolver eso en la mañana.

Terminó durmiéndose casi a las dos de la mañana pero levantarse temprano no le suponía ningún peso, estaba más que acostumbrado desde los días en los que estuvo en el ejército. Cuando la alarma sonó antes de las seis saltó de la cama dispuesto a correr un poco en un parque cercano, casi una hora después ya había vuelto para ducharse rápido e irse a la empresa.

Steve se vio en el espejo del baño a través del vapor luego de su ducha, a veces sentía que todo lo que estaba logrando realmente no lo quería.

Cuando era más joven había soñado con ser un gran empresario, el más importante y mientras fue creciendo, soñaba con tener a su lado la más bella de las mujeres y tener una gran familia. Ya era el presidente de Shield, una de las empresas más importantes de moda, y pronto iba a poner en marcha sus planes, demostrándole a todos lo bien que podía manejar la empresa, aun cuando Thanos no había confiado del todo en él. También tenía a Sharon, la rubia era una mujer innegablemente hermosa, inteligente y con una buena posición, además de que se conocían de toda la vida... y aun así Steve la engañaba. ¿Y por qué la engañaba? No sabía, ¿Y por qué seguía con ella? Ni eso sabía tampoco. Estaba muy seguro que a Sharon no la amaba, la quería mucho, y la deseaba como la mujer hermosa y sensual que era, pero no la amaba.

Quizás por eso la engañaba, porque sabía que no podía soportar el hecho de intentar, de obligarse a amarla, sin una especie de escape. No se engañaba pensando que era la víctima, porque él mismo sabía que era un maldito bastardo haciendo eso, pero Sharon jamás lo iba a dejar por eso. La misma rubia decía que aunque hubiese mil mujeres detrás de Steve, ella las a alejaría todas, así que Steve simplemente seguía.

¿Pero hasta cuando eso podría seguir? ¿Verdaderamente podrían llegar a casarse? ¿A tener hijos? ¿A vivir juntos? Tenían años de noviazgo y Steve nunca había querido que vivieran juntos, siempre le decía a su novia "cuando nos casemos viviremos juntos, no quieras adelantar las cosas". Dormían juntos en el apartamento de uno o del otro, podían durar uno o dos días, pero al tercero cada quien a su departamento, y sin dejar ninguna pertenencia que buscar más que un cepillo de dientes o un par de pijamas.

Bucky era el primero en decirle que rompiera con ese compromiso, que aquello no era vida, que solo obtenía los reclamos de Sharon. Pero de todas formas Bucky no era el idóneo para dar consejos de pareja, su amigo jamás había estado en una relación mayor a tres meses.

Sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzar cuando terminó de cambiarse, luego de volver del ejército los sufría con demasiada frecuencia, así que decidió preparar un café, eso a veces ayudaba y así no tenía que estar bebiendo tantos analgésicos.

Cuando se su café estuvo listo y vio la hora, se apresuró a salir con la taza en mano, quería llegar bien temprano a la oficina, aquel era un día bastante importante para el resto de su vida.

* * *

Mientras bajaba de su auto en el estacionamiento de Shield, vio a Bucky entrando, esperó hasta que su amigo se estacionara y caminaron juntos para subir a sus oficinas.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Steve. La sonrisa amplia de Bucky le dio la respuesta.

El vicepresidente saco su teléfono y buscó una foto en la galería.

—Te presento a Regina y Rosseta Morgan, gemelas. Hermosas ¿verdad? Les enseñé una foto tuya y Regina, o Rosseta... no, — dudó por un momento mientras parecía pensar— Regina, fue Regina, ella se interesó en conocerte, y déjame decirte que ambas les gusta el rollo de superhéroes y villanos—Bucky levantó ambas cejas y agregó: — piensa en las posibilidades.

Steve vio la foto más de cerca sin evitar reír y tuvo que admitir que eran muy bellas, quedó con Bucky en que los cuatro podían salir una noche a "pasear" simplemente.

— ¿Cómo sigues de los dolores de cabeza? —preguntó Bucky cuando entraron al ascensor. Estaban los dos solos, así que se sentían en confianza.

—Se han incrementado—dijo haciendo una mueca—pero supongo que es por todo el trabajo que he tenido estos días.

—Y por T'Challa.

—Él siempre me da dolores de cabeza—afirmó—pero ahora está más insoportable que nunca, queriendo quitarme del cargo de la presidencia.

Cuando llegaron al sexto piso se separaron para ir cada uno a su oficina, Steve se sorprendió cuando vio a Tony colocando unos paquetes en su escritorio. Era bastante temprano en verdad, le sorprendía la puntualidad del muchacho cuando Wanda llegaba casi siempre después de las ocho.

—Madrugaste—dijo Steve.

Tony se sobresaltó cuando sintió la voz del mayor a sus espaldas, no lo había esperado. A Steve le causó gracia ese pequeño brinco que había dado, pero se adelantó a pedir disculpas por haberle asustado.

—No fue nada—respondió Tony—le dejo unos catálogos que llegaron a recepción el sábado, pero se equivocaron de departamento y los llevaron al taller del señor Loki.

Steve asintió dando las gracias y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y quiso disculparse por haberlo dejado en visto, en verdad fue algo bastante maleducado y descortés, pero en cuanto empezó, Tony lo paró en seco.

—No tiene nada que decir—dijo con una sonrisa notoriamente forzada—entiendo lo que pasó y está bien.

Dio media vuelta y entró en su propia y pequeña oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Qué era lo que había entendido ese pequeño asistente? Steve se quedó sin comprender lo que pasó. Esa reacción había sido algo extraña en verdad pero, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió sentarse en su escritorio y ponerse a revisar los catálogos que habían llegado.

* * *

Por su parte, Tony estaba más que furioso mientras trabajaba sentado en su propio escritorio, no había querido escuchar ninguna posible excusa de Steve, porque él sabía muy bien que todo era simple: no le interesaba lo suficiente a Steve para hablar con él. Quizás le había respondido al estado por pura curiosidad o quien sabe qué.

Intentó calmar su frustración, porque era demasiado estúpido que se sintiera enojado por eso, Steve Rogers en un principio no tenía obligación de mantener una conversación fuera del trabajo con él, no eran amigos, ni siquiera compañeros de trabajo, eran jefe y asistente, nada más. Y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más estúpido. Tomó los audífonos de su mochila—que por suerte había decidido guardar— y los conectó a su teléfono. Se colocó uno en un oído y encendió la música, no creía que su jefe se enojara por que escuchara algo de música mientras hacia su trabajo, eso hacía que se concentrara mejor de todas formas.

Gracias a que habían logrado aplacar a T'Challa y a Killmonger, Steve estaba más que decidido a iniciar con su plan de negocios de una vez, el cual entre otras cosas incluía ampliaciones de infraestructura, del personal y la compra de los materiales para la nueva colección de Loki, no podía perder más tiempo si quería llegar a las metas en el tiempo que se había propuesto. Para eso había encargado a Tony de realizar los formularios y hacer las gestiones ante los bancos.

Tony se pasó gran parte de la mañana llenando esos formularios y estableciendo las cantidades que debían solicitar para ir cumpliendo lo que su jefe se había propuesto, pero a eso de las once se fijó que unos formularios en específico no estaban en el paquete que estaba llenando, quizás los habían empaquetado en sobres distintos, así que tomó el teléfono y llamó a la extensión de recepción.

_—Sí, llegaron unos formularios de ese mismo banco, —escuchó decir a Natasha— pero tenían de destinatario el departamento del señor Killmonger y Clint se los llevo._

Tony le dio las gracias y colgó. ¿Por qué Killmonger no se los había llevado si sabía que Steve le dio la autorización para que Tony los llenara?

—Killmonger quiere ponerme las cosas difíciles—dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba para ir al quinto piso.

Al pasar junto a Steve este le preguntó específicamente por esos papeles, y él le respondió que ya casi se los entregaba.

Cuando llegó al escritorio de Clint Barton frente a la oficina de Killmonger, este le dejó pasar de inmediato.

Erik no estuvo muy contento cuando Tony le pidió esos formularios para llenarlos él.

—Le recuerdo, niño—dijo Erik mirándole con mala cara—que yo soy el encargado de llenar ese tipo de documentos y hacer los trámites con los bancos.

Tony puso sus puños en la cintura y frunció el entrecejo, odiaba que le trataran como un niño cuando claramente era mucho más capaz que el mismo Killmonger y ya lo había demostrado.

—Y yo le recuerdo, anciano, que el mismo presidente de esta empresa fue quien me autorizó a llenarlos. Pero está bien, llamaré al banco a pedir otros, porque los que TÚ vas a llenar, no servirán ni para limpiarse el culo.

Ok, quizás decir eso, y más la palabra "viejo" y "culo" en una misma oración había sido un poco inmaduro, pero en verdad que le molestaba mucho que no le quisieran respetar por su edad o su físico. Los ojos de Erik demostraban las ganas de matar a Tony que tenía y, con mala gana, tomó un sobre y casi se lo tiro en la cara al asistente de presidencia.

—Mira tus malditos formularios—dijo Killmonger con los dientes apretados, Tony dio media vuelta para irse pero, antes de salir, Erik agregó: —escúchame bien, espero que no cometas ni media falla, porque si no, tú y tu queridísimo presidente caerán de ese pedestal.

El moreno terminó su oración con una forzada sonrisa y con una mano le hizo una seña a Tony para que saliera. Tony no lo pensó demasiado y cruzó la puerta.

* * *

Tony tuvo que explicarle a Steve por que había tardado tanto con esos formularios, ya que Rogers debía firmarlos antes de enviarlos y quería hacerlo lo más temprano posible.

Al presidente de Shield no le hizo mucha gracia escuchar la amenaza de Killmonger hacia Tony y hacia él mismo. Incluso Bucky, que también estaba en la oficina de presidencia, se dio cuenta que ya no tenían un espía infiltrado, era un enemigo declarado y podían tener problemas futuros.

Por lo menos pudo firmar los documentos, y eso era un paso gigante: su época de presidente de Shield comenzaba oficialmente.

Bucky se fue a su oficina cuando Wilson le informó que tenía una llamada, y mientras terminaba de firmar, Steve no pudo evitar mirar a Tony.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó. Pensaba que había cometido un error en algo.

—No, pero...—Steve sonrió, fue la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que le había visto al hombre, y Tony no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto ante eso. —te debo un millón de gracias Tony. Esto que está pasando ahora, yo no podría estarlo haciendo sin tu ayuda.

—No tiene que agradecer nada. —dijo sintiéndose en una nube al recibir esas palabras y esa mirada de Steve.

—Si tengo, por supuesto que debo agradecerte. Sin ti ni yo sería presidente ya, ni estaría a punto de iniciar mi plan de negocios. Tenemos poco tiempo trabajando juntos y créeme, has hecho más por mí que ninguna otra persona.

Steve se acercó a Tony y el menor juró que le volvería a besar la mejilla como lo había hecho antes, pero no, fue peor o mejor —depende como se piense—, lo abrazó.

—Gracias de verdad, —dijo Steve en el abrazo, no se dio cuenta del pequeño estremecimiento de su asistente— sé que no la has pasado muy bien desde que estas aquí, pero prometo que eso cambiara, porque quiero que estés junto a mí por mucho tiempo.

—Yo... yo lo apoyaré, no se preocupe.

Steve se separó de él y le dedicó una mirada suave.

—Quiero que sepas que no estoy bromeando. Tu trabajo fue lo que le dio solidez a mi propuesta, y ahora que comenzaremos con esto, quiero que te quedes a mi lado en todo este camino, que será largo, pero que sé muy bien que podremos lograr.

Esas palabras, esa mirada, Tony le entregaría su alma en ese mismo instante si Steve se lo pidiera, pero no diría eso, así que se limitó a contestar simplemente: —Yo siempre estaré con usted, en serio. Siempre podrá confiar en mí.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa aún más amplia y Tony no pudo soportar más y se levantó excusándose con que tenía algo que terminar.

Necesitaba estar a solas un momento.

Por suerte el resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila, Steve no se le volvió a acercar demasiado, todos los papeles fueron enviados a los bancos para pedir los préstamos, Killmonger se mantuvo tranquilo—aunque le avisó de la situación en la que estaba a T'Challa— y ni Wanda ni Sharon no molestaron demasiado. 


	16. Para todos, hay un poco

**Capítulo 16. Para todos, hay un poco.**

**Un simple y nublado martes en la mañana...**

**De Natasha Romanoff o sobre los malos padres........**

—A ver Leonid, un beso a mamá.

El pequeño niño sonrió y se inclinó para besar a su madre en la mejilla. Natasha le hizo los toques finales a su uniforme y le dijo a este que fuera a la mesa a desayunar. Su pequeño ya tenía diez años.

Se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación y terminó de arreglarse para luego salir a la sala a buscar su cartera y encontrarse a sus padres.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a decidir a darle una vida como se debe? —dijo su padre con mala cara.

—Estoy trabajando en eso—respondió Natasha.

—Siendo una recepcionista de mierda no le darás nunca la vida que se merece. No pudiste ni retener a su padre.

—No me hables de ese.

Su padre hizo una mueca.

—Deberías irte y dejarnos la custodia a tu madre y a mí.

Tanto Natasha como su madre se quedaron sorprendidas ante esa oración. Natasha se llenó de rabia ante las palabras de su padre y, antes de cometer una locura y comenzar a pelear, tomó su bolso para buscar a su hijo y llevarlo al colegio y luego ir a Shield. Pero antes de irse dijo:

—Me sorprende que lo quieras tanto, duraste los 9 meses de mi embarazo, los putos 9 meses, diciendo que debía abortarlo y que era el error más grande de mi vida.

—Me equivoqué—dijo él—el error no es él, eres tú.

Natasha no se quedó más tiempo y salió de la casa con Leonid.

—Mami, ¿estas triste? —preguntó el niño mientras caminaban al colegio que quedaba cerca de la casa, Natasha tomaría después un autobús hacia Shield.

—No mi amor, solo estoy pensando unas cosas.

—Mira el cielo mami, ¿crees que llueva?

Natasha vio el cielo, estaba muy nublado y seguramente llovería, le hizo un asentimiento a su hijo y este sonrió, a Leonid le encantaba la lluvia.

Le preguntó a su hijo algo del colegio para que se entretuviera hablando un rato, pero Natasha no lo escuchó mucho pensando en su situación. Necesitaba salir de la casa de sus padres. Con urgencia.

Vivir con sus padres siempre había sido un desastre. A su padre nunca le parecían bien las decisiones que ella tomaba, le decía que era una fracasada y una perdedora. Natasha se enteró que el problema es que su padre siempre había deseado un hijo varón. La madre de Romanoff, Sasha, tuvo 5 abortos, los médicos decían que era peligroso que se embarazara, pero su padre, Dimitri Romanoff, decía que si no le daba descendencia la dejaría.

Sasha se embarazó de Natasha, pero fue un embarazo de alto riesgo y un parto difícil. Los médicos tuvieron que sacarle el útero del sangrado que tuvo. Fue casi un milagro que las dos sobrevivieran a eso, pero a Dimitri le disgustaba que su única descendencia no fuera varón.

Quizás fue el mismo Dimitri que provocó que Natasha tomara decisiones estúpidas para alejarse de esa pesadilla. La chica era muy buena en la moda, y le habría encantado hacer una carrera acerca de eso, pero abandonó los estudios cuando le dieron la oportunidad de salir de su casa a los 17 años. Su novio, un tipo llamado Robert Drake, era tan _cool_ y se veía tan enamorado de ella, pero el amor le duro hasta dos años después, cuando se embarazó de Leonid. Robert le pidió que abortara, y Natasha por un momento pensó hacerlo, no quería para nada hacerlo, le había dado mucha ilusión saber que cargaba una pequeña vida en su interior, si no fuera porque en ese tiempo había conocido a Bruce. El chico vivía cerca de ellos y se habían hecho muy amigos, era su paño de lágrimas cuando Robert se iba de fiesta sin decir nada, cuando la engañaba con otras chicas o cuando a veces le gritaba por no tenerle hecha la comida.

Bruce le dijo que no lo hiciera, que el mismo la ayudaría de ser necesario, habló tanto con ella que al final, ella decidió tener a Leonid, y cada día se sentía inmensamente feliz de esa decisión. Por supuesto que eso hizo que Robert se enojara, incluso por poco y la golpea de no ser por la intervención de Banner.

Banner le ofreció que vivieran juntos como amigos para ayudarla con el bebé, y a Natasha le habría encantado, ella adoraba a su amigo, pero al cuarto mes se le complicó el embarazo. Tenía que estar yendo a emergencias y comprando medicamentos y recostada, aunque Bruce la estaba ayudando económicamente —Natasha no encontraba un buen trabajo porque ni siquiera terminó los estudios— ella no quería ser tanta carga para su amigo. Y volvió arrastrándose a pedir ayuda a sus padres.

Cuando llegó con ellos Sasha la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, y Dimitri dijo:

—Te voy a recibir para que ningún vecino pueda decir que yo dejé morir a mi hija. Aunque créeme, me daría menos vergüenza una hija muerta que embarazada y abandonada.

Su padre se pasó el resto de su embarazo diciéndole que debía abortar y deseando que perdiera al bebé. Su madre la consentía lo más que podía a escondidas. Cuando el niño nació y Dimitri vio que era varón, su forma de ser hacia él cambio. Ahora quería al pequeño, pero seguía sin querer a Natasha.

Quizás por eso ella deseaba encontrarse con un hombre rico, con un príncipe que la tratara bien y que le hiciera ver que los hombres no eran todos iguales a Robert o a Dimitri.

Tenía a Bruce, el siguió en contacto con ella aunque a Dimitri no le agradaba del todo el hombre, incluso Banner fue quien le ayudó a conseguir el empleo en recepción un par de años después que Leonid nació. Ella sabía que le gustaba a Banner pero no estaba segura de aceptarlo del todo, quizás porque aun esperaba un hombre rico que la "salvara", o porque tenía miedo de arruinar la relación tan bonita con Bruce y que este le hiciera lo mismo que Johann.

Natasha volvió a la realidad cuando Leonid se despidió de ella para entrar al colegio, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

**De Clint Barton o sobre los infieles....**

Clint suspiró por décima vez cuando vio que Lila se había vuelto a despeinar, le había hecho las coletas unas tres veces, pero a ella y a Cooper les encantaba jugar a las luchas mientras esperaban el desayuno y él no podía hacer nada para que se detuvieran.

Por lo menos la bebé dormía tranquilamente. Adoraba a sus hijos, y daría la vida por ellos de ser necesario, pero ser padre soltero de tres niños pequeños era demasiado.

Había estado casado con Laura desde mucho tiempo atrás, amaba mucho a su esposa y ella a él, aunque no podía negar que solían discutir constantemente pero sin llegar a ofenderse. Cuando nació Lila, Cooper solo tenía tres años. Era un poco difícil cuidar de ambos mientras los dos trabajaban, pero Laura dijo que no dejaría su puesto de jefe de sección en una empresa de maquillaje, Clint comprendió y renunció a su trabajo —en donde tenía un horario muy cambiante— y consiguió empleo en Shield como asistente de gerencia financiera. Luego de unos años, nació Nina.

En Shield ganaba menos de la mitad de lo que ganaba en su antiguo trabajo, pero le daba más tiempo para estar con los niños por el horario fijo y así también podía encargarse de la casa. Incluso su jefe Killmonger le dejaba salir temprano cuando no había demasiado trabajo para que fuera a casa con sus niños. Se sentía complacido con todo lo que tenía, pero un buen día las cosas malas empezaron. Laura comenzó a hablar a escondidas por teléfono, a mensajear mucho y a llegar tarde a casa. Al principio pensó que era solo su imaginación, pero conforme los días pasaban supo que no era su imaginación.

Quill y Gamora le invitaron una noche a una salida de amigos, el aceptó con gusto y cuando fueron a un centro comercial se encontraron con que Laura también estaba allí, besándose con un tipo.

Clint le hizo un escándalo y Laura sin mucha vergüenza le pidió el divorcio, echando a la basura siete años de matrimonio y uno de noviazgo. El mayor problema es que el sueldo de Clint no daba mucho para los tres niños y todas las necesidades básicas, y Laura casi no le quería pagar nada puesto que literalmente estaba manteniendo a su nuevo novio. Un chico de unos 23 años, ella tenía 32.

Clint le recordaba una y otra vez que eran hijos de ambos pero ella solo pasaba a llevarles unos juguetes, a darles un beso y se iba sin dejar ni un centavo.

—Maldita sea—dijo Clint cuando vio el recibo de la luz que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Terminó de preparar a sus hijos y salió de la casa no sin antes tomar el paraguas al ver lo nublado que estaba, pasaría a dejar a la bebé con una niñera y los niños al colegio y vería si más tarde podía hablar con Laura, la mujer tenía que responder.

* * *

**Sobre Sam Wilson o acerca de las malas decisiones............**

Sam se frotó los ojos cuando el despertador sonó. Buscó su teléfono a tientas y revisó sus mensajes antes de levantarse. A través de la ventana sin cortinas se fijó en lo oscuro que estaba el cielo.

—Seguramente lloverá—dijo.

Tenía un WhatsApp de un número desconocido, era una nota de voz, pulsó el botón para escucharla.

 _—Sam_ —dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien— _desbloquéame por favor. Este es el numero de un amigo, he caído demasiado bajo escribiéndote por números ajenos tan solo porque no te permites darme una oportunidad. Vamos, sabes que yo te amo y que no volveré a lastimarte, déjame verte ¿sí? Vamos a cenar o al cine, donde tú quieras bebé, yo invito. Pero por favor ya desbloquea mi número, necesito hablarte._

Sam suspiró con pesadez. La nota de voz era de su exnovio, Jamie Braddock, quien no le dejaba tranquilo. Había tenido una relación con Braddock de esas que parecen una montaña rusa llena de altibajos. Rompían, volvían, rompían otra vez, estaban y no estaban, se peleaban, reconciliaban... el problema de Jamie eran los celos obsesivos que cargaba, Sam no podía ver a nadie, estar con nadie, abrazar a nadie ni nombrar a nadie sin que Jamie explotara en celos y reclamos.

El hombre era lindo y amoroso, pero los celos eran demasiado enfermizos. Le revisaba el teléfono, le acompañaba a todas las salidas —para vigilarlo más que compartir— no le dejaba salir con ciertas prendas que llamaran la atención y discutía con cualquier hombre que le hablara demasiado cerca. Una total pesadilla. Había terminado con Braddock un año antes. Bueno, medio terminado, porque a veces le dejaba entrar en su apartamento cuando el hombre le mandaba audios llorando. Pero en ese año paso algo más, Sam se fue enamorando de su jefe. Quizás fuera una forma de comenzar a desenamorarse de Braddock—una mala forma, por que Bucky era un mujeriego inalcanzable— pero funcionó. Y dos meses atrás Wilson cortó la relación definitivamente, aunque su expareja aún no se rendía.

— ¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de alguien que valga la pena? —dijo mientras se levantaba.

Vivía en un departamento compartido con una amiga llamada Jody Casper, la chica estaba sentada en el mueble de la pequeña sala, solía trabajar desde su pc así que podía holgazanear de vez en cuando, lo vio salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la cocina.

—Oye—dijo ella llamando la atención de Sam—el estúpido de tu ex vino ayer cuando no estabas. Quería que lo dejara pasar para esperarte a que llegaras del trabajo.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Nada—dijo mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor—le di un puñetazo en la nariz y le amenacé con llamar a la policía. Supongo que tuvo que irse al hospital, porque le sangraba la nariz.

Sam no pudo evitar reír un poco, aunque la situación le desesperaba por momentos.

— ¿El té dijo algo?

—Lo usual—respondió la chica sin darle mucha importancia—que si no le contestas se va a quitar la vida, que no puede vivir sin ti, es un maldito dramático.

—aja...

Sam estrujó un poco su camiseta sintiéndose mal.

—Oye, oye—dijo Jody poniéndose se pie y acercándose a él—no te dije eso para que le tengas pena. El maldito no se va a matar, ojala lo hiciera pero no lo hará. Y aun si lo hace, tú no tienes la culpa. No debes correr a sus brazos cada vez que hace una amenaza con quitarse la vida si tú no le haces caso.

Sam la miró por un momento, deseaba poder cumplir con lo que su amiga decía, pero aunque había terminado con Braddock le seguía queriendo, y no deseaba que el hombre hiciera una estupidez por su culpa.

—Debo ir a arreglarme—dijo y caminó hasta el baño.

Jody le vio desaparecer tras la puerta cabizbajo.

* * *

**De Peter Quill y Gamora Zen o sobre cómo no meter la pata...**

Quill despertó con el olor del tocino inundando sus fosas nasales, bajó a la cocina envuelto en una bata y se encontró con Gamora ya vestida preparando el desayuno.

Le abrazó por la espalda y la chica le sonrió.

—Ve a cambiarte o llegaremos tarde.

Ella se dio media vuelta y le dio un corto beso. Peter subió nuevamente a la habitación para ducharse y cambiarse rápidamente. Estaban en su casa, Gamora había pasado la noche con él como tantas veces hacían, y Quill no entendía por qué la chica seguía sin querer establecer una relación completa con él. Peter le había pedido a Gamora que se mudara con él, ella tenía 33 y el 38, así que no sería una decisión apresurada de adolescentes hormonales. Pero la chica amante del verde no quería. Quill incluso le había propuesto matrimonio tres veces para ver si eso le hacía cambiar de opinión, porque a muchos no les gusta mudarse sin estar casados, y nada de nada.

A veces él tenía la sospecha de que Gamora no estaba tan enamorada como ella decía.

—Quizás es que he engordado—suspiraba mientras se veía en el espejo al ponerse la ropa—debe ser que estoy algo gordo y ya no me quiere tanto.

Era frustrante, muchas personas amigas de Gamora le habían dicho a Quill que era un perdedor que solo sabía comer, y que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Gamora lo dejara.

Entre ellos estaba David Heller, un exnovio de Gamora que aun quería volver con ella y siempre se metía con el peso de Quill. Al principio Peter no le hacía caso, pero era lógico que dudara en algún momento.

Bajó a la cocina para encontrarse con el desayuno servido.

— ¿Crees que estoy gordo? —preguntó cuándo se sentó en la mesa frente a su novia.

— ¿Otra vez preguntas? Ya te lo he dicho, estas bien. Deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio como yo, pero por salud, no por tu físico.

—El "estas bien" no responde sí o no estoy gordo.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto Quill? —ella se cruzó de brazos fastidiada por el tema.

—Si Heller te propusiera matrimonio tú lo aceptarías sin problemas, porque él es delgado y tiene buen cuerpo ¿verdad?

Gamora se enfureció bastante, traía un collar y unos aretes grandes y verdes que parecieron brillar conforme aumentaba su enojo.

—Para tu información, el me pidió matrimonio. —Dijo poniéndose de pie—Y le dije que no. Y además terminé con él ¿no crees que esa es la diferencia entre tú y él? Yo estoy contigo, no con él.

Gamora dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir hacia el trabajo sin esperar a su novio, estaba claramente enojada. Se fijó que probablemente llovería, pero no tenía ganas de volver a la casa por un paraguas, no quería ver la carota de su novio. Quill se quedó mirando su plato, se imaginó que el tocino le hablaba y le decía que había metido la pata.

* * *

**De Bruce o los sueños imposibles...**

Bruce terminó de lavarse los dientes y se miró en el espejo sobre el lavabo. Se fijó en que le estaban saliendo unas cuantas canas—las tenía desde muy joven— e hizo una nota mental de pasar por la tienda a conseguir un tinte antes de volver a casa.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y verificó que su peinado fuera excelente. Aunque el casco que debía usar para andar en la moto le despeinaba un poco, él debía intentar lucir lo mejor posible para la linda Natasha.

El club de los raros—porque él era amigo de ellos también— le había dicho más de una vez que su obsesión por Natasha era mala para él, si bien Romanoff era su amiga le decían que él no tenía que estarla adorando tanto, que podía buscarse a alguien que sí le quisiera de verdad.

Bruce entendía las buenas intenciones de todos y le daba las gracias, el problema es que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué adoraba tanto a la chica. Más de 10 años atrás Bruce vivía solo, su madre acaba de morir y eso le sumió en una depresión tan fuerte que empezó a beber. Bebía tanto que incluso lo botaron del trabajo en el que estaba de mensajero, entró en un vórtice del cual por poco y no regresa, pero llegó Natasha como un ángel salvador. La joven de 17 años se mudó en uno de los apartamentos a su lado con su novio y, sin acordarse como fue el primer encuentro, se hicieron muy amigos. Él tenía unos 23, era más viejo que ella, pero siempre le pareció que Romanoff era mucho más madura. Un día, luego de meses de amistad y de consolar a la chica cuando su novio la maltrataba, él le contó su problema con el alcohol. Bruce sabía que beber era malo, pero le dijo que no podía detenerse. Y Natasha le ayudó.

Ella le dio el valor y el empujón que necesitaba para ir a lugares que trataran los problemas de alcoholismo, para su suerte la chica había llegado en un punto de su vida donde todavía no tocaba el fondo, sino que estaba a mitad, y poco a poco fue recuperando el control de su vida. Su recuperación completa duró casi cinco años y quizás fue más que impulsada cuando Natasha se embarazó y tuvo problemas con el novio. El impulso de Bruce por protegerla fue tan grande, que hizo todo lo posible por mejorar su vida para mejorar la de ella, ya había vuelto a trabajar como mensajero, esta vez en la empresa de Shield, y le ofreció a la chica cuidarla a ella y a su bebé.

Natasha no parecía tener interés en Bruce más allá de una amistad, pero él estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso e irla enamorando poco a poco. Pero ella tuvo complicaciones y se fue a vivir con sus padres.

Bruce conocía toda la historia de Natasha con Dimitri y jamás dejo de apoyarla. Sus sentimientos fueron en aumento y cuando él bebe nació, aunque no era suyo, él lo sentía como un hijo. Salía mucho con Natasha y Leonid y el niño le tomó mucho cariño, pero a la chica se le ocurrió que necesitaba buscar un príncipe azul —y rico— que la rescatara.

Bruce casi desiste de seguirla enamorando y pensaba solo conservar la amistad, pero decidió que hasta que ella no tuviese un novio formal, él seguía teniendo una oportunidad. Por eso siempre que podía la invitaba a pasear o a bailar —ninguno de los dos bebía alcohol claro está—, le celebraba los cumpleaños a Leonid y la llevaba a su casa en la moto desde el trabajo.

—No me rendiré en la lucha de tu amor sin dar la batalla—se decía mientras encendía la moto, esperaba que no lloviera para no mojarse la ropa—si alguien me gana tu amor, no será porque me rendí.

* * *

**Sobre Thor o de como pesa la melancolía.**

No necesitó que una alarma le despertara, desde hacía un tiempo el sueño le abandonaba muy temprano en la mañana y no se presentaba hasta muy tarde en la madrugada, en resumen: dormía muy poco.

Desayunó un café y una tostada sintiendo que casi no podía masticar, el día estaba nublado y ese tipo de días era donde más le dolían los recuerdos. Su novia, Jane Foster, le había abandonado luego de literalmente 20 años de relación. Prácticamente ellos se habían hecho novios desde que ella tenía 15 y Thor 16, pero en el cumpleaños número 37 del rubio, esta lo sorprendió desapareciendo y dejándole una simple carta.

_Lo siento mucho Thor, pero yo no puedo terminar mi vida con el mismo hombre. Tenemos demasiado tiempo juntos y es hora de que cada quien tenga otro rumbo._

_Jane Foster._

Una de las cosas que más le dolían era que la chica ni siquiera le dijo adiós de frente, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue sin darle la cara.

— ¡20 años maldición! —decía sintiendo las lágrimas descender. Los días nublados pesaban más porque le traían los recuerdos más tiernos al lado de Jane, mantas y chocolate caliente— ¡tú y yo pasamos 20 años juntos, debiste darme la cara por lo menos!

Habían pasado seis años desde la partida de Foster, y a Thor le seguía pareciendo que había sido el día anterior. Se sentía un inútil, si tan solo la chica le hubiese dicho como se sentía... pero no, tan solo se fue y desapareció.

Y Thor aun la seguía esperando.

Era tan tonto, ¿Por qué seguir amando a alguien que le había abandonado de esa forma? Por culpa de su melancolía por Foster, el mismo año que la chica lo abandonó él tuvo un accidente en su viejo auto. Chocó contra un poste por ir pensando en ella en un día lluvioso, el no traía puesto el cinturón y atravesó el parabrisas. El daño más grande había sido a su ojo izquierdo, el cristal del parabrisas le dejó una muy notoria cicatriz cruzándole el ojo y una dificultad para ver bien de ese lado. Su auto quedó hecho añicos y el no quiso —ni pudo— comprar otro.

Mientras seguía hundido en sus miserias tocaron la puerta.

Thor se sorprendió, no esperaba a nadie tan temprano y casi era hora de que saliera para tomar el autobús e ir al trabajo, Loki detestaba cuando llegaba tarde al taller.

Intentó limpiarse los rastros de llanto y aunque sabía que el visitante notaria que había llorado, dio un respiro y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí _? —_ _preguntó cuándo vio a_ _ **Loki Laufeyson en todo su esplendor parado al otro lado de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**El genio creativo se hizo paso al interior de la casa sin que le invitaran.** _

—Mi café se acabó—dijo sencillamente—y vine para que me hagas uno antes de irnos a trabajar. De paso te llevó en mi auto.

—Pudiste comprar uno en alguna tienda—dijo divertido de la soberbia con la que se comportaba su jefe.

No era la primera vez que Loki invadía su casa, ni que se paseaba por ella como si fuera un rey, o que le mandaba a hacer algo de ese tipo.

—El tuyo es mejor—dijo restando importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano—apresúrate y prepáralo, hoy hay mucho trabajo y no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Thor sonrió y caminó directo a la cocina a preparar un café fresco. En silencio agradeció la llegada de Loki, su jefe era un verdadero bastardo pero, dentro de su forma de ser, se preocupaba por Thor. Además, el hecho de no estar solo haría que no pensara tanto en Jane y en ese momento lo necesitaba.

* * *

**De Loki o de como la soberbia no deja de ser feliz.**

—Hoy lloverá—soltó Loki mientras revisaba el pronóstico del clima en su teléfono.

Pasó una mano por su largo cabello y suspiró. A su lado Gabriel bebía lentamente de su taza de café. Gabriel Summers era un muchacho de no más de 20 años, con un rostro muy delicado que había pasado la noche con Loki.

—Recuerda irte en cuanto termines—dijo Loki mientras bebía café de su propia taza.

El chico asintió y no se inmutó demasiado.

—Malekith me dijo que para dormir contigo uno no puede esperar demasiado.

Loki sonrió, su amigo instruía muy bien a sus posibles conquistas.

—Tu audición es a las once, no llegues tarde, odio la impuntualidad.

Se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, cuando terminó ya Gabriel se había ido. Tomó las llaves de su auto y dudó por un momento.

—Ese estúpido debe estarse lamentando por unas cuantas nubes—dijo, pesando en Thor—todo por una estúpida que no tuvo los ovarios para decirle en la cara que ya no le quería.

Loki gruñó y salió de su departamento para subir a su auto. A sus 40 jamás se había encariñado tanto con nadie como lo había hecho con Thor, su estúpido asistente. El rubio era un idiota sin remedio, pero no podía negar que se preocupaba por él, pero eso nadie iba a saberlo.

Sabia, porque le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, que Thor seguía extrañando a la perra—palabras de Loki— de Jane Foster. Y que incluso si la chica regresara y sin dar muchas explicaciones, Thor la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

También sabía que los días nublados volvían melancólico al rubio grandote, y aunque Loki dijera que eso no era de su incumbencia, en ese momento se encontraba conduciendo para ir a la casa de Odinson y evitar que cayera en un seguro episodio depresivo.

¿Qué excusa pondría cuando el otro preguntara porque estaba en su casa? Ni sabía ni le importaba, él era Loki Laufeyson, algo inteligente se le ocurriría y Thor estaba obligado a creerle. Pondría una excusa simple sobre que quería que el otro le hiciera el desayuno o el café, no sería la primera vez que Loki hacia al rubio cocinar con tal de no tener que hacerlo el mismo.

Se estacionó frente a la casa del otro y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tocó. Había estado en lo cierto, se notaba que Thor había estado llorando.

* * *

**De Bucky siendo un bastardo.**

— ¡Eres un perro!—escuchó que dijo la chica antes de sentir la bofetada en su rostro. El dolor en su mejilla no se hizo esperar y supo que tendría una linda marca de los cinco dedos durante un día — ¡un bastardo, eres un maldito!

—Yo nunca te mentí, María. —Dijo Bucky llevando su propia mano a su dolorida mejilla—tú ya sabias como era yo.

María Hill lo miró dolida, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ella no se permitiría llorar frente a un hombre tan miserable y embustero como Bucky, así que sin darle una mirada más ni a él ni al hombre semidesnudo que estaba en la sala, salió del departamento de Barnes prometiéndose jamás volver a hablarle.

Bucky suspiró y buscó con la mirada al hombre que ya se estaba vistiendo con las ropas que habían dejado tiradas en el suelo.

—Yo sé cuando llega la hora de irme—dijo el rubio terminando de abotonar su camisa

Bucky seguía en ropa interior mientras le veía cambiarse

—Te invité a desayunar, puedes quedarte.

—Está bien, no tengo mucha hambre de todas formas.

El hombre rubio terminó de acomodarse y se dispuso a salir.

—Si quieres nos vemos otro dia, —dijo Bucky antes de que el otro se fuera— eres Adam...

—Warlock. Adam Warlock. Tu eres James..?

—Solo dime Bucky.

Warlock asintió y pareció pensarlo.

—Llámame en la semana.

Bucky asintió y cuando la puerta tras Warlock se cerró se quedó en completo silencio.

Era increíble como había pasado de tener una noche increíble con un desconocido del cual no sabía bien ni el nombre, a haber sido abofeteado en la mañana por María.

Hill pensaba que ella y Bucky estaban iniciando una relación, cosa que Bucky ni confirmó ni desmintió. Así que ella, creyendo tener confianza, se apareció esa mañana en la casa del vicepresidente de Shield para llevarle unos bizcochos para desayunar, no se esperó ver, cuando su "novio" le abrió la puerta, que este estaba con otro hombre.

Bucky decidió levantarse de donde estaba y comenzar a cambiarse para ir a trabajar. No se inmutó en preparar algo de desayunar, ya que no tendría compañía solo se detendría en alguna cafetería y compraría algo.

Cuando ya estuvo listo y se preparaba para salir recibió un mensaje de texto.

**Sam:**

**Le compré un trozo de pie y le preparé el chocolate que le gusta.**

Sonrió ante ese gesto. Su asistente, cuando se enteró que no solía desayunar por no tener que cocinar, solía llevarle el desayuno a la oficina, incluso le ponía las bebidas en un termo especial para que las encontrara calientes cuando el llegara.

A Bucky le gustaba Sam, y mucho, pero jamás lo demostraría, ni siquiera Steve lo sabía. Wilson se preocupaba tanto por él que fue inevitable no comenzar a sentir ciertas cosas. Pero jamás le haría daño a Wilson, y Bucky sabía que él no era capaz de amar a nadie. Lo había intentado, en verdad que quería encontrar a alguien que le hiciera no mirar a nadie más, pero nunca le había pasado y estaba seguro que no sucedería.

Sam le resultaba atractivo, pero si intentaba algo con su asistente, seguramente sería algo de un par de semanas y ya. ¿Y luego qué? Probablemente luego de eso Sam no querría trabajar con él, cuando Bucky le usara, se acostara con él y luego quisiera estar con alguien más. Y entonces Bucky se quedaría sin el cariño y la preocupación que su asistente le dedicaba, y no quería eso.

—De todas formas—dijo al aire—él es una persona muy buena, y no se fijaría en un perro, bastardo y maldito como yo—repitió las palabras de María y aferró las llaves de su auto—nosotros los bastardos no merecemos personas tan buenas.

Mientras encendía su auto pensó nuevamente en lo que había dicho. Los bastardos pueden "divertirse" mucho, pero nunca serán merecedores de personas buenas. Sonrió ante eso, en Shield estaban los tres bastardos más grandes del mundo. James Barnes, el que follaba con todo lo que respirara y le parecía atractivo, Steve Rogers, el más grande enamorador de mujeres hermosas y Loki Laufeyson, quien quizás había pasado por la cama de todos los jóvenes —mayores de edad claro está— con rostros hermosos y delicados que había en el país.

—Por eso Steve esta con el caos de Sharon, yo no duro más de dos meses con alguien y Loki... el seguirá siendo Loki siempre. Los tres bastardos más grandes de Shield no estamos destinados a buenas personas.


	17. Operación verde

**Capítulo 17. Operación verde.**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Steve firmó los primeros documentos que daban rienda suelta a su plan de negocios. En general estaban marchando relativamente bien, pero eran tantas las cosas propuestas y con tan poco tiempo para alcanzar las metas establecidas, que Tony tuvo que trabajar el doble para ayudar a su jefe.

—Si lo entiendo, —decía al teléfono mientras tomaba unas anotaciones— pero recuerde que el plazo aún no se ha vencido.

Pagares, préstamos a bancos, hablar con todos los proveedores... Tony se había convertido en la mano derecha de Steve, incluso Bucky decía que si no tenía cuidado, el asistente le quitaría el puesto de presidencia. Y es que ya estaban en diciembre y las cosas se complicaban aún más con la agitación que siempre acompañaba a ese mes.

Colgó el teléfono y se frotó los ojos sintiéndose cansado. La pantalla en su teléfono presentaba que apenas eran las doce y media y ya había atendido cientos de llamadas y terminando los informes que había iniciado desde el día anterior.

Y es que, aunque el plan y las metas de Steve eran bastante arriesgados, no eran para nada malos. El problema es que había pronosticado tener ciertos resultados en muy poco tiempo y por eso tenían que estar pidiendo tanto dinero a los bancos. Aunque quizás lo que más les estaba afectando y que realmente no tuvieron en mente era la competencia. Hydra!, una empresa europea dedicada a la moda así como Shield, había decidido expandirse a otros países y, para su mala suerte, les estaba dando una competencia bastante grande. Las ventas de Shield no eran malas, pero no las suficientes para suplir todo lo que ellos estaban haciendo, y por eso se habían visto en la necesidad de solicitar más dineros del que habían previsto a los bancos.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, era Wanda para decirle que le pasaría una llamada importante del Gerente del Banco Fury. Cuando tomó la llamada supuso que eran malas noticias.

— ¿Cómo que no harán otro desembolso?

La voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba monótona y pausada y Tony supo que Nick era quien estaba hablando.

_—Les avisamos que necesitaríamos el otro pagaré firmado por el presidente y nunca lo enviaron._

— ¿Y si lo enviamos hoy? —dijo, sabia lo importante que era ese desembolso, ya tenían planes inmediatos para ese dinero.

_—Solo se hará si me trae el pagaré firmado para antes de las 2. Que pase buen día._

El hombre cortó sin dejar que Tony dijera nada más, y ahora estaban en un problema. Steve había salido junto a Bucky y con Sharon a una reunión con unos ejecutivos, y después tenía programada una comida con los representantes de una empresa de telas. Así que no volvería si no hasta después de las tres, y ya sería demasiado tarde para eso.

Tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Steve varias veces sin éxito. Buscó entre los post-it de su escritorio y dio con el número del celular de Sharon, le marcó y por lo menos ella si le contestó.

_— ¿Si? —se escuchó la voz de la chica_

—Es Anthony Stark, estoy buscando al señor Rogers por...

_— ¿Qué haces llamando a mi teléfono? —le interrumpió y sin dejarle decir nada más, colgó._

Tony respiró hondo, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de matar a Sharon, intentó pensar que lo que su jefe necesitaba pagar era más importante y volvió a marcar el celular de la rubia, pero no le contestó

Se levantó rápidamente y salió en busca de Wilson quien, por ser el asistente del vicepresidente, también había estado muy ocupado esos dias. Le explicó lo que estaba pasando y Sam le dijo que Bucky tampoco tomaba el celular.

 _"Que manía con apagar el teléfono cuando más se necesitan_ " pensó Tony.

—Podríamos pedirle a Bruce que te lleve en la moto—dijo Sam haciendo que Tony frunciera el ceño—seria rápido y vas con alguien de confianza, como los papeles son importantes.

Tony apretó los labios y lo pensó, a él le daban miedo las motos pero no quería decirlo, sonaría como un niño asustado. Además la idea de Sam no era nada mala, así que tuvo que aceptar sin quererlo realmente.

Sam marcó el número de la recepción y le explicó a Natasha la situación, esta se encargaría de hablar con Bruce.

Tony buscó los papeles que necesitaba y rogó a todos los dioses que conocía, antes de salir de su pequeña oficina, que le ayudaran a no caerse de la moto. Cuando bajó a recepción Bruce ya le estaba esperando.

—Solo tengo un casco, pero toma—dijo dándole el casco a Tony—úsalo.

—No es necesario Bruce, yo....

—Nada de no. Yo estaré bien.

Natasha, que estaba detrás de ellos viéndolos, les sonrió.

—Agárrate bien Tony, a Bruce le gusta acelerar.

Eso empeoró las cosas para Tony que solo pudo tragar saliva.

 _"Odio las motos, odio las motos, odio las motos"_ era lo único que podía pensar, Bruce le había dicho que se aferrara y el casi le sacaba el aire sujetándose para no caer. Natasha no mentía, Banner aceleraba demasiado y solía pasarle muy, —demasiado— de cerca a los autos. Tony tuvo que cerrar los ojos en más de una ocasión y por poco y le dan ganas de vomitar, en verdad que la estaba pasando bastante mal.

Habían decidido ir al restaurante donde estaba pautada la comida con los representantes de la empresa de tela, puesto que estaba programada para la una de la tarde. Era un restaurante bastante elegante, que al parecer estaba asociado con un club cercano y por tanto solo los miembros podían ingresar. Era un trayecto de casi cuarenta minutos que Bruce realizo en 25 minutos, y para cuando llegaron Tony tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no vomitar.

Era un edificio verdaderamente hermoso visto desde afuera y tenia varios pisos, los cristales dejaban entrever que luego de la puerta principal había un camino a la derecha, uno a la izquierda, y un central que dirigía a un bonito —o lo que se podía ver— jardín. Seguramente el restaurante estaba atravesando el jardín.

Seguramente ya estarían dentro, pero a ninguno de los dos los iban a dejar pasar. Intentaron explicarle al guardia de fuera en la situación en la que estaban, pero no los dejaba pasar. El guardia tampoco quería hacerles el favor de buscar a alguien que pudiese buscar a Steve en el restaurante y ellos no podían irse de ahí sin ver a su jefe.

Bruce pensó en lo que podrían hacer y arrastró a Tony un poco lejos del guardia para decirle un plan que se le había ocurrido.

—Mira, hagamos la operación verde. —dijo de la nada.

— ¿Operación verde?

Banner asintió viéndose orgulloso del plan que iba a contar.

—Lo he hecho con Natasha un par de veces y funciona, o por lo menos casi siempre. Voy a ir y distraeré al guardia, le daré unos golpes, aprovecha para entrar de inmediato y busca a Steve.

— ¿Estás loco? —Preguntó Tony casi gritando— ¡El guardia es altísimo, te va a matar!

Bruce infló el pecho y procuró verse ofendido.

—Es que no me has visto peleando, soy como un monstruo súper fuerte cuando me lo propongo.

Tony entrecerró los ojos pensando en sus opciones, y tuvo que aceptar.

—Una última pregunta, —dijo antes de poner en marcha la operación verde— ¿en qué situaciones has hecho eso con Natasha?

El mensajero le dio una extraña sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—Ese es un secreto pequeño.

Tony entendió que no necesitaba saber eso y se preparó para lo que tenía que hacer. Era un plan con muchísimos fallos y muchas cosas podían salir mal, pero era lo único que tenían. La primera cosa que podía salir mal era que cuando Bruce golpeara al guardia apareciera otro de inmediato, pero para su suerte no fue así.

Bruce se arremangó las mangas de su camisa blanca, su rostro cambio a una expresión seria, por suerte no había nadie cerca y llegando hasta el distraído guardia, le dio un puñetazo. Tony no esperó ninguna otra señal, en cuanto el guardia se tambaleó por el golpe aprovechó para echar a correr y atravesó la puerta dejando atrás a Bruce y al guardia—que no se fijó que Tony entró— y que habían empezado a pelear.

Antes de entrar había decidido que el mejor camino a tomar era el central, así que se dispuso a cruzar el jardín a toda prisa antes de que algún guardia le atrapara.

—Este maldito jardín es más largo que mi casa—dijo sin poder esperar alcanzar las puertas de cristal que se veían al fondo.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando no encontró el restaurante, sino una especie de salón llena de cuadros y pinturas de exhibición. En esa sala había pocas personas, se acercó a una mujer bastante linda, con el pelo corto y negro para que le pudiese ubicar.

—Disculpe, ¿Dónde queda el restaurante de este edificio?

—En el segundo piso cariño, puedes usar el ascensor que está ahí.

Le señaló el ascensor y Tony le agradeció, caminó hasta él y esperó a que las puertas abrieran.

— ¡Oye tú, Detente ahí!

No tuvo que ser un genio para adivinar que se trataba de un guardia que le había descubierto. Aprovechó que ya estaba en el ascensor y oprimió con fuerza el botón del segundo piso y el de cerrar las puertas, dejando atrás al guardia.

Cuando salió del ascensor de forma rápida se fijó que estaba en el área del restaurante, el aire volvió a sus pulmones al divisar a sus jefes en una esquina muy decorada que parecía hacer el trabajo del lugar de espera mientras le preparaban la mesa.

Se acercó y vio a Bucky sentado en uno de los sillones que había, y a Steve y Sharon en otro, muy abrazados. La primera en verlo fue Sharon.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Steve y Bucky no tardaron en verlo.

—Es que se le olvidó firmar un pagaré, —dijo dirigiéndose a Steve e ignorando olímpicamente a Sharon—y me llamaron del Banco Fury, si no lo llevamos antes de las dos, no nos hacen el desembolso.

Steve se asombró ante lo escuchado y levantándose rápidamente tomó los papeles que Tony le pasaba y los firmó.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —le preguntó su jefe.

—Me trajo Bruce en la moto.

— ¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Bucky con curiosidad.

—Esta abajo, peleándose con un guardia—dijo apenado, los otros tres lo miraron sin comprender—ustedes no atendían el teléfono y cuando llegamos aquí no nos querían dejar pasar, el distrajo al guardia peleando para que yo me colara y...

—Dios mío, pero que brutos son—exclamó Sharon, Steve la miró mal pero antes de poder hablar un guardia se acercó a ellos.

Steve calmó al guardia explicándole la situación, como Rogers y el mismo Bucky eran de los miembros más reconocidos aceptaron la intromisión de Tony. Cuando preguntaron por Bruce le dijeron que estaba abajo detenido por los guardias, pero que al ser Steve, se lo dejarían pasar, solo por esta vez.

—Ellos irrumpen aquí, se golpean con los guardias, te interrumpen en tus momentos fuera de la oficina ¿y tú no les dices nada? —Exclamó Sharon furiosa sin importarle que Tony estuviese presente—controla a tus empleados Steve.

—Sharon, más que controlar les estoy agradecido, esto es mil veces más importante de lo que te puedes imaginar. —se giró hacia Tony y le entregó los papeles firmados—baja, dale esto a Bruce y que lo lleve al banco. Luego sube, quiero que te quedes en el almuerzo y nos ayudes con los representantes que vendrán.

— ¿Qué me quede? —exclamó Tony sorprendido.

— ¿Qué se quede? —exclamó Sharon notablemente disgustada.

Steve no tenía demasiada paciencia para lidiar con Sharon y le dijo a Tony que hiciera lo que le ordenó. Tony bajó para encontrarse con Bruce, tenía una mejilla hinchada, pero exclamó que estaría bien y que el guardia había quedado peor. Tomó los papeles y salió de allí con dirección al banco.

Tony hizo una mueca sin atrever a moverse de donde estaba. No quería volver a subir al área del restaurante, no se sentiría nada cómodo ahí. No todos los que estaban ahí usaban trajes, pero sí que usaban ropa notoriamente de muy buena calidad, de marca mejor dicho. Y el pantalón oscuro y el sweater azul de Tony no se veían para nada de marca. Consideró sus opciones de escape pero negó diciéndose que tenía que ser valiente. Volvió a entrar y a subir y, para su sorpresa, Sharon no estaba.

—Sharon tuvo que irse—le explicó Steve sin tener que preguntar—la llamaron para algo importante.

Tony asintió sintiéndose más relajado sin estar con la rubia. La reunión pasó sin mayores problemas, los representantes llegaron y Steve se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando Tony, casi sin ayuda, los convenció de que firmaran el contrato. Rogers no podía negar que el chico se había vuelto indispensable para él.

Cuando todo se había acabado Steve le dijo que lo llevaría a la empresa, Bucky avisó que iría a revisar cómo iban unos almacenes en los que estaban vendiendo y se adelantó a ellos.

Ya en el estacionamiento, mientras Steve y Tony se dirigían hacia el auto del presidente hablando acerca del trato que acababan de cerrar, la mujer que le indicó a Tony el ascensor apareció saludando a Steve con un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

—Corazón—dijo ella, y luego le dio una corta mirada a Tony presentándose como Hope Summers —escuché la noticia de que te me casas lindura.

Steve asintió, pero no se veía muy feliz de admitirlo.

—Así es Hope.

—Bueno, Yo sabía que alguna mujer te atraparía algún día. Suerte por Sharon.

Hope le dijo algo al oído a Steve y el negó con una sonrisa, luego la mujer se alejó despidiéndose de Tony con un asentimiento.

Tony se sintió bastante incomodo en ese momento, no solo el trabajo había aumentado en esos meses, el tener que convivir tanto con Steve había hecho que sus sentimientos se afianzaran aún más, y verlo coquetear con tantas mujeres era casi una tortura para él.

—Tierra llamando a Tony—dijo Steve sacándolo de sus pensamientos — ¿nos vamos?

Tony se disculpó por perderse en sus pensamientos y subió al auto.


	18. Si es por Steve...

**Capítulo 18. Si es por Steve...**

Cuando Sharon llegó a Shield y entró a su oficina se encontró con que Wanda la estaba esperando dentro.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme Sharon! ¡Me cortaron la tarjeta de crédito!

Sharon rodó los ojos. Wanda era su mejor amiga, pero la pelirroja gastaba dinero a montones. Había estado casada con un hombre rico, pero ella no entendía que ahora que estaba divorciada tenía que dejar de gastar en cosas tan innecesarias como comprarse cinco pares de zapatos del mismo estilo pero en diferente color en el mismo día. Incluso Sharon había conseguido que el sueldo de su amiga fuera bastante alto, ella ganaba casi tres veces más que cualquier asistente de la empresa, y realmente trabajaba menos que cualquier asistente de la empresa.

— ¿Qué hay de Bucky? —preguntó la rubia sentándose tras el escritorio—es tu novio, dile que te ayude con los gastos.

—No me hables de ese. —dijo cambiando su semblante de tristeza a uno de verdadera furia—Solo nos vemos en ciertas noches y antes de que le pueda pedir algo, se va.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dejas y te buscas otro que te ayude?

—Ay Sharon, los hombres ricos y guapos no están a la vuelta de la esquina y lo sabes.

A Sharon le causó gracia la expresión desesperada de su amiga.

—Según me dijiste Killmonger está interesado en ti.

—No me gusta, es extraño. Pero si yo le gustara a T'Challa...

—Ni lo sueñes—rio Sharon conociendo los gustos de su hermano—esta difícil que él se fije en ti.

A T'Challa le gustaban las personas lindas, pero inteligentes también. Y Sharon sabía que Wanda no era muy lista.

—Wanda, debes intentar controlar tus gastos...

— ¿Controlarme? — Wanda pareció que le habían insultado y apuntó a Sharon con un dedo — Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no tienes que vivir con un sueldo de pobre.

Sharon tomó una respiración profunda y se frotó la cara.

—Veré que puedo hacer—dijo al final.

Wanda se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.

—Eres la mejor.

Sharon solo le dio la razón.

* * *

Killmonger le había dicho a T'Challa que se reunieran en un restaurant cercano para tomar un café, necesitaba decirle algo bastante importante y no quería decirlo en su oficina de Shield.

—Ellos no me han dejado ver mucho los números—decía Killmonger refiriéndose a Steve y Bucky—pero de lo que he podido ver es que no están tan bien como pensaban.

— ¿Cumplirán las metas?

—Lo dudo. Steve no contaba con tener tanta competencia como la que le ha impuesto Hydra!

—Entonces las ventas no van bien.

Killmonger asintió al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su café.

—Sé que han estado pidiendo préstamos a los bancos, demasiados a mi parecer. No he visto las cantidades pero tengo la sospecha de que es mucho dinero. Quizás no logren las metas que se propusieron.

T'Challa sonrió ante eso, era la mejor noticia que le habían dado. Al día siguiente había una reunión programada donde Steve tenía que rendir cuentas y si Killmonger estaba en lo cierto, Steve dejaría la presidencia en menos de 24 horas.

* * *

Ya la mayoría se estaba preparando para irse y dar por terminado ese día, pero Tony seguía en su pequeña oficina preparando el informe que Steve iba a presentar al día siguiente en su primera reunión de rendición de cuentas siendo presidente.

En eso, Steve le llamó a su propia oficina, su jefe estaba sentado detrás del escritorio leyendo unos papeles y quería saber cómo iba su trabajo.

— ¿Cómo va ese informe Tony? Sabes que necesito verlo antes de la reunión de mañana.

Tony apretó los labios bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe, tenía que darle una mala noticia a Steve y no sabía cómo lo haría.

—Tengo algo que decirle señor, estuve revisando las proyecciones y usted no va a conseguir la meta que prometió.

Tony procedió a contarle que si hubiesen tenido un poco mas de tiempo, podían cumplir las metas. Pero Steve había ganado la presidencia asegurando de que en determinado tiempo podía lograr determinadas ganancias, y en ese momento no solo estaban llenos de deudas, sino que el plazo para las ganancias ya se había cumplido.

Bucky entró en la oficina de presidencia para ver cómo iba Steve, y se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Rogers y a Tony hablando mientras su amigo tenia cara de estar en un funeral.

—Las ventas no estuvieron tan mal—decía Tony a los dos hombres—pero debido a la competencia de Hydra!, no fueron las que necesitábamos. Las deudas que adquirimos son aceptables, pero no estaban establecidas en el plan que propusieron. Si no hubiesen hecho una propuesta con unas metas tan altas no estaríamos mal, pero no fue lo que ustedes prometieron que harían.

Steve solamente podía escuchar a Tony sintiéndose miserable, sabía que su puesto estaba en peligro desde que T'Challa se enterara de todo eso.

Tony vio como Steve y Bucky daban diferentes ideas de lo que podían hacer, obviamente los dos estaban en una situación demasiado complicada y él no sabía cómo podía ayudar.

—Hay algo que podríamos hacer, —dijo Bucky cambiando el gesto mientras caminaba por la oficina— maquillemos las cifras.

Maquillar las cifras era claramente alterar todos los números de tal modo que coincidieran con las metas y la empresa pareciera estar mucho mejor de lo que estaba. A Tony no le gustó esa idea, eso no solamente era ilegal sino también poco ético.

Steve y Bucky comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo podrían hacer eso, obviamente era un plan que los incluiría a los tres y necesitarían de las increíbles capacidades de Tony para realizarlo, pero Rogers se fijó que a Tony no parecía gustarle la idea.

—Tranquilo Tony—le dijo acercándosele y adivinando lo que estaba pensando—mira que esto es solo un mientras tanto. La empresa mejorará su situación y llegaremos a nuestras metas. Si no hacemos esto, ninguno de los tres tendrá trabajo luego de esa junta.

—Derechitos a la calle—afirmó Bucky.

—Y además—siguió Steve—yo daré la cara por todo. Si alguien se entera de lo que vamos a hacer diré que solo cumplías órdenes mías.

* * *

Loki estaba más que molesto, aunque era tarde no había terminado de decidir el diseño de una manga en la blusa en la que estaba trabajando. Ya había dejado ir a todos los modelos del lugar y se había quedado solo con Thor quien le ayudaba a coser algunas ropas para la colección que pronto presentarían.

—Odio estas telas, los diseños en mi mente no quedan igual que en estas porquerías.

Estaba enojado porque Steve había adquirido telas de menor calidad que las que usaba habitualmente. No eran tan malas según Thor, pero Loki, acostumbrado a solo trabajar con lo más caro, las odiaba.

—Tráeme un té para calmarme—le dijo a Thor mientras rompía la manga en la que estaba trabajando—antes de que suba y ahorque a Rogers con esta mierda de tela.

Thor negó con la cabeza y fue a buscarle el té en la pequeña cocina que tenían en el taller. A esa hora ni la cafetería estaba abierta.

* * *

Tony hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando necesitaba ayuda: llamó a Stephen.

Tendría que llevarse todos los informes a su casa para maquillarlos y lógicamente si su amigo le ayudaba podría terminar más rápido. El problema es que lógicamente a Stephen eso no le parecía buena idea.

— ¿Sabes que eso es ilegal? —le decía. —No solamente maquillaras el balance general, me estás diciendo que vas a maquillar el de todos los departamentos de la empresa.

Estaban en el cuarto de Tony viendo los documentos

—Si no hago todo ese trabajo se darán cuenta.

—Repito, ¿sabes que eso es ilegal?

—Si no hago esto perderé mi trabajo. — Miró a su amigo y este no parecía conforme— Te acabo de explicar que si mi jefe pierde la presidencia, a mí me echan en menos de un segundo. Ni T'Challa ni Sharon me quieren allá.

—Pero Tony, eso es demasiado. Si uno de los accionistas se entera de eso tú puedes tener problemas grandes.

Tony asintió, sabia en el problema que podría meterse, pero no había mas remedio

—Tú estás haciendo todo esto por Steve Rogers—dijo Stephen mientras aceptaba ayudarle—no me lo puedes negar.

Tony no aceptó ni negó nada, simplemente empezó a trabajar.

Tony y Strange trabajaron hasta las 4 de la mañana, hora en la que Stephen terminó durmiéndose en una esquina de la cama y Tony decidió acostarse a un lado para descansar unas tres horas por lo menos. María se levantó para ir al baño y decidió pasar a ver como seguían ellos dos, los vio dormidos en la cama—incluso Tony aun tenia los zapatos puesto— y le quito a ambos las gafas y los arropó con una manta que había a un lado. Sabía que se habían quedado trabajando hasta tarde en algo del trabajo de Tony y les daban mucha ternura, se levantaría temprano en la mañana para prepararles un desayuno especial.


	19. La malicia de una pelirroja

**Capítulo 19. La malicia de una pelirroja.**

María les despertó temprano para que Tony no volviera a llegar tarde a su trabajo, aunque Stephen protestó y prefirió dormir un rato más y le avisó a María que le guardara desayuno.

—Eres todo un caso—murmuró ella entre sonrisas mientras veía al mejor amigo de su hijo acomodarse de nuevo entre las mantas.

Cuando Howard vio que Stephen había vuelto a dormir en la cama de su hijo por poco y hace una escena, pero tuvo a bien calmarse cuando su esposa lo vio con una mirada amenazante de esas que pocas veces ponía, y cedió, por el momento.

Tony no había terminado de cambiar los números del informe, era demasiado trabajo y debía hacerlo muy bien o si no serían descubiertos en un segundo. Aquel informe no solo lo vería T'Challa y Killmonger sino también Sharon, los padres de Steve —que habían vuelto de su viaje solo para eso—, Phil Coulson y dos representantes de los accionistas minoritarios. El informe debía ser perfecto ante los ojos de todos y no destapar ninguna duda.

Fue escuchando música en el autobús para no quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, después de ese informe esperaba tener unos días apacibles y descansar mejor, sino se iba a morir del cansancio o de una sobredosis de café.

Cuando entró a Shield se topó con Bruce en recepción dándole unos paquetes a Natasha. Se acercó para preguntar como seguía del golpe de la cara del día anterior, a lo que este le contestó que estaba mejor que nunca y acercándose lo suficiente para que la recepcionista no escuchara, le dijo que gracias al golpe, Romanoff se había quedado unas horas con él para hacerle algo de comer y cuidarle un poco debido a toda la ayuda que le había dado a Tony, así que en cierta forma, Bruce terminó agradeciéndole a Stark.

Al entrar al ascensor tuvo la mala suerte de que junto a él entraron Wanda y Loki, la pelirroja iba colgada del brazo del otro—como casi siempre solían hacer— y la chica le comentaba lo bonita que era la ropa que Loki llevaba ese día.

—No es la ropa mi querida Wanda, es la percha.

Ni siquiera se dignaron en saludar a Tony, pero a él eso le importaba poco. Cuando Loki se bajó en su piso le dijo a Wanda que necesitaba hablar con Sharon sobre algo importante, la pelirroja asintió y se quedó en silencio ignorando al muchacho a su lado los pisos que faltaban.

Cuando llegó a la oficina Steve ya estaba detrás del escritorio de presidencia con una taza de café en las manos. Tony pensó que podría pedir una taza a la cafetería, el olor del café de Steve se le había antojado.

— ¿Cómo vas? —le preguntó Steve claramente inquieto.

—Lo tendré listo para las doce, es más trabajo del que pensé.

La reunión era a las 2, así que Steve y Bucky tendrían poco tiempo para leerlo y eso le inquietaba aún más. Incluso le comentó a Tony que probablemente él tendría que ayudarlo frente a la junta, pues memorizar todo eso en menos de dos horas le sería imposible, pero Tony, que se había pasado la noche trabajando con esos números, los dominaba a la perfección. Sin esperar más tiempo Tony se dirigió a su pequeña oficina y comenzó a trabajar en terminar aquello.

A eso de las once Steve le avisó a Tony que iría a la oficina de Bucky para revisar unos catálogos que tenía el vicepresidente, y que si necesitaba algo lo encontraría allí. Steve hizo una parada en la oficina de Sharon y la rubia le informó que estaba saliendo camino al aeropuerto, pues los padres de Steve estaban aterrizando, y que regresaría con ellos a eso de las dos.

La hora de la verdad estaba llegando, y Steve no podía negar que le invadían los nervios.

* * *

Wanda estaba que se comía las uñas. En un momento que fue a llevarle unos papeles a Steve en la mañana, este y Bucky estaban hablando sobre que Tony pronto terminaría el informe que presentarían en la junta a las dos de la tarde. Wanda podía no ser muy lista, pero no era completamente tonta. Sabía lo importante que era ese informe, porque sería para la junta de la primera rendición de cuentas de Steve como presidente de Shield, y el hecho de que Tony lo hiciera significaba que le iban a dar mucho más protagonismo del que ya tenía.

—Y si lo hace bien—decía sentada desde su escritorio en el pasillo—todos lo van a felicitar, hasta los padres de Steve.

No soportaría ver al "pequeño monstrito" siendo alabado por un trabajo bien realizado, ella quedaría como una incompetente.

A ella solo le había tocado ordenar la comida de la junta y asegurarse de que todo estuviese listo, y sabía que al final el asistente que brillaría seria Tony y no ella, porque la comida no sería tan espectacular como el informe. Tenía ganas de ir y darle un empujón al chico de gafas, incluso darle la bofetada que Sharon le dio meses atrás, pero ella no podría. De todas formas necesitaba encontrar algo que le arruinara el día al otro.

—Algo o... alguien.

Una idea llegó a su cabeza: Erik Killmonger. Para Wanda no había pasado desapercibido el odio que Erik le tenía a Tony. Era algo lógico considerando que Steve había avergonzado al gerente financiero delante de todos y luego había puesto un simple asistente por encima de él. Ella podía usarlo para arruinarle el día al otro. Si por lo menos no evitaba que entregara el informe, conseguiría que su día no fuera feliz del todo. Y había algo más, algo que casi nadie sabía y ella se enteró por Loki—eran pocas las cosas de las que Loki no se enteraba— y es que Erik tenía problemas de ira. Por lo que Wanda sabía habían sido problemas graves, pero el hombre había pasado por una cierta recuperación.

—Quizás pueda aprovecharme de eso, él ha estado tan enojado con el feo ese, que con un empujoncito más puede que explote—dijo con una sonrisa, y sin esperar más taconeó hasta el ascensor para bajar al piso de Erik. Iban a ser las doce y media, debía apresurarse.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de Erik ignoró a Clint olímpicamente y entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Killmonger la miró.

— ¿A que debo el honor de tu presencia? —sonrió complacido con la vista de Wanda en una falda ajustada.

Wanda puso su plan en marcha.

—Vine a preguntarte cual será tu nuevo trabajo para visitarte, con eso de que ya no trabajaras aquí...

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —Preguntó confundido—yo no me iré a ningún sitio.

— ¿Ah no? Pero los asistentes de los altos mandos lo dicen. Creo que el Anthony Stark ese se los dijo.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?

El semblante de Erik mostraba toda la rabia que estaba intentando aguantar, Wanda casi sonríe pensando que había sido más fácil de lo que imaginó. Al parecer Killmonger no estaba tan recuperado de sus ataques de ira.

—Según escuché él les dijo que pronto lo ascenderían a TU cargo, ya que de todas formas tu no estabas casi haciendo nada, y que TU tendrías dos opciones, o te buscabas otro empleo o te volvías su asistente.

— ¡¿Ese maldito dijo eso?! —casi gritó apretando los puños con fuerza sobre la mesa. Killmonger estaba apretando tanto los dientes que Wanda pensó que se le rompería la mandíbula.

—Por supuesto, ¿no ves que incluso está haciendo el informe para la junta que se supone te tocaba a ti? Aunque mira el lado positivo, si te conviertes en su asistente tomarás el escritorio de Barton, y no estarás tan lejos de la que era tu oficina cuando se la den a Stark.

Killmonger no escuchó más y se levantó de la silla al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con los puños. Salió dispuesto a ir a enfrentar a Anthony Stark y a matar a cualquiera que se le interpusiera.

Wanda sonrió cuando le vio salir, pensando que quizás era más inteligente de lo que muchos creían.

* * *

El cumulo de odio que tenía hacia Tony había explotado con las palabras de Wanda.

 _¿Cómo se atreve ese imbécil de Stark a decir que yo me convertiré en su asistente?_ Pensaba mientras subía por las escaleras sin tener demasiada paciencia para esperar el ascensor.

Cuando llegó al sexto piso tanto Sam como Gamora estaban ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos o en el teléfono y no se fijaron en él. De todas formas le habría importado muy poco de tan enojado como estaba.

Entró en presidencia sin considerar que era la oficina de Steve, pero por suerte no estaba ahí. Se dirigió rápidamente al armario de utensilios que servía como oficina para Tony y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Tony apartó la vista de la computadora cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se extrañó al ver a Killmonger, y más la cara de enfado que tenía.

—Dame el informe. —dijo llanamente apretando los dientes.

— ¿Que?

—Que me des el maldito informe, —Erik se apoyó del escritorio de Tony— yo soy el gerente financiero, yo lo terminaré.

Tony se cruzó de brazos, por supuesto que no le daría un informe que estaba maquillando, Erik se daría cuenta en un segundo de la trampa. Ni siquiera entendía a que venía esa explosión repentina del gerente.

Tony se levantó de su silla para estar más a la altura del otro y, aunque claramente Erik era más alto, no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácil.

—No se lo daré. Lo vera en la junta con todos los demás.

A Erik se le inyectaron los ojos en sangre de la rabia tan grande que estaba sintiendo. Sentía que todo lo que había dicho la pelirroja cobraba veracidad ante sus ojos.

 _¡El niño de mierda intenta reemplazarme en verdad!_ pensó

— ¡¿Quién mierdas te crees?! Recuerda que eres un puto asistente y yo un gerente.

—Un gerente que no verá el informe hasta que no sea la hora indicada, —alargó su mano y apuntó a la puerta— Váyase ya por favor.

Killmonger estalló recordando todas las palabras de Wanda y se acercó furioso a Tony. El asistente se puso nervioso al ver esa acción y comenzó a retroceder en el pequeño espacio que había, lógicamente no era lo mismo una bofetada de Sharon que cualquier golpe que le pudiese dar Killmonger.

Se asustó aún más cuando no pudo seguir caminando hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Crees que tú y yo somos lo mismo?! —Gritaba Killmonger— ¡No! ¡Yo soy un gerente importante y tú eres solo una mierda insignificante!

—Son órdenes del señor Steve—decía Tony sin saber cómo salir de esa situación, se estaba asustando en verdad

— ¡Ese es otra mierda!

Gamora escuchó unos sonidos extraños provenientes de presidencia, no había visto entrar a Killmonger y, como no veía a Wanda en su escritorio, supuso que la pelirroja estaba molestando a Tony, así que se levantó y decidió ir a ver que sucedía ya que Steve estaba en vicepresidencia. Entró a la oficina de presidencia y se dio cuenta que habían gritos provenientes del pequeño armario que tenía Tony como oficina.

"¡Ese es otra mierda!" escuchó que alguien gritaba y reconoció muy bien la voz de Killmonger, se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la pequeña oficina y casi suelta un grito cuando encontró a Tony contra la pared y a Killmonger a escasos centímetros de él.

Tony estaba hiperventilando mientras más se acercaba Killmonger a él. Esa situación le estaba trayendo unos recuerdos muy malos que hacía mucho tiempo había intentado olvidar. Se estaba trasladando a un día oscuro para él y casi que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Vio la puerta abrirse y a Gamora asomarse.

—Dile que se vaya—fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta dirigido a la chica.

Killmonger giró el rostro y se fijó en ella y de inmediato gritó: — ¡¿Y tú que mierda haces ahí parada?!

Eso hizo dar a Gamora un pequeño salto en su lugar, Tony quiso aprovechar esa pequeña distracción de Erik para salir de ahí, pero Killmonger se dio cuenta y, sujetándole rápidamente del cuello, le chocó contra la pared devolviéndolo a su posición inicial.

— ¡Suéltalo! —gritó Gamora, pero Killmonger no le hizo caso.

— ¡Dame los malditos papeles!

Tony no podía contestar, estaba siendo sobrepasado por la situación. Sentía la mano del otro en su cuello igual a la mano que recordaba, los ojos de Killmonger le miraban con las misma furia y las ganas de hacerle daño que otros ojos hicieron antes, se sentía aprisionado y sin escape igual que aquella vez, y tuvo el mismo miedo que en aquella ocasión que tanto había intentado borrar de sus recuerdos.

No se fijó cuando Gamora salió de la oficina de presidencia gritando por ayuda, toda su concentración estaba puesta en intentar respirar. El agarre en su cuello no le cortaba la respiración, era más bien para que no escapara, pero el miedo que le inundaba hacia que su pecho pesara y no pudiera respirar bien.

Pasaron unos segundos desde que Gamora salió gritando por ayuda, pero Tony lo sintió como una eternidad.

Steve estaba saliendo en ese momento de la oficina de Bucky para averiguar cómo iba Tony con el informe, cuando vio a Gamora salir de presidencia.

— ¡Ayuda, Killmonger va a matar a Tony!

Sam se levantó del escritorio pero Steve fue mucho más rápido en empezar a correr hacia su oficina, pasó por el lado de una asustada Gamora y en segundos ya había alcanzado la puerta de su asistente y estaba viendo la escena: Killmonger dándole la espalda mientras sujetaba a Tony del cuello y lo mantenía contra la pared. No lo pensó ni dos segundos antes de actuar.

En menos de un segundo Steve llegó hasta ellos y tomó el brazo que Erik tenía sobre el cuello de Tony para hacer que le soltara y girarlo y, en un instante, le dio un puñetazo al gerente.


	20. Rendición de cuentas

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTQ8CUtD79o> **

**Capítulo 20. Rendición de Cuentas.**

Cuando Steve lo golpeó, Killmonger tuvo que retroceder unos pasos ante el dolor que sintió en su nariz, pero Rogers no le dio una oportunidad de recuperarse y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para empujarlo fuera de la oficina casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Gamora se acercó a Tony casi corriendo, el chico se había sentado en el piso mientras temblaba y respiraba profundo.

—No me toques—dijo con voz quebrada cuando ella intentó poner una mano en su hombro.

Steve ya había conseguido sacar de la oficina de presidencia a Killmonger y le había golpeado dos veces sin que el otro tuviese oportunidad de defenderse. Iba a dirigir un golpe más cuando Bucky, alertado por Sam, apareció entre ellos y sujetó a Steve.

— ¡Detente Rogers!

— ¡Déjame Bucky, este bastardo se merece que lo maten! —Su furia era bastante grande— ¡si a este maldito le gusta intimidar, que lo haga con alguien de su tamaño!

Si había algo que Steve Rogers detestaba eran las personas que usaban su físico en contra de otros más indefensos. El físico de Killmonger era claramente superior al de Tony, y ver al gerente —al cual de por sí detestaba por ser aliado de T'Challa— sosteniendo a su asistente de esa forma, le encendió los nervios.

Sam tuvo que ayudar a Bucky a alejar a Steve de un mareado Erik, tampoco era cuestión de que lo matara en plena oficina. Steve tenía ganas de matar al hombre frente a él, pero pensó momentáneamente en Tony y dio media vuelta rápidamente para ir a su oficina y verle. Se encontró al chico en una esquina temblando, y a Gamora agachada sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—No me deja acercarme—le dijo la chica a Steve cuando le vio acercarse.

—Hazte a un lado. —ordenó mientras se agachaba en el sitio que antes ocupaba la chica. —Tony...

—No me toques—le dijo Tony cuando se acercó.

—Consíguele algo de agua—mandó Steve dirigiéndose a Gamora y la chica salió a buscarla de inmediato. —Tony, estarás bien, nadie te hará daño.

Tony pareció entender un poco las palabras de su jefe y salir del trance en donde se encontraba, miró a Steve fijamente.

—Ya no quiero estar aquí. —casi lloró, sentía vergüenza de encontrarse en ese estado, pero en verdad no lo podía evitar.

Steve apretó sus labios con fuerza sin saber que decir, el pobre muchacho había pasado demasiadas cosas en ese sitio y, aunque lo necesitaba bastante, sabía que sería ilógico y egoísta pedir que se quedara. Tony pareció captar la angustia en los ojos de su jefe y, reuniendo un poco de entereza, decidió quedarse para terminar el informe y ayudarlo en la junta.

—Terminaré el informe primero y le ayudaré a presentarlo, luego...

Steve colocó su mano encima de la de Tony con cautela, sintiendo la piel cálida del otro bajo su toque. Tony se estremeció ligeramente, pero no retiró la mano.

Gamora llegó en ese momento con el vaso de agua, cuando se la tomó, Steve pensó que ya estaba más calmado para hablar.

— ¿Qué sucedió Tony?

Le contó como Killmonger había entrado de repente a exigir los papeles y que él no se los quiso dar, Steve no necesitó pensarlo mucho para saber que si Tony le hubiese dado los papeles con los números a medio terminar, Erik se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, así que su asistente se había ganado un golpe y ese susto mortal por proteger a Steve técnicamente, y no supo cómo sentirse ante eso.

Se enfrentó a Killmonger junto a Bucky, y Rogers le dijo que no solo estaba despedido, sino que además podía olvidarse de cualquier carta de recomendación para buscar otro empleo y que si se le ocurría poner alguna demanda por los golpes que le había dado Rogers, la empresa le impondría una demanda por el abuso cometido contra Tony.

Sam y Gamora estuvieron unos minutos tranquilizando a Tony, sabían que aquella experiencia debió ser muy traumante. Pero luego el chico les dijo que terminaría su trabajo y que ya no debían preocuparse por él. Se estaba sintiendo estúpido por la escena que había dado viéndose tan frágil en el suelo.

Wanda subió unos minutos después y, aunque habría deseado que Killmonger golpeara un poco a Tony, se sintió conforme con escuchar que le había dado un buen susto.

* * *

—Vayan a la sala de juntas—le dijo Sharon a sus suegros— falta poco para que inicie la reunión.

Faltaban unos quince minutos para las dos cuando Sharon salió del ascensor junto a los padres de Steve para ir directo a la sala de juntas. Thanos y Nébula saludaron a Wanda de lejos y se adelantaron, Sharon se aproximó a su amiga cuando la vio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No adivinaras lo que sucedió hace un rato—ante la mirada de su amiga prosiguió —Killmonger iba a golpear al monstruito ese, según escuché lo tenía agarrado del cuello.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó, creyendo que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

—Al parecer se enojó con algo que hizo el murciélago feo, según escuché, el asistente de tu novio retó a Erik y le dijo que era su superior—Wanda estaba engañando a su amiga, no quería que de ninguna forma alguien se enterara que fue ella quien instó a Killmonger—Erik se enojó y por poco y lo mata.

— ¿Pero quién se cree ese niño feo para retar a un gerente y hablarle de esa forma? —Preguntó frunciendo las cejas—Lo que le hicieron está más que merecido.

—Eso no es todo, —Wanda cambio su expresión a una de desacuerdo, si bien estaba feliz por lo que le pasó a Tony, no pensaba que el despido de Killmonger había sido justo— Steve despidió a Erik.

A Sharon le sorprendió bastante esa noticia, y de muy mala manera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Despidió a un gerente por poner en su lugar a un creído asistente? —estaba más que furiosa, sentía que Steve le estaba dando demasiada importancia a alguien tan insignificante como lo era Anthony Stark— Tendrá que explicarlo en la junta.

En ese momento Sharon vio a T'Challa salir del ascensor, lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y le contó lo que había sucedido. El moreno se enfureció internamente, él sabía de los ataques de ira de Erik pero se suponía que el hombre estaba en terapia o algo parecido, y si eso era cierto, acababa de perder a su espía dentro de Shield, y eso le frustraba.

— ¿Y Steve despidió al gerente financiero por causa de un simple asistente? —preguntó cuándo Wanda le contó la última parte.

—Eso mismo dije yo—exclamó Sharon.

—Esto no se quedará así.

Sharon tomó a T'Challa del codo y juntos fueron a la sala de juntas. Wanda estaba que daba saltos de alegría, seguramente obligarían a Steve a despedir a Stark y recontratar a Killmonger.

* * *

Cuando Steve iba saliendo de la oficina de presidencia seguido por Tony hacia la sala de juntas, se detuvo y se giró para ver a su asistente. Se había disculpado ya con el chico por las acciones de Killmonger, y aunque Tony le repitió varias veces que no le culpaba de nada, el sentimiento no se separaba de él.

—Tony, sé que dices que no ha sido mi culpa, pero necesito que escuches algo. Ahí adentro, en esa junta, probablemente T'Challa te intentará culpar por el despido de Erik, ellos eran aliados así que estará enojado.

—Supongo que puedo aguantar lo que me diga.

—No necesitaras hacerlo, —puso una expresión seria, no dejaría que T'Challa hiciera a Tony sentir mal de ninguna forma— dejaré muy en claro que el culpable fue Erik y lo que sucedió fue por mis órdenes hacia ti. Tú has hecho un excelente trabajo salvándonos las espaldas a mí y a Bucky, y yo solo he dejado que te pisoteen, y mira ahora.

—Señor Rogers...

—Sé que me dijiste que te quieres ir, pero solo quiero decir que te necesito, y mucho. Me gustaría que lo pensaras antes de partir.

Tony le vio sonreír con cierta tristeza y girarse para continuar hacia la sala de juntas, y esas palabras le hicieron dudar.

* * *

Antes de poder comenzar con el informe de la rendición de cuentas de Steve, Thanos preguntó dónde estaba Killmonger puesto que era el gerente financiero, y T'Challa lo aprovechó para tirar indirectas.

—Al parecer el Dictador Steve lo ha despedido—dijo, asombrando a Thanos—según me contaron Erik solo pidió un poco de respeto.

T'Challa no midió sus palabras sin importarle que Tony estuviese presente, al contrario, miraba del asistente a Rogers con furia mal contenida.

— ¡¿Pidiendo respeto?! —Exclamó Steve—si estaba aprisionando a Tony del cuello contra la pared.

Nébula, Loki, Phil, Thanos y los dos representantes de los accionistas minoritarios lucieron mucho más que sorprendidos, y miraron al asistente que solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó Nébula.

—Steve los vio—exclamó Bucky en apoyo a su amigo—él fue quien los separó. Según parece, Erik quería los papeles en los que Tony trabajaba, este no se los dio y Killmonger explotó.

— ¿Y por qué no le diste los papeles? —Preguntó Sharon a Tony sin ocultar su molestia—si él era un gerente y tú un simple asistente.

—Fue decisión mía—exclamó a Steve dándole una advertencia a su novia con su tono de voz—yo le dije que nadie podía ver el informe antes de la junta. Solo estaba siguiendo mis indicaciones.

—Si es verdad lo que cuentas, fue justo el despido de Killmonger—comentó Thanos con voz calmada—sea quien sea, nadie puede maltratar de esa forma a alguien.

Sharon bufó y T'Challa agrió el gesto.

—Bien, de todas formas vamos a lo importante —dijo Steve.

Steve le hizo una seña a Tony y este comenzó a hablar sobre las ventas y ganancias de Shield mientras los demás veían el informe que tenían de frente, T'Challa buscaba minuciosamente algo que denotara que Steve había fracasado, pero nadie notaba los números trucados, Tony había hecho un excelente trabajo.

T'Challa estaba que rabiaba, no solamente acababa de perder a su espía dentro de la empresa, sino que por más que revisaba no encontraba ningún fallo. La empresa parecía estar excelente y Steve estaba cumpliendo las metas, pero cada vez que hacia alguna observación sobre la baja de las ventas, el asistente de Steve les enseñaba como habían podido superar eso. Y sin Killmonger a su lado se encontraba refutando casi solo.

Thanos se veía impresionado con los datos del informe, no le había tenido demasiada fe a las locas y exageradas metas de su hijo, e incluso llegó a pensar que Steve y Bucky llevarían a Shield por mal camino, pero no podía sentirse más que orgulloso de lo que estaban logrando.

—Esto es espectacular—decía cuando Tony finalizó—han cumplido las primeras metas propuestas.

—Al parecer no tendrás la presidencia—dijo Loki de forma malintencionada a T'Challa, riéndose de la cara que puso el moreno.

La reunión siguió con preguntas y dudas de los presentes, que fueron respuestas rápidamente por Tony secundado por Steve.

—Bueno, pero tenemos que buscarnos un gerente financiero. —Recordó Thanos casi al final de la junta—ese puesto no puede estar vacío.

—Yo me encargare de buscar uno—dijo T'Challa con gesto imponente.

— ¡Absolutamente no! —Exclamó Steve poniéndose de pie—a Killmonger lo trajiste tú, no tienes derecho de proponer a nadie más.

— ¿Y quieres que ese puesto este vacío? —T'Challa le veía con los ojos entrecerrados, dispuesto a levantarse y a pelear contra Steve en cualquier momento.

—Tony lo hará.

La cara de todos fue de no creer las palabras de Steve, incluso el mismo Tony estaba asombrado por lo que había dicho su jefe. Steve no había pensado que, lógicamente, debían sustituir el puesto del gerente financiero de forma rápida, pero no iba a dejar que T'Challa buscara algún otro infiltrado. Lo de Tony había sido lamentable, pero sirvió para poder deshacerse de Killmonger. Su mente voló y rápidamente tuvo la idea de que Tony supliera el puesto mientras conseguía a alguien de su confianza, después de todo, ya Tony ejercía esas funciones. El problema es que el chico parecía querer irse de Shield—y no lo culpaba—, pero necesitaba que lo apoyara en ese momento para evitar que le dieran a T'Challa la potestad de buscar otro gerente.

—Pero Steve—protestó Sharon— ¿pondrás a este asistente de gerente?

—No Sharon, no me expliqué bien. Tony suplirá las funciones de gerente financiero, cosa que de todas formas ya hace, mientras yo buscó con calma a alguien que pueda reemplazar a Killmonger. Si se lo dejamos a tu hermano, puede que nos consiga a alguien que nos salga peor que Erik.

T'Challa estaba dispuesto a protestar, pero Thanos, visiblemente cansado del viaje en avión y luego esa reunión, intercedió.

—A mi me parece excelente, Anthony ha demostrado ser muy capaz en ese aspecto. Y ahora con la presentación de este informe, no puedo ver mejor candidato mientras consigues otro gerente.

Tony vio a Steve buscando respuesta, y entendió rápidamente, como si entre ambos se hubiese formado una conexión en esos meses, que su jefe había pensado de forma rápida para evitar que T'Challa se encargara de buscar un reemplazo de Erik. Su idea después del incidente había sido dejar el trabajo, pero en ese instante, un poco mas calmado pensó que talvez podía reconsiderar eso. Debía recordar que su padre había adquirido un carro nuevo que él se comprometió a ayudarle a pagar, además de todas las deudas de los servicios básicos. Y también estaba Steve, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Su jefe le veía con ojos suplicantes, buscando apoyo en ese momento, y el no pudo evitar sonreír de forma indulgente y aceptar lo que estaban diciendo.

Steve Rogers iba a volver loco a Tony Stark.

—Antes de acabar esta reunión—Thanos cambió su semblante a uno más feliz y relajado—recuerden que se acerca navidad y nuestro acostumbrado intercambio de regalos. Bucky, debo suponer que te harás cargo de eso.

—Como cada año—sonrió Bucky con un guiño.

Y Tony tuvo el presentimiento de que ese intercambio de regalos significaría mucho para él

* * *

Cuando la junta acabó, Nébula y Thanos querían ver cómo iban los diseños de Loki, y por supuesto el genio creativo se los iba a enseñar con una pequeña pasarela especial para ellos dos. También se apuntó Sharon, que tenía cosas que hablar con Nébula. T'Challa simplemente se fue de Shield. Antes de irse, Thanos se acercó a Tony y le preguntó a parte si estaba bien o si necesitaba que hicieran algo más por él, además se disculpó por la acción de Killmonger. Tony agradeció el gesto pero aseguró que Steve había logrado llegar mucho antes de que Erik le hiciera verdadero daño.

Al salir del salón de juntas Bucky y Steve fueron a la oficina de presidencia seguidos de Tony.

—Nos salvamos por poco—decía Bucky con un suspiro—estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos.

—Debemos agradecer a Tony después de todo.

Ambos miraron al asistente, que lucía incomodo en medio de la oficina siendo el centro de atención.

—Tony, —dijo Steve poniéndose serio—necesito saber si te quedaras o...

Stark los vio a ambos, pero posó sus ojos en Steve. Bucky se fijó en la mirada que Tony le dedicó a Steve antes de hablar, y anotó en su mente que sus sospechas se estaban confirmando.

—Me quedaré.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y Tony se sonrojó ligeramente. Bucky elevó las cejas pensando que era un absoluto hecho lo que estaba pensando.

—Quiero agradecerte por todo el trabajo que has hecho—le dijo Steve—otra vez nos has ayudado demasiado. Sin ti, nuestras cabezas habrían rodado hacía mucho tiempo.

—No tiene que agradecerme señor...

—Si tengo, si debo—Tony no se esperó el abrazo que Steve le dio.

Steve estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño físicas. De pequeño siempre abrazaba a su madre, Thanos le daba abrazos cuando le enorgullecía, siempre se abrazaba a Sharon y, al ser un mujeriego abrazaba a muchas mujeres. Para él un abrazo era algo muy común, quizás por eso no se daba cuenta que para Tony no era tan común. Los abrazos de su jefe le producían demasiadas cosas, y siempre terminaba con una sonrisa boba cuando Rogers lo soltaba.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Steve y Bucky le pidieron que le explicara con detalle todo lo que había hecho en el informe maquillado. No era solo cuestión de presentarlo a la junta, ahora tenían que regirse por ese informe para que nadie sospechara nada.

—Yo les advertí que sus metas eran difíciles de cumplir en verdad—comenzó a decir con pesar. —para lograrlas va a necesitar arriesgarse bastante en cuanto al área financiera. Tendrá que seguir reduciendo costos.

Steve se acomodó detrás de su escritorio y Bucky, aun en contra de las palabras de su amigo, se sentó encima del escritorio.

— ¿Aún más? Hemos reducido ya bastante.

—Sí, necesitara comprar los materiales más baratos. Hydra! nos está haciendo mucha competencia, y por eso la colección de ropa de Loki no se vende como necesitamos.

—Pero una de las cualidades de Shield es la calidad de la ropa—acotó Bucky—ya de por si le bajamos calidad a las telas. Antes eran cien por ciento algodón, ahora es solo setenta por ciento. No podemos seguir reduciendo.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior, la situación de sus jefes pendía de un hilo.

—Si no lo hacen entonces no habrá forma de cumplir las metas. Y no habrá forma de maquillar informe alguno.

Tony continuó hablando de todo lo que tenían que hacer para lograr los objetivos que habían prometido y que dijeron en la junta que estaban cumpliendo. Steve cada vez se sentía más inseguro de poder lograrlo.

Lo peor de todo es que según Tony, aun reduciendo los costos al mínimo había una gran probabilidad de no poder cumplir las metas. La empresa iba bien, pero si querían cumplir lo que Steve prometió les harían falta préstamos y rebaja en materiales. En otras palabras: iban a tener que arriesgarse bastante con altísimas probabilidades de quebrar Shield si seguían como iban. Todo sería cuestión de suerte.

—Entonces será reducir las telas—suspiró Steve.

Le pidió a Tony que le comunicara con la empresa con la que estaban haciendo los tratos de las telas. Era con las mismas personas con las que estuvieron en el restaurante el día anterior. Cuando él represéntate de Telas Ultron atendió la llamada, Tony dejó a Steve y a Bucky hablando con él y salió un momento al baño.

Aprovechó ese momento para revisar su teléfono, y se fijó que el chat de WhatsApp del club de los raros tenía varios mensajes de unos minutos atrás.

**_Quill:_ ** _chicos, Clint está casi llorando. Despidieron a Killmonger y como ahora no hay gerente financiero va a perder el trabajo._

**_Natasha:_ ** _¿Por qué lo despidieron?_

**_Gamora:_ ** _atacó a Tony el muy maldito._

**_Natasha:_ ** _¿Qué? ¿Está bien?_

**_Thor:_ ** _¿Tony se encuentra bien?_

**_Sam:_ ** _Tony está bien, fue más un susto._

**_Gamora:_ ** _Steve casi mata a Erik, debieron ver cómo quedó._

**_Quill:_ ** _¿Qué hago con Clint? No puedo hacer que pare de llorar:'(_

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y bajó al piso de Quill y Clint. Si iba a tener tantas funciones Steve de seguro le permitiría tener a alguien que le asistiera, así que técnicamente Clint podía ser su propio asistente y de esa forma no se quedaría sin trabajo. El hombre casi estaba manteniendo solo a sus tres niños, no podía dejarlo solo.

* * *

Convencer a Clint de que no se iba a quedar sin trabajo fue difícil, el pobre pensaba que se lo estaba diciendo para que dejara de llorar, pero le aseguró que con todas esas funciones que tendría que suplir, necesitaría un asistente. Clint lo abrazó con fuerza y Tony se dio cuenta que era muy diferente un abrazo de Clint y uno de Steve.

Cuando volvió a subir a la oficina su jefe le dio la noticia de que irían a Telas Ultron a cerrar el contrato. Ya habían hecho el trato para unas telas setenta por ciento algodones, pero ahora lo cambiarían a solo 50 por ciento algodón. Iba a ir Bucky y Steve le informó a Tony que iría con ellos.

Stark vio la hora, iban a ser las siete. Eso significaba que llegaría verdaderamente tarde a su casa. Llamó a su casa, por suerte atendió su mamá, así que no tuvo más problemas en explicar que llegaría tarde porque Steve le necesitaba para una reunión.

—Aprovecharemos que en Telas Ultron hay un coctel esta noche, podremos ver bien las telas y, si nos convence el precio cerramos el trato esta misma noche.

Sharon no quiso ir con ellos y menos cuando se enteró de que iría Tony. A Steve realmente no le molestó demasiado que su novia no fuera, ni siquiera insistió demasiado.

—Noche de chicos—le dijo Bucky con marcado sarcasmo cuando se fijó que irían ellos tres.

No era la primera vez que Tony se subía al auto de su jefe, pero era igual de incómodo. Lógicamente Bucky se fue a Telas Ultron en su propio auto, así que estaban ellos dos solos.

Había transito esa noche, así que tardarían un poco más en llegar de lo que habían esperado.

— ¿Te molesta sin pongo música? —preguntó Steve cuando el silencio se hizo presente.

—En absoluto.

Steve tenía una usb conectada al auto, y no buscó demasiado antes de presionar _play._ Comenzó a sonar una canción que Tony conocía demasiado bien.

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere_ _  
She combs her hair  
She's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colors_

—No tiene tan mal gusto en música—dijo Tony de la nada, había creído que solo lo dijo en su mente.

Se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero Steve lo tomó a bien y soltó una carcajada.

_Have you seen her dressed in blue?  
See the sky in front of you  
And her face is like a sail  
Speck of white so fair and pale  
Have you seen a lady fairer?_

—Eso quiere decir que te gusta. —preguntó refiriéndose a la canción.

—Claro— rió Tony— ¿a quién no?

Steve estuvo a punto de decir "a Sharon", pero se contuvo, a su novia le gustaban pocas cosas de las que a él le gustaban.

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere  
She combs her hair  
She's like a rainbow  
Coming, colors in the air  
Oh, everywhere  
She comes in colors_

—Entonces eres un genio con las finanzas—comenzó a decir Steve—hablas varios idiomas, tienes buen gusto en películas y al parecer también en la música, ¿hay algo que no tengas?

"A ti" quiso decir Tony en voz alta, pero se aseguró de solo pensarlo esta vez. El hecho de que Steve recordara el estado con la película que estaba viendo tiempo atrás le hizo sonrojarse ligeramente. Por surte el otro estaba concentrado en el camino y no lo notó.

La canción terminó casi sin que se diera cuenta, pero la siguiente lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

_Watching the video that you sent me  
The one where you're showering with wet hair dripping  
You know that I'm obsessed with your body  
But it's the way you smile that does it for me_

Tony comenzó a cantar en voz baja y Steve se asombró de que se supiera la canción. Esa sí que era una banda no muy conocida y se sentía bien que alguien también disfrutara de esas canciones.

_It's so sweet, knowing that you love me  
Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet  
Knowing that I love you, and running my fingers through your hair  
It's so sweet_

Tony seguía cantando bajo mientras miraba por la ventana, parecía sumergido en su propio mundo, y Steve le miraba de vez en cuando sin perder de vista el camino.

Había algo que le gustaba de esa situación.

_Watching the video where you're lying  
In your red lingerie ten times nightly  
You know I think your skin's the perfect color  
But it's always your eyes that pull me under_

Comenzó a cantar la canción acompañando al otro. Tony lo miró con sorpresa por un momento, pero no dejó de cantar.

_It's so sweet, knowing that you love me  
Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet  
Knowing that I love you, and running my fingers through your hair  
It's so sweet_

_And I will gladly break it  
I will gladly break my heart for you  
And I will gladly break it  
I will gladly break my heart for you  
And I will gladly break it  
I will gladly break my heart for you  
And I will gladly break it  
I will gladly break my heart for you_

Steve no pudo evitar pensar que esa simple acción de cantar en el auto le estaba haciendo sentir extraño, y pensó que quizás se estaba enfermando.

_It's so sweet, knowing that you love me_ _  
Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet  
Knowing that I love you, and running my fingers through your hair  
It's so sweet_

Más canciones se escucharon en el auto, y como en una especie de acuerdo, ambos las cantaban en voz baja.

* * *

Eran casi las ocho cuando llegaron al coctel de Telas Ultron, ya había comenzado, pero los representantes de Telas Ultron, Crimson Cowl y Hope Pym los recibieron sonrientes.

Según recordaba Tony del día del restaurante, Hope era una mujer muy astuta y quizás por eso Steve lo quería presente. No quería que la chica le envolviera en el negocio que harían. Cowl, por su parte, era la mano derecha de Pym, un hombre muy apuesto encargado del área financiera y con quien Tony más había hablado mientras hacían el trato.

—Steve—dijo Pym abriendo los brazos—entonces te decidiste por las telas 50-50.

—Así es, reduciremos costos de producción por... unos planes de expansión que tenemos.

Como el coctel en sí era para mostrar las telas, Steve y Bucky se fijaron en las telas que iban a adquirir, seguían indecisos todavía, tocando y viendo los colores y preguntando si las telas serian resistentes al tiempo o al lavado. Aunque no comprarían 100% algodón no podían comprar telas de mala calidad.

Tony les estaba haciendo el cálculo de la disminución de los precios, y les aseguró que necesitaban ese tipo de telas para acercarse a las metas.

—Perfecto, entonces estas serán. —determinó Steve y se giró hacia Pym quien lo esperaba expectante.

—Muy bien—dijo la mujer—entonces Crimson ya les tiene el contrato preparado.

—Tony—dijo Steve— revísalo y yo lo firmaré cuando me avises.

Stark asintió, normalmente revisaba los contratos antes de que Steve lo firmara y siempre hacia un buen trabajo. Tony acompañó entonces a Crimson a su oficina para verificar el contrato. Cowl sacó los papeles que ya habían estado preparando y se los tendió al otro. Ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio para que el asistente pudiese leerlo.

—Steve te tiene mucha confianza—dijo Cowl mientras Tony leía y revisaba los números—según me han dicho, tu eres su mano derecha.

—Así es.

—Y si te mandó a que tú revisaras este contrato, significa eso que él lo firmará sin siquiera leerlo, solo confiando en ti.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Simple curiosidad—dijo sonriendo—me asombra la confianza que deposita en un asistente. Cuando Killmonger trabajaba para Shield, jamás leyó un contrato por Steve. Rogers siempre ha sido desconfiado, pero contigo...

Tony mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose incomodo con esas observaciones, no sabía a donde quería llegar el otro.

—Nosotros no solo vendemos telas—continuó Cowl—también vendemos otros insumos como botones, cremalleras...

—Shield tiene proveedores para ese tipo de cosas—le interrumpió Tony—solo necesitábamos las telas.

—Ya. Pero me gustaría que miraras este catálogo—Crimson abrió un cajón y tomó un catálogo para pasárselo a Tony—léelo, quizás tú puedas convencer a tu jefe de que compre con nosotros ese tipo de cosas, y no solo las telas.

Tony tomó el catalogo y siguió leyendo.

—Me parece que todo está en orden—dijo feliz cuando terminó de leer el contrato.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a buscar a su jefe, cuando Cowl le detuvo.

— ¿Me aceptarías una salida para comer mañana? Quisiera que habláramos de negocios.

— ¿Qué tipo de negocios?

—Acepta la comida y mañana lo sabrás.

Tony entrecerró los ojos sin entender que querría ese hombre con él, pero terminó por aceptar.

—Lo único que te pido es que sea algo que no le comentes a nadie. Mañana a la 1, nos vemos en _Le Zatanna,_ ¿lo conoces?

Tony solo había escuchado que era un restaurante bastante caro, pero por supuesto jamás había ido.

—No sé dónde queda.

La sonrisa de Crowl fue algo extraña.

—Le pediré a Pym que me de tu teléfono y te envió la dirección.

Tony asintió y salió en busca de su jefe.

Steve estaba, a su pesar, coqueteando con una modelo del lugar que presentaba las telas que tenían, a Tony eso le molestó bastante pero se armó de valor para acercarse y llamar la atención de su jefe.

—El contrato está listo.

Rogers le sonrió de forma seductora a la chica.

—Ya regreso preciosa—le dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Tony suspiró, tendría que estarse comiendo sus sentimientos frente a esas situaciones. Firmaron el contrato con Bucky, Hope, Steve, Crowl y Tony presente. Steve y Bucky esperaban que todo resultara bien.

Pym les invitó a continuar en el coctel y disfrutar de la bebida y los aperitivos que había y sus jefes aceptaron. Después de un rato de estar en una esquina viendo a Steve y a Bucky coqueteando con unas modelos, Tony decidió que ya era hora de irse a su casa. Pasaban de las once y media y ya estaba cansado de todos los sucesos de ese día. Steve le había dicho que, como seguramente terminarían tarde, él le llevaría a su casa para que no necesitara andar en taxi a esa hora. Pero ahora Tony no quería interrumpir a su jefe, el cual se veía demasiado a gusto muy cerca de la mujer. Bufó para sus adentros y decidió que lo mejor era irse y pedir un taxi, ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse sabiendo que ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

Bajó a la entrada del edificio y una ráfaga de frio le golpeó en la cara, la calle se veía sola, lógicamente por la hora. Revisó la aplicación de Uber en su teléfono.

— ¿Cómo que no hay Uber disponible? —exclamó.

Guardó su teléfono y decidió que caminaría las cuadras que lo separaban de la avenida principal, seguramente encontraría algún taxi sin ser asaltado.

—Aunque ser asaltado seria muchísimo mejor que ver a Steve casi besándose con esas hermosas modelos. —suspiró y empezó a caminar.

Había pensado que lo que separaba a Ultron Telas de la avenida principal eran dos cuadras, cuando al parecer eran casi seis. Ir en auto no era lo mismo que estar a pie.

Sintió un auto acercarse a él a sus espaldas, y cuando le vio reducir la velocidad tuvo un poco de miedo.

— ¿Estás loco? —Era su jefe bajando la ventana del copiloto— ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

—No quería interrumpirlo—dijo con una mueca. —pensé en tomar un taxi, no hay Uber disponibles así que bajaré a la calle principal para buscar un taxi.

—Sube, —exclamó algo molesto—yo te llevo.

—No es necesario, ya estoy llegando a la avenida.

— ¡Que subas por dios! Yo te llevaré a tu casa.

Tony subió al auto de forma aprensiva, todo lo que podía pensar era que Steve debía estar oliendo al perfume de la chica.

—Yo te dije que te llevaría, y de no hacerlo habría buscado quien te llevara a casa, o te habría conseguido un taxi yo mismo. —Parecía algo molesto por lo que había hecho Tony— ¿no sabes lo peligroso que es andar a pie a esta hora?

—Es que no sabía a qué hora se irían el señor Bucky y usted. O si se irían a algún otro sitio...

Steve carraspeó al entender lo que su asistente estaba diciendo.

—Tranquilo, solo estábamos conversando con ellas. Nada serio.

Nada serio decía, y para Tony era muy serio.

—Fue una suerte que al no verte le preguntara a Hope por ti. Ella me dijo que tu habías bajado hacía rato. Para la próxima, espérame.

* * *

Wanda vio el reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaba casi media noche. Decidió apagar el televisor e irse a dormir. Se había quedado despierta esperando una llamada de Bucky, el vicepresidente la tenía en una posición de "de vez en cuando" y ella estaba que explotaba.

Estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje de un número que no tenía registrado.

_Killmonger me lo contó todo, tú fuiste la que fue hasta su oficina, seguramente conociendo sus problemas de ira a instigarlo contra Tony. Me imagino que no querías dañar a Erik, pero si al asistente de presidencia ¿verdad? Eres bastante malvada Wanda, tienes demasiada malicia, pero ¿Qué dirá Steve cuando le cuente lo que hiciste? Lo que Erik hizo fue malo, pero tú tienes más culpa que él, e incluso Sharon no te podría salvar si Steve decide despedirte. Thanos también apoyaría esa decisión, supongo que te enteraste que el viejo apoyó el que despidieran a Erik. Puedo quedarme callado, pero ese depende de ti. Mañana antes de que vayas a trabajar, pasa por mi oficina._

_T'Challa._

Mierda, sabía que había metido la pata. Se enteró que Thanos estaba muy de acuerdo con el despido de Killmonger, y si se llegaban a enterar de que fue Wanda quien de la nada instigó al gerente a sabiendas de lo que haría, probablemente entre Thanos y Steve no durarían ni un segundo en echarla a la calle, y ni siquiera Sharon podría hacer algo para evitarlo. ¿Y a donde iría a trabajar? Si ya tenía problemas con el sueldo que tenía—que era mucho más elevado que el de cualquier asistente— ¿Qué sería de ella con un sueldo normal de pobre?

Wanda se sentó en la cama lentamente, estaba jodida. 


	21. Entre chantajes y sobornos

**Capítulo 21. Entre chantajes y sobornos.**

Cuando llegó a casa, no fue una sorpresa que Howard lo esperará con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estas son horas de llegar?

Tony suspiró pensando cuando podría dejar de ser tratado como un niño pequeño.

—Le avisé a mamá que llegaría tarde porque estaba en un cóctel de negocios con mis jefes.

— ¿Con tus jefes? ¿A esta hora? ¿Quién te trajo a casa? ¿Viniste en taxi a esta hora?

—No papá, me trajo mi jefe.

—Por lo menos. Estas No son horas de andar sólo en un taxi. Pero aun así estar en un carro sólo con tu jefe...

—Buenas noches papá. —dijo cortando cualquier replica y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Wanda se presentó ante la secretaria de T'Challa.

—Pase señorita, la está esperando.

T'Challa sonrió cuando vio entrar a Wanda con un minivestido rosado. Cuando se enteró del despido de Killmonger sabía que había perdido su infiltrado, pensó rápidamente en buscar otro gerente financiero que fuera de su confianza, pero Steve le había visto las intenciones y no lo había permitido.

El moreno sabía que había algo demasiado raro en Shield. Aun con todos los problemas de Erik, el hombre era un excelente financiero, y era demasiado observador. Todo lo que Erik le dijo que estaba sucediendo en la empresa no salía de su cabeza, y el informe de Steve se veía demasiado perfecto, así que suponía que estaban ocultando algo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que estaban alterando los números. Killmonger le mencionó que estaban tomando préstamos en los bancos y que la colección no estaba yendo tan bien debido a la competencia, y aun así estaban cumpliendo las metas, eso no le cuadraba para nada a T'Challa.

Ofuscado como estaba dio con la solución cuando Killmonger le contó lo ocurrido, y T'Challa no tuvo que pensar demasiado para descubrir que la amiga de su hermana había tenido bastante que ver en todo eso. Los problemas de ira de Erik eran un secreto, pero no algo imposible de descubrir.

Había decidido mandarle el mensaje a Wanda como una carnada, y ahora, viendo la cara de angustia de la pelirroja mientras entraba en su oficina, supo que había estado en lo correcto. Y gracias a eso podría conseguir un nuevo espía en Shield.

—Provocar a un gerente para que golpee a un pobre trabajador—dijo sonriendo invitándola a sentarse—eso es algo muy reprochable mi quería Maximoff.

— ¿Qué quieres T'Challa?

—Nada Wanda—dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella—solo te invité a conversar.

—No creas que me vas a chantajear.

T'Challa rió, Wanda sería más fácil de lo que había pensado.

— ¿Chantajear? Para eso yo tendría que tener algo que pudiese usar contra ti, ¿lo tengo acaso? —Su expresión provocó un estremecimiento en la pelirroja— además, solo te invite a conversar, me gustaría que me tuvieras confianza, que me contaras lo que sucede en Shield.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que sea tu espía? —Preguntó, recordando que había un rumor de que Killmonger rendía cuentas a T'Challa— eso decían acerca de Killmonger y tú.

—Espía es una palabra fuerte, me gustaría que me mantengas al tanto de lo que sucede, pero solo por curiosidad.

—Ajam. ¿Eso acaso no es ser un espía?

—Te conviene Wanda, recuerda que lo que yo diga lo pueden corroborar por la cámara que está en cada pasillo. Solo necesitaran ver el momento en que vas al piso de Killmonger, y luego cuando Erik sube enojado.

La sonrisa de T'Challa provocó en la pelirroja un escalofrió.

—Yo...

—Además, el mismo Thanos se ve bastante afectado por la situación, le molestó tanto que me enteré que habló con Steve para saber lo que le harían a Erik. Y se disculpó personalmente con Stark.

Wanda apretó los labios, le tocaba aceptar si deseaba quedarse en Shield.

—Está bien—suspiró— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Infórmame de los movimientos de Rogers y Barnes, lo que digan cuando creen que no son escuchados, con quienes están haciendo más tratos o acuerdos, tú eres una de sus asistentes, tomas sus llamadas, no será tan difícil averiguarlo—T'Challa lo pensó por un momento, y luego agregó—vigila también a Stark.

— ¿A ese niño feo?

—Rogers parece tenerle mucha confianza, incluso pareciera que lo idolatra, Sharon me ha contado que ha visto a Steve pedirle opinión a Stark antes de hacer algún movimiento. Si ese muchacho hace un movimiento en falso, Steve cae con él.

Wanda no pudo negar que esa parte le interesó. Si bien T'Challa quería derrocar a Steve, ella quería sacar a Anthony de la empresa. Así que quizás no estaba tan mal ser una espía.

— ¿Es todo?

—Bueno, aprovechándome de esta situación—dijo sin vergüenza—cuando quieras darme el reporte de lo que está sucediendo recuerda que puede ser en tu departamento, o directamente en un motel.

Los ojos de Wanda se ensancharon ante esas palabras, tantas veces había deseado gustarle a T'Challa, el moreno era un hombre rico y muy apuesto. Pero ahora, siendo chantajeada con tener que ser un espía y acostarse con él—por que literalmente era lo que le estaba diciendo— lo único que quería era golpearlo en la cara.

La pelirroja aceptó su suerte y salió de la oficina, iba tarde para llegar a Shield.

* * *

Cuando despertó esa mañana, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando bajó a desayunar y su padre estaba discutiendo con alguien por teléfono.

María estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con semblante preocupado.

—Siéntate a desayunar Tony—le dijo en cuanto lo vio.

— ¿Qué le pasa a papá? —preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Parece que la empresa donde trabaja va a cerrar, al parecer se declararon en banca rota.

Howard cerró el teléfono luciendo muy afectado.

—Es un hecho—dijo mirando a su esposa e hijo—cerraron, están en la quiebra. Al parecer perderé los 30 años de prestaciones sociales que llevó trabajando si esa gente no responde.

— ¿Y qué le dicen a los trabajadores? —preguntó María.

El patriarca de la familia se encogió de hombros luciendo frustrado y muy cansado.

—Nada, se están escondiendo como perros olvidándose de que nosotros somos humanos.

—Tranquilo papá, mira que yo no gano mucho, pero yo puedo hacerme cargo de ambos, incluso me subirán el sueldo, no se los pude decir ayer por la hora que llegué.

Por suerte su aumento había llegado en un momento justo. Steve vio necesario que ya que ocuparía tanto trabajo y se encargaría de la parte financiera, necesitaba un aumento de sueldo. No era algo muy grande, ni siquiera se acercaba al que tenía Wanda, pero iba a mejorar su situación.

—No Tony, por mucho que te suban el sueldo no te puedes encargar de todo lo básico de la casa, y sin hablar de las cuotas del carro que tenemos. Además—dijo irguiéndose —yo no puedo permitir que me mantengas mientras yo tenga fuerzas para trabajar. Que nadie podrá decir que yo exploto a mi hijo.

—Pero papá, nadie dirá eso.

—Mi orgullo lo dirá, y no me lo puedo permitir. Me voy, los empleados nos reuniremos en la empresa para exigir que nos den respuesta.

—Pero Howard, —exclamó María preocupada— aun no has desayunado.

—Se me quitó el hambre.

Howard tomó solo un sorbo de café y caminó hasta la puerta dejando a su familia preocupada por él.

A Tony no le gustaba ver a su papá de esa forma, y apuntó que hablaría con su jefe de inmediato para que le arreglaran lo del aumento. Necesitaban el dinero en su casa con urgencia.

* * *

Bucky y Steve habían llegado temprano ese día para revisar unos papeles.

— ¿Vas a llevar a Tony para que le autoricen la firma en los bancos? —Bucky veía a Steve sentado tras el escritorio de presidencia. Rogers firmaba unos papeles que debían entregar ese día y le prestaba poca atención a su amigo.

—Ya te dije que sí. Si Tony va a ejercer las funciones de gerente financiero, eso incluye tener potestad frente a los bancos para girar cheques. Va a cumplir las funciones de Killmonger y esa es una de ellas.

—Esa potestad frente a los bancos solo la tenemos tú y yo, y la tenía Killmonger, pero él era gerente, Tony solo está supliendo funciones.

—No importa, está haciendo un excelente trabajo y así no tiene que estar tras de mi para que le firme un simple cheque. Además, recuerda que pronto debemos hacer un viaje para concretar el punto de venta que pondremos en Miami.

— ¿Entonces compraras ese punto? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Así es, y si tú y yo vamos a ese viaje, la empresa no se puede quedar sin nadie que firme los cheques.

Bucky movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

—Es un buen punto, pero mira, tú le estas dando bastante poder en esta empresa a Tony, prácticamente pasó de ser un simple asistente a solo estar un escalón por debajo de ti y de mí. Tiene incluso más poder que Sharon, ¿confías tanto en él?

Steve levantó la vista de los papeles, no tuvo que pensar demasiado para responder.

—Así es, confió bastante en Tony.

En ese mismo instante Tony entró en la oficina y Steve le dijo que se alistara para ir a los bancos. Salieron unos 10 minutos después, tenían que recorrer varios bancos y lo mejor era hacer todo temprano.

Sharon los vio entrar al ascensor y les preguntó a donde iban.

—Registraré la firma de Tony en los bancos.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Claro mi amor, recuerda que nos vamos de viaje para lo de Miami, y alguien tiene que quedarse con la firma autorizada para emitir los cheques.

A Sharon no le agradaba para nada eso, resultaba darle demasiado poder al asistente ese. Pero no pudo decir nada cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y ellos dos desaparecieron de su vista.

* * *

La gerente del último banco al que fueron —y quizás el más importante— Shiera Sanders, conocía muy bien a Steve Rogers. Shield había trabajado con ese banco desde bastante años atrás, mucho más antes de ella convertirse en gerente incluso. Por eso era que le resultaba muy extraño lo que el presidente de Shield le estaba diciendo.

Rogers se había presentado con un muchacho al cual denominó asistente de presidencia. Luego, paso a contarle que por ciertas razones, Erik Killmonger, quien ella sabía era el gerente financiero de Shield, ya no estaba trabajando con ellos y necesitaban remover esa firma de las autorizadas, hasta ahí todo bien.

Lo extraño fue cuando Steve comenzó a decirle que ahora su asistente tendría la firma autorizada para emitir cheques. Al parecer Steve iba a hacer un viaje a Miami y James Barnes, el vicepresidente—Shiera debía saberse los nombres y los cargos de todos los clientes importantes— también iría, así que Steve estaba dejando a Tony a cargo de absolutamente todo y le estaba informando que tendría potestad para hacer desembolsos, sobrecanje, sobregiros entre otras cosas más para las cuales ni siquiera Killmonger, siendo gerente, podía hacer sin la autorización firmada de Steve. Y ahora ese joven, con solo el cargo de asistente, tenía más potestades que un gerente financiero.

Shiera les buscó los papeles necesarios para establecer la firma de Anthony, pero cuando estuvo todo firmado, con una sonrisa de cortesía le pidió a Steve hablar un momento a solas.

—Por supuesto, Tony, espérame fuera ¿sí?

—Señor Rogers—comenzó Shiera cuando se quedaron solos—usted sabe que este banco es incondicional con Shield, y es por eso que debo preguntar esto y asegurarme que usted esté tomando una decisión de forma libre y no bajo presión. Usted le ha dado más poder al joven de lo que tenía el mismo señor Killmonger, y por eso necesito reconfirmar que está de acuerdo con eso.

—Si señorita Sanders, puede confirmarlo. Anthony Stark tiene toda mi autorización.

Shiera asintió y le deseó un buen día a Steve, luego se sentó y pensó que ese tipo de cosas no se veía muy seguido.  
  



	22. Todo pasa de noche

**Capítulo 22. Todo pasa de noche**

Cuando terminaron con los bancos y volvieron a Shield era poco más de medio día. Steve almorzaría con Sharon, Bucky y Loki en la sala de juntas ya que tenían bastante cosas de las que hablar con el lanzamiento de la próxima colección de ropa y accesorios tan cerca.

—También tú almorzaras con nosotros Tony, quiero que estés presente en la junta.

—Yo tengo un compromiso ya señor—dijo Tony recordando la cita que tenía con Crimson a la 1. —espero que no le moleste que almuerce fuera.

—Oh, —soltó Steve, no se esperaba esa. Debía recordar que Tony también hacia planes en las horas designadas de descanso como lo era el almuerzo—por supuesto. Pero en cuanto vuelvas nos reuniremos para hablar de los insumos, todavía no hemos visto esa parte y debemos resolverlo lo más pronto posible.

Tony asintió y acordó que estaría de vuelta en Shield para antes de las dos y media. Se dispuso a esperar que Cowl le mandara la dirección, pero en su lugar le envió un mensaje cambiando de planes.

**_Crimson Cowl: te recogeré a una esquina de Shield diez minutos antes de la una, frente a la joyería._ **

Tony no entendió el cambio de planes pero lo aceptó, decidió que esperaría en la recepción hasta la hora indicada y mientras bajaba avisó por el grupo de WhatsApp a sus compañeros que no comería con ellos en el Helicarrier.

* * *

Wanda estaba enojada, ese día todo le estaba saliendo mal. Primero temprano en la mañana fue chantajeada por T'Challa, luego pisó un chicle con sus tacones favoritos y no se despegaba. Se le enredó el pelo en la pulsera de una modelo cuando subía por el ascensor y ahora, como Sharon estaba comiendo en la sala de juntas, ella tendría que ir a comer sola. El problema es que Sharon la invitaba a comer a restaurantes elegantes para que Wanda no tuviese que comer en un lugar como el Helicarrier junto a la muchedumbre de empleados. Así que ese día cada vez iba de mal en peor.

Decidió subir a su auto y buscar un lugar que no fuera tan caro como los lugares a los que Sharon la llevaba, pero no una pocilga como a donde iba el club de los raros. Aceleró esperando encontrar algo rápido, moría de hambre. Girando en la esquina vio un hombre muy apuesto y no pudo evitar desacelerar para apreciarlo.

—Pero si es el muñeco de Crimson Cowl—susurró para sí misma. El hombre estaba en la otra acera y no la había visto, Wanda estuvo a punto de acercársele y hacer que el hombre la invitara a comer como algunas veces había hecho, cuando vio que Tony se le acercó— ¿Y que hace ese niño feo con Cowl?

Teniendo un presentimiento sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto a ambos. Vio cómo se saludaron y Tony se subió al auto del otro.

—Quizás a T'Challa pueda interesarle esta foto...

...................................

 _Le Zatanna_ era más elegante de lo que se había podido imaginar. Cowl lo llevó hasta una mesa y ordenó una cara—lo suponía por el nombre en francés— botella de vino.

—Me gustaría saber por qué tanto misterio con eso de no contarle a nadie de esta reunión. —dijo Tony acomodando sus lentes.

—Siendo directos, así me gusta. —Sonrió Cowl acomodándose en la silla— Como te dije ayer, Telas Ultron tiene mucho más que ofrecer a parte de telas. Tenemos todo tipo de insumos y sabemos que tu jefe, Rogers, está reduciendo costos.

—Sí, vi el catalogo que me dio—admitió mientras asentía.

—Tenemos mucho que ofrecer, y me gustaría contar con tu colaboración. Me fijé que Rogers firma casi sin leer lo que tú le das. Tú conoces los precios de nuestros competidores, lo que tú dices, Steve lo escucha y se nota que lo toma como ley, al parecer también giras los cheques según escuché, y todo ese poder que tienes nos sería muy útil. —Hizo una pausa cuando el camarero regresó con la botella— Tu podrías convencerlo de que nos elija a nosotros, incluso podríamos mejorar la oferta que les demos.

—Disculpa, pero todo eso de lo que estás hablando no es muy ético. No creo que pueda ayudarte con eso.

Crimson sonrió, el chico era aún más ingenuo de lo que se veía.

—Quizás no me entiendas, no sería un favor, sino más bien un servicio, y por supuesto, te pagaríamos una comisión por cada negocio que nos ayudes con Shield.

Tony lo pensó un momento, ¿acaso le estaban hablando de un soborno? Sonaba exactamente igual a eso.

— ¿Me está hablando de un soborno?

—No es un soborno, —dijo mientras negaba, luciendo como un inocente corderito— es solo una búsqueda de comisión.

_"¿Acaso cree que soy estúpido?"_

—Sí es un soborno, y no es nada ético. —Tony estaba molesto ¿acaso Crimson pensaba que podría engañarlo?— No puedo darle información de competidores, ni tampoco engañar a mi jefe para que prefiera su marca.

Crimson sacó un papel con un número escrito y se lo tendió al otro.

—Piénsalo, tu comisión sería de un porciento de los tratos con Shield, estamos hablando que podrías ganar cifras de seis dígitos. Incluso, bajaríamos los precios hasta un 10%, se te haría mucho más fácil convencer a Steve y no se vería afectada tu comisión.

—Señor Cowl...

—Digo yo, —le interrumpió Crimson— este tipo de... entrada extra, cae bastante bien en casa. Tú pareces ser un chico humilde, sin auto y con un sueldo de asistente. Tengo contactos, y me han dicho que solo te pagan lo mismo que a cualquier otro asistente.

—Me subirán el sueldo.

—Ya... ¿y ya lo hizo?

Tony apretó los labios y se levantó del asiento, su expresión le decía a Cowl lo que ya sabía.

—Permiso.

—Aún no hemos comido, no te vayas.

—Se me ha quitado el hambre, —dijo de forma cortante— así que me retiro.

—Piénsalo, es mucho dinero el que obtendrás por solo hacer una pequeñez—dijo Cowl antes de que el chico saliera del restaurante.

Decir que aquello no era una oferta atractiva era mentir, y más recordando la situación que estaban atravesando en su casa. Regresó a Shield con la propuesta de Crowl aun rondando en su mente. Pero debía olvidarse de eso ¿o no? Esa propuesta no era nada ética, y sus padres le enseñaron muchos valores como para hacer algo así.

_"Pero tu padre se acaba de quedar sin trabajo, si el ve que llevas suficiente dinero a la casa, podría descansar y despreocuparse"_

Howard ya estaba algo mayor para esos trotes en verdad.

—Tony— Clint lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le paró en medio del pasillo del sexto piso. Estaba junto a Quill—te hemos estado buscando. Te traje todos los papeles de mi antiguo jefe, los proveedores a los que hay que girarles los cheques, la correspondencia y las cotizaciones.

—Gracias. —dijo intentando reponerse, la propuesta de Crimson le tenía abrumado. —los revisaré más tarde.

—Oye, los chicos queremos saber si vas a traer a Stephen a la fiesta de navidad—preguntó Quill comiéndose una manzana.

— ¿A Stephen?

—Si—respondió Clint—así es que se llama tu novio ¿o no? Stephen Strange.

Tony recordó de pronto la mentira que había dicho el día de la lectura de cartas. Desde entonces el grupo solo quería conocer al pretendiente de su compañero.

—Sí, se llama Stephen, pero ya les dije que no es mi novio.

—Ya, pero si te desvives por él, tienes una cara de enamorado que no te la quita nadie. —dijo Clint.

—No—corrigió Peter—más bien tiene cara de que está loco por que Stephen le dé hasta encima de una mesa...

— ¡Quill! —gritó Tony escandalizado.

Peter casi se atraganta con la manzana cuando empezó a reír, y Clint tampoco pudo controlarse.

—Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿tu jefe ya te subió el sueldo?

—Aun no...

— ¿Por qué no? —Quill parecía verdaderamente sorprendido de ese hecho—Te tienen trabajando el doble, casi el triple, exígele que te dé el aumento que el mismo te prometió.

—Es que me da pena hablarle de esas cosas. —Tony hizo una mueca, en verdad no sabía cómo tocar ese tema.

—Te da pena... suenas como si no necesitaras el dinero.

Tony se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta su oficina mientras los otros dos iban a su piso.

_"Claro que necesito el dinero"_

Como tenía que reunirse con Steve y Bucky para ver la cotización de los insumos, algo dentro de él no pudo evitar llevar la cotización de Telas Ultron también junto a las otras cuatro empresas. Estaba preparando el material que llevaría a la sala de juntas para presentárselos, y aun así dudaba.

_Tu jefe no se preocupa por ti, te tiene trabajando el doble sin pagarte lo que te prometió..._

_Lo que te propuso Crimson no es ilegal, y nadie se va a enterar..._

_A Steve le gustan los insumos de Telas Ultron, solo es cuestión de que lo manipules un poquito..._

—Si frunces tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas— la voz de Thor lo sacó de su ensoñación, el rubio grandote había entrado hasta su pequeña oficina sin siquiera escucharlo de tan distraído que estaba.

—No creo que me haga más feo de lo que ya soy—rio Tony, Thor parecía que iba a decir algo en contra de ese comentario, pero Stark no le dejó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a traer las muestras de los insumos que vamos a necesitar, ¿recuerdas que me lo pediste por qué harán la cotización de eso hoy?

Tony se sintió un poco avergonzado por eso, en verdad su mente estaba en las nubes. El rubio le tendió unas gruesas carpetas con muestras de telas, botones y cierres pegadas detallando para que se usaría cada cosa.

—Oye, ¿Cómo sigues de lo que ocurrió con Killmonger? —Preguntó genuinamente preocupado— ¿Estas mejor?

—Sí, realmente no fue nada. —con todas las cosas que habían ocurrido desde entonces ni recordaba demasiado el incidente, y era algo bueno.

—Según lo que me contó Gamora, si fue algo. Y más lo demuestra la reacción de tu jefe, por poco y lo mata.

— ¿Lo golpeó tan fuerte?

— ¿No sabias? Bueno, Sam y Gamora nos contaron en el almuerzo hoy. —Tony recordó que había salido a comer con Crimson— El señor Rogers suele ser algo... agresivo. Pero Sam nos dijo que jamás lo había visto así. Se nota que te ha tomado un gran aprecio.

Tony se sorprendió bastante al escuchar eso.

—No creo eso...

—Yo sí, digo yo, es algo normal con todo las horas que pasan trabajando juntos.

Ni pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa declaración, pero antes de delatarse frente al rubio, pensó en algo que decir.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué eres la única persona que soporta a Laufeyson.

—Oh vamos—rio Thor—Loki no es tan malo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, quizás si sea un poco difícil de tratar.

—Es una víbora.

Thor se encogió de hombros, no podía refutar demasiado.

—Tiene un corazón en el fondo—dijo, viendo la expresión incrédula de Tony—está muy en el fondo, lo admito, pero lo tiene.

Tony dijo que le creería, aunque en verdad no lo haría. Thor tuvo que irse y Tony fue al salón de juntas para reunirse con Bucky y Steve y decidir lo de los insumos.

Tenían cinco horas discutiendo de la reducción de los insumos. Habían decidido bajarle la calidad a las cremalleras, hilos, forros y demás. Bucky estaba que echaba el grito al cielo, por más que sabía en la situación en la que estaban, sabía que se iban a meter en un gran problema. Shield se basaba en calidad, y ellos estaban remplazando materiales buenos y costosos, por básicos y baratos.

— ¡Ya no podemos seguir rebajando por dios! —Decía mirando suplicante a Steve— Los botones no pueden ser de plástico, los botones es lo que más destaca en los vestidos, en las camisas y en los bolsillos de las blusas, no puedes reemplazar los hermosos de plata por simples botones de plástico.

—Si puedo Bucky, y se hará—decía a Steve con furia en la mirada—ya escuchaste a Tony, necesitamos reducir todo, y si con los botones estamos más cerca de la meta, lo haremos.

Bucky se frotó la cara con exasperación, en cuando Loki viera las telas y los materiales baratos que habían comprado seguramente los mataría.

El chico les hizo un presupuesto con los cambios en la calidad de los materiales, y al final solo habían dos empresas que se acercaban a ese presupuesto: Zeke Stane Company y Telas Ultron.

—¿Telas Ultron? —preguntó Steve—pero si ya le compramos las telas.

—Además sus insumos son de una calidad demasiado baja.

—Vi unos catálogos, y cuando estaba con Crimson me explicó que estaban aumentado la calidad—todo lo que Tony estaba diciendo e iba a decir era cierto, pero se sentía sucio sabiendo que quizás, sin el soborno de Cowl, no estaría hablando de Telas Ultron— además me dijeron que les podrían hacer un descuento para los insumos.

— ¿Un descuento? —Steve revisó el catalogo sintiéndose interesado—eso nos convendría bastante.

Steve y Bucky discutieron acerca de las ventajas y desventajas que supondría, Tony se sentía incómodo. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? No. Si bien no estaba engañando a sus jefes de ninguna forma, lo que estaba siendo no era ético, no era limpio. Y si ellos aceptaban la opción de Telas Ultron, Crimson sabría que fue gracias a la intervención de Tony y le daría el dinero prometido. Tony no sabía qué hacer, estaba tentado a decirle a Steve que eligiera mejor a Zeke Stane Company e inventarse algo malo de Telas Ultron y olvidarse de todo eso, pero necesitaba el dinero...

—Yo voto por Telas Ultron. —dijo Steve al final.

—A mí me atrae esa opción, no lo negaré. Pero aún prefiero a Zeke Stane, confió más en su calidad.

— Tony ¿Tu qué opinas?

La pregunta de Steve le tomó con la guardia baja ¿Y ahora qué diría? Decir Ultron no era del todo pecado, puesto que en verdad era una buena opción, pero sabía que en parte lo estaba haciendo con malas intenciones.

¿Estaba traicionando a su jefe?

¿Si dijera el por qué favorecía a Telas Ultron que tal lo tomarían los otros dos?

¿Qué pensarían de él si algún día se enteraran?

 _Piensa en tu familia....tu padre está ya viejo... necesitas cuidarlo..._ esa vocecita le hacía pensar cada vez más en favorecer a Telas Ultron. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

—Telas Ultron nos ahorraría bastante—terminó diciendo.

Steve asintió sonriéndole y Bucky pareció resignarse.

—Ya es muy tarde, pero por favor Tony, mañana llamaremos a los de Ultron para establecer el trato.

Tony solo pudo sonreír a medias. Se excusó diciendo que iría a recoger unos papeles a su oficina y vio como Steve y Bucky salían de la oficina para irse de la empresa.

—Mierda—dijo Tony sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos — ¿Qué acabó de hacer?

Steve, por su parte, se encontraba más que relajado. Si bien podían estarse metiendo en problemas debido a la rebaja de las calidades en todos los materiales, sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. De entre todo, estaba inmensamente agradecido de haber conseguido a alguien como Tony. Nunca, en toda su vida, había sentido tanta confianza por una persona. Debía admitir que no confiaba ni en Nébula o Thanos, ni en Bucky, ni en Sharon, tanto como lo hacía en ese asistente que tenía.

A veces se sentía hasta ridículo, Tony decía algo, y para Steve era la mejor opción sin dudarlo demasiado. Incluso Bucky, quien se había dado cuenta de eso, le bromeaba de vez en cuando con que Tony lo tenía embrujado.

Cuando se metieron los dos al ascensor, Bucky rompió el silencio.

— ¿Entonces qué? Vamos a beber unos tragos, debemos celebrar que estamos saliendo a flote.

—Paso, quede con Sharon en mi apartamento hoy.

—Ohhh, —dijo sonriendo con picardía —por lo menos tendrás acción hoy.

— ¿Y tú no? Es muy raro que vayas a beber y no salgas con alguien directo a un motel.

—Oye, eso no pasa siempre —dijo con expresión ofendida— A veces lo hacemos en un baño del mismo bar y ya está.

Steve solo pudo reír, si bien él mismo era un mujeriego en todas las de la ley, siempre había pensado que su amigo se pasaba bastante.

— ¿Ya tienes listo lo del intercambio de regalos? Mira que ya mandé a poner la decoración navideña y mis padres quieren saber a quienes les regalan este año.

—Por supuesto mi lindo presidente—dijo Bucky acomodándose un mechón de pelo—y este año tengo la ligera sospecha de que habrán muchos regalos especiales.

Bucky sonrió, pero Steve no entendió el significado de esa sonrisa. Ser el encargado de la organización del intercambio de regalos incluía tener el beneficio de hacer un poco de trampa. Se supone que nadie sabe a quién le regala a quien hasta el día final, pero Bucky siempre se las arreglaba para regalarle a Sam —y aunque era una forma quizás infantil de demostrarlo— era su forma de devolverle a Wilson una parte del cariño que sentía por él.

Esta vez estaba pensando que también conseguiría que Steve y Tony se regalaran el uno al otro. Desde hacía mucho tenía la ligera sospecha de que Stark estaba enamorado de Steve, y las acciones del muchacho cuando estaba cerca del presidente de Shield solo hacían confirmar sus sospechas. Seria divertido ver como actuaria al tener que darle y recibir un regalo de su jefe...

* * *

Wanda le había enviado un mensaje a T'Challa explicándole que tenía información, después de ver a Tony junto a Crimson decidió investigar un poco, y al parecer descubrió unas cuantas cosas que le favorecerían al moreno.

T'Challa le había dicho que iría a su apartamento a eso de las 9 de la noche. Wanda aceptó, después de todo no había quedado para nada con Bucky.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que descubriste? —preguntó T'Challa en cuanto entró al departamento de la pelirroja.

— ¿Ni siquiera un hola? ¿O unas buenas noches? Maleducado.

T'Challa no le hizo caso, se sentó en el sofá que estaba más cercano y le pidió algo de beber antes de hablar.

— ¿Vino o...?

—Whiskey—esperó a que le sirvieran el vaso y luego volvió a preguntar: — ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

—Al parecer Anthony Stark está haciendo tratos sin que Steve se entere.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira—le enseñó la foto que había tomado de Crimson y Tony— ¿Sabes quién es? Es Crimson Cowl, el gerente de Telas Ultron, al parecer él y Tony se reúnen a la hora del almuerzo, pero lo interesante es que averigüe por Loki, que hace poco Steve comenzó a comprarle las telas a ellos.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaron a comprarle las telas 70% algodón?

—Así es, Sharon me comentó que no habíamos hecho trato con Telas Ultron hasta que Tony apareció, y ella y Loki están furiosos por eso, porque dicen que por culpa del asistente ese, les están comprando esas telas baratas.

— Cuando estaba Killmonger me parece que se hacían tratos con ellos.

Wanda asintió dando un trago a su bebida, se sentía orgullosa de haber realizado una excelente investigación.

—Sharon dice que solo una parte de las telas, —dijo ante la atenta mirada de T'Challa—pero que ahora les están comprando todas las que se usaran.

T'Challa sonrió, ¿eso acaso significaba que Anthony estaba favoreciendo a Telas Ultron? Si eso era cierto, sería demasiado bueno para él. Si pudiese probarlo lógicamente Steve tendría que despedirlo, y sin su asistente que al parecer le salvaba de todo, el presidente de Shield quedaría indefenso.

T'Challa miró a Wanda y pensó que quizás, podría obtener algo más de la chica, de todas formas era temprano y la chica se veía bastante sexy en aquella minifalda.

..........................................................

Esa noche Sharon esperó a Steve en el apartamento de este. Le tenía preparada una cena especial y la habitación decorada de forma romántica. Steve no pudo negarse al ver a su novia tan sexy vestida en lencería.

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto. —dijo, después de un rato habían caído agotados en la cama y, entre tanto hablar, el tema de Anthony Stark había salido entre ambos.

—Ni yo tampoco ¿sabes? —Sharon pensó por un momento como podría expresar lo que pensaba—Ni todas esas mujeres y modelos que te caen como moscas me han frustrado tanto como ese asistente tuyo. Incluso tengo celos.

— ¿Celos? —Steve se rió ante la idea de Sharon teniendo celos de Tony.

—Sí, ¿no es ridículo admitirlo? Tengo celos porque a veces creo que le haces más caso a él que a mí.

—Sharon...

Su novia quizás tenía razón, el mismo Bucky le decía que le hacía demasiado caso a Tony, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El chico era quien les estaba salvando el cuello hasta el momento.

—Es cierto, no bromeo. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que él no es mujer, ni siquiera es bonito—rió ella—si no, no soportaría verte a su lado. Creo que solo resisto porque sé que con él, no hay peligro.

— ¿Peligro?

—Si, ya sabes, no hay peligro de que me engañes con él.

—Vamos Sharon, ¿Cómo si quieras puedes pensar eso?

—Lo sé, es ridículo pensarlo.

Sharon volvió a reír ante la idea de Steve engañándola con Tony, y volvió a besar a su novio alejando esa ridícula idea de inmediato.

.............................................................

Loki tenía un bloqueo. De las 25 piezas que componían la colección, estaba reconstruyendo siete. Era algo muy común cuando le atacaba su mal genio artístico, pero con tan poco tiempo separándolo del lanzamiento, no era algo bueno. Además de que ya habían pedido las telas y los componentes de cada traje y no podía hacer todas las variaciones que quisiera.

Había un vestido, el primero que había diseñado de la colección, que le estaba dando demasiados problemas para terminar de decidir la caída de la falda. Eso provocó que ese día le gritara a todo el que se encontrara, incluyendo a modelos y al pobre Thor.

Había decidido llevarse el modelo del vestido junto a otras piezas y terminar de analizar bien lo que haría en su casa. Y como era su costumbre, le pidió—casi exigió— a Thor que le acompañara. No sería la primera vez que Thor fuera a la casa de Loki para ayudarle en ese tipo de cosas así que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de exigencias. Y, aunque no se lo diría al de pelo negro, le agradaba no tener que volver a una casa vacía donde los recuerdos de Jane Foster seguían siendo pesados.

—Prepara más café. —dijo Loki, eran más de las 12 de la noche y ya había terminado de modificar un vestido. Ahora estaba intentando modificar el que más dolores de cabeza le estaba dando—lo quiero negro, sin azúcar.

Thor alzo una ceja, esa era el departamento de Loki y le estaba mandando a él, y era algo muy común de parte del genio creativo. Dejó la aguja y la tela en la que estaba trabajando y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el café.

—Es tu departamento, ¿o no?

— ¿Quién es el genio creativo? No puedo perder mi tiempo preparando café. Y ya que estas allá, prepárame un sándwich—gritó Loki mientras seguía concentrado en su vestido.

Thor solo pudo reír pero terminó preparando todo lo que el otro quería. Consiguió poner todo en una bandeja y se dispuso a volver con Loki teniendo cuidado de las tazas con el líquido caliente.

— ¿Qué tal? —en el tiempo que Thor duró en la cocina Loki había terminado de variar la caída de la falda del vestido y, para comprobar el cambio, se desnudó para colocárselo.

Era un largo vestido de noche, con la espalda escotada, de color verde oscuro, y Odinson no pudo evitar pensar que le quedaba demasiado bien.

—Oh, se te ve muy...bien.

—Todo lo que me pongo se ve bien, —Loki puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado—lo que quiero saber es si el vestido se ve bien.

Thor asintió y Loki le dio una última mirada apreciativa.

—Ayúdame a quitarlo—dijo—le coloqué unos alfileres después de que me lo puse, no quiero que se suelten y necesito tu ayuda para sujetarlo y hacerlo despacio.

Thor se acercó a ayudarle sujetando la parte baja del vestido para subirlo y pasarlo por encima de la cabeza de Loki. Tuvo un extraño sentimiento, aquello era una acción a la cual estaba acostumbrado. Cuando trabajaba en casa de Loki este solía probarse los modelos—era de figura bastante esbelta y podía usar los diseños femeninos que aún no estaban ajustados—y él le ayudaba a quitárselos y ponérselos. Pero ese vestido le había quedado tan bien, y ahora viéndole en ropa interior mientras se agachaba para ponerse sus pantalones...

— ¿Qué me estás viendo? —preguntó Loki cando sintió la insistente mirada.

—Tu café se enfría—respondió el otro simplemente, pensando que talvez había estado trabajando demasiado tiempo cerca del conquistador más grande de Shield.

..........................................................................

Cuando Jody le invitó a salir con unos amigos de esta, no sospechó que podría ser una trampa. La chica estaba determinada a hacer que Sam se olvidara de su exnovio Jamie Braddock, y no perdía oportunidad para presentarle "amigos", esa noche no fue la excepción.

Entre el grupo de amigos de Jody había uno que ella le presentó con más entusiasmo, y el hombre en ningún momento ocultó que estaba interesado en él. Hubo un punto en el que el amigo de Jody comenzó a ser un poco más directo, le hablaba muy cerca del oído y le rodeaba con un brazo y, aunque no estaba demasiado interesado, las atenciones que recibía no le disgustaban. Quizás el amigo de Foster no era mala opción para intentar algo con alguien nuevo. Se giró por un momento para decirle algo a Jody cuando sus ojos se posaron en la última persona que esperaba ver sentado en la barra: James Barnes.

El hombre le miraba de forma extraña con el ceño fruncido. Sam se extrañó por eso y decidió acercarse hasta Barnes.

— ¿Eh, Bucky? —Barnes le había dicho que no le dijera señor ni nada por el estilo fuera de la oficina— ¿quieres hablar conmigo? Me estabas mirando y...

— ¿Quién es él? —dijo de forma directa ignorando lo que Sam le decía— ¿Tu novio?

La pregunta descolocó un poco a Sam, hasta que entendió a quien se refería.

—Es solo un amigo de mi prima.

—Amigo...—Bucky lucia disgustado— no parece mirarte como un amigo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Cuando salió de Shield, Bucky había estado bebiendo con una chica en otro bar y, después de tener sexo en uno de los baños, la chica se había puesto demasiada melosa y Bucky tuvo que salir de ahí. Al día siguiente debía trabajar y ya estaba bastante ebrio, pero no era tan tarde y decidió ir a otro lugar y ver si encontraba algo más esa noche. Lamentablemente lo que se encontró fue un disgusto. En cuanto se sentó en la barra y pidió su trago, pudo ver a los lejos a un grupo pequeño que captó su atención porque Sam Wilson estaba entre ellos.

Por un momento pensó en levantarse y saludarlo, sin importarle que interrumpiría algo donde él no estaba invitado, pero se detuvo cuando un hombre se acercó a Wilson y comenzaba a hablarle tan de cerca que casi podía jurar que se estaban besando. Bucky pidió tres tragos más, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había pedido, solo que le dijo al bartender: —dame algo más fuerte.

Debían ser los tragos que lo tenían en esa forma, pero estaba bastante furioso de ver aquella escena. Sam se dio cuenta de su presencia, y al ver que le miraba con insistencia se acercó hasta él.

¡Y ahora el moreno le decía que aquel que le besaba no era su novio!

Bucky se levantó, estaba más que dispuesto a ir a preguntarle a ese chico porque veía a Sam de esa forma, no se daba cuenta que era algo muy absurdo de lo ebrio que estaba, pero se trastabilló y Sam tuvo que retenerlo.

—Está demasiado ebrio.

—Para nada, solo tropecé ligeramente. —se había tropezado accidentalmente, pero Wilson pensaba que estaba bastante ebrio.

— ¿Vino en taxi o conduciendo?

—En mi auto.

—Yo lo llevaré, deme las llaves—Bucky pareció protestar y decir algo sobre querer quedarse a beber, pero el otro no le hizo caso.

—No me quiero ir, es muy temprano.

—Ya pasa de la media noche—dijo elevando una ceja.

—Lo dicho, es temprano.

Sam suspiró y no le prestó atención. Fue donde Jody y le avisó lo que haría.

— ¿Llevaras a su casa a tu jefe? —preguntó Jody con confusión, eso no era algo muy normal.

—No sería la primera vez que lo hago—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Jody le miró con una ceja alzada, curiosa sobre esa afirmación. —suele embriagarse de vez en cuando, algunas veces me ha llamado a mi creyendo que es su amigo, porque ambos iniciamos con la _S_. lo hace cuando no logra ver casi nada y pide que le busquen.

— ¿Y tú lo has hecho?

—Tomo un taxi hasta donde este, conduzco hasta su casa y me voy en otro taxi.

— Joder Sam, eso es demasiado. —la chica vio a Bucky a lo lejos, intentando entender por qué su primo se tomaba tantas molestias.

—No realmente, a la mañana siguiente suele disculparse y compensarme lo del taxi.

Para Jody eso no parecía suficiente, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Sam dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella en busca de su jefe para sacarlo del bar. Con cuidado sentó a Bucky en el asiento del copiloto y condujo hasta el departamento del otro.

Bucky no estaba tan ebrio como Sam pensaba, pero por alguna razón que su abrumado cerebro no lograba procesar, había permitido que el otro le llevara a casa. Quizás porque, si Sam le llevaba a casa, no podría pasar más tiempo con el tipo que se lo comía con la mirada en el bar, además de que podía pasar ese tiempo a solas con Wilson.

No sería la primera vez que se aprovecharía de una situación así. La primera noche que llamó a Sam por error, había bebido como nunca debido a una estúpida apuesta, y como incluso perdió sus llaves en algún lugar del bar resolvió llamar a Steve y pedirle que le buscara, con tan mala —o buena suerte— que se equivocó y al ver la _S_ llamó a Sam. Al día siguiente, cuando recordó lo ocurrido, obviamente se disculpó con el moreno explicándole lo que había sucedido y le compensó los gastos—aunque Sam no quería aceptarlo—. Al principio se sintió avergonzado, pero luego utilizó el truco de "equivocarse" para estar con Wilson aunque solo sería un rato fuera del trabajo, y haciéndose el más ebrio de la cuenta conseguía que el otro le abrazara para ayudarle a caminar. Aquello era una ridiculez, y más cuando él era James Barnes, el Don Juan más grande sobre la faz de la tierra.

La mente de Bucky estaba repleta de pensamientos que intentaba acallar, si bien no estaba tan ebrio como para no conducir, el alcohol le estaba haciendo ver que tenía al moreno muy cerca, al alcance de su mano, y que podría tocarlo en cualquier momento que quisiera.

_Incluso subirá a tu departamento para dejarte ahí como en tantas noches que ha hecho..._

—Sal de mi cabeza voz del demonio—dijo en voz alta sin querer intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

—¿Que? —preguntó Sam confundido.

Bucky no respondió, en cambio decidió hablar de algo que le seguía molestando.

—Entonces el sujeto del bar...

—Ya dije que no es mi novio.

—Se veían bastante juntos.

—Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. Le he conocido...

—Tutéame—interrumpió Bucky—recuerda tutearme fuera del trabajo.

—Te he conocido—se corrigió Sam—muchas personas con las que andas muy apegadas unos días, y no son tu pareja ¿oh si?

—Touché. —tuvo que admitir que el otro tenía razón, aunque no le gustaba. ¿Pero quién era él para juzgarlo? Si esa misma noche había entrado a un baño de un bar con una chica que ni recordaba su rostro— ¿Entonces tienes novio?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Sam realmente no quería contestar. El hecho de no saber bien qué hacer con Jamie —el cual le seguía llamando con insistencia para volver— y de tener a un amor imposible a su lado le provocaba no querer responder a ese tipo de preguntas.

Bucky tomó ese silencio como un sí, veía la silueta de Sam concentrada en el camino, sin decir nada, mientras un sentimiento muy parecido a la rabia y al dolor comenzaba a subir por su pecho. ¿Cuántas veces intentó olvidar esos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo? Era notable que no había tenido éxito mientras que lo único que quería era besar al otro y no dejar que nadie más pudiese tenerlo.

Cuando llegaron, Sam le ayudó a subir hasta su departamento. Abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que su jefe entrara. Bucky tomó el brazo de Sam y tiro de él hasta entrarlo en el departamento para cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

Su rabia provocó que tomara una decisión.

—No me gusta la idea de que tengas novio—dijo, y acortó la distancia para besarlo.

Sam se congeló por un momento ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¡James Barnes le estaba besando! Estaba mal, aquello estaba jodidamente mal, no iba a acabar bien, pero aun sabiendo que lo que hacía era incorrecto, devolvió el beso. Sabía que Bucky estaba ebrio ¿pero quién podía rechazar aquello?

—Barnes...

Bucky no hizo caso a lo que el otro pudiera decir y siguió besándolo. El beso no era suave ni gentil, Sam no lo sabía, pero Bucky estaba demostrando toda la necesidad que tenía por besarlo. La colonia de Barnes era embriagante, y sus labios eran tan suaves como siempre se los había imaginado. Sam se sentía en el paraíso, viviendo algo que pensaba no iba nunca a ser realidad.

Sintió las manos de Bucky colarse debajo de su camiseta y acariciar su espalda de forma ágil. Parecía como si Barnes supiera que no rechazaría ninguno de sus movimientos. Bucky tiró ligeramente de él hasta llevarlo a la habitación intentando no separarse, como si tuviese miedo de que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se fueran. Las alertas de Sam se encendieron cuando su cuerpo sintió la cama, había llegado a la habitación sin siquiera darse cuenta. Bucky terminó de quitarle la camiseta cuando el otro se sentó en la cama. James se terminó de quitar la camisa que ya tenía pocos botones puestos y esta vez atacó el cuello del otro.

—Bucky, yo... no creo que debamos—intentó decir mientras Bucky seguía besando su cuello—mañana...te arrepentirás.

Bucky se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo, tenerlo tan cerca parecía casi u sueño.

—Me arrepentiré si no lo hago —dijo acariciando el rostro de Sam— me arrepentiré hoy, mañana, y todos los días que me queden en mi puta vida.

Volvió a besarlo de forma desesperada, intentando que el otro entendiera cuanto lo deseaba en verdad. Su lengua se hizo paso a través de la boca del otro, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno deseando no dejar nada sin recorrer. Sentía como Sam le tomaba del pelo y suspiraba a cada beso que le daba.

Cuando Bucky sintió que los pantalones le eran un estorbo, luchó para quitarlos.

 _"Necesito más"_ pensó Bucky, estaba acostumbrado al sexo rápido, nada de romanticismo, nada de erotismo y, con Wilson estaba sintiendo una desesperación inhumana. Quería todo del otro, y lo quería ya.

Buscó un condón y lubricante rápidamente en su mesita de noche. Se sintió pleno mientras se adentraba en él y escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta. Era más hermoso, más placentero de lo que su mente había imaginado. ¡Y sí que se había imaginado esa escena innumerables veces! Pero era muy cierta la frase _la realidad siempre supera la ficción._ Nunca había estado con nadie que hubiese deseado tanto. Solía conseguir dormir con sus conquistas el mismo día que les ponía el ojo, fuera mujer u hombre. Pero había deseado a Sam durante tanto tiempo que era increíble que este estuviese debajo de él aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza.

—Maldición, no sabes lo que deseaba esto.

Se derrumbó encima del otro pero se movió unos segundos después, quedando en uno de sus costados y, sin darse cuenta, hizo lo que más detestaba después del sexo: abrazó a Wilson. No hubo más palabras por esa noche, el peso del alcohol y del día agotador hizo que Bucky sucumbiera en el sueño, y a Sam lo agotó el peso del remordimiento que le inundó.


	23. Confesiones y confusiones

****

**Capítulo 23. Confesiones y confusiones.**

Cuando Bucky abrió los ojos, sin el alcohol nublando sus sentidos, supo que la había cagado.

-Mierda-dijo para sí.

Estaba envuelto entre los brazos de Sam, algo que jamás había hecho con ninguna de sus conquistas y que siempre juraba que jamás haría. No le encontraba el sentido a abrazar a alguien en la cama, lo sentía incómodo, pero no podía negar que estar en aquella posición, con aquel hombre, le estaba gustando. Incluso deseó poder quedarse en aquella posición toda la mañana, pero la vida no es tan buena. Wilson se despertó y por un segundo cruzó miradas con Bucky. Cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y quitó su brazo de encima del otro.

-Lo siento-dijo por haberlo tenido aprisionado.

-No tienes que disculparte. -Bucky lo había dicho de forma sincera, en verdad había disfrutado verse envuelto en aquellos brazos.

El silencio fue más que incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir en ese momento. Aquello era algo que ambos habían deseado, y sin embargo entendían que no debió haber sucedido.

Sam se incorporó para sentarse en la cama. Sabía muy bien que pasaba con las conquistas de James Barnes: una noche y adiós. No solamente había ayudado a su jefe a deshacerse de quienes le exigían algún tipo de compromiso, sino que muchas veces escuchaba a Bucky contarle a Steve sin ningún reparo como ignoraba a alguna chica que le estaba llamando con insistencia, o que se escondía de alguien a quien ya no le devolvía las llamadas. O las tantas salidas nocturnas donde conseguía a alguien de una noche.

Confundió la mirada que le dedicaba Barnes creyendo que era de no saber que decirle para que se fuera de su casa. Entendía muy bien que después de esa noche no podía esperar nada más.

-Sam...

-Está bien, no tienes que decirme nada. -pensó que Bucky comenzaría con un discurso de "no esperes nada mas de esto" y en verdad no quería escucharlo.

Bucky se incorporó cuando vio que el otro empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó anoche.

 _¿Hablar para qué?_ Pensó Sam, estaba muy claro que Bucky solo había estado ebrio y consiguió a alguien con quien dormir, eso era todo. Por su parte Sam se sentía más que avergonzado, él no había estado ebrio y sin embargo no detuvo el avance del otro.

-Yo bebí de más anoche y me propasé contigo...

-No soy un niño, no tienes que disculparte por nada.

-Si lo tengo. -Bucky se levantó cubriéndose ligeramente con las sabanas y se puso frente al otro-fue un error ¿sí? te ruego que lo olvidemos, ambos, y que regresemos a la normalidad.

Barnes estaba asustado, aquella noche era algo que jamás olvidaría, pero estaba pensando que Sam quizás se sentiría usado y temía que se alejara de él o que las cosas cambiaran entre ambos, y él no quería perder al moreno. Por parte de Sam, aquello provocaba la reacción contraria a la que quería Bucky. Wilson estaba entendiendo que esa noche no significó nada para su jefe, y que simplemente quería olvidarla.

-Olvidado. -suspiró al fin. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Siguió recogiendo sus cosas para cambiarse e irse de ahí, sintiendo como le embargaba la vergüenza. Pero Bucky le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Yo... no tienes que irte así. -se veía ligeramente nervioso, y Barnes nunca demostraba nervios- Puedes ducharte aquí y usar algo mío, alguna camisa te quedara bien. No puedes ir al trabajo con esa ropa.

-No creo que sea...

-Vamos, desayunamos algo y nos vamos en mi auto.

Bucky estaba forzando demasiado la situación. Lo correcto era dejarle ir y acabar con todo de una vez, pero no podía. Si bien ya iban a regresar a la "normalidad" sentía la necesidad de aprovechar lo que pudiera estar cerca del otro.

-De acuerdo-soltó Sam al final.

Bucky tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo.

* * *

Estando frente a Steve se estaba sintiendo demasiado nervioso. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y tanto Steve como Tony habían llegado bastante temprano a la oficina. Rogers le había mandado a llamar para revisar por última vez lo del asunto de Telas Ultron y asegurarse que era algo bueno. Tony estaba sudando sintiéndose cada vez más traidor.

-Bueno, decidido-decía Steve cerrando las carpetas-llama a Ultron para el trato de los insumos, es nuestra mejor opción.

-Si señor Rogers-dijo Tony sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Por suerte su jefe estaba revisando su teléfono en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

-Pasan de las nueve.

-Perfecto. Llámalos en este mismo instante y pásamelos.

Tony tomó el teléfono sobre el escritorio de su jefe y marcó el número de Telas Ultron que ya conocía. Pidió hablar con el gerente por parte del presidente de Shield y le dio la bocina a su jefe.

Escuchar a Steve cerrar el trato de los insumos fue casi una tortura, y más lo fue cuando le dijo que le acompañaría de inmediato a Telas Ultron para cerrar el trato. La sonrisa que le dedicaba Crimson sabiendo que le había ayudado le estaba destruyendo por dentro, y mas cuando regresaron casi a las once a Shield, que recibió un mensaje a su teléfono celular.

**Crimson Cowl: pronto te haremos llegar tu comisión, excelente decisión.**

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

* * *

T'Challa bajó su celular con una sonrisa en su rostro. Wanda había tenido razón acerca de que Tony estaba haciendo negocios para obtener comisiones.

Gracias a que Killmonger era muy amigo de Cowl, incluso había hecho tratos por debajo de la mesa con Ultron Telas para ganar comisiones, pudo conseguir una prueba grabada con la propia voz de Crimson donde admitía estar haciendo tratos con Tony.

Crimson, el muy ingenuo, no sospechó nada cuando Erik fue a hablar con él y casi sin que se diera cuenta le sacó la información entre risas y un café, ahora Anthony Stark estaba más que frito.

T'Challa preparó sus cosas, iban a ser las dos de la tarde y conduciría de inmediato a Shield para deshacerse del lazarillo de Steve, e inmediatamente cayera el niño feo, Steve se quedaría indefenso.

-Será un jaque.

* * *

Tony ni siquiera pudo comer con sus amigos. El cargo de conciencia de lo que había hecho le pesaba bastante. No mató a nadie, y sin embargo sentía que había asesinado la confianza que su jefe depositó en él.

Sus padres, principalmente Howard, le habían educado demasiado bien y enseñado que lo que estaba haciendo era absolutamente incorrecto.

Por una parte cualquiera podría decir que no estaba haciendo nada malo, en ningún momento alteró cifras ni números, pero claramente era algo incorrecto.

De no ser por haber hablado con Crimson no habría puesto a Telas Ultron entre los posibles candidatos para comprar los insumos, y obviamente su voto cuando Steve le preguntó su opinión había marcado una gran diferencia en la decisión final.

No podía hacerse el ingenuo: lo que hizo no era algo ético.

¿Pero y el tema de su padre? aun sabiendo que lo que hacía no era correcto, sí que quería el dinero para ayudar a que su padre se relajara con lo de la falta de dinero en la casa ¿entonces era correcto hacerlo para ayudarle?

Lo chistoso era que si su padre se llegaba a enterar de lo que estaba haciendo, le reprocharía y quemaría el dinero que le diera Ultron Telas, así que no solamente estaba traicionando a Steve, sino también a su padre y a todas las enseñanzas que le había dado.

-Debe haber otra forma-susurró para sí mismo.

Entendió que no podría aceptar el dinero, no sería capaz de vivir con eso.

Tomó una decisión, se había arrepentido.

* * *

La sonrisa de T'Challa se hizo más amplia cuando subía por el ascensor hasta el sexto piso de Shield y entró de inmediato a la oficina de presidencia, estaba vacía. Entró por completo y llegó hasta la pequeña oficina de Tony y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde está Steve? -le preguntó a Tony.

-Fue al taller de Loki, vendrá en un minuto.

T'Challa miró a Tony con la felicidad de saber que el principal aliado de Steve muy pronto caería. Era lógico que tuviese que despedirle después de lo que le iba a enseñar, así que se estaba regodeando en la futura perdida del presidente.

-Estaré en la oficina de Sharon, cuando llegue, dile que me busque ahí.

Tony vio partir a T'Challa sin entender por qué la gran felicidad en el rostro del otro. No importaba, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer e iría a buscar a su jefe para decirle.

Aunque no fue necesario buscarle mucho, en cuanto salió de su pequeña oficina y entró a la de Steve, este también entró por la otra puerta.

-Mmm, -no sabía cómo comenzar a hablarle, estaba nervioso por tener que confesarse-el señor T'Challa acaba de salir, lo está buscando.

\- ¿Qué querrá ahora? -dijo arrugando el entrecejo, no estaba de humor para tratar con el hermano de Sharon.

Steve iba a dar media vuelta para buscar a T'Challa y ver que quería, pero Tony habló.

-Antes de, necesito decirle algo.

\- ¿No puede esperar? -Le preguntó Steve-me gustaría librarme de T'Challa lo más pronto posible.

-Los de Ultron Telas me dieron una comisión para favorecerlos...-soltó sin más, y su jefe entendió que aquello no podía esperar.

Steve no podía creer lo que Tony había dicho.

\- ¿Entonces tu manipulaste los datos?

\- ¡No! -Exclamó alarmado- Todos los datos que dije eran ciertos, y al final usted tomó la decisión, pero de todas formas sé que esa comisión es desleal, es sucia, porque lo que sí hice fue ponerlos como opción.

-Votaste por ellos al final de la reunión-recordó sintiéndose traicionado.

-Votaría por ellos nuevamente-aclaró Tony, -si son una de las mejores opciones que tenemos, y más para la situación de la empresa.

Tony le explicó todo a Steve, lo que Crimson le había dicho, el hecho de que no había mentido al cien por ciento e incluso el por qué había decidido hacerlo. Steve se calmó mientras el otro hablaba, en verdad no le había engañado, él mismo creía que Ultron Telas era la mejor opción.

-Tranquilo, -dijo tranquilizando al otro-déjame ver que quiere T'Challa. Pero no te preocupes. Cuando regrese resolveremos esto.

* * *

Steve llegó a la oficina de Sharon aun con lo que Tony le había dicho rondando su cabeza. Ese niño era más leal y noble de lo que se había imaginado. Le había confesado esa comisión por un valor tan grande cuando cualquier otro en su lugar se lo habría quedado callado y habría aceptado el dinero sin dudar.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer-dijo T'Challa en cuanto Steve entró en la oficina de Sharon.

-Estuve a punto de esconderme, solo para no ver tu odiosa cara-respondió de mala gana- ¿Qué es tan importante para molestarme con tu presencia?

-Mostrarte la calidad de las personas con las que te rodeas-dijo con una sonrisa y sacó su teléfono.

T'Challa colocó un video que se veía borroso, pero en donde claramente se distinguía a Crimson Cowl. La otra voz tanto Steve como Sharon la distinguieron de inmediato como la de Erik Killmonger. En el video se escuchaba como Crimson hablaba de estar feliz por conseguir un gran negocio con Shield y todo gracias a la ayuda de Tony. Por supuesto la palabra comisión salió a relucir, y Steve solo pudo reírse ante la situación.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? -Preguntó T'Challa irritado- ¿No ves que tu flamante asistente te está engañando para obtener dinero por debajo de la mesa?

-Él me contó todo.

\- ¿Qué mierda dices?

-Me contó como los de Ultron le estaban sobornando ya. -La cara de T'Challa era el vivo reflejo de la incredulidad, - ¿No me crees?

Steve comenzó a decir todos los detalles que Tony le había dicho y quedó confirmado que sabía cuándo en el video Killmonger y Cowl decían lo que él estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Decidió contarte todo? -preguntó Sharon asombrada, hasta ella misma tuvo que reconocer que aquello era tener demasiada moral.

-Así es-Steve se daba cuenta que T'Challa había esperado hacerle bastante daño con aquello, cualquiera se daba cuenta que además de Bucky, Tony era su principal aliado en Shield-se nota que solo querías venir para hacerme daño. Pero créeme-dijo Steve dispuesto a salir de esa oficina-me alegra que esto haya sucedido, así puedo ver la cara de estúpido que tienes.

* * *

Steve volvió a la oficina de presidencia donde encontró a Tony, quien lo esperaba cabizbajo y con cara de esperar que le gritaran.

-T'Challa se enteró de todo-dijo dejándose caer en su silla tras el escritorio-tuve suerte de que me lo dijeras justo a tiempo.

-Yo de verdad, lo siento mucho. No sé bien que lo fue lo que sucedió.

-Tony, tranquilo, todo está bien.

-Pero...

Steve suspiró y se acercó a él.

-No estoy enojado contigo, me dijiste la verdad a tiempo, eso vale demasiado. Cualquiera puede cometer un error, ¿entiendes?

Tony asintió sin sentirse del todo tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué hago con lo de la comisión? -preguntó-no sé cómo decirles que no quiero ese dinero.

Steve lo pensó por un momento- Déjamelo a mí. Tomate un descanso ¿sí? Estaré en la oficina de Bucky.

* * *

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo?

Estaban en la oficina de Bucky mientras Steve le contaba lo que había sucedido. Barnes se reclinaba en el asiento sin creer ni una sola palabra.

-Te estoy diciendo todo lo que paso.

-Mierda, -soltó Bucky-por poco y T'Challa se sale con la suya.

-Tenías que ver la cara que traía, se veía inmensamente feliz de que sacaría a Tony de aquí, y sabe lo mucho que eso me enojaría.

-Oye-Bucky pensó en algo importante-pero Anthony te es demasiado leal, esa cantidad que le iban a dar es bastante grande.

-Yo mismo me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo.

-Eso debe ser amor. -sentenció sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Qué dices? -preguntó Steve sin entenderle.

-Vamos, te lo he estado diciendo. -Bucky rodó los ojos, como si aquel tema fuese demasiado obvio y su amigo debiera entenderlo-Que ese chico trabaja demasiado para complacerte a ti, siempre te busca soluciones, soporta todos los humores de Sharon y tus griteríos y órdenes. Y ahora te confiesa eso. Cualquier otro hubiese aprovechado esa comisión Steve.

-No seas ridículo Barnes, es solo que él tiene principios.

-Ya, puede tener principios, pero también sentimientos hacia ti. Piénsalo.

Bucky tuvo un recuerdo de aquella mañana cuando habló de sentimientos, y su expresión cambió. Steve se fijó en eso, y reconoció que su amigo no tenía la misma cara y energía de siempre.

-Hoy hare la distribución de los regalos secretos. -dijo Bucky rompiendo el silencio- Le mandaré los de tus padres con Sharon, ella me dijo que se reunirá con ellos en la noche.

Steve asintió y siguieron hablando de la empresa.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Bucky entró en la pequeña oficina de Tony con una caja entre las manos.

—Debes elegir un papel

Bucky le extendió la pequeña caja, dentro se podían observar varios papeles doblados. Tony lo miró extrañado por un momento, hasta que recordó para que eran.

— ¿Para el regalo secreto?

—Por supuesto—sonrió

Tony tomó un papel sin mirar el interior.

—Ábrelo cuando yo me vaya—dijo Bucky burlándose interiormente—recuerda que nadie debe ver quien te toca. Ya es la próxima semana.

Tony asintió sin saber que dentro de su papel estaba el nombre de Steve y que Bucky se moría por saber que le regalaría. Bucky salió de la oficina de Tony y con un pequeño movimiento cambió el contenido.

—Ahora si Steve, es tu turno.

Barnes pensaba que Steve no estaba en su oficina, y tenía la caja preparada para que Tony eligiera, era una suerte que Rogers no dudara demasiado de las estupideces que le decía su amigo.

— ¿Ya me dirás por qué yo no podía tomarlos primero?

—Mujeres y niños primero—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Steve rodó los ojos y tomó un papel de la caja.

—No lo abras...

—Hasta que no salgas, lo sé. —Dijo guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su camisa. —Oye—exclamó antes de que Bucky saliera de su oficina—has estado un poco raro hoy, como distraído.

—He estado normal.

—Normal para quien no te conoce. Reconozco tus expresiones faciales.

— ¿Me amas tanto que reconoces cada parte de mí? —preguntó con burla mientras se acercaba al escritorio del presidente.

— No seas estúpido, ¿Qué sucede?

Bucky apretó los labios, quizás sacarlo de su pecho y contárselo a alguien no sonaba tan mal.

— ¿Me acompañas por unos tragos en la noche? Necesito un consejo.

— ¿Tu queriendo consejo?, esto debe ser serio. —se burló, aunque debía admitir que se estaba preocupando— Pero vamos.

Barnes asintió y decidió salir, aún faltaban más personas por entregar los papeles. Rápidamente volvió a poner los que tenían los nombres de todos— o los nombres que quedaban— y se fijó en Sam. Desde que llegaron a la empresa ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra más allá de lo necesario para el trabajo, incluso el camino en auto hasta Shield lo recorrieron en completo silencio.

—Te toca escoger. —dijo acercándole la caja al moreno.

Sam no quiso mirarle a la cara y metió la mano en la caja. Bucky no sabía a quién le saldría, puesto que los papeles dentro volvían a ser los reales, pero tenía ganas de que le saliera su nombre, ya que él había apartado el nombre de Wilson desde un principio.

—Listo—dijo Sam, queriendo que el otro se alejara un poco.

— ¡! Bucky!! —Gritó Wanda acercándose en ese preciso instante— ¿hasta cuándo me tendrás así? Me estas cansando.

—Wanda, hablemos en privado ¿sí?

Sam vio como Bucky entraba a Wanda al ascensor agarrada del brazo y solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

.....................................................

Inmediatamente Bucky salió de la oficina de Steve, Phil Coulson entró ya que había sido llamado minutos antes por el presidente. Cuando Steve le vio, también llamó a Tony y habló en cuanto los tuvo a los dos frente a él.

—Te he llamado aquí porque quiero que prepares la documentación del aumento de sueldo de Tony.

— ¿De este? —preguntó Phil apuntando a Tony sorprendido.

—Si Coulson, —dijo Steve despacio—de Tony.

—Oh, —no se esperaba aquello, a su parecer Wanda se merecía un aumento aunque su sueldo fuese más alto, ella era más bonita después de todo— ¿De cuánto será?

—Auméntale el cien por ciento a su sueldo.

Tony abrió los ojos asombrado y Phil casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— ¿Del cien por ciento?

— ¿Estas sordo Phil? —preguntó con cansancio.

—No señor Steve es solo que...

—Solo que nada. Ve ahora mismo

Phil asintió y sin poder agregar nada más, se fue contrariado sin entender esa — a su parecer— ridícula decisión y Tony solo pudo agradecer a Steve por aquello.

—Realmente no es nada. Me has estado trabajando por una miseria—dijo Steve con un movimiento de mano—realmente yo te he estado pagando como a un esclavo por todo el trabajo que has hecho. ¡Siento que he abusado de ti!

—Yo no siento eso, en verdad.

—Yo si—dijo Steve sonriéndole—Para la próxima, este tipo de cosas tan importantes, háblalas conmigo ¿sí?

Tony asintió sintiéndose más que feliz.

..........................................................

Tony volvió a su pequeño oficina sintiéndose feliz de que todo había salido bien. El aumento le quitaba un peso de encima. Recordó el papel del juego de regalos, lo tomó con curiosidad de saber quién le tocaría y se sorprendió bastante cuando leyó que rezaba "Steve Rogers"

— ¿Me toca regalarle a Steve?

Podía ser algo bueno o algo malo, dependiendo de cómo lo viera. No podía negar que aquello le emocionaba pero ¿Qué podía regalarle a su jefe?

Trabajó casi en automático sin poder sacarse de la mente aquello del regalo. Podía parecer una pequeñez, pero para él era algo bastante grande el poder darle un regalo a la persona por la que estaba sintiendo tantas cosas. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Tony salió de su oficina y se encontró con Sam caminando hacia el ascensor. Notó que se veía algo distraído mientras esperaba que se abrieran las puertas, se veía decaído inclusive.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

Sam se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Tony, no le había escuchado acercarse.

—Creo que solo estoy pensando en cosas.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que no deberías? —preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Tony se asombró por esa pregunta, ¿acaso Sam había notado lo que sentía por Steve?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Wilson hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, creo que estoy divagando

Tony le miró mientras bajaban al primer piso sintiendo que lo que Sam le decía era realmente importante, pero no se entrometería si el moreno no quería decirle nada, así que se despidió de él y siguió su camino a casa.

El camino a casa fue corto y tranquilo, pero el espacio entre la parada de autobuses y su casa lamentablemente se encontró con la pandilla de Justin Hammer.

—Pero si es lo más lindo que hay en el barrio. —dijo Hammer con un tono obviamente sarcástico.

—Déjame en paz, ¿sí? —no estaba para juegos de Justin, aun recordaba los estúpidos que habían sido al engañarlo con la salida un par de meses atrás. Aunque entendió que la culpa había sido suya al confiar en esos tarados.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros?

—Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—Uhhh—dijo una chica del grupo, se veía notablemente ebria—somos muy poca cosa para el patito feo.

—Quizás es que va a besarse con su novio Strange—Tony intentó seguir su camino, pero Justin le cortó el paso— ¿Strange y tú ya decidieron ser novios cierto? Porque son el uno para el otro.

—Por lo menos entre nosotros dos hay más neuronas que las que tienen todos ustedes juntos—dijo Tony intentando calmarse, no se dejaría envolver de Hammer y descender a su nivel. —aunque hasta un perro tendría más neuronas funcionantes que ustedes juntos.

— ¿Nos está diciendo tontos? —preguntó la chica ebria con bastante confusión.

Hammer iba a decir algo más, pero uno de sus amigos lo interrumpió.

—Deja de molestarlo ya.

— ¿Te molesta eso acaso? —le preguntó Hammer con desdén.

El otro no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró por largo rato y Hammer cedió. Tony le conocía de lejos, era un primo de Justin o algo así, tenía unos dieciocho años y a veces estaba con la pandilla de Hammer, aunque según había escuchado, era uno de esos niños prodigio que terminó el colegio con honores; así que no entendía por qué se juntaba con esos idiotas. El chico hizo un intento de sonrisa a Tony, pero este no le prestó demasiada atención y aprovechando siguió su camino a casa.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar, sintió que alguien hablaba a sus espaldas.

—Disculpa a mi primo—se giró encontrándose al chico que le había ayudado—soy Peter, Peter Parker.

—Tony—lo miró por un segundo sin entender por qué se disculpaba—no debes disculparte, sé que Hammer es un idiota.

—Es buena gente, ya sabes, en el fondo.

Tony levantó una ceja sin poder confiar del todo en esa afirmación y Peter le sonrió, parecía estar bastante nervioso al tiempo que estrujaba sus manos. El chico parecía querer decirle algo, pero no se animaba y Tony no sabía si seguir su camino o esperar a que se decidiera.

— ¿Puedo tener tu numero? —preguntó Peter de la nada.

— ¿Mi numero?

—Sí, ya sabes... para...

En honor a la verdad, Peter no pudo justificar para que quería el número de Tony, y solo pudo ponerse rojo como un tomate mientras miraba para otro lado. Aquello le resultó demasiado tierno a Tony, y creyó que quizás el chico quería más amigos aparte del tonto grupo de su primo y era tímido para entablar conversación.

—No tengo problema en eso.

La cara de Parker fue de absoluta felicidad cuando el otro le dictó el número de teléfono, y con un agradecimiento, volvió con Justin y Tony terminó de llegar a asa.

Para sorpresa de nadie Strange estaba en su casa cenando con María y Howard. Ese día la empresa donde trabajaba finalmente había cerrado, y Stephen y Howard se estaban quejando mutuamente de su nuevo estatus de desempleados. Después de cenar y bajo la mirada acusadora de Howard, Tony y Stephen subieron al cuarto del primero, y después de un rato, Tony le contó que necesitaba ayuda para elegir un regalo para su jefe.

—Regálale una corbata. —respondió Stephen con simpleza.

—Claro que no, eso es muy común.

— ¿Y qué tiene que sea común? Sigue siendo un regalo.

—No sé—dijo jugando con sus manos—quiero darle algo lindo.

—Si no estuvieses enamorado no lo pensarías tanto.

—Que no estoy enamorado—chilló con exasperación.

—Anja, adivinare tus pensamientos—hizo señas de que meditaría mientras Tony le veía indignado—tú quieres regalarle algo que indirectamente confiese tus sentimientos ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Tony no quiso responder, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón.

— ¿Sabes que él jamás te va a hacer caso? —preguntó genuinamente preocupado, nunca había visto a su amigo tan ilusionado desde...

—Strange, eso no es lo que pretendo.

—Stark, te conozco demasiado bien.

Tony resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si no me vas a ayudar yo pensaré en algo por mi cuenta.

...........................................................

Como se lo había prometido, Steve acompañó esa noche a Barnes a beber unos tragos. Eligieron un bar tranquilo en donde pudieran conversar, y con vaso en mano, Rogers fue directo al punto.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que te sucede?

La resolución de Bucky de contarle lo que estaba sucediendo se quebró un poco, ya no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Dormí con alguien.

— ¿Y eso es novedad? —preguntó sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

—Es que dormí con alguien por quien tengo...sentimientos.

Eso sí fue una sorpresa para el rubio, jamás de los jamases había escuchado a Bucky hablando de tener sentimientos por alguien.

— ¿Tú sintiendo algo por alguien?

—Si lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo sabiendo que era algo muy difícil de creer—El punto es, que no sé qué hacer ahora.

— ¿Quieres tener una relación con esa persona? —ahora Steve tenia curiosidad, quien fuese que pudiera a Bucky en ese estado debía ser muy especial.

—Creo que sí, pero sabes que no puedo. ¿Cuánto duraremos? Dos meses quizás, y sé que terminaré rompiéndole el corazón.

—Vaya—dijo realmente sorprendido—te importa bastante. Jamás te ha molestado romperle el corazón a nadie.

—Y creo que ni le gusto, que terminamos durmiendo juntos por, yo que sé, la calentura del momento. Ahora no sé cómo verlo de otra forma.

Steve captó que su amigo hablaba de un hombre, pero conociendo a Bucky como lo hacía, no le sorprendió.

—Cambiando de tema—preguntó Barnes de la nada, ya no se sentía con ganas de seguir hablando de aquello— ¿sigues con esa idea de la segunda empresa?

Steve se dio cuenta del porqué del rápido cambio, y no agregó nada más. Si Bucky quería volver a hablar de aquello le escucharía con paciencia, y si no quería por el momento tampoco le forzaría.

—Por supuesto—respondió—escucha lo que tengo en mente...

............................................................................

**N _ota de la autora:_**

**Hola a todos los que siguen este fanfic!**

**A raíz de algo que me escribió una chica en otra plataforma a través de mi Gmail quiero aclarar unos puntos:**

**1\. Me preguntó por qué le estaba dando "protagonismo" a tantas parejas si esto es un Stony. Si, esto es un STONY, pero como puse en las etiquetas, HAY MAS PAREJAS. Las iré desarrollando todas, eso significa que a cada una le toca aparecer en un capitulo. Eso no significa que estoy dejando de lado el STONY, pero vuelvo y repito, en las etiquetas menciono el thorki, el brutasha, el samxbucky entre otras parejas, mi idea de este fic era con muchas parejas y por eso escribo la evolución de cada una (y están en las etiquetas, así que no es algo que sorprenda a nadie)**

**2**. **La** **misma persona me dijo que estoy poniendo cosas que no estaban en la novela original (En la novela de Betty la Fea) y es algo que aclaré—también— al principio del fic, modificare MUCHAS cosas. Yo se que la novela original es buenísima, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda modificarla para hacer este fic, y fue algo que puse de aviso al principio :¨(**

**Pero bueno, basta de tanto escribir, a los que si les esta gustando esta adaptación nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	24. Todo lo que pasa en una simple fiesta. Primera Parte

Decir que diciembre era uno de los meses más difíciles en el trabajo era quedarse corto y ser muy impreciso. Entre adornos de navidad y papeleo llegó la bendita cena de navidad de la empresa. Para Tony, esa fue quizás la semana más rápida desde que había empezado a trabajar en Shield; pero aunque rápida, no menos estresante. El trabajo seguía igual, llamadas, reuniones y planeaciones. Aunque para ser justos las cosas buenas también debían ser dichas, y por lo menos se libraron de la presencia de T'Challa, quien se dignó a no aparecer después del ridículo que hizo intentando hacer parecer que Tony traicionaba la confianza de Steve.

Para Steve y Sharon fue una semana espinosa—por decirlo de una forma amable— ya que se habían peleado casi a mitad de la semana porque Sharon le recriminó a su prometido —en una pelea bastante fuerte— que después de haber obtenido la presidencia de la empresa, ya no le prestaba la suficiente atención que ella se merecía. Incluso le echó en cara que le prestaba más atención a su "feo" asistente que a su propia novia; y hasta lo dijo delante de Tony. Steve intentó explicarle que solo estaba concentrado debido a la inminente cercanía de su primera colección de ropa siendo el presidente, pero ella no quiso entender razones. Y ni siquiera un día antes del intercambio de regalos, donde incluso estarían Nébula, Thanos y T'Challa, ella quiso ceder.

Para Bucky y Sam fue una semana larga, muy larga, tediosa y casi ridícula donde ambos intentaban aparentar que el incidente que había ocurrido entre ellos no significaba nada, y donde intentaban hacerse creer a sí mismos que podían controlar sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Bucky quiso distraer su mente teniendo algún encuentro casual para olvidarse de Sam, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir de su departamento, así que podía decir que aquella fue la semana más tranquila—en esos términos— que jamás había tenido. Ni siquiera quería salir con Wanda, quien se la pasó recriminándole que debía prestarle más atención y que casi no salían. Tuvo que ceder una noche ante sus demandas y llevarla a pasear y dormir con ella, porque se había puesto más insoportable de la cuenta. Sam escucho esas demandas, ya que la pelirroja no se cohibía de hablarle a Bucky de esos temas aunque su asistente estuviese presente, pero a Wilson solo le tocaba respirar hondo y aceptar que después de una sola noche, él no tenía derecho a exigir nada.

Bruce Banner pasó una semana de expectación. En el juego de los regalos le había tocado regalarle a una de las modelos, pero decidió que también le daría una sorpresa especial a Natasha. Había estado ahorrando para comprarle algo bastante bonito en navidad y decidió pedirle ayuda a Yelena Belova, la mejor amiga de la recepcionista, para que le ayudara a elegir qué debía regalarle. Yelena deseaba con toda su alma que su amiga dejara de buscar el irreal príncipe salvador y se diera cuenta que correspondía los sentimientos de Bruce, así que con gusto lo ayudó. Belova le dijo que había un vestido por el cual su amiga suspiraba desde que lo vio en el taller de la empresa y luego en un escaparate, era algo costoso y no se lo iba a permitir ya que tenía obligaciones con su hijo, así que sería el regalo perfecto para sorprenderla.

Con Thor, bueno, Thor no entendía del todo qué le sucedía. Desde la noche en que tuvo que ir al departamento de Loki a terminar unos arreglos y lo vio con el vestido, se sentía diferente cuando estaba a su alrededor. No de una forma mala, pero sí de una forma extraña. No le molestaba estar con Loki, al contrario, aun siendo el jefe mandón que era le agradaba estar con él, y en cierta forma tenían una amistad y una manera de llevarse que sus amigos no comprendían, pero ahora estaba teniendo unos extraños sentimientos que solo había tenido... con Jane. Y eso era imposible, por supuesto que no podía ser. Él seguía enamorado de Jane, incluso aun guardaba ciertas esperanzas de que ella volviera, además, era Loki Laufeyson, no podía estar sintiendo nada de ese tipo de cosas por Loki ¿o sí?

Para Clint fue una semana aún más que estresante. Laura había decidido aparecer en su casa para saludar a los niños y llevarle algo del dinero que correspondía, pero fue lo suficientemente descarada para aparecerse con su joven novio agarrada de las manos. A Clint casi le explota la cabeza de la rabia, pero no podía hacer demasiado cuando ella era la madre de sus hijos y siendo como era, aún tenía el derecho de verlos. Después de que ella se fuera estuvo un rato pensando en su situación, ciertamente no era nada fácil tener que cuidar de sus hijos solo, y hasta sentía envidia por su ex-esposa y su nuevo novio, porque en ese sentido y aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta, ellos se veían felices juntos, y ahora él... él se encontraba solo

En el caso de Tony, además de presenciar la pelea de sus jefes, tuvo dos cosas remarcables en esa semana.

La primera: Peter Parker, el primo de Hammer, le escribió la misma noche que le pidió su número. Al principio fue una conversación cliché con el rutinario "hola, ¿cómo estás?" y no le dio importancia, pero el chico comenzó a escribirle cada noche y debía admitir que mantener una conversación con él no era nada difícil ni aburrido, todo lo contrario. Por lo menos en esa primera semana.

La segunda: encontrar un regalo para Steve fue difícil, demasiado difícil. Tenía el infantil deseo de regalarle algo con significado, que no fuera la primera cosa que viera en algún escaparate. Quería que su regalo significara algo. Podía ser arriesgado, pero había un punto bueno en el juego, aun después del intercambio de regalos, nadie sabía quién regaló a quién, pues los regalos debían ponerse en una mesa con el nombre del destinatario y nadie se enteraba quien lo compró. Era algo bastante entretenido intentar averiguar después quien regaló a quien y, en un ataque de valentía, Tony decidió que ya que Steve no se enteraría quién le había dado el regalo, podría —medio— declararse. Terminó pidiéndole consejo a Bucky para comprarle algo especial, ya que era el amigo de Steve, y no entendió del todo la extraña mirada que le dedicó cuando le preguntó. Además de eso, le agregó una nota donde puso las cosas que le habría encantado decirle de frente.

—Te has vuelto loco. —Sentenció Strange de forma tajante al tiempo que se recostaba sobre la cama de Tony, viendo como su amigo terminaba de envolver el regalo y le colocaba la nota doblada encima. —Toda tu inteligencia se ha esfumado, tus neuronas han muerto.

—Gracias por tu apoyo Strange, siempre es bueno contar con el cariño y la comprensión de un mejor amigo. —rodó los ojos, cansado de los inútiles intentos de su amigo por hacerlo desistir de aquella nota.

Strange lo miró elevando una ceja, si Tony pensaba que lo iba a apoyar en esa estupidez estaba más que equivocado.

—Es que es sencillo Tony, te has vuelto loco, no hay otra explicación. ¿Cómo vas a ponerle una nota declarándote en el regalo?

Tony hizo una pausa para mirarlo fijamente, luego volvió a mirar la nota sobre el envoltorio del regalo que había fijado con cinta adhesiva.

—No me estoy declarando—terminó diciendo a la defensiva—simplemente es una forma de halagarlo.

Su amigo no pudo aguantar una carcajada al escuchar aquello, lo cual hizo enfurecer aún más a Tony.

— ¡Te estas declarando! Leí la maldita nota, hablas de que amas sus ojos azules y mueres por besarlo.

—No dice eso...

—No con esas palabras, —admitió encogiéndose de hombros, había que hacer honor a la verdad—pero está muy claro lo que dice. ¿Qué pasa si se da cuenta quien le envió el regalo?

—Imposible, nadie sabe que me toca regalarle a él. —Terminó de envolverlo y se sintió completamente feliz— Y son varios los que participan, los que trabajan en mi piso, mis compañeros del club de los Raros, incluso los modelos que son fijos. Nadie lo adivinará así por así.

— ¿Y de que te va a servir eso? —Strange quería que entendiera el punto de todo aquello, y parecía que su amigo no quería entrar en razón—No te sirve de absolutamente nada. Olvídate de él ya. Deberías intentar salir con alguien más. —Tony hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si no pudiese pensar en nadie más—Esta semana has estado hablando con un chico ¿no? —preguntó recordando al tal Peter

— ¿Peter? —asintió, le había comentado a Strange acerca del chico, eran pocas cosas las que no le decía a su amigo—Hemos hablado un par de veces.

—Según me has dicho es agradable, ¿Por qué no le invitas a salir o algo?

—Vamos Strange, es solo un niño. Además ya te dije que solo hemos hablado un par de veces.

Stephen se frotó la cara con desesperación. No veía nada sano que su amigo se obsesionara con su jefe, heterosexual, comprometido, y que no se fijaba en nadie que no fuera un 10 de 10 en la escala de belleza. No iba a negar que a él le atraía Wanda, pero lo de Tony estaba yendo a escalas superiores.

Suspiró y cuando se fijó en que pasaban de las 10 de la noche, decidió irse a su casa, el día siguiente era el intercambio de regalos en la empresa de su amigo y no deseaba matarlo antes de que le diera el regalo al estúpido de su jefe.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando el día del intercambio llegó, T'Challa decidió ir por Sharon para llevarla hasta Shield, después de todo se había enterado de la discusión que esta había tenido con Steve y estaba decidido a echar más leña al fuego. Fue casi todo el camino escuchando las quejas de su hermana hacia su novio —que si bien sabía que T'Challa lo odiaba, quería desahogarse— y el moreno aprovechaba para decirle lo estúpido e inadecuado que era Rogers y que no se la merecía. Llegaron al estacionamiento de la empresa justo cuando Thanos y Nébula entraban en su propio vehículo, y fue por eso que Sharon salió del auto con una cara de muerte —por estar quejándose de Steve— y Nébula la vio.

— Sharon, ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntó la madre de Steve a su nuera en cuanto se acercaron a saludarlos.

La rubia adoraba a Nébula, la veía como una madre mucho más que a una suegra, pero en ese momento no podía controlarse.

—Tu maldito hijo, —dijo con furia sorprendiendo a los otros tres— eso es lo que me pasa.

Sharon dio media vuelta y dejó a los otros tres atrás, ella se adelantó con su regalo en mano a ver si Wanda ya había llegado para seguirse quejando de su novio —pero esta vez con su amiga—.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Nébula nuevamente, pero esta vez a T'Challa. Steve le había contado mínimamente que él y Sharon tenían una discusión, pero claramente era más grande de lo que había imaginado.

—Te lo contaré en el ascensor—suspiró el moreno. Y obviamente les contaría la historia en favor de su hermana.

* * *

La fiesta era en el cuarto piso, donde estaba la pasarela para el lanzamiento de las colecciones y fiestas de la empresa —como la que se hizo el día que Steve anunció su dichoso y ahora nefasto compromiso—, y además de las acostumbradas decoraciones navideñas, habían puesto unos maniquíes disfrazados de santa, cosa que Loki veía con gran disgusto por parecerle hortero y de mal gusto.

Las mesas tenían comida y bebida y, como años anteriores, colocaban una mesa en una esquina alejada tras unas columnas y oculta por unas mamparas que servían de cambiador, donde todos podían colocar sus regalos sin que nadie los viera.

Después de un rato de hablar con uno de sus modelos recordándole que no debía subir ni un gramo para la colección que se avecinaba, Loki se acercó a la mesa de regalos vigilando que nadie le prestara atención, por suerte todo el mundo parecía estar más distraído en el absurdo chiste que Thanos y Quill intentaban contar. Revisó rápidamente los regalos que había y, aunque eran muchos, no pudo encontrar el que buscaba.

Estaba buscando el regalo destinado para su asistente.

— ¿Dónde mierda está el de Thor? —se preguntó en voz baja. Traía su regalo entre las manos, listos para hacer el cambio.

Increíble pero cierto, Loki Laufeyson había tenido la imperiosa necesidad, el inentendible deseo de regalarle algo a alguien. Y ese alguien era Thor Odinson. Podía escucharse hasta ridículo, pero cuando algo se le metía a Loki en la cabeza debía de hacerlo sí o sí. Loki le regalaba a Peter Quill, así que decidió buscar en la mesa de los regalos el que estaba destinado para Thor, tachar el nombre con marcador y poner el de Quill. Y en su regalo él pondría el nombre del rubio.

Un plan sencillo y sin muchas trabas.

El problema es que ya deberían estar todos los regalos, y sin embargo no lo encontraba. Estuvo a punto de decir un par de maldiciones en voz alta, aun corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto, has que sintió pasos acercarse y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una mampara que servía de cambiador para ver quien se acercaba. Resultó ser la recepcionista de la entrada: Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha se acercó a la mesa de regalos para colocar junto a los demás el que traía entre manos, pero una voz la sobresaltó.

— ¿Tu eres quien le regala a Thor? —si Thor le pertenecía a ella no podría simplemente cambiarlos. Si ella se daba cuenta armaría tremendo escándalo, Loki sabia como era la chica, así que tendría que convencerla.

Natasha se giró y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el genio creativo de la empresa mirándola detenidamente. El hombre llevaba el regalo que le tocaba dar entre las manos—era una pequeña caja— y tenía una mirada que intentaba ser atemorizante.

Aunque con ella no estaba funcionando.

—Sí, me toca regalarle a Thor—respondió ante la sorpresiva pregunta— ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Ya no lo harás, —dijo con autoridad, haciendo que Romanoff alzara ambas cejas— cambia el nombre por el de Quill.

Natasha no entendía lo que quería decir Loki. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco entre tantas telas?

— ¿Cómo por qué yo haría eso? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento Loki supo que tendría problemas.

—Yo le regalo a Quill—intentaba mantener un tono de indiferencia, como si aquello que estaba haciendo no le importaba en lo absoluto—me dio flojera comprar algo para el gordo ese y le compré algo a Thor.

—Regálaselo a Quill, —Natasha arrugó el entrecejo, aquella excusa era absurda y lógicamente no le funcionaria— ambos son hombres, no variara mucho el resultado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no? —alzó una ceja, furioso por la negativa de ella.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes español?

Loki maldijo su surte, tuvo muy mala suerte de que fuera Natasha Romanoff quien tenía el nombre del rubio grandote. Ella era de las pocas que no se dejaba intimidar y hasta había aceptado —mentalmente— que aquello le agradaba. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, Natasha pertenecía al Club de los Raros. Pero en aquel momento, el que fuera ella a quien tenía que pedírselo era un castigo divino.

Necesitaba pensar en algo bueno, no diría por favor ¡jamás! Eso sería rebajarse.

Romanoff seguía mirándolo expectante, con una expresión de superioridad al saber que ella tenía algo que Loki quería. La mente de Natasha estaba a mil por hora, intentando entender las acciones del genio creativo. Si algo la caracterizaba ara su suspicacia, y el mismo sexto sentido que provocó que descubriera los sentimientos de Sam hacia Bucky, estaban funcionando ahora.

¿Qué estaba motivando a Laufeyson el querer regalarle a Thor con tantas ganas? Estaba segura de que no pondría algo de broma, Loki no era del tipo que perdiera su tiempo haciendo ese tipo de bromas ¿entonces qué significaba aquello?

—Cámbiame el nombre, —dijo severo, no había otra excusa qué poner, quizás si lucia amenazante...— no veo que importancia tenga para ti.

—Pero se nota que para ti tiene mucha importancia ¿O no? —Romanoff le sonrió, sintiendo que podría aprovecharse un poco de la situación.

—Solo hazlo—gruñó con los dientes apretados, debía resolver aquello antes de que alguien más se acercara.

Ella aumento aún más su sonrisa antes de preguntar:

— ¿Y yo que gano con eso?

 _Ahhh_ pensó Loki _puedo comprarla con algo._

— ¿Qué quieres?

Natasha lo pensó por un momento, había un vestido que le encantaba y sabía que Loki tenía el modelo original en el taller, era precioso, pero bastante costoso en las tiendas.

—Hay un vestido en tu taller de la última colección, con un hermoso escote.

—El negro no. —Dijo tajante, comprendiendo inmediatamente cual vestido quería la "arpía" de la recepcionista, no le daría el modelo original de aquella obra de arte. No es que no pudiera repetirlo, pero no se podía permitir darle el original de una de sus obras a alguien del Club de los Raros — Cómpralo.

—Bueno, —Romanoff sonrió con superioridad y elevó los hombros— espero que Thor disfrute lo que le compré.

Loki la vio casi como si la quisiera matar, y quizás lo haría si hubiese podido; Romanoff no se dejaría vencer. ¿Para él era tan importante darle un regalo a Thor? Si, y no quería admitirlo, pero así era.

Vio a la chica con algo más que odio en la mirada, aunque tuvo que admitir —solo en su cabeza— que ella era una digna rival. Romanoff casi saltó de alegría cuando Laufeyson dijo un escueto "bien", pero mantuvo la compostura y la seriedad, había conseguido un hermoso vestido y bastante información.

Arrancó la pequeña nota de su regalo y con el marcador que Loki le tendía escribió el nombre de Peter Quill, por suerte su regalo era más bien genérico y no exclusivo para Thor. Vio como Loki colocó su propio regalo en la mesa, donde ya venía escrito el nombre del rubio, y sonrío.

* * *

Después de colocar su regalo en la mesa cuando llegó, Tony se unió a la conversación que tenían Gamora, Quill y Bruce. Cuando Peter ofreció buscar más bebida para él y su novia, la chica amante del verde se fijó más en sus compañeros, y sorprendió a Banner con una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Bruce intentando de forma infructuosa esconder su gran sonrisa— Esto es una fiesta, se supone que hay que estar feliz.

—Gamora tiene razón—apoyó Tony bebiendo de su trago, tenía que tener cuidado, casi todo ahí tenia alcohol— estas demasiado feliz, te ves hasta radiante.

Bruce apretó los labios para dejar de sonreír, pero era incapaz de ocultar su felicidad.

—Bueno, les diré, pero guarden el secreto—cuando los otros dos hicieron un asentimiento, prosiguió. —Conseguí un regalo muy especial para Natasha.

— ¿Te tocó Natasha en el intercambio? — preguntó Tony asombrado por tantas coincidencias.

Bruce negó al tiempo que terminaba su bebida—sin alcohol— de un trago.

—No, me tocó una de las modelos. Pero yo quería comprar algo para Natasha de todas formas. Así que compre para la modelo lo primero que vi que fuera bonito y rosa, realmente espero que le guste el rosa, — agregó sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por no poner demasiado esfuerzo en el regalo de esa modelo— y para Natasha me dediqué a hacer una investigación exhaustiva.

— ¿Investigación?

—Sí, una de sus amigas me ayudó. Resultó que lo que más le hacía ilusión era uno de los vestidos de la última colección de aquí, de Shield.

—Tuvo que salirte caro—puntuó Gamora, recordando los precios de la compañía.

—Algo, pero sé que le encantará. Al parecer cada vez que va a al Centro Comercial se le queda viendo, pero ya sabes, tiene a Leonid, no se puede dar esos gustos. Lo tengo guardado en el compartimiento de mi moto, será una sorpresa para cuando salgamos.

Tony sonrió ante la expresión de felicidad de Bruce, era casi lo mismo que le estaba sucediendo a él, la ansiedad y la felicidad de entregar un regalo a quien ellos querían. La diferencia era que Bruce podía entregarlo en persona y él tendría que conformarse con ser un anónimo.

Vieron a Natasha acercarse con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Bruce les pidió que cambiaran el tema.

—Bruce ¿Qué estas bebiendo? —preguntó Natasha al tiempo que le quitaba el vaso y lo examinaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo jugo, bella dama, lo prometo. —le dijo con un guiño de ojo— te lo prometí, recuerda que soy un hombre de palabra.

—Más te vale. —le advirtió con mirada entre seria y divertida. Tony pudo ver que en verdad ambos se notaban enamorados el uno del otro, los ojos de Natasha no mentían. Era una lástima que ella no quisiera aceptar a Bruce como algo más que su amigo.

— ¿En dónde estabas? —le preguntó Gamora a Romanoff recordando que se había perdido un largo rato.

—Hablando con Loki. —contestó sencillamente.

— ¿Loki Laufeyson? —Gamora la miró con una ceja alzada, y ante el asentimiento de su compañera, preguntó entre risas— ¿Te uso para insultarte y descargar su frustración?

—Solo estábamos hablando—respondió simplemente, no les diría acerca de su conversación, esa información se la guardaría para sí misma.

— ¿De que hablaban? —preguntó Bruce esta vez con curiosidad.

—Cosa de chicas, mi querido. —dijo con una sonrisa y, por suerte, Quill volvió con las bebidas y cambió el tema de conversación.

En una esquina del salón, James Barnes le dio un trago a su bebida, solía ser moderado con el alcohol cuando había gente de su trabajo presente, pero esa semana se le había hecho tan pesada que lo necesitaba. Vio el grupo donde estaba Tony al otro extremo del salón, y recorrió con su mirada hasta encontrar su objetivo: Sam. Lo vio hablar con Thor y luego dirigirse solo hasta la mesa de las bebidas, se acercó a él sabiendo que lo correcto era dejarlo en paz. En aquella semana habían logrado llevarse igual que antes del "incidente", o por lo menos lo estaban intentando. ¿Por qué acercarse a riesgo de hacerlo sentir incómodo y arruinarlo todo? No quería, pero se le hacía casi imposible detener sus pasos.

— ¿Un brindis? — propuso levantando su vaso hacia el otro en cuanto estuvo a su lado, llamando su atención.

¿Cómo podía Bucky no acercarse de esa forma al otro si lo único que quería hacer era volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos? ¿Era tan malo volver a quererlo en su cama? Incluso quería volver a despertar abrazado a él, cosa que jamás había pensado desear de ninguno de sus amantes

Sam le vio sin saber verdaderamente como sentirse ante aquella situación. Tener a Bucky prestándole atención lo hacía sentir feliz, pero si tenía que estar controlando sus sentimientos, entonces era como acercar un pedazo de pan a alguien hambriento, para al final quitárselo. ¿Y cómo sentirse ante aquello? De todas formas, levantó su vaso en dirección al otro, e hicieron un discreto brindis donde sin necesidad de palabras, parecían expresarlo todo a través de su mirada.

—Sam, yo...

— ¡Bucky! —Wanda llegó donde ambos con una sonrisa forzada, durante toda la fiesta había recibido un cero por ciento de atención por parte de su supuesto novio. Y ahora estaba desperdiciando su tiempo con su insulso asistente—necesito hablar contigo un segundo.

— ¿No puede ser en otro momento, Wanda? —Dijo con verdadero fastidio ante la interrupción de la pelirroja— estoy ocupado en este momento.

—No, Bucky. — Negó con mala cara— Tiene que ser en este mismo instante.

Bucky suspiró y pidió a cualquier deidad que le escuchara que maldijera el día en que decidió acostarse con Wanda, aquello solo le había traído más problemas que felicidad.

Sam resolvió la incertidumbre de Bucky, quien parecía no querer hablar con Maximoff, así que con un asentimiento y una corta mirada a su jefe se alejó después de decir: —Los dejo solos.

Bucky volvió a maldecir por su mente, y fue arrastrado por Wanda hacia una esquina antes de que ella comenzara a recriminarle.


	25. Todo lo que pasa en una simple fiesta. Segunda Parte

Cuando Steve llegó, unos diez minutos después que sus padres, se encontró no solo con el enojo de su prometida, sino también con la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre quien gracias al recuento de T'Challa le recriminó a Steve el que desatendiera sus obligaciones de pareja.

Steve intentó explicarle que no la estaba dejando a un lado, sino que simplemente el trabajo había aumentado demasiado y siendo su primera gestión como presidente, aun habían demasiadas cosas que debía aprender. Arrojó la toalla después de más de cinco minutos en los que su madre siguió discutiéndole en voz baja en un rincón de la fiesta y se escabulló como pudo. Se dirigió a una de las ventanas del salón y vio que Tony estaba ahí solo, escribiendo en su teléfono. Steve se acercó a él, a lo lejos vio que Bucky estaba con Wanda, y aun sin saber por qué, después de su mejor amigo sentía facilidad de estar con su asistente. Quizás era el hecho de que prácticamente era su mano derecha y trabajaban mucho tiempo uno junto al otro. De todas formas no lo pensó demasiado, en ese momento solo quería un poco de paz.

— ¿Reportándote con la novia? —preguntó Steve cuando se acercó a él. Aquella sería una de las pocas preguntas personales que le hacía, y ni siquiera sabía por qué rayos le preguntó eso.

—Oh no...yo no—Tony guardó rápidamente su celular, no se había dado cuenta cuando el otro se había acercado—no tengo novia.

—Bueno, mejor así. Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas—suspiró pensando en Sharon, la veía hablando con T'Challa y Nébula al otro lado del salón. — ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, no se mucho de eso. A mí no me gustan las mujeres.

—Oh—dijo Steve, fijando su vista en él.

Tony no había estado muy seguro de admitirlo, ya había tenido una mala experiencia cuando en su universidad se habían enterado de su preferencia sexual, ¿pero para que ocultarlo ahí? Ciertamente Steve no sería homofóbico —o por lo menos eso esperaba—, estaban Bucky y Loki, que según lo que había escuchado uno era bisexual y el otro era abiertamente gay.

Aunque en la forma en que Steve lo estaba mirando era extraña, y ya estaba dudando de si había sido buena idea contárselo.

—Espero que eso no sea un problema—dijo desviando su vista al salón. Esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran entre ellos.

—Oh no, en lo absoluto, es solo que... me tomó por sorpresa.

Steve quiso agregar algo más viendo que quizás Tony había malinterpretado su reacción, pero antes de que pudiera hablar escuchó que alguien hablaba por encima de las voces de los demás. Thanos pidió un poco de silencio y atención subiéndose en la tarima de modelaje para poder hablar y ser visto por todos.

—Un poco de atención un segundo por favor. Creo que ha llegado el momento de repartir los regalos ¿o no? —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Quill, quien era el que más apoyaba a Thanos se puso a aplaudir haciendo que Gamora se muriera de vergüenza — gracias Quill, tú y yo somos los únicos que tenemos el espíritu en esta empresa. Antes de empezar, esta vez quiero proponer que hagamos algo un poco diferente, —exclamó con gesto ansioso — ¡esta vez todos sabremos quién nos regaló!

— ¿Como? —preguntó Bucky con cierta alarma en su rostro, aquella idea no le parecía para nada.

Y mucho menos le parecía a Tony.

—Sí, —respondió Thanos bajando de la plataforma—cada quien que busque el regalo que trajo y se lo dé directamente a quien le toca.

—Es una excelente idea, así no hay que matarse la cabeza pensando quien regaló a quien. —Nébula era una de las que siempre quería saber quién le había regalado a quien, y aquello iba a ayudar a calmar su curiosidad.

Tony entró en pánico, la nota que le había puesto a su regalo era demasiado, no podía dejar que Steve la leyera si iba a saber quién le había obsequiado.

—Vamos, vamos—exclamó Thanos frotando sus manos—comencemos con esto, ya quiero ver los regalos.

Resultaba como un niño jugando con sus compañeros de salón ¿pero cómo contrariarlo? Tony intentó mantener la calma mientras se acercaba con cierta rapidez a donde estaban los regalos para buscar el que debía regalar a su jefe, necesitaba quitarle aquella nota comprometedora antes de nadie más viera el paquete.

Tomó el regalo entre sus manos y arrancándola rápidamente puso la nota en su bolsillo trasero.

— ¿Por qué le quitas eso? —le preguntó Loki haciendo que se sobresaltara. El regalo de Loki estaba cerca del de Tony, así que no perdió detalle de las acciones del asistente de presidencia.

—Nada que te incumba—dijo un poco exaltado por ser descubierto arrancando la nota, pero no se detuvo demasiado y se alejó de la mesa viendo como los demás tomaban sus regalos para entregarlos.

Bucky pasó a un lado de ellos sin prestarles demasiada atención, tomó su regalo y fue caminando directamente donde Sam. Como el juego era completamente secreto, siempre le regalaba detalles especiales valiéndose del anonimato, y como no se esperaba que cambiaran las reglas del juego estuvo muy tentado a decir que se le había olvidado traerle el regalo y que se lo daría en la semana. Pero recordando que ya era un hombre adulto, se armó de valor y le entregó el presente.

—Oh, a mí también me toca regalarte—exclamó Sam intercambiando los regalos.

Bucky sonrió ante aquello, el había hecho trampa para que Steve y Tony se regalaran entre ellos, y se había quedado con el nombre de Sam para él mismo, pero no se esperó nunca que a Wilson le saliera su nombre. El primero en abrir su regalo fue Bucky, era algo ligeramente pesado, y tuvo cuidado cuando el otro le dijo que era de cerámica.

Dentro había una extraña planta que no lograba reconocer en una hermosa maceta de cerámica en tonos grises.

—Es una suculenta—dijo Sam cuando Bucky tuvo la planta entre sus manos—no sabia si te gustaban las plantas, pero las veces que he estado en tu departamento he visto que no tenías ninguna y pensé que esta te gustaría. Esta es... especial.

— ¿Especial en qué sentido?

—Creo que puedes buscarlo tú. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría el regalo que le había dado Bucky. Y entonces notó algo que le sorprendió. Las últimas navidades había recibido regalos que parecían venir siempre de la misma persona. Nunca pudo saber quién era, y en verdad se moría de curiosidad por saber quién era la persona que le regalaba esos detalles tan hermosos. —Tú eres quien me ha estado regalando las últimas veces.

—Supongo que de algo sirve ser quien lo organiza. — Admitió sintiéndose feliz de saber que siempre le había gustado lo que le regalaba— Aunque nada tengo que ver con que me regales.

Sam sonrió, siempre recibía esos detalles junto a una nota que rezaba "Eres demasiado especial para mi" escrita a mano.

— ¿Y qué significa todo esto?

Bucky miro a su alrededor, sería imposible hacer lo que quería frente a tanta gente, así que sonrió y dijo: —Cuándo todo esto acabe, si quieres saber, te esperare en el estacionamiento ¿sí?

Sam asintió, y entendiendo el mensaje de que ya debían separarse dio media vuelta con su regalo en mano y fue en busca de Natasha.

Un poco alejado de ellos, Thor había visto ligeramente la escena de Sam y Bucky, y estaba preocupado por saber cómo le había ido a su amigo. Suspiró y tomó su regalo para ir directamente donde Gamora a entregárselo, la vio abrirlo con entusiasmo para darle luego las gracias con un abrazo, luego de unos minutos, ella se alejó un poco para ir donde Nébula y darle su regalo. Thor la vio alejarse y una presencia tras su espalda le hizo girarse para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Loki. Sin mediar palabra, el hombre de cabello negro estiró la pequeña caja de su regalo en dirección del rubio y este lo tomó sorprendido de ser a quien Laufeyson le regalaba.

— Es una gran sorpresa que tú me regales. —admitió Thor con una sonrisa recibiendo la caja en su mano.

—Por supuesto, yo me sorprendí bastante cuando vi tu nombre. —Loki parecía no estar muy interesado en la reacción del otro, pero la verdad es que ya quería ver la expresión de Thor cuando viera lo que le había comprado para saber si era de su agrado.

El rubio terminó de abrir la caja y se quedó sorprendido por unos segundos.

—No puedo aceptar esto—dijo viendo el costoso brazalete que había dentro—es obvio que supera por mucho el costo designado para los regalos.

Loki rodó los ojos, como si aquel brazalete fuera demasiado caro para él costearlo.

—No te preocupes, cuando vi que eras tú, tomé algo de mi joyería que no uso. —dijo intentando quitarle el significado al detalle.

Aquello era una completa mentira, y Thor lo sabía, se notaba a leguas que el brazalete era nuevo y, sin miedo a equivocarse, era de oro blanco. ¿Por qué le regalaría algo tan costoso?

Iba a volver a quejarse de que en verdad no podía aceptar algo tan caro, se sentiría mal usándolo, pero Loki se adelantó y quitándole el brazalete de las manos, se lo puso al rubio en la muñeca.

—Te queda bien—dijo intentando mantener un rostro serio— te lucen este tipo de cosas.

—Loki yo...

Sabiendo lo que podría decirle, Loki dio media vuelta y se alejó dejándole solo. No permitiría que Thor le devolviera el brazalete bajo ningún motivo. Mientras veía a los demás intercambiando sus regalos, vio a Tony acercarse a Steve, y una pequeña idea surgió en su mente.

Anthony se acercó a Steve con una media sonrisa y le dio su regalo. El presidente lo vio con asombro para sonreír ligeramente.

—Oh, también me tocó regalarte—le dijo estirando la mano con el obsequio para entregárselo. —Lo abriré ahora, ya quiero ver que es. —Steve desenvolvió el paquete, era cuadrado y grande, casi pensó que era alguna especie de cajas de rompecabezas como le habían regalado el año pasado, pero no pudo sorprenderse más ante lo que tenía entre manos —Oh—dijo e inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado por los simples chocolates y el peluche que le había dado a Tony—Esto es...

Tony le había regalado un estuche de pintura en madera, estaba cerrado pero la imagen que tenía el estuche por fuera describía el contenido. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía algo así entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

—Barnes me dijo que te gusta mucho dibujar, —dijo Tony desviando la mirada para ver el resto de personas que entregaban sus regalos—espero que te guste.

¿Gustarle? Steve estaba encantado. Debido a los compromisos con Shield y con su novia hacía mucho tiempo que no pintaba, demasiado quizás. Y ahora no podía evitar sonreír como un bobo ante aquello. El sonido que hizo Tony abriendo su regalo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ahora tenía ganas de quitárselo de las manos y decirle que le conseguiría algo mejor, el poco esfuerzo que había puesto al comprarle eso le estaba pesando. Se notaba que el chico se había esforzado en buscar algo que le gustara.

Y él le hizo el regalo más cliché y básico del mundo.

—Ah, mi regalo es algo malo en comparación con el tuyo—se excusó sinceramente.

Verdaderamente aquello no le importó en nada a Tony, había hecho su regalo sin esperar nada, y ni siquiera sabía que era Steve quien le regalaría. De todas formas Steve había atinado con sus chocolates favoritos, así que la sonrisa y el agradecimiento que le dedicó fueron totalmente sinceros.

Bucky se acercó a ellos y con una sonrisa le pidió a Steve hablar un segundo aparte. Cuando se quedó solo Tony se agachó para recoger del suelo un pedazo de papel que se había caído del envoltorio de su regalo y no se dio cuenta que la tarjeta que le había escrito a Rogers salió de su bolsillo sino hasta que se levantó. Se apresuró a agacharse nuevamente para tomarla, pero Loki fue más rápido.

—Eso es mío—murmuró Tony tan bajo como pudo para que solo el de cabello negro pudiese escucharlo.

— ¿Ah sí? —se burló Loki, había visto la acción de Stark de retirar la tarjeta rápidamente del regalo, y en verdad quería saber por qué. Una rápida lectura a las palabras en el pedazo de papel le hizo abrir los ojos, eso era más de lo que se había imaginado—Tu estas...

—Oh Loki, ¿Qué es eso? —Thanos se había fijado de la sonrisa en aumento en la cara del genio creativo al leer un trozo de papel que tenía entre las manos, y no podía mentir al diciendo que no tenía curiosidad. Aquello también había llamado la atención de Steve, Bucky y Sharon, e incluso de Thor, que había estado hablando con uno de sus compañeros.

Loki miró detenidamente a Tony, deleitándose en el claro miedo que inundaban sus ojos. Sabía que tenía al pobre chico en sus manos, y le dedicó una sonrisa que Tony, aun entre sus nervios y su ansiedad, supo distinguir como la sonrisa más maligna que jamás vio en su vida. Pero tragó duro, preparado para que el otro le delatara, enfrentaría la idiotez que había hecho como un adulto.

Aun sabiendo lo jodido que estaba, era Anthony Stark, y no se dejaría humillar más de ninguno de ellos.

—Es una carta para mí—terminó diciendo Loki, sorprendiendo a Tony quien estaba esperando que el otro le delatara—al parecer tengo un admirador que no se anima a hablarme.

—Eso es excelente, el romanticismo se ve muy poco en estos tiempos—celebró Thanos. Él era un ridículo creyente en las cosas cursis y románticas, con una clara diferencia con Nébula, quien era mas fría. —Pero debería decírtelo en persona, quien sabe si le correspondes.

—Quizás tenga miedo de que Loki lo asesine—exclamó Steve a un lado, siendo coreado por Bucky. —o algo peor, que en verdad le corresponda.

Loki no se sintió ofendido ante esas palabras poniendo toda su atención en Tony, quien lo veía casi desafiante. Quizás por eso se perdió la extraña mirada que se instaló en los ojos de Odinson.

— ¿Un admirador? —Thor no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al escuchar aquello.

—Si, al parecer adora mis ojos azules y muere por probar mis labios algún día. —Loki no se dio cuenta que sus palabras estaban molestando a Thor en cierta forma, todo lo que quería era molestar a Tony, pero solo estaba consiguiendo hacer que el rubio se sintiera peor.

—Oh vaya, es todo un romántico—celebró Thanos queriendo acercarse a leer la nota—espero que se anime a acercase a ti algún día.

—Sí, yo también lo espero. Y espero que no se ahogue en tus hermosos ojos—dijo Thor de mala gana, y se alejó de ellos hasta donde estaba otro grupo.

Loki frunció el ceño, sin entender aquella acción de su asistente. Decidió ir a ver que rayos le había sucedido para ese cambio tan drástico, pero primero tuvo que enseñarle la carta a Thanos, quien estaba realmente feliz de ver muestras de amor en las épocas navideñas.

* * *

Tony no quiso acercarse a Loki mientras este estaba rodeado de Thanos, el genio creativo le dedicó una mirada de superioridad y, antes de irse a buscar a Thor, paso por su lado y le dijo "hablaremos en la semana".

Stephen había tenido razón, jamás debió haber escrito esa ridícula carta. Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de irse a su casa, pero sus compañeros lo retuvieron y se le hizo casi imposible marcharse antes, aunque debía admitir que gracias a ellos se pudo olvidar un poco de que Loki había descubierto su secreto y disfrutó del resto de la fiesta. Ya para el final, cuando comenzaron a marcharse y él decidió irse también, Steve se le acercó y le tomó del brazo.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Steve no había querido molestar a Tony cuando se suponía que no estaba en horas laborales, pero cuando Bucky le tomó para hablarle en privado se trataba de un tema de negocios. Genner Smith, el gerente de Greco Group le había mandado un mensaje acerca de unos datos que necesitaba confirmar.

— ¿Tú tienes el documento modificado con las últimas cifras en tu computadora?

Tony asintió y con su regalo en mano acompañó a Steve al ascensor, subirían al sexto piso a buscarlo.

Era extraño ver el piso tan vacío y oscuro, Steve encendió la luz del pasillo principal pero aun así se veía algo tétrico.

—En verdad perdón por molestarte—dijo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de presidencia. Tony volvió a ver el muérdago que habían puesto encima de casi todas las puertas de la oficina y se preguntó si algún día llegarían a besarlo bajo un muérdago. Luego caminaron a la oficina de Tony—ya sabes cómo son los negocios.

Tony asintió sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto y se sentó tras su escritorio para encender su computadora. Como no había más sillas, Steve decidió sentarse en el escritorio a esperar.

—Te agradezco nuevamente por el regalo. —dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos. Aun se sentía un poco culpable de no haberle regalado al otro algo mejor.

—No fue nada en verdad. —respondió sin dejar de ver la pantalla, si veía directamente a Steve sabía que se sonrojaría, y no quería eso.

—Para mí es mucho, yo antes pintaba bastante, incluso quería ser artista ¿no es chistoso?

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad ¿Cómo sería un Steve artista?— ¿Y por qué no hiciste una carrera en artes?

—Lo pensé en verdad—admitió recordando aquellos tiempos en los que a sus 17 años solo vivía para la pintura— Pero tuve que afrontar que tenía que seguir con el negocio, supongo. Mi madre estudio economía, Thanos junto con los padres de Sharon y T'Challa construyeron esta empresa desde cero. —Steve hizo una pausa, rememorando las veces que Sharon le había dicho que tenía que ser más realistas en cuanto a su futuro—Luego cuando crecí vi que T'Challa seguiría los pasos de nuestros padres, y Sharon también, realmente no hablaban más de otra cosa que de los negocios, de ser exitosos, de... no sé, supongo que yo no me quería quedar atrás. Y así convertí mi pasión en un simple hobby. —Sonrió intentando recordar la última vez que había dibujado algo, no lo logró— Creo que ni siquiera recuerdo como hacer un simple boceto.

—Creo que todos deberíamos tener la oportunidad de seguir nuestro sueño, —Tony había sentido ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo, pero se detuvo. En verdad le habría gustado poder ver alguna pintura de Steve, seguramente habría sido genial— tengo la certeza de que serias un gran artista.

—No lo sé, supongo que nunca lo sabré. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Por un segundo solo se escuchó el sonido de la impresora, y Tony se quedó viendo como las hojas impresas se amontonaban en la bandeja.

—Nunca es tarde para las cosas que de verdad nos gustan—terminó diciendo, y Steve le sonrió sin decir nada más.

Cuando terminó de imprimir, le paso los papeles a su jefe para que los revisara mientras él apagaba la computadora. Al salir, justo cuando pasaron por debajo de la puerta de la oficina de presidencia, Steve detuvo los pasos de Tony sujetándolo con una mano y, tomándolo por sorpresa, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Muérdago—se explicó Steve señalando hacia arriba, en el marco de la puerta—los amigos también se dan besos ¿o no?

 _Mierda_ pensó Tony, había entrado directamente a la zona del amigo gracias a ese beso. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿no era eso más de lo que esperaba?

Sí, lo era. Y debía estar feliz.

* * *

Bruce estaba más que ansioso, cuando ya todos se estaban marchando quedó con Natasha en la parte delantera del edificio para llevarla a dar una vuelta, y así él podría darle el regalo que le había comprado. Aparcó su moto frente a la puerta principal y la esperó. Natasha le pidió un segundo y le explicó que necesitaba hablar con Loki antes de salir. No entendía para qué, pero esperaría por ella así le tomara toda la noche en eso.

¿Era normal sentirse como un adolescente ansioso emocionado por darle un regalo a la chica que le gusta? Porque él se estaba sintiendo de esa misma forma.

Apoyado en la moto, vio la hermosa figura de Romanoff atravesar la puerta y dirigirse hacia él con una enorme sonrisa y algo negro —que no lograba distinguir bien— entre las manos.

— ¡Mira lo que tengo! —dijo ella emocionada terminando de acortar la distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Banner, solo lograba distinguir que era una tela negra.

La emoción de Bruce se quebró cuando vio que ella le enseñó lo que traía, y resultó ser el mismo vestido que él había comprado.

—Logré quitarle esta preciosidad a Loki ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

—Sí, —respondió sin ganas, viendo como su oportunidad de sorprenderla se había esfumado en pocos segundos.

—Seguramente me quedará genial.

El dio un suspiro derrotado, para luego sonreírle de medio lado.

—A ti todo te queda bien. — En verdad que sabía que ese vestido le quedaría hermoso, — Natasha eres preciosa, incluso podrías ponerte un saco de papas y aun así te verías espectacular.

Natasha lo miró con ojos brillantes, Bruce siempre le hacía sentir tan especial.

—Gracias Bruce— ella señaló la moto con el índice, queriendo pasar un rato más en compañía de Banner— ¿damos la vuelta que me prometiste?

— ¿Por qué no?

Bruce encendió la moto y le dio el casco a ella para que se protegiera. Cuando ella se subió y lo envolvió con sus brazos para no caer, salieron del estacionamiento mientras él se decía a si mismo que quizás no todo estaba arruinado si aún podía pasar un rato con Romanoff.

* * *

El estacionamiento estaba vacío. Solo quedaban un par de autos estacionados pero aparte de él, no había más nadie en el lugar. Bucky estaba recostado de su propio auto, esperando la llegada de Sam y temiendo que este se arrepintiera y no apareciera. Así que sintió un gran alivio cuando lo vio llegar y acercarse a él.

—Pensé que no vendrías— exclamó Bucky cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Los regalos que me has dado hasta ahora, esas cartas... ¿Qué significan? —preguntó Sam directamente no queriendo prolongar más la espera.

Sam se había detenido muy cerca de él, Bucky estiró la mano y tomándolo del brazo tiró de él hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. Le sonrió tristemente, contestando así su pregunta. Sam le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa y su jefe, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él en un profundo beso que el contrario correspondió en un segundo.

Que gracioso era todo lo que tuvo que resistir aquella semana para caer ante esa simple pregunta. Pero sin tener que decirlo con palabras, era obvio que no podrían estar más en aquel plan de "imaginar que nada sucedía".

Bucky no se haría falsas ilusiones, aun con todo lo que sentía por Sam no rompería su racha de relaciones infructuosas, eso era imposible. Dos meses, como mucho durarían tres, y eso sería todo. ¿Y luego? ¿Qué haría cuando inevitablemente terminara rompiéndole el corazón a Sam? porque era lógico que eventualmente lo haría, lo lastimaría ya sea engañándolo con alguien más que fuera novedad o demostrándole que se estaba metiendo con un simple patán. O quizás lo lastimaría cuando le tuviese que explicar que ya no aguantaba seguir con la misma persona tanto tiempo o porque simplemente se aburría de todo aquello. ¿Qué haría cuando la apatía le hiciera decirle a Wilson "dejemos esto hasta aquí"?

Era un bastardo que probablemente le rompería el corazón a una hermosa persona.

¿Pero que más podía hacer?

— ¿Vamos a mi departamento? —preguntó al romper el beso. Sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del otro.

Y Sam asintió con la seguridad de saber que estaba jugando con fuego y que prontamente resultaría quemado.

**Notas: Hi! Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar y espero ya no volverme a atrasar tanto. Este capitulo resulto ser uno de los mas largos, incluso dividido en dos partes, así que espero que les guste por que me pase bastante reescribiéndolo XD**

**Por si a alguien le salto la duda, recuerden que en los primeros capítulos mencione que los ojos de Loki eran azules, asi que por eso nadie dudó que la carta fuera para él. Nos vemos en otro cap pronto!**


	26. Eran muchos y llegaron dos. Primera Parte

**CAPITULO 25. ERAN MUCHOS Y LLEGARON DOS.**

Steve abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo que había descansado, por algún motivo, mejor que nunca. Se estiró ligeramente descubriéndose con las sabanas en el proceso, las cuales cayeron al suelo sin mucho orden, cosa que realmente no le importó. Y aquello era extraño en él, considerando que adoraba el orden y detestaba ver las ropas en el suelo.

Miró con detenimiento lo que estaba a su lado en aquella cama, y sonrió de forma automática sin poder evitarlo. Estiró su mano y lo tocó, sintiendo que estaba actuando como un niño asustado que no se atrevía del todo a agarrar algo que había deseado mucho tiempo atrás.

Mirándolo desde fuera, podrían tildarlo de ridículo e infantil.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Era el regalo que Tony le había dado el día anterior.

Para decir toda la verdad, no se había atrevido ni siquiera a quitarle el plástico a la caja todavía. Había algo —alguna estúpida razón — que le ponía nervioso con aquello. ¿Quizás era por todo el tiempo que se había resignado a no volver a hacer lo que le apasionó muchos años atrás? No tenía una respuesta del todo clara en verdad.

Al final de la fiesta, como Sharon aún seguía enojada con él, su novia terminó yéndose con Nébula y Thanos y él se fue solo. Ni siquiera había visto a Bucky al salir, y supuso que su amigo tomó rumbo hacia algún bar para buscar a alguien.

Pero en aquel momento no le había molestado para nada estar solo. Llegó a su departamento con el regalo en las manos y un sentimiento extraño sobrecogiéndole.

¿Por qué se sentía de aquella forma tan extraña?

Quizás se estaba resfriando, seguramente era eso.

Decidió ponerse de pie sin esperar más tiempo, aún era temprano, su alarma ni siquiera estaba por sonar, pero ese día necesitaba hacer muchas cosas y una de ellas —tal vez la más esencial—era hablar con su asistente.

Había estado hablando con Bucky sobre algo bastante importante, y después de pensarlo bastante, determinó que debía poner su plan en marcha. La próxima colección seria riesgosa, por cumplir sus objetivos tuvo que comprar materiales a muy bajo precio, pero Shield era más que conocido por su altísima calidad, no estaba seguro que tan bien se vendería esa colección, y eso sin contar la competencia de Hydra! Si las cosas seguían empeorando, la empresa caería en una crisis: necesitaban un plan de respaldo.

Si Shield seguía sufriendo esas pérdidas financieras no estarían lejos de ir a la quiebra. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: los acreedores los embargarían en menos de un pestañeo. Y ahí entraba el plan de respaldo, crearían una segunda empresa que mantuviera un embargo preventivo contra Shield de ser necesario, lo cual evitaría el embargo por parte de sus verdaderos acreedores.

Algo que sin dudar a duda, cruzaba la línea de la inmoralidad.

El problema era que ni él ni Bucky podían aparecer como los propietarios de esa segunda empresa, los dos tenían relación directa con Shield y si alguien se enteraba, se darían cuenta de la estafa que estaban haciendo. Entonces, ya había decidido quién sería el propietario de esa empresa: Tony Stark. Necesitaba a alguien en quien confiara mucho, demasiado a decir verdad, pues técnicamente le estaría dejando su empresa y su patrimonio llegado el momento. Y el confiaba en Tony más que en nadie. El chico le había demostrado una lealtad y fidelidad increíble que jamás había pensado tener en nadie, además su asistente no tenía relación directa con la empresa. Lo colocaría legalmente como el único propietario y así evitaría sospechas de los verdaderos acreedores. Tendrían que seguir maquillando los informes que se les presentaban a los demás, pero eso ya era un poco más fácil.

Quizás lo que no era tan fácil era el hecho de que por el momento, no le dirían a Tony para que querían crear una empresa falsa, por lo menos, no todavía.

* * *

Bucky se estiró cuando sintió que alguien lo aferraba en un abrazo alrededor de su cintura. Un abrazo en la cama, tantas veces que dijo que odiaba aquello y ahora...

Abrió los ojos de forma lenta y sonrió cuando se fijó quien estaba entre sus brazos.

Aunque no se sabía con claridad quién estaba en los brazos de quien...

Un breve pensamiento cruzó su mente y le hizo reír, se había dado cuenta de que aquella mañana había una planta sobre su mesa, ambientando su sala, y Wilson en su cama, iluminando su vista. Y aquello le agradaba sobremanera. Se estiró ligeramente y alcanzó su celular. Faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la alarma, así que lamentablemente tendrían que levantarse, si llegaba tarde nuevamente Rogers no le dejaría en paz en todo el día, y más sabiendo los compromisos que tendrían.

Aunque todo lo que él deseaba hacer era quedarse en aquella cama, entre aquellos brazos, sintiendo que quizás estaba haciendo las cosas bien por primera vez en su vida, o por lo menos, por ese momento.

—Nos toca despertar—dijo Bucky moviendo ligeramente al otro, que protestó como respuesta. —créeme, es lo que menos quisiera, pero el deber nos llama.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Lamentablemente es la hora de despertar.

Wilson no podía considerarse un ser perezoso, pero no podía negar que se le estaba haciendo físicamente imposible espantar el sueño del todo, principalmente porque lo único que deseaba era volver a dormir entre los brazos de su....

¿Qué eran? ¿Eran algo?

Vio a Barnes levantarse y dirigirse hasta el baño, no cerró la puerta y en toda la habitación se escuchó el sonido del agua caer mientras en su mente no dejaba de rondar la pregunta existencialista de su relación.

Siguió con la mirada a Bucky cuando este salió con una toalla envolviendo su cintura y el pelo húmedo, este se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Wilson, y ninguno parecía querer interrumpir el silencio que se había formado.

—Creo que deberás comenzar a traer un par de tus ropas—terminó diciendo Barnes a la ligera, y Sam sonrió.

—Supongo que esto será secreto—mencionó sentándose en la cama. Aunque no necesitaba decirlo, ambos lo sabían.

Barnes lo miró, en verdad sería la mejor opción.

—Por lo menos hasta que veamos a donde nos lleva esto—respondió.

— ¿Crees que nos lleve muy lejos?

—Podemos intentarlo.

* * *

Wanda tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesita de su cocina con la impaciencia de quien espera una noticia que le cambiará la vida; y quizás eso es lo que podría pasarle. No había dormido demasiada esa noche, pero ella era una artista del maquillaje y no le preocupaba demasiado el tener que esconder sus ojeras. Había esperado a realizar la prueba a primeras horas de la mañana en vez de en la noche por que había bebido alcohol en la fiesta, y no estaba del todo segura si eso afectaba en algo.

Estaba frustrada y molesta a partes iguales, y era principalmente por dos razones que la atacaban desde hacía un tiempo atrás:

1\. Quería dejar de ser pobre y volver a tener el dinero como cuando estaba con su exesposo.

2\. Quería dejar de trabajar.

Había estado casada con un hombre rico que le cumplía cada capricho, cada deseo que ella tuviese. De buenas a primeras, un día, él le pidió el divorcio alegando que estaba cansado de tener, en palabras textuales "una niña quejumbrosa que no aportaba nada más a la relación que su físico, y del cual él ya estaba cansado". Ni siquiera le pasaba una mísera pensión, y fue por eso que corrió a los brazos de Sharon a pedir ayuda.

Pero ella quería volver a tener su vida de rica, de reina, de esposa trofeo.

Por eso, más que por otra cosa, había ido tras Bucky—y lo consideraba un bonus bastante grande el hecho de que fuera tan guapo—, pero por alguna razón que no entendía Bucky la estaba ignorando cuando al principio la habían estado pasando genial. También tenía a T'Challa, pero ella bien sabía que T'Challa solo la quería para que espiara a Steve y para acostarse con ella cuando quisiera.

Así que por el momento su mejor opción seguía siendo el vicepresidente de Shield.

Vio el pedazo de plástico sobre sus piernas, sin animarse realmente a ver el resultado. En la caja de instrucciones decía que solamente debía esperar dos minutos para conocer el resultado, y en la farmacia le habían dicho que aquella era de la pruebas de embarazo más confiable que había en el mercado.

Tomó un respiro, esperando con todo su ser que saliera positivo, de ser así tendría la mejor forma posible para atraer la atención de Bucky. No era tan ingenua como la pintaban, sabía que, a diferencia de las novelas, no podría amarrar a Bucky a ella solo por estar embarazada, pero bien era sabido que Barnes no dejaría a su hijo desamparado, y por ende, tendría que mantenerla a ella también. Por eso había dejado de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas, solo había un problema...

En el caso de que resultara positivo, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era de Bucky... o de T'Challa.

Esperaba que en dado caso, fuera de Bucky.

* * *

Cuando Tony abrió los ojos esa mañana recordó el día anterior con una especie de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, se sentía inquieto sabiendo que debía esperar algo malo por parte de Loki —de aquello no había duda—. Por otra, no podía negar que estaba feliz, de cierta forma, de haber dado en el clavo con el regalo de Steve, ya que tendría que ser muy buen actor para haber falsificado aquella sonrisa que le dio al descubrir la caja de pinturas, y luego contarle una historia tan personal....

Pero también estaba el hecho de que había caído directamente en la zona del amigo, y eso realmente no sabía qué tipo de sentimientos le despertaban.

Por un lado, su enamoramiento provocaba que le doliera esa etiqueta, por otra parte, debía recordar que el ser amigo de Steve era bastante más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó.

¿Con eso había que sentirse feliz o desdichado?

Sacudió su cabeza e intentó poner su mente en blanco de esos temas. Las preocupaciones, más la carga de trabajo extra que se avecinaba, no eran una buena combinación. El camino a la empresa fue rutinario y cuando llegó, aunque era muy temprano y para su sorpresa, ya su jefe estaba tras su escritorio.

Steve le sonrió con el carisma que siempre le acostumbraba, dejo a un lado unas carpetas en las cuales trabajaba y le apuntó a una silla.

—Siéntate, —pidió con voz suave— necesito hablarte de algo importante. ¿Sabes cómo constituir una empresa? ¿Cómo armar una empresa desde cero?

Tony se sentó mientras escuchaba las palabras de su jefe y pensaba que aquello no era para nada difícil.

—Claro que sí, —afirmó—conozco todos los pasos.

Steve asintió, lucia increíblemente más serio que nunca, y el tema lo ameritaba.

—Necesito que me hagas una empresa, que la constituyas y la registres.

El más joven rebuscó una libreta entre sus cosas y un lápiz, para comenzar a anotar todo lo que su jefe pedía.

—Necesito toda la información, nombre de la empresa, el motivo, los datos de los dueños...todo ese tipo de información.

Rogers sonrió ante la concentración de su asistente.

—Cualquier nombre estará bien, elige el que más te guste y regístralo—respondió poniéndose de pie de repente, y empezó a dar pasos a través de la oficina— el objeto social que sea amplio, inversiones, comercios, lo que se pueda, y será de un único dueño, sin socios.

— ¿Y el nombre del dueño?

Cuando Tony preguntó, no se había fijado en que su jefe se había colocado detrás de él, y no pudo evitar la corriente que sintió en su espalda cuando este se agachó para susurrarle: —Eso será fácil de conseguir, se llama Anthony Stark, y está junto frente a mí.

El asistente se giró rápidamente, quedando casi cara a cara con Steve.

— ¿Es una broma o algo?

Steve negó mientras se enderezaba.

—Con todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora estamos colocando a Shield en un gran peligro, tú llevas las cuentas, lo sabes mejor que nadie. No estamos seguros de que con las telas que compramos nuestra colección se venda igual, y menos que le podamos hacer frente a Hydra!, esto es un riesgo, y esta empresa tiene demasiados accionistas, o sea que no es solo mía, no es solo mi patrimonio el que está en peligro. —Steve lo miró fijamente, pero agregó la última parte de la forma más suave que pudo—Sería solamente una forma de poder mantener mi dinero seguro, y en caso de que algo malo pase en Shield, yo podría utilizar ese dinero para responderle a los accionistas mientras volvemos a flote.

Tony entendió todo aquello, no le agradaba mucho como sonaba, pero lo entendía. Solo había algo que se escapaba de su razonamiento.

—Pero no entiendo por qué crearemos la empresa a mi nombre.

Steve sonrió, una expresión sincera.

—Claro que debe ser a tu nombre, debe ser algo legal, que no se considere fraudulento, por eso no puede estar a mi nombre. Tampoco puedo poner a Bucky por las mismas razones.

Tony apretó sus labios, tenía unas cuantas objeciones a eso.

—Mira—dijo Steve—por eso te digo que crees tú la empresa, constitúyela como quieras, será tuya, yo solo pondré el capital, serán tus reglas.

Usarían el dinero que Telas Ultron le iba a dar a Tony como parte del soborno y que el chico había negado quedarse. Pero Steve no le iba a decir ese detalle, suponía que se opondría aún más si se daba cuenta que incluso el capital para constituir la empresa era fraudulento.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Volvió a preguntar— Va a poner una gran cantidad de dinero en mis manos, ¿no tiene gente de mayor confianza?

—Yo confió en ti, has demostrado demasiada lealtad, estas demasiado capacitado para manejar esto. Tampoco quiero que nadie se entere, mucho menos Sharon, de los negocios que estamos haciendo. Para que nadie comente nada indebido, recuerda que todo lo que haremos es limpio, legal.

—Aún sigo sin creer que yo sea el más indicado.

—No—dijo Steve— no eres el indicado. Eres el único, en quien más confío con los ojos cerrados. ¿Tú no confías en mí? Te prometo que no te meteré en ningún problema.

Steve estaba tan cerca de él, suplicándole con la mirada, con ojos de desahuciado que pide su último deseo, que ruega por ayuda... ¿Y cómo le dice que no a Steve si lo mira de esa forma?

—De acuerdo, lo hare.

* * *

Después de resolver el tema de Tony y la segunda empresa, aquel día todavía le quedaba algo bastante importante en lo cual pensar. Su representante de relaciones públicas estaba embarazada y unas semanas atrás había tenido unas complicaciones con el embarazo. Al parecer no era nada grave, pero por recomendación médica tuvo que dejar algunos trabajos que estaba realizando. Como el de Shield era bastante demandante, le explicó la situación a Steve y este tuvo que comprender; aunque eso significaba que tenía que buscar otro relacionista.

Tuvo la suerte de que la relacionista que había trabajado varias veces con su padre —y que además era muy amiga de la familia— volvía de viaje en esos días, y una llamada rápida, más una súplica larga, fue lo suficiente para que ella aceptara ir a trabajar con ellos nuevamente para el lanzamiento de la colección que ya era a finales de enero.

En otras palabras: en menos de un mes.

Por lo menos era un punto de descanso, ella era bastante buena con una trayectoria excelente y buenas habilidades para la prensa, así que por ese lado por lo menos podría tener un respiro. Pero sus problemas no se acababan del todo y aún le quedaba algo que debían resolver, o por el momento, esconder.

El hecho de que habían comprado telas de muy baja calidad solo lo sabían Tony, Steve y Bucky. Eso significaba que ni Thanos, T'Challa, Nébula, Sharon y menos, mucho menos Loki lo sabían. Y seguramente cuando se enteraran se armaría una catástrofe total.

Steve estaba más preocupado por Loki que por ningún otro. El genio creativo estaba trabajando sobre telas promedio-buenas, pero no sabía que producirían sus creaciones en telas baratas, y eso le haría explotar con total seguridad.

— ¿Cuándo le diremos la verdad? —preguntó Bucky a su lado. Estaban en la oficina del vicepresidente y Steve le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No le diremos—respondió, quitándose sus lentes para limpiar una pelusa invisible —será un infierno si se entera.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos?

—Nada, produciremos la ropa en las telas baratas, Loki jamás baja al área de producción, y el día del desfile cambiaremos las ropas para que los modelos desfilen con esas telas.

—Laufeyson explotará en medio del desfile cuando se dé cuenta. —apuntó, si bien se alegraría de ver rabiar al genio creativo, no quería que este explotara contra ellos, eso sería peligroso.

—Encontraremos la forma de evitarlo. —suspiró frotando sus ojos con cansancio, sabía que se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo. Un lobo con pelo largo y ropa de marca, pero con dientes más que afilados.

—Supongo que a nuestra relacionista si debemos comentarle eso, es lógico ¿crees que le diga a Loki? —Steve se encogió de hombros, aquello se les estaba complicando—por cierto, ¿Cuándo llega ella?

—Creo que esta tarde se estará pasando por aquí. Según hablamos, llegaría al país ayer.

Hubo un silencio, y Steve aprovechó para preguntar algo que desde que vio a Bucky tenía curiosidad. Su amigo se veía alegre aquel día, parecía flotar en una nube de felicidad que intentaba ocultar, pero él lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué te ves tan de buen humor hoy?

Bucky lo vio ¿se le notaba tanto acaso? Había acordado con Sam que mantendría aquello como un secreto entre ambos, pero Steve era su mejor amigo. ¿Podría decirle acaso? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

— ¿Te acuerdas de la persona que te había mencionado?

— ¿La que estabas sintiendo algo además de lo que siempre sientes entre tus pantalones?

Bucky sonrió y murmuro un "exacto"

— ¿Puedo saber quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

—Te lo diré más adelante, por ahora digamos que, intentaremos algo...

— ¿Lo intentaran? —Preguntó sin nada de malicia— ¿Crees que funcione? Jamás te he visto durar con nadie más de dos meses.

—Jamás lo había deseado—declaró Bucky.

Y esa fue una declaración bastante impactante.


	27. Eran muchos y llegaron dos. Parte II

Evitar que Quill se comiera algo era virtualmente imposible y demasiado cansado, así que para no tener que estar vigilando una simple caja de galletas todo el día, decidió tomar cinco minutos de descanso e ir al taller de Loki en busca de Thor para entregarle lo que le correspondía. Así que, ante una mueca de disgusto por parte de su compañero, Clint se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a las escaleras para bajar al taller. Eran casi las once de la mañana y se sentía ligeramente cansado, era lógico, la bebé le había mantenido despierto casi toda la noche pidiendo su atención. Bostezó cubriendo su boca con una mano y, cuando llegó a su destino, encontró a Odinson hablando con un hombre joven—no podía pasar de los 25—, de piel pálida y con el pelo teñido de blanco, y supuso que era uno de los modelos.

Y no estaba para nada equivocado, aquel chico era un modelo recientemente contratado. Uno de los modelos principales para la colección de Loki, Scott Summers, había tenido un accidente unos días atrás y Loki utilizó su poder de convencimiento para traer al nuevo de pelo blanco que, si bien era joven, tenía una excelente trayectoria en el modelaje. Y Loki siempre trabajaba con los mejores. Thor le estaba explicando de momento el concepto del desfile, para que se fuera haciendo una idea antes de que Loki hiciera un ensayo general.

Clint se acercó a ellos sin querer interrumpir su conversación, pero recordando que tenía mucho trabajo por continuar.

—Thor, — se colocó a un lado de rubio, tendiéndole la caja que le había llevado— te traje unas galletas que Natasha nos regaló. Una amiga suya ganó un concurso o algo así, tenía muchas y le dio unas cuantas a Nat. Te las iba a guardar para más tarde, pero te imaginarás que Peter se las quería robar.

Odinson tomó la caja sonriendo, mencionando algo acerca de que Quill no podía ver comida cerca y que si Gamora se enteraba, seguramente recibiría una reprimenda.

Ninguno de los dos vio el cambio en la expresión facial del joven modelo, quien se había sorprendido al ver a Clint acercarse, ¿y para qué mentir?, se le había quedado viendo fijamente mientras los dos mayores discutían algo acerca de su compañero.

Como parecía que Thor no pensaba presentarlo, decidió sacar a relucir toda su extrovertida personalidad y presentarse por sí mismo.

—Mucho gusto—dijo extendiendo su mano a Clint para captar su atención de forma inmediata. El joven tenía un acento ruso bastante marcado y una sonrisa más que encantadora.

—Oh, perdón por no presentarlos, —se disculpó Thor rápidamente, luciendo ligeramente apenado por haberse olvidado del modelo y, con la mano que tenía libre, señaló al joven a modo de presentación— Clint, te presento a Pietro.

Clint extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, se esperó que este tomara su mano y que depositara un suave beso en el dorso de esta mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

La estampa de un príncipe saludando a su princesa.

—Puedes llamarme Quicksilver, es mi nombre artístico. —Pietro le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, mordiendo su labio inferior sin soltar la mano de Clint— pero no te preocupes por el quick, en la cama te lo hago tan lento como lo quieras ¿Yo te puedo llamar Darling?

Ni Thor ni Clint entendieron que estaba sucediendo, se quedaron estáticos, y solo podían observar a Pietro que portaba una mirada decidida sonriéndole a Clint descaradamente.

Cuando pareció que ninguno de los mayores iba a hablar, Pietro continuó.

— En mis 22 años de vida no he visto algo que me atraiga más, así que espero que estés soltero, de todas formas no me importaría mucho —expresó sin mucho rodeo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Clint con su pulgar.

Los ojos de Barton no podían abrirse más, y rápidamente tiró de su mano para que el menor le soltara y comenzó a caminar sin tan siquiera despedirse. Los otros dos lo vieron alejarse, y Pietro hizo una mueca al no haber obtenido respuesta.

— ¿Esta soltero? —preguntó girándose a Thor, esperando por una respuesta positiva.

El rubio miró a Pietro, nunca había conocido a nadie que fuese tan directo como lo había sido el chico, ¡apenas los habían presentado! Ni siquiera Loki era tan rápido.

Thor se acercó a una de las mesas y colocó las galletas que Clint le había traído, antes de regresar a la blusa que estaba terminando de arreglar para que Loki le diera el visto bueno.

—Mira Pietro—dijo, había sentido que el joven le siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, esperando obtener una respuesta— Clint es hetero y hace poco su esposa lo dejó con sus niños, así que no creo que...

—Entonces no tiene a nadie...—murmuró el más joven, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que Thor lo escuchara.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? —preguntó, le estaba diciendo esas cosas para que viera que no tenía oportunidad, no para que se ilusionara.

—No me molestan los niños si es lo que dices. —respondió y se recostó de una mesa de trabajo cercana—al contrario, ahora se ha vuelto un Dilf.

— ¿Dilf? —preguntó deteniendo su trabajo y mirando al otro apreciativamente

—Sí, Dad I'd like to fuck.* —respondió mordiendo su labio inferior.

Thor solo lo miró, pensando que Clint seguramente no querría escuchar aquello.

* * *

Eran más de las doce y media cuando se bajó del taxi frente a las puertas principales de Shield con la gracia que siempre le caracterizaba. Era una mujer hermosa, de figura esbelta y sonrisa encantadora, y su personalidad no se quedaba atrás. El portero había trabajado el suficiente tiempo en esa empresa para conocer a la mujer, y la dejó pasar dándole un saludo de bienvenida y diciéndole que su presencia se había extrañado. La mujer también saludó a Natasha con una sonrisa y, sin detenerse demasiado, subió hasta el sexto piso cuando el ascensor cerró sus puertas.

Su taconeó era rítmico y después de saludar a Rhodey y Gamora con un asentimiento de cabeza, siguió caminando hacia la oficina de Steve, pero antes de llegar fue detenida por un grito de alegría.

— ¡Pepper! —gritó Wanda, levantándose desde su escritorio para ir a abrazarla—tenia siglos que no te veía.

—Sharon me comentó que trabajabas aquí, —dijo respondiendo el abrazo— me alegra verte tan hermosa como siempre.

—Digo lo mismo. Sharon salió un momento a supervisar unos almacenes, pero supongo que no tarda en volver para la hora de la comida.

Pepper le sonrió, tan encantadora como siempre y Wanda, después de hacerle prometer que comerían las tres juntas en cuanto llegara la rubia, le indicó que tanto el presidente como el vicepresidente estaban en la oficina del último.

Pepper caminó lejos de ella y tocó dos veces en la puerta de Barnes.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó ella cuando asomó su cabeza por la puerta de vicepresidencia—espero que todos los presentes estén vestidos, la última vez que entre a la tú oficina, Bucky, había alguien para nada presentable.

—Que conste que ella me sorprendió—se excusó Bucky levantándose de su asiento para irla a abrazar. —tu no cambias en nada, ¿o no Virginia?

—Pepper—remarcó con mirada retadora— ¿Y Steve? Wanda me dijo que estaba aquí.

—En presidencia, acaba de ir a buscar unos documentos. Pero ven—dijo, abriendo la puerta de su oficina e invitándola a salir—te llevaré a ver a Steve, así daré un paseo con la mujer más hermosa de la tierra.

Si había alguien que no quisiera a Pepper, quizás no era del planeta tierra. Pepper Potts era una mujer por demás encantadora, con un aura de tranquilidad y cariño a su alrededor que provocaba que cualquiera la quisiera. Incluso le apodaban el hada madrina, porque sin ella misma proponérselo, solía resolver los problemas de las personas que la rodeaban.

Cuando Bucky le abrió la puerta de presidencia y ella entró, encontraron a Steve sentado detrás de su escritorio, con Tony a su lado, revisando una especie de borrador que su asistente hizo con los datos que tendría la segunda empresa. Ambos levantaron la vista cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse, y Rogers se levantó con alegría viendo a Potts.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde—dijo, abrazándola. —Habría mandado a preparar algo especial para que comas.

—Hice unos encargos y terminé más rápido de lo que pensé. —explicó ella con una sonrisa—pero eso no significa que no puedas invitarme a algún restaurante, muero de hambre.

—Por supuesto—respondió Steve—Vamos los tres, así me cuentas como te ha tratado la vida.

—Mucho mejor de lo que me han tratado ustedes—respondió Pepper con reproche colocando ambas manos en su cintura—la vida por lo menos no se olvida de mí, a diferencia de ustedes ¿Y quién es él? —preguntó de repente cuándo se fijó en Tony.

—Mi asistente—respondió Steve.

—Oh, ¿Y Wanda? —estaba confusa, Sharon le había dicho que Wanda era la asistente de presidencia.

—Wanda es secretaria de teléfonos—respondió Bucky y, acercándose a ella lo suficiente para que nadie más le escuchara, agregó—el niño feo es para que el presidente controle sus instintos carnales.

—Eres un estúpido—le reprendió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Se acercó a Tony mientras Steve quería saber que le había dicho Bucky —Déjame presentarme dulzura, mi nombre es Pepper Potts, seré la nueva relacionista pública.

Su jefe ya le había informado del cambio de relacionista, pero Tony nunca se imaginó que fuera una mujer tan hermosa y, a diferencia de Wanda o Sharon o el mismo T'Challa, se notaba que Pepper no lo juzgaba por su físico.

—Mentira—dijo Bucky acercándose a ellos—se llama Virginia Potts y tiene 39, por si quiere ocultártelo.

Pepper miró molesta a Bucky y luego se giró a Tony.

—Por favor no me llames Virginia, jamás. Puedes decirme Pepper con confianza.

—Mi nombre es Anthony Stark, un placer señorita Pepper.

—Ahí también hay un error—volvió a interrumpir Bucky con una sonrisa—ella se ha casado dos veces, el título de señorita tampoco le queda.

—Eres un verdadero fastidio de hombre—dijo Potts, mientras golpeaba a Bucky en un hombro.

* * *

Decir que Loki se alegró de verla y saber que ella seria quien promocionara a la colección con la empresa era quedarse corto. Agregándose a la lista de fans de Pepper estaba el genio creativo, quien la admiraba no solo por ser una mujer hermosa, sino también porque podía discutir de hombres con ella, y eso le agradaba. Así como Loki había trabajado para Shield desde hacía mucho, Pepper también, y habían creado una amistad con los años y quizás fue por eso que sin muchos rodeos Laufeyson le expresó su temor de que pensaba que Steve estaba comprando telas baratas—más de lo que ya había comprado— para la próxima colección, pero Pepper lo calmó diciéndole que aquello era absurdo y Steve no se jugaría el prestigio de la empresa. Cuando iba saliendo del taller, seguida muy de cerca por Bucky y Steve, supo que algo malo estaba pasando en el momento que ellos le pidieron hablar un momento a solas.

—Quiero decirte algo Pepper, —procedió Rogers, serio—cuando promociones la colección, habla de los diseños, pero no de los materiales.

— ¿Qué hicieron? —inquirió Pepper—Loki me dijo que cree que ustedes van a comprar telas de baja calidad, le dije que ni lo pensara, que ustedes dos no están locos.

—Quédate tranquila, —intentó calmarla Bucky— será todo igual, solo que con materiales ligeramente menos costosos.

Aquello no la calmó en lo absoluto.

—Escúchenme bien, —se puso seria, como pocas veces se ponía— no me vas a poner a promocionar esto con mis clientes importantes siendo que vaya a ser algo horrible, mi imagen pública también está en juego.

—Te prometo que no es tan malo como crees—aseguró Steve levantando ambas palmas en son de paz.

Aunque él sabía que era seguramente peor de lo que ella creía.

* * *

— ¿Quieres que averigüe lo que Thor piensa de ti?

Loki sonrió, elevando una ceja, y pensando si el otro estaba sordo y necesitaba limpiarse los oídos para escuchar mejor.

Laufeyson no era tonto, después de la sorpresa inicial de lo que había descubierto en la entrega de regalos, se dio cuenta que en verdad aquello no tenía la relevancia que le habría gustado.

¿El asistente estaba enamorado de su jefe? Aquello se había visto innumerables veces, no era una gran sorpresa en todo caso. Además, dentro de los estándares de belleza, Steve era, aunque a Loki no le gustaba admitirlo, un hombre bastante apuesto. Incluso si Sharon se enteraba, Loki estaba seguro que más que enojarse o sentirse insegura, le daría un ataque de risa por pensar que aquel patito feo se había enamorado de su novio que era heterosexual y solo se fijaba en un 10/10 de la escala de belleza.

A Sharon no le asustaría Tony, sabía que él no tendría oportunidad con Steve. Incluso la rubia no pediría que lo despidieran por eso, al contrario, si ella llegaba a enterarse de aquello seguramente lo utilizaría como venganza en contra del más joven, sería capaz de abrazar y besar a su novio cada vez que pudiera, solo para restregarle a Stark lo que él nunca podría tener.

Pero eso no significaba que Loki no pudiera aprovechar aquello, aunque fuera solo un poco. Estaba seguro que el muchacho no querría que su secreto se filtrara.

Y necesitaba información de Thor. No sabía por qué, pero el grandote le había estado siendo indiferente desde el día anterior cuando le entregó su regalo. Y no sabía qué rayos había hecho mal.

Ni siquiera sabía que había hecho algo malo.

Pero Thor se había pasado la última parte de la fiesta, y todo ese día, contestándole con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza, y alejándose a hacer "algo importante" cada vez que Loki se le acercaba.

Fue por eso que esperó a Tony en la salida, después de las seis, y lo llevó a un callejón aparte.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? —le preguntó Laufeyson—imagino que no querrás escuchar las burlas de Sharon por tu secretito, y no sé qué tan bien se tome Steve el hecho de que te lo comas con la mirada en cada reunión.

—Yo no soy muy amigo de Thor, no creo que él me diga ese tipo de cosas.

Pero Loki no le podía pedir eso a más nadie. A Natasha, jamás, esa arpía sabía demasiado, y preguntarle eso sería declararse por completo. Quill era más que un inepto a ojos de Loki, Sam y Gamora... realmente no los había tratado lo suficiente para saber si le dirían o no su plan a Thor. Clint era quien más bajaba al taller a llevarle cosas a Odinson, pero Loki lo había insultado las suficientes veces para saber que no podría pedirle nada.

Le quedaba Anthony, él era perfecto para eso.

—Pues te doy un mes para que afiances tu amistad con él—dijo sonriendo—y después, averígualo.

* * *

Stephen lo estaba esperando en la sala mientras hablaba con María acerca de una receta de panecillos de arándano de los cuales la mujer estaba bastante orgullosa. Cuando Tony llegó, cansado, y vio a su amigo, supo que podría pedirle uno —de los tantos— favores que siempre le pedía.

Subieron a la habitación después de cenar, su padre aun no llegaba a casa así que nadie les gritó ninguna advertencia.

Cuando estuvieron hablando de la constitución de la segunda empresa, Tony le pidió permiso a Steve para incluir a Stephen en aquello, explicando que ya Shield robaba demasiado de su tiempo y necesitaría a alguien que le ayudara a mantener aquello. Le había asegurado que Stephen sabría lo menos posible, y que ya le había ayudado en ocasiones anteriores con los dos informes que le había entregado en sus primeros días trabajando con él.

Así que sin muchos rodeos Tony le explicó a Strange lo que necesitaba hacer. Al principio su amigo parecía reticente, veía algo que no cuadraba en el hecho de que el presidente de Shield quisiera crear una segunda empresa y que pusiera a su amigo como dueño, pero Tony le aseguró que todo sería legal, y que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse.

— ¿Entonces el pondrá el capital para que tu hagas la empresa?

—Así es. La pondrá bajo mi nombre.

— ¿Y puedes mover ese dinero? —preguntó Strange tirado en la cama— Tipo en inversiones y relacionados.

Tony lo pensó por un momento. Su jefe en un punto le había dicho que "podía disponer del dinero como mejor le conviniera", siempre y cuando tuviese cuidado, claro está.

—Él dijo que si, que podría hacer lo que quisiera en ese sentido. Le pregunte que en el caso de que encontrara una forma de que el dinero no estuviera estancado pudiese moverlo sin molestarlo, me respondió que no había problemas.

—Eso es excelente, he estado viendo unos mercados en la bolsa que seguramente te interesarían.

—Pues encárgate tú de eso. —le cortó Tony sencillamente.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó alzándose un poco en la cama, no se esperaba eso.

—Claro, ¿no estabas buscando trabajo? Ya lo encontraste. Yo no podría con todo el trabajo que tengo, es demasiado ya, y se nos aproxima la colección. Te podría poner un sueldo en base a eso —Tony hizo una mueca ante la cara de felicidad de Steve— sabes que no será mucho, pero veremos cómo avanza eso.

Stephen mencionó que no importaba, había conseguido un trabajo y sabía que lo haría bastante bien.

Después de un rato de Stephen mencionarle unas cuantas ideas, de repente este cambió de tema.

—Nunca me dijiste como te fue en la entrega de regalos. ¿Sabes si leyó la nota?

—Ah, tuvimos que confesar quien le entregaba a quien, y quite la nota. Es todo. —dijo, no quería que su amigo supiera que ahora Loki le estaba extorsionando con aquello. Stephen había tenido razón cuando le dijo que aquello le traería problemas. —mi regalo le gustó más de lo que pensé. Y el terminó regalándome a mí también.

— ¿Ah sí? Quiero ver.

Tony se levantó para buscar su regalo, sabiendo que si no tenía cuidado, su amigo terminaría comiéndose todos los chocolates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Pietro no es hermano de Wanda en este fic, ellos ni siquiera se conocen.
> 
> *Dilf: Dad i'd like to fuck es Papá que me gustaría follar. La versión masculina del termino Milf.
> 
> Quicksilver: Quick es rápido, por eso le dice que en la cama puede ir todo lo lento que desee.
> 
> Hola a todos! Aquí presento la última pareja —eso espero—de este fic, el Hawksilver! Para serles sincera, al principio tuve muchas dudas acerca de escribir esto con tantas parejas que resultasen diferentes entre sí y que tuviera que mencionar su avance de una forma u otra, además de que es el fic que más personajes tiene de todo lo que he escrito—tiene 6 parejas mas los personajes individuales—, ni siquiera mi Snarry Antes que anochezca tiene tantos personajes con diálogos importantes. Pensé que me quedaría todo mezclado puesto que a diferencia de muchos otros, yo apenas tengo un par de fics como experiencia y siempre intento mejorar en cada cap, pero puedo decir que me siento bien —por ahora— con el resultado. Gracias a los que se toman un momento para votar o dejar un comentario, en verdad me da emoción mucho cuando veo que a alguien le va gustando la historia.


	28. Lo que empieza mal...

****Capítulo 26: Lo que empieza mal…** **

El tiempo vuela cuando la mente se mantiene ocupada y ciertamente, cuando se tiene presión acerca de un evento importante pasa aún más rápido. Aquel día era 28 de enero, y específicamente ese día, a las 8 de la noche, empezaría el primer lanzamiento de la colección con Steve al frente de la empresa.

Lógicamente estaba más ansioso que de costumbre.

En ese mes tan atareado y cambiante Wanda había trazado una especie de plan que requería tiempo, y por eso había decidido esperar un poco. El objetivo del plan era Bucky, pero había veces que no lograba hablar con él y era extraño. Se le escabullía a la salida del trabajo y durante el día parecía estar demasiado ocupado para hablar con ella.

Sam y Bucky, por el momento, parecían estar llevando una relación… ¿estable? Dormían casi cada noche juntos en el apartamento de Barnes y se las arreglaban para que nadie se enterara. El vicepresidente estaba feliz, y esperaba el momento en que esa felicidad se fuera a la mierda, se arruinara, se acabara. Porque sabía que él no estaba destinado a tener ninguna relación duradera.

Pero aquello no ocurría.

Sam no parecía cansarse de él, él no parecía cansarse de Sam. Nadie más llamaba su atención en la calle, no volteaba a mirar ningunas piernas bonitas, ni ningún trasero llamativo. Pero él sabía que ocurriría, y la expectación le estaba matando.

Pero por lo menos ellos tenían algo ya, a diferencia de Banner. Porque unos cinco días atrás Natasha había conseguido un novio “oficial” que trabajaba como inversionista, se llamaba Víctor von Doom y, en palabras de Bruce, era solo un tipejo que quería usar a Romanoff y la abandonaría en un par de días. Pero ella no respondía a razones.

Por otra parte, Tony y Stephen ya tenían todos los procesos hechos de la empresa, la habían llamado Marvel debido a la intervención de Stephen, quien por alguna razón dijo que ese nombre le recordaba a algo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué le recordaba. Eso mantuvo bastante ocupado a Tony, pero por lo menos el encargo que le había puesto Steve iba bien. Durante ese mes también seguía pensando en lo que había hablado con Loki, si bien en ese tiempo intentó de alguna forma acercarse más a Thor como cuando salían a comer juntos al Helicarrier, o en otras circunstancias, le quedaba poco tiempo entre todas las cosas que debía hacer.

Pero el que fuera 28 de enero lo cambiaba todo.

Ese día en la empresa todo lo externo pasó a un segundo plano, cuando lo primero y primordial era que cada cosa estuviese lista y perfecta para la presentación de la noche. Había movimiento, tropiezos y reclamos por llegar minutos tarde, pero lo que más se escuchaba en Shield era la voz de Steve Rogers, que gritaba instrucciones a diestra y siniestra como un general dando instrucciones a sus soldados en plena batalla sangrienta.

Y para Steve, dependiendo del resultado de aquello, quizás habría sangre derramada.

—Romanoff—gritó en recepción con mirada seria mientras se ajustaba los lentes—que limpien este basurero, que quede como un cristal.

Todo se lo encontraba sucio.

Todo se lo encontraba fuera de lugar.

Tenía la sensación de que ninguno de sus trabajadores estaba trabajando realmente.

Se sentía más irritado y expectante que nunca.

Subió a su oficina y seguía siendo lo mismo. El ascensor le pareció desastroso, veía los pisos empañados, no entendía como no había visto tanto polvo antes de aquel día.

— ¿Te puedes calmar? —Preguntó Sharon a su lado, estaban en la oficina de presidencia y su novia ya estaba cansada de su actitud—me has gritado tres veces, solamente en lo que llevamos de mañana, y estas alterando a todos.

A ojos de Steve, su novia no parecía cooperar con su estado de ánimo, todo lo contrario. De todas formas su pelea era una continuación el día anterior a la entrega de regalos, con ella reclamándole constantemente que no le dedicaba tiempo, cuando incluso él había hecho el esfuerzo de disminuir sus horas de sueño para dividirse entre ella y sus obligaciones.

Pero es que a Sharon nada parecía contentarla.

—Sal de mi oficina Sharon, si lo que vas es a molestar no te necesito por aquí —respondió revisando unos correos en su computadora, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza amenazando con atacarle— ¿no deberías estar haciendo algo importante? Quiero silencio, necesito concentrarme.

Sharon lo miró: —Como quieras Steve, espero que después de hoy te vuelvas menos insoportable.

Sharon salió haciendo lo que Steve más odiaba cuando tenía dolores de cabeza: dando un portazo.

—Señor, — dijo Tony entrando casi de inmediato desde que salió la rubia—aquí esta lo que me pidió, solo necesita firmarlo.

Le entregó una carpeta y, cuando estaba a punto de volver a su pequeña oficina pues sabía que su jefe había pedido tranquilidad incluso a su prometida—escuchó toda la conversación—, Steve le habló deteniéndole.

— ¿Puedes sentarte un momento ahí por favor? —señaló la silla frente a su escritorio sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

—Por supuesto.

Realmente no hizo mucho, Steve se quedó en silencio leyendo los documentos y no le pidió que hiera nada por casi una hora. Pero Tony no comentó nada.

El día siguió su curso y casi después de mediodía y tres infusiones de manzanilla que Tony tuvo que conseguirle a su jefe, Bucky y Steve terminaban de ver las prendas con la tela de baja calidad.

— ¿Recuerdas el plan?—preguntó Steve.

—Me lo has repetido nueve veces, es lógico que lo recuerde—respondió su amigo elevando una ceja —yo distraigo a Loki para que no vea las telas mientras las modelos se visten. ¿Pero qué haremos con Thor? Él lógicamente se dará cuenta, y querrá avisarle a Laufeyson.

—Una cosa a la vez, mientras Loki no se entere, estaremos a salvo. Luego, ya veré.

—Esperemos que esto en verdad funcione—suspiró sabiendo que se estaban jugando la empresa, — Thor me dijo que comenzaran a vestir a los modelos a eso de las siete y media.

—Perfecto, entonces mandaré a que se lleven la ropa, y hagan el cambio a esa hora.

* * *

Todos parecían estar moviéndose con una velocidad sorpréndete. Mientras avanzaba el día, Loki estaba ensayando por última vez la pasarela con los modelos para que no fueran a equivocarse en ningún paso.

—Pietro, por amor a lo que quieras, ¿puedes concentrarte?

Pietro lo miró y casi se abofetea para volver su atención a Loki. Aun con sus cortos años él tenía una excelente trayectoria en el campo del modelaje, y era muy conocido no solo por su belleza, sino también por su profesionalismo. Pero había alguien que le desconcentraba: Clint Barton.

En el transcurso de ese mes le llevó chocolates —que terminó comiéndose Quill—, consiguió su número celular para escribirle mensajes para saber cómo estaba y por alguna razón que no entendía, Clint no le estaba haciendo demasiado caso. Quizás debía comenzar a pensar en otras tácticas.

* * *

Aunque tuvieron que quedarse más tiempo de su horario normal para responder a cualquier imprevisto antes del desfile, ninguno de los asistentes —a excepción de Thor— iba a quedarse para el lanzamiento de la colección. Así que cuando dieron las siete, y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, ellos dieron por terminado ese día.

— ¿Te quedas, Tony? —la voz de Sam que había ido a buscarlo, le hizo levantar la cabeza de los documentos que estaba revisando. Era viernes y sus compañeros habían decidido ir a tomar algo en un bar cercano—si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

—Estoy bien—declinó—de todas formas necesito terminar algo, me iré mas tarde.

—No vayas a rondar por el piso de la pasarela, —le advirtió como quien cuenta un secreto— Sharon detesta enormemente cuando uno de los asistentes entra a ver la pasarela si hay lanzamiento de colección.

Tony se imaginó a Sharon furiosa y gritando, una escena que en verdad no estaba deseoso de ver.

—No te preocupes, solo estaré aquí un rato más.

El simple rato se convirtió en una hora, y cuando revisó su reloj supo que pronto comenzaría la presentación de la colección. Le habría gustado estar ahí y apoyar a su jefe, el cual seguramente estaría nervioso, pero no tentaría su suerte a que ni la arpía de Wanda o Sharon quisieran gritarle nada.

Se preparó para irse cuando el sonido de las notificaciones de WhatsApp llamó su atención. Era un mensaje de su jefe.

****Steve Rogers: por favor, dime que sigues en la empresa. ¿Puedes bajar al área de la pasarela? Necesito unos datos.** **

Tony sonrió, al parecer si podría cumplir su deseo.

* * *

Cuando las personas comenzaron a llegar, incluyendo invitados especiales, sus padres, compradores potenciales importantes, sus padres y la prensa, Steve Rogers puso su mejor sonrisa e hizo su mejor papel de presidente. Los presentes parecían estar esperando muchas cosas de la colección, evidenciando el buen trabajo que había hecho Pepper con la promoción, aunque muchos ya se imaginaban que sería algo bueno siendo que Loki tenía su fama propia.

Aunque el plan inicial era mantener a Loki alejado de las ropas hasta que los modelos se vistieran, fue imposible debido a que tanto Bucky como Steve debían estar entre los invitados que iban llegando. Incluso la misma Potts estaba atorada entre los invitados que saludaban y pedían detalles o cumplían con el simple protocolo de etiqueta.

Y ese fue el primer detonante para que todo se fuera a la mismísima mierda.

Loki había estado saludando a los invitados, ya que en verdad la mayoría de ellos eran caras conocidas para él, pero como siempre era su costumbre, fue detrás del escenario para supervisar como iba el maquillaje y vestuario de sus modelos. De aquello casi siempre se encargaba Thor, quien dirigía a la perfección a los maquillistas y a los modelos, pero no estaba demás dar su visto bueno y de paso ver un segundo al rubio —por qué, y que lo perdonara quien lo escuchara, a veces sentía demasiadas ganas de verlo—. Sharon y Wanda, que lo vieron caminar, se acercaron a él para acompañarlo ya que la rubia también estaba ansiosa, y quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien incluso detrás del escenario.

La sorpresa de Loki fue inmensa cuando se dio cuenta que aunque la mayoría ya estaban con el maquillaje o peinado hecho, ninguno estaba vestido. Thor veía las ropas que usarían sus modelos con cara extraña mientras las tocaba.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Esta mañana vinieron a buscar las ropas por orden de presidencia, para llevarlas a producción y compararlas con las que hacen ellos. Volvieron a traerlas hace poco y…

— ¿Y qué? —demandó, sintiendo su sangre hervir con anticipación de alguna cosa que el presidente de la empresa hiciera en sus ropas.

—La tela es diferente.

Loki acercó su mano a uno de los vestidos, e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Tocó una camisa, igual. Una falda, lo mismo.

— ¡¿Pero que es esta mierda?! —gritó, alertando de inmediato a Wanda y Sharon—Esto no es ni setenta por ciento algodón. ¡Estas no son mis telas, esto es una lija, esto es una sierra! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Esto es una porquería, esto no son mis botones. Esta no es mi ropa.

Sharon se acercó a ver qué pasaba, pero por la furia que embargaba a Laufeyson fue Thor quien tuvo que explicarle la situación.

E inmediatamente supo que las cosas estaban mal.

—Busca a Steve—le dijo Sharon a Wanda rápidamente, quien debía remediar aquel lio fue quien lo había provocado —yo intentaré controlar a Loki para que no grite, porque seguro lo escucharan allá afuera.

Wanda salió con gracia y calma para que nadie se enterara que detrás del escenario se estaba armando la tercera guerra mundial. Encontró a Steve hablando con sus padres y al niño feo a un lado suyo. También estaba Bucky, por un momento lo miró, no había tenido tiempo de discutir algo con el vicepresidente, pero desechó ese pensamiento sabiendo que tenía cosas más urgentes por el momento. Fue una odisea convencer a Steve de ir a la parte trasera sin darle detalles frente a Thanos o Nébula, y no entendió por qué el presidente tomó del brazo a Tony y lo arrastró con él.

Tan pronto Rogers cruzó la puerta, Loki explotó.

—Dime que mierda hiciste con mis telas. ¿Dónde están mis diseños?

Steve hizo una mueca, Loki le estaba gritando frente a los modelos, su novia, Wanda y los dos asistentes. Pero sería una pérdida de tiempo pedirle que se calmara y hablaran en un lugar más privado.

—Las cambiamos, tengo el derecho, soy el presidente. —respondió plantándose firme.

Quizás fue la forma en que lo dijo, o la actitud con las que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, pero vio como inmediatamente al decir aquello, la furia de Laufeyson aumentó.

— ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer eso y quedarte tan tranquilo? No eres el rey del mundo maldita sea, ¡no eres nadie sin mis diseños! Si no me devuelves mis malditas telas, aquí no habrá desfile.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, nadie amenazaría su desfile.

—Tú eres el diseñador Loki, y ya has cumplido tu función. No tienes derecho a exigirme nada.

Thor intentaba tranquilizar a su jefe, quien parecía querer tirarse encima de Rogers y romperle la cara a golpes, pero de nada servía. Tony sabía que no podía acercarse a Steve, y menos frente a Sharon, pero la pelirroja estaba apoyando a Loki pidiéndole a su prometido que devolviera las telas en las que se habían hecho los modelos.

— ¡Es mi imagen imbécil! —reclamaba Loki, Steve solo rezaba para que la música que había fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que se escuchara el escandalo — Yo soy un diseñador de alta gama. No voy a dejar que mis diseños ¡mis diseños! Se vean expuestos en esos trapos. — Thor hacia su mejor esfuerzo por retener a Loki, era mucho más fuerte que el genio creativo, pero no quería ejercer demasiada presión en su agarre y Loki no dejaba de moverse.

— Steve, Loki tiene razón. Esas telas son pésimas. —replicó Sharon.

—No me importa—finalizó—ya hicimos la producción con esas telas, no se puede desfilar con otras distintas, eso sería engañar a la gente. Se van a desfilar con esas prendas porque lo digo yo, y punto.

Loki, tan lleno de frustración como estaba, y sintiendo unas ganas horribles de ahorcar a Steve, hizo algo que contradecía todas sus creencias de elegancia y clase alta. De alguna forma se libró del agarre de Thor, se acercó a Rogers y contrario a lo que todos pensaban que haría, le escupió en la cara.

Luego dio media vuelta, y salió por la puerta trasera.


	29. ...Termina mal. Parte I

**Capítulo 27. ...Termina mal. Primera parte**

El hecho de que el genio creativo y diseñador de la colección de moda saliera del cuarto de camerinos, después de haberle escupido en la cara al presidente de la empresa, con furia brotando de cada uno de sus poros y justo a pocos minutos de que el desfile empezara, solo podía significar que se les avecinaba una gran desgracia. Y esta vendría con consecuencias insospechadas.

Steve se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Loki, pero había deseado que por lo menos aquello se descubriera después del desfile, y no antes.

Thor pareció querer ir tras su jefe e intentar tranquilizarlo para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez de las que era capaz de hacer, pero se debatía entre ir o cumplir con su trabajo y preparar a las modelos.

Pepper, quien había llegado en el momento exacto a mitad de la pelea, y que aunque no comprendía del todo supo que aquella era una situación bastante difícil, atinó a reaccionar.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Había ido a ver qué pasaba debido a que era inusual que el presidente de la empresa se ausentara por tanto tiempo. Parte de la prensa que había traído quería hablar con Steve, y ella no se imaginaba que podría estar haciendo que le tomara tanto tiempo.

Steve se puso serio, aquel era su primer desfile en Shield bajo su mando, y si bien todo se había complicado de repente, aquello debía continuar. Se giró para ver a Thor y señalando en la dirección en la que se había ido Loki, dijo:

—Calma a la fiera esa. — Cuando Thor asintió y fue a buscar a su jefe, Steve se dirigió a Potts que lo esperaba impaciente —Pepper ¿ayudas a las modelos a vestirse? Yo saldré a atender a los invitados.

Pepper asintió, los modelos estaban ya maquillados y los maquillistas podrían ayudarla a vestirlos adecuadamente.

Steve, sabiendo que los invitados querrían hacerle preguntas acerca de la colección —o la empresa— dio media vuelta listo para salir de ahí. Pero su novia le detuvo reteniéndole de un brazo.

—Alto Steve, espera un momento—replicó Sharon con furia en los ojos—explícame que rayos hiciste. ¿Por qué cambiaste las telas por unas tan ordinarias y corrientes?

Steve la miró, por el momento no deseaba —ni tenía la suficiente energía— para pelear con ella.

—Esa es una decisión de presidencia que no necesita ser discutida frente a tanta gente.

—Pero yo soy la gerente de puntos de venta y, principalmente, tu novia. Exijo saber.

Ella parecía no querer soltarlo hasta que no le aclarara aquella decisión, y aumentó la fuerza del agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de su novio.

—Lo sabrás después, primero debemos resolver lo del desfile.

Sharon bufó y, antes de salir con Wanda para atender a los invitados, se fijó en el asistente de su novio y se le acercó.

Tony sabía que ella seguramente lo culparía por algo, se notaba en su mirada. Pero no se dejó intimidar y esperó a que ella se le acercara sin bajar un centímetro la vista.

Estaba cansado de que lo pisotearan sin ningún motivo.

—Estoy segura de que tuviste que ver en esto, —le atacó de inmediato—y si todo sale mal por tu culpa, hare que pongan tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

Sharon le apuntó con un dedo acusatorio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo más, Steve se interpuso entre ellos. Para evitar más conflicto Wanda haló a su amiga diciéndole que resolverían esos asuntos más tarde, ya que había demasiadas cosas que atender por el momento.

Steve soltó el aire que había retenido de forma inconsciente, y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes antes de dirigirse a Tony:

—No le hagas caso, tú no tienes culpa de nada. Por el momento esto será un caos y no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí. ¿Ya quieres irte a casa?

Estaba cansado, pero como parecían ir las cosas no quería irse por si le necesitaban.

—Puedo quedarme si me necesitas.

—Espérame en la oficina. Estarás más tranquilo ahí que en este caos.

* * *

Loki había bajado al almacén general de la empresa donde tenía un cuarto aparte para él. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas en una caja —por lo menos las principales— y mandaría a buscar el resto de ellas. Las que tenía en el taller las buscaría luego, no quería estar ahí mientras Steve anduviera cerca.

Estaba furioso y no iba a aguantar un minuto más en aquel sitio. Habría golpeado a Steve en la cara de haber tenido que soportar un segundo más aquello que decía. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a él, pero evitó girarse mientras continuaba guardando sus pertenencias. Pensó que serían Sharon o Pepper quienes iban a convencerlo de que se calmara y volviera al desfile, y sabía que no iba a caer ante la labia de ninguna de las dos mujeres.

No se esperó que fuera Odinson.

—Loki...

El escuchar su voz le sorprendió momentáneamente, pero su furia no disminuyó para nada. Se giró para encararlo, y Thor vio que le sería bastante difícil convencerlo.

—Si Rogers te mandó a hablar conmigo, olvídalo.

No mentiría diciendo que no lo había mandado Steve, seria perder el tiempo. Así que decidió ir directo a punto.

—Loki piénsalo, no te puedes ir simplemente, es tu colección.

La risa de Loki sonó extraña a oídos del rubio, tenía mucho que no escuchaba una risa tan sarcástica por parte del otro.

— ¿Mi colección? ¿En serio crees que esa es mi colección? — Negó con la cabeza sin perder la extraña mueca sarcástica en su rostro— Esos son unos trapos viejos que el ignorante de Rogers quiere hacer pasar como moda. Me largo de aquí antes de ver eso. Mañana le mandaré mi carta de renuncia con un mensajero.

Se giró para seguir acomodando sus cosas sin ver que Thor se sorprendió por aquello. En todo el tiempo trabajando junto a Loki lo había visto discutir y enojarse bastante. Incluso llegó a discutir con Thanos durante dos semanas seguidas.

Jamás había amenazado con irse.

— ¿Vas a renunciar?

— ¿Qué más me queda? ¿Lamerle el trasero a Rogers? No.

Thor se le acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro. Loki se tensó sintiéndolo tan cerca ya que no le había visto acercársele. Ladeó su cabeza hacia aquella mano, y se fijó que llevaba la pulsera que le había dado el día de intercambio de regalos.

—No te la habías puesto hasta ahora. —dijo, girándose completamente— la pulsera, digo.

Así, frente a frente, Loki vio el momento exacto en que Thor pareció avergonzarse por aquella simple pregunta.

—No quería que se dañara o se ensuciara. —admitió retirando su mano del hombro del otro— Pero hoy era un día muy especial para ti, siempre lo es cuando lanzas una nueva colección. Creo que... es una forma de apoyarte.

Loki aclaró su garganta, sintiendo que su enojo se esfumaba con ese corto discurso y sin poder permitir aquello. Por mucho que sintiera algo por Thor, él era Loki Laufeyson, no podía retractarse de su decisión y menos por aquellas simples palabras.

—Por favor, escúchame. —continuó Odinson, sin darle tiempo a replicar—Lo que hizo Steve no tiene perdón, lo sé. Pero eso no significa que esos no sean tus diseños, tus creaciones. Y siguen siendo muy buenos. Además, ellos te necesitan. Sabes que sin ti no podrían lograrlo. La empresa necesita que el diseñador le de apoyo a la colección.

—No me importa, realmente espero que ninguno de esos trapos se venda.

—Sé que estás enojado con él, pero ¿y el señor Thanos o Nébula? Has trabajado tantos años con ellos que sé que les tienes cariño.

—Cuando Thanos era presidente jamás hizo algo así. —Loki se cruzó de brazos, no importaba que tantas diferencias había tenido con el antiguo presidente de Shield, desde que había empezado a trabajar con ellos jamás habían hecho un cambio tan importante sin siquiera consultarle. —Si se iba a cambiar el material hasta de un simple botón, me lo comunicaban antes. Que yo soy el diseñador, no un empleado cualquiera.

Thor asintió, entendía completamente el enojo de Loki y era algo más que lógico. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y no solo Steve seria afectado por aquello. Incluso Loki podía verse envuelto en un escándalo innecesario si se bajaba del barco en aquel momento.

Y era lo que menos deseaba.

—Lo sé, quizás debas pensar en ellos también. Está también es su empresa. Y Pepper, ella hizo un gran esfuerzo para la promoción. Y la misma Sharon, tú y ella tienen una buena amistad. Hasta te llevas bien con T'Challa.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Toda aquella conversación lo estaba exasperando, y más el hecho de sentir que su resolución de irse flaqueaba con cada palabra dicha por Odinson.

Y no sabía si eran las palabras, o quien las decía.

—Si te vas ahora, al único que lastimarás no sería a Steve. —Hubo un silencio ligeramente incomodo entre ellos. Pero, cuando Laufeyson pensó que el otro ya no tenía más nada que decir, le sorprendió agregando: —Además, tampoco me gustaría que renuncies.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que tu próximo jefe sea peor que yo? —preguntó elevando la ceja. Y aunque no lo demostrara, el saber que de alguna forma el otro se incluía en las razones para que se quedara, le agradó.

—Sé que no sería lo mismo con nadie más. Quizás no me veas de la misma forma, pero te consideró un amigo además de mi jefe.

Amigo...

Loki se forzó a no parecer decepcionado ante aquello. No podía.

—Sé que estás enojado, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Pero por favor, reconsidéralo.

El genio creativo suspiró, no podía estar cayendo tan bajo y permitir que las palabras de Thor le hicieran cambiar de parecer ¿O sí?

—De acuerdo—soltó con gesto agrio.

Había perdido ante un gigante musculoso.

* * *

El desfile se llevó a cabo con minutos de retraso, pero por lo menos la primera parte estuvo bastante decente. Los diseños de Loki eran hermosos y todos los presentes quedaban maravillados cuando veían a los modelos desfilar con las prendas.

Cuando el desfile terminó, había una pequeña fiesta para agradecer la asistencia a los invitados, y en ese momento las prendas estarían a exposición en un cuarto aparte para que todos las pudieran ver más de cerca. Como la encargada de las relaciones públicas, Pepper estuvo atendiendo a todos los invitados que querían verlas para explicarles nuevamente el concepto de la colección y hacerles compañía. Supo que Shield estaría en grandes problemas cuando todos concordaron en lo mismo: no era lo que esperaban.

—Lo siento Potts, esta calidad es demasiado baja.

Pepper estaba en ese momento tras bastidores con Thaddeus Ross, un inversionista extranjero quien había escuchado bastante acerca de Shield y decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Pero los diseños son muy buenos, —defendió Pepper con bajas esperanzas—y el diseñador es bastante reconocido.

—Eso lo sé. Pero yo accedí a venir aquí por las referencias de que además de hermosos diseños, encontraría calidad. —Ross volvió a tocar las prendas y se fijó en los detalles como los botones, —esto no parece alta costura.

Pepper sonrió, su trabajo se basaba en dar buenas referencias de aquello, pero sabía que lo que había hecho Steve era indefendible.

—Shield es de muy buena calidad, es solo que se están reinventando. Es una nueva estrategia.

—Pues espero que les funcione, pero te confesaré algo, los que han venido a revisar las telas tienen la misma opinión que yo

Potts no perdió su sonrisa encantadora mientras acompañaba a Ross a la parte principal cuando este terminó su inspección e iba en busca de Steve. Era su obligación contarle lo que sucedía cuanto antes para que tuviese una idea de lo que podía esperar. Lo encontró hablando con unos inversionistas y pidió amablemente que le dieran un segundo con el presidente.

Steve supo lo que iba a decirle con solo ver su expresión.

—Como temía, las telas con la que produjiste la ropa está siendo un fracaso. —Ella lo miró con desaprobación, tampoco había visto con buenos ojos el hecho de que cambiara las telas sin avisarle a nadie— Todos con los que he hablado dicen lo mismo: muy baja calidad.

—Tranquila Pepper, lo tengo todo bajo control.

— ¿Estás seguro? —no pudo ocultar su expresión de incredulidad, tendría que suceder un milagro para que a alguien le gustara aquello— Pues ve a la parte trasera, por que vi a tus padres que iban a inspeccionar la ropa, y no quiero ser yo quien les explique por qué le bajaste la calidad de la que Shield siempre había estado orgullosa.

Steve le dio un trago a su bebida, sintiendo que todo aquello se estaba desbordando enormemente. Si tan solo él y Bucky no hubiesen creado aquella propuesta con metas tan irrisorias no estarían metidos en ese lio.

El tono en la voz de Pepper le había advertido que debía esperar por lo peor cuando viera a sus padres. Y en efecto, como le había indicado, ellos estaban inspeccionando las prendas y ninguno de los dos se veía para nada complacido con lo que estaban viendo.

En cuanto Thanos vio a Steve acercarse hacia ellos su semblante reflejó todo el desacuerdo que tenía con aquella decisión del cambio de la calidad en las telas. Y por suerte no se había enterado de la pelea que tuvo con Laufeyson, eso habría empeorado enormemente la situación.

—Estos no son los materiales con los que vimos a Loki trabajar la última vez que estuvimos aquí. —dijo Thanos de inmediato. En ningún momento Steve les había comunicado que haría un cambio tan drástico.

Steve trató de mantener un semblante relajado, ya había hecho un libreto con Bucky acerca de lo que dirían, así que solo necesitaba sonar convincente.

—No, claro que no son las mismas, lo que sucede es que decidimos cambiarlos. Hicimos unos estudios de mercado, una profunda investigación y quisimos expandirnos un poco más en el mercado.

— ¿Con materiales tan baratos? —Preguntó Nébula dudosa, tocando las telas. Nunca en su tiempo en Shield habían utilizado telas de ese tipo — ¿Estás seguro que esto se venderá bien?

—Baratos no son. — se apresuró a corregir. Aquello era una mentira, pero no podía permitir que sus padres supieran la verdad— Pueden parecer poco costosos, pero son bastante buenos.

Ni Thanos ni Nébula quedaron convencidos por aquello. Habían erigido a Shield en base a alta calidad y excelencia en los diseños, y estaban preocupados considerando que dudaban que los compradores aceptarían aquellas prendas.

—Bueno—cortó Thanos, sabiendo que por el momento aquello ya estaba hecho. Además Steve parecía tener todo bajo control según los números que había presentado en las reuniones pasadas—tú eres el presidente y tú harás lo que mejor consideres. Solo espero que no te estés arriesgando demasiado. Pero está bien, veremos el resultado en la próxima junta directiva en unos meses cuando volvamos del extranjero.

Aquello significaba para Steve que por el momento, sus padres no opinarían más. Eso tenía una ambigüedad en si ser bueno o malo. Por el momento sabía que lo dejarían en paz con aquello y no se meterían en sus decisiones, tampoco los tendría vigilando sus pasos, ni averiguando acerca de cómo estaba yendo todo. Pero también significaba que el día de la junta directiva, cuando tuviera que volver a rendir cuentas acerca de su gestión, estarían atentos a cada número o resultado que haya arrojado cada una de sus decisiones.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo la mirada de sus padres sobre él, y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Viajan siempre mañana ¿cierto? ¿Sharon los va a llevar?

—Sí, ya hablamos con ella—respondió Nébula y, tornándose extrañamente seria, se acercó a su hijo — Steve, hay algo que queríamos preguntarte desde hace unos días. Sharon...

— Mamá, ahora no es momento para los comentarios de Sharon acerca de nuestra relación. —la interrumpió sin querer ser maleducado, pero en verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar que Sharon se quejaba porque él no le prestaba atención.

— No es acerca de eso— aseguró ella— Sharon nos ha comentado que tú le estas dando mucho poder a tu asistente, al jovencito ese.

— ¿A Tony?

—Si—afirmó Nébula. —Está preocupada de que te estés dejando envolver por él en las decisiones de la empresa. Según me ha dicho, ella cree que le has dado a ese joven más poder que el que tenía Killmonger, incluso. Y pensándolo bien, hasta a mí me parece que es cierto. Recuerda que tú eres el presidente, no él.

—Eso no es más que una exageración.

—No necesitamos discutir eso ahora, —interrumpió Thanos interponiéndose entre Steve y Nébula. Sabía que su mujer y su hijo podían llegar a discutir aunque no fuera ni el lugar ni el momento apropiado. Se giró hacia Steve, teniendo algo más que decirle antes de irse. —De todas formas solo quiero darte un consejo. Hazte un análisis a ti mismo, y cuida muy bien el manejo de esta empresa, serás el presidente, pero no el único dueño. ¿Si?

—Sí, lo tendré en mente.

—Excelente, — dijo, volviendo a su habitual buen humor — nosotros nos vamos. Nuestro vuelo sale mañana a las 8 y necesitamos irnos a descansar ya. Entonces nos vemos para tu matrimonio y para la junta directiva.

Su madre le dio un último abrazo antes de irse, y Steve quedó solo en aquella habitación. Pero no obtuvo un minuto de paz después de que sus padres se fueron cuando T'Challa apareció frente a él. El moreno le sonrió como quien había ganado la batalla de su vida, y Steve tuvo que contenerse para no golpear aquella sonrisa.

T'Challa habló con felicidad en su rostro, y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Menos de un año, Rogers, tienes menos de un año en la presidencia y convertiste la empresa en una venta de ropas usadas.

—No estoy para tus juegos, así que puedes irte.

—Yo no estoy jugando Steve, tú eres quien juega con la empresa y con tu futuro como presidente. — T'Challa se acercó a las ropas y las tocó, haciendo una mueca de desprecio al sentir la baja calidad de las telas— No tengo que ser adivino para saber que esta colección, por más hermosa que sea en cuanto a diseño, no se venderá con esas telas que compraste. Fracasaras Steve, como yo siempre lo he sabido. Y en ese momento, cuando en la próxima junta muestres que has fracasado enormemente, el mando será mío, como siempre debió ser. ¿Debería ir comprando los muebles que quiero para redecorar la oficina de presidencia?

—Lo que debes ir comprando es un cojín para que te sientes en él a esperar, porque para cuando yo salga de la presidencia de esta empresa habrán pasado muchos años ya.

—Así me gusta Rogers, positivo ante todo. — T'Challa se colocó frente a él, regocijándose de la mirada furiosa de Steve— Solo espero que no te duela cuando te golpees con la dura realidad durante la junta.

Steve apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo desaparecer toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para controlarse en aquel momento. Decidió salir de ahí rápidamente sintiendo que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. No le importó que la fiesta continuara sabiendo que Bucky, Sharon y Pepper podían encargase de todo. Necesitaba estar un momento a solas.

Subió al sexto piso sin siquiera esperar el ascensor y entró rápidamente en su oficina. Encontró a Tony sentado en el mueble de la oficina, se había quedado dormido con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás.

Steve se frotó la cara y se sentó a su lado, aunque lo hizo despacio, Tony terminó por despertar. Su asistente parpadeó varias veces para ahuyentar el sueño que tenía cuando vio que era su jefe quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Debiste haberte ido a casa. —le dijo, se notaba el cansancio que tenía el más joven.

—Me dijiste que te esperara. —respondió Tony entre un bostezo— supuse que podías necesitar mi ayuda.

Steve lo miró con detenimiento, haciendo que Tony se sintiera ligeramente incomodo bajo aquella atención.

—No deberías escucharme tanto, es bastante tarde y debes estar cansado.

— Está bien, supongo que también tuve mucho que ver en todo esto y tenía deseos de saber cómo terminaría ¿Cómo fue todo allá abajo?

Una simple pregunta bastante difícil de contestar.

—Terrible. Solo nos queda esperar como evolucionaran las ventas. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Tony mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose culpable de aquello. Aunque fue necesario, él fue el que propuso en todo momento la reducción de calidad en las telas, y ahora probablemente pagarían un precio muy alto por aquello.

—Yo... lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó confuso. No recordaba que su asistente se hubiese equivocado en algo.

—Fui yo quien dio la idea de la reducción de costos y...

—No tienes nada de que disculparte. —le interrumpió Steve, colocando una mano en su hombro— No fue tu culpa. Tu solo nos ayudaste a mí y a Bucky a mantener a flote el lio en que nosotros mismos nos metimos.

Aunque sabía que aquello era cierto, no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de sentirse culpable, —o con parte de la responsabilidad— de la situación en la que estaba metido su jefe.

—Vamos—dijo Steve de repente mientras se levantaba del sofá. —Te llevaré a tu casa.

— ¿Y los invitados que siguen aquí? Puedo irme en taxi si ya no me necesita. Además, supongo que querrá irse con su novia.

No era tonto y no se haría ilusiones —no muchas por lo menos—. Steve tenía novia, estaba comprometido y por los pasillos se escuchaba que incluso estaban ya planeando la boda. Era Loki quien le haría el vestido de novia a Sharon, lo había escuchado de boca de Wanda mientras hablaban acerca del diseño.

Y por más enamorado que estuviese, no podía ser tan tonto como para ignorar aquello.

—Sharon se ira aparte, está furiosa conmigo por lo de las telas. Y Bucky puede encargarse de las personas que quedan.

Asintió aceptando su oferta. El que lo llevara a su casa no era tan malo sino tenía más compromisos. Mientras iban saliendo de la oficina, recordó algo bastante importante que debía mencionarle a Steve.

—Referente a Loki, tiene que disculparse con él, lo sabe ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo sé. No me conviene tenerlo de enemigo. —por mucho que le costara disculparse con Laufeyson, sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Thor había logrado convencerlo para quedarse al evento, pero a él le tocaría dar su brazo a torcer también—Pero eso lo haré mañana, hoy no necesito ver su cara.


	30. Termina mal. Parte II

**Capítulo 27... Termina mal. Segunda parte.**

Como ni Thor ni Tony irían con ellos por estar en Shield, el club de los raros había decidido ir a un bar tranquilo y tomar unas copas simplemente. Pero tanto Quill como Natasha decidieron que no necesitaban tranquilidad en sus vidas cuando iban a beber, y terminaron arrastrando al grupo hasta un lugar con la suficiente cantidad de personas para no poder moverse sin toparse con un extraño. Bruce apoyó la idea cuando la idea de bailar con Romanoff toda la noche se hizo presente en su cabeza. Natasha había terminado esa misma tarde con Víctor por teléfono, o él la había terminado a ella. A Banner realmente no le interesaba quien había terminado a quien mientras que volviera a tener otra oportunidad.

Después de un par de horas en aquel sitio, habían bebido más de la cuenta sin fijarse, incluso Natasha, quien al principio había querido no tomar nada con alcohol y hacerle compañía a Bruce, pero Quill y Barton terminaron cambiándole la bebida por algo más fuerte sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—La llevaré a su casa. —gritó Bruce entre el ruido del lugar. Romanoff se veía lo suficientemente mareada para tener una buena resaca al día siguiente.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Sam se veía ligeramente preocupado, Natasha parecía haberse pasado de tragos y estar más mareada de la cuenta. No sabía si sería muy seguro que Bruce la llevara en su moto sin riesgo a algún accidente.

—Estaremos bien. —aseguró. Aunque por si acaso, iría rezando todo el trayecto.

Bruce tomó a una risueña Romanoff que seguía bailando y diciendo que no quería irse todavía del lugar, y se preguntó qué tipo de alcohol había bebido para estar de esa forma.

Casi al instante de que Bruce y Natasha desaparecieron, Gamora visualizó a alguien que caminaba directo a su mesa y no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer al recién llegado.

—Clint, llegó tu enamorado.

Barton giró el rostro y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que a ellos se acercaba Pietro. Escuchó los comentarios malintencionados de sus compañeros y deseó poder desaparecer en ese instante. Sus amigos se habían enterado que el chico le coqueteaba, no solo porque lo hacía descaradamente frente a cualquiera, sino también por los regalos que le enviaba y por qué vivía preguntado por él a cada uno de ellos.

No hubo forma humana de hacerle entender al joven modelo que no estaba interesado en él. Y si bien las aproximaciones del muchacho no eran impositivas, sí que le estaban comenzado a molestar.

Y lo peor de todo, es que Pietro era una excelente persona y le caía bastante bien a los demás, así que no sabía si el resto de sus compañeros lo aceptaba en el grupo para molestarlo o porque realmente les caía bien el muchacho.

— ¡Quick! —gritó Gamora por sobre el ruido del lugar— ¿Cómo te fue en el desfile? No me imaginé que terminaría tan temprano.

—La fiesta sigue, pero cuando acabó mi trabajo quise venir a ver a mi adorado. —miró a Clint y remarcó la última palabra que, con su acento tan característico, sonó aún más profunda y grave.

Una exclamación general salió de los labios de los otros tres, quienes veían con demasiada ternura al joven Pietro que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ganarse a Clint.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí? —preguntó Barton fastidiado por aquello. Pietro estaba a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Le pregunté a Quill por mensaje y él me dijo dónde estaban.

Barton miró al nombrado, preguntándose cuantos años de cárcel le darían por matar a un traidor. Quill, como siempre, solo le sonrió al ser descubierto.

Aunque Clint no lo supiera, sus amigos de alguna forma apoyaban a Pietro en su cruzada por una buena razón: Laura. En todo aquel mes que tenían viendo los avances del modelo ruso hacia su amigo, Clint había pasado de rumiar su suerte acerca de su ex esposa yéndose con otro hombre, y concentrar todas sus energías en Pietro.

El chico no iba a hacerle daño, y más allá de algunos comentarios subidos de tono estaban seguros de que de ninguna forma se propasaría con Clint. Y si bien estaban seguros de que Barton jamás le daría una oportunidad al modelo, por lo menos no sufría tanto por lo de su separación.

Barton vio a Quicksilver, que se había sentado a su lado en la mesa y parecía esperar que le dijera algo.

—Ven conmigo—le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Clint no lo dejó que respondiera y le tomó del brazo para que se pusiera de pie y sacarlo. Caminó hasta la puerta trasera del lugar con dificultad mientras esquivaba a las personas que le rodeaban. Fuera, el aire frio de la noche le golpeó, obligándole a abrazarse a sí mismo. A cierta distancia de ellos se podía distinguir una pareja besándose en la oscuridad, y después de verlos, el más joven se giró hacia Clint y sonrió.

— ¿Los imitamos? —Preguntó con descaro —solo para entrar en calor, ya sabes, aquí hace frio.

Barton lo miró sin entender que rayos pasaba por la cabeza del más joven. Pietro era un chico joven, con una carrera en el modelaje bastante buena para su edad, muy apuesto —incluso Clint se veía obligado a admitirlo— y que seguramente tendría muchas más personas que le corresponderían en un segundo.

_¿Por qué sigue obsesionado conmigo?_

—Escúchame Pietro, creo que durante todo este mes te he dejado muy claro que no estoy interesado.

— ¿No te gustaron los chocolates? —frunció el ceño cuando recordó que le había preguntado al mismo Thor que tipo de chocolates podría regalarle. Quizás necesitaba pensar en alguna otra marca.

—No estoy hablando de eso.

—Puedo conseguir de una marca mejor.

—Pietro.

—O traerte flores. ¿Prefieres las flores? Puedo regalarte ambos.

— ¿Puedes por favor escucharme por un momento? —su paciencia se estaba agotando, y más con el frio que tenía y con el hecho de que había dejado su abrigo en el interior del local— No me gustas y no me atraen los hombres.

—Sabes, esos son los puntos que más fácil puedo resolver.

Respirar profundo, eso era lo que tenía que hacer para evitar desesperarse más de lo que ya estaba.

— Soy demasiado mayor para ti ¿No te basta con eso?

—La edad es solo un número. Además —se pasó la lengua por los labios, en un gesto que hizo que Clint sintiera un incomprensible escalofrío— me gustan mayores.

Parpadeó varias veces, ¿es que acaso no entendía lo que le intentaba explicar?

—No quiero una relación.

Ya no sabía que más decirle para que desistiera de aquello. Pietro le miraba confuso, como si no entendiera lo último que le dijo.

— ¿Es por tu ex mujer? ¿La extrañas? Ella te dejó por uno más joven, puedes hacerle lo mismo conmigo.

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso? —Pensó que probablemente había obtenido esa información con Quill, y anotó mentalmente hablar seriamente con ese traidor—Olvídalo, de todas formas ese no es el punto. ¿Además no crees que te estas rebajando demasiado?

—No, porque al fin y al cabo sé que terminaremos juntos.

— ¡¿Acaso no escuchas la parte en la que te digo que soy heterosexual?!

Quizás esa última parte la dijo demasiado alto, incluso habían llamado la atención de la pareja que se estaba besando a cierta distancia de ellos. A Pietro no pareció molestarle aquello y en su lugar asintió varias veces antes de responder la pregunta.

— ¿Y si solo quiero ser tu amigo? — Preguntó de repente— Eso no estaría mal para ti, ¿o no? No habría nada que pudieras objetar.

Clint entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que aquella petición tenía un trasfondo mayor.

—No creo que...

—Vamos, solo amigos. ¿O es que tienes miedo de que si me dejas acercarme terminemos siendo amigos con beneficios?

Barton reprimió sus ganas de gritar controlando su respiración. ¿Acaso estaba pagando un karma con aquel niño?

—Está bien, —aceptó, sabiendo que era su única manera de frenar los avances de Pietro—supongo que podemos ser amigos.

—Bien, amigo, deja que te invite un trago.

Si, seguramente había hecho algo muy malo en alguna otra vida y lo estaba pagando bastante caro.

* * *

Bruce tuvo que conducir con bastante lentitud y rezar casi todas las oraciones que se sabía para que Natasha dejara de moverse. Pero al final llegaron sin ningún accidente a la casa de ella, y él la ayudó a bajar de la moto.

—Gracias por traerme a casa Bruce. —el frio aire de la noche y el viaje en la moto pareció ayudarla. Aunque seguía afectada por el alcohol, por lo menos ya no balbuceaba que quería seguir bailando.

—No necesitas agradecer. —dijo jugando con el casco en sus manos. En cuanto ella entrara a su casa él partiría de inmediato. —Sabes que lo hago con gusto.

—Claro que sí debo darte las gracias, siempre has sido muy lindo conmigo. A diferencia de mis estúpidos novios.

—Tienes un mal gusto para elegirlos, Nat. —Soltó con una sonrisa, seguramente ella diría que se equivocaba y que simplemente era cuestión del destino.

Pero Natasha dijo otra cosa muy alejada de aquello.

—A veces pienso que debería elegirte a ti.

Bruce pensó que ella iba a despedirse con un abrazo, como tantas veces había hecho, pero al final Natasha cambió de dirección y terminó dándole un beso.

El primer beso que Natasha le daba.

Aquello solo duró un segundo, pero fue el segundo más glorioso que Bruce experimentó en toda su vida. No recordaba sentir nada igual con ninguna otra persona, ni remotamente parecido. Ella se separó de él en un instante, balbuceó un buenas noches y entró en su casa rápidamente.

Y Bruce se quedó allí, pensando que si algún día volvía a hacerse adicto a algo, serian a los labios de Romanoff.

* * *

Cuando aquella tortura por fin había terminado, Bucky fue directamente al baño a remojarse la cara con el agua más fría que pudiera. Sabía que aquello estaba destinado al fracaso, no solamente algunos invitados le hicieron comentarios respecto a las telas, sino que Pepper le dio un resumen del panorama que se les avecinaba y en resumen: estaban perdidos. De entre todo, Steve se había desaparecido a mitad de la velada y le había dejado solo con la mayor parte de la carga. Así que estaba decidido a cobrarse ese favor en cuanto pudiera.

Estaba cansado y preocupado por lo que podría pasar con la nueva colección. Si Steve perdía la presidencia y T'Challa se colocaba en su lugar, estaba más que seguro que el moreno no perdería tiempo para ir tras su cabeza también.

Tomó su teléfono y bajó al estacionamiento. Marcó el número de Wilson y en cuanto este le contestó, sintió que el cansancio se le esfumaba de repente. Sam le preguntó cómo había ido todo y Barnes recordó que no debía comentar con nadie la situación de la empresa, aun si le tenía confianza al otro.

—Fue como imaginábamos, pero bastante caótico. Necesito relajarme.

_— Supongo que te iras a dormir temprano_

— ¿Dormir?, eso no me relaja Wilson. Me relajaría más estar dentro de ti.

La risa que escuchó al otro lado de la línea le dio la confirmación de que Wilson pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿En dónde estás?

 _—Sigo en el bar al que vine con los de la empresa._ —el ruido del lugar corrobora aquello. Bucky sabía que ellos iban a salir y tenía la esperanza de que Sam aceptara separarse de sus amigos y reunirse con él — _¿Me pasas a buscar?_

Aquello le alegró la noche.

—Es un hecho, mándame la ubicación.

No había sentido el taconeo de quien lo perseguía hasta que esa persona lo llamó por su nombre.

—Bucky, necesito hablar contigo.

Barnes se giró y se fijó en que tras él estaba Wanda. Tapó su celular con una mano, estaba seguro que Wilson sabía que él tuvo algo con Wanda y aunque en ningún momento se lo reclamó ni preguntó por aquello —cosa de la que estaba más que sorprendido— no quería que este oyera la voz de ella y tuviera dudas.

—Ahora no Wanda, estoy ocupado.

—Pero en serio es importante.

 _— ¿Hay algún problema? —_ preguntó Sam cuando Bucky dejó de hablar.

—Ninguno. Mándame la dirección y nos veremos allá—dijo en voz baja. Colgó la llamada y se giró hacia Wanda con cara de molestia. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Bucky, en verdad necesito hablarte de algo muy importante.

— ¿No puede ser mañana? Hoy ha sido un día muy difícil y necesito...

—Estoy embarazada. —cortó exasperada por la falta de atención de Bucky.

Y Barnes supo que jamás sentiría tanto miedo, como cuando escuchó esas dos simples palabras.


	31. Que inicie el plan

****Capítulo 28. Que inicie el plan.** **

Toda una semana había pasado desde el lanzamiento de la primera colección bajo la dirección de Steve, y como se esperaba después de la reacción de los asistentes ante las prendas, aquello fue un fracaso total. Las ventas, que tras cada colección lanzada por Shield solían ser excelentes y exitosas, ahora no superaban ni el cinco por ciento de lo que se debía haber vendido hasta ese momento.

Aunque inevitablemente Sharon y todos los demás lo sabrían eventualmente, Steve mantenía el fracaso en las ventas n. De todas formas, su novia estaba ocupada con temas que la mantenía alejada de los asuntos de Shield, y eso evitaba que los demás se enteraran.

El vicepresidente cargaba con sus propios problemas ya que el hablar con Wanda no fue nada fácil. Al principio no le creyó, pero esta le entregó en ese instante una hoja con los análisis de embarazo realizados en un laboratorio, y aquello decía positivo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear y respirar profundo. Luego, ella le calculó los meses que tenía, y coincidían con la última vez que habían estado juntos; justo el día anterior a cuando inició su relación con Sam. Wanda le arrancó la hoja de las manos y le dijo con voz bastante dulce: ¿ _No te da felicidad el saber que vas a ser papá?_ ¿Cómo podría darle aquello felicidad? No estaba en sus planes tener hijos, no los quería ni los deseaba. Y ahora menos, que estaba manteniendo una relación con alguien y que hasta el momento, parecía ir por buen camino. ¿Cómo decirle a una persona con la que llevas saliendo dos meses que hay alguien más esperando un hijo tuyo?

Pepper tampoco lo estaba pasando mejor. Todas las personas importantes que ella había invitado al lanzamiento la habían llamado para decirle que perdió bastante credibilidad al invitarlos a aquella ridiculez, ya que ellos esperaban calidad, y no telas tan horrendas. Y fue por eso que Potts llamó a Steve y le dijo que jamás volviera a solicitar sus servicios, porque no volvería a pasar por aquella burla.

Y Steve solo pudo tomar su cabeza entre sus manos preguntándose cuando acabaría todo aquello.

* * *

Aquel lunes a las once de la mañana, Gamora oprimió el botón del primer piso y se acomodó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta sintiendo que le estaba quedando ajustada. Culpó a los dulces que Quill dejaba tirados por toda la casa— y que ella no evitaba tomar— y esperó hasta llegar a su destino. Su jefa le había pedido enviar unas órdenes de compra antes del mediodía, así que bajaría a recepción para dárselas a Natasha cuanto antes y que esta se las entregara a Bruce.

Cuando llegó no vio rastros de la recepcionista, pero sí del mensajero que necesitaba. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa, recordando que además de las órdenes, había algo que necesitaba hablar con él y aprovecharía que estaba solo en ese momento para que no se le pudiera escapar.

— ¿Dónde está Natasha? —preguntó en cuanto Bruce la vio.

—Tuvo que ir al baño, la estoy cubriendo. —Banner lucia ligeramente decaído, como quien tiene un suspiro atravesado en el pecho que no quiere soltar.

Gamora lo había visto poco en esa semana, y creyó que lo vería bastante contento después de lo que le habían contado. Se acercó más al escritorio y con una ligera sonrisa, preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no nos han dicho tú y Nat que ya tienen algo? me enteré que se besaron noche del lanzamiento, cuando la llevaste a casa.

Bruce, que había tenido su mirada perdida en algún punto fijo del escritorio abrió los ojos con alarma y levantó rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras. Él no se lo había contado a nadie, y suponía que mucho menos Romanoff.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Tengo mis fuentes. —Respondió sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros, — ¿Entonces tú y ella por fin están saliendo? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

El mensajero negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor previniendo que Romanoff aún no volviera del baño.

—Por qué tus fuentes no te dieron la historia completa. Ella me besó, pero solo porque estaba ebria. Ni siquiera recuerda nada.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Había estado bastante feliz creyendo que su tonta amiga por fin reconoció el amor que ella y Bruce se tenían mutuamente.

—Intenté preguntarle acerca de eso al día siguiente, resulta que no se acuerda de nada. —Bruce suspiró, sintiéndose igual de miserable que al momento en el que se enteró de aquello—Y no tuve la valentía para recordarle lo que había hecho. De todas formas si ni siquiera recuerda, es porque no significa nada.

Gamora apretó los labios, sintiendo que en ese justo momento podía ir y asesinar a Romanoff. Era más que obvio que ambos se gustaban, pero la recepcionista siempre saltaba con alguna excusa para evitar estaba al lado de Bruce. Y en ese preciso instante estaba furiosa, principalmente por que la había visto ebria en innumerables ocasiones—y en peores situaciones a la que tuvo el día del lanzamiento—, pero nunca había perdido la memoria ni dado un beso que no quisiera. Estaba completamente segura que Natasha mentía acerca de no recordar nada.

Suavizó su gesto ante la tristeza del otro y, poniendo una mano en su hombro, intentó darle consuelo.

—Oh Bruce, ella te ama. Es solo que es muy terca para darse cuenta.

—Creo que debo ser realistas. — Dijo mientras negaba— Natasha es demasiado buena para mí.

—No digas eso.

—Lo que sea, quizás deba comenzar a renunciar a perseguirla. Yo nunca tendré una oportunidad.

Gamora tendría una seria charla con Natasha para que terminaran de definir aquella situación pero, si al final Bruce decidía olvidarse de la recepcionista, ella lo apoyaría. Al fin y al cabo aunque ambos eran sus amigos no podía forzar algo que no era suyo.

* * *

Apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos al tiempo que sentía un dolor de cabeza emerger. Sentado tras su escritorio Steve veía fijamente a Tony, quien le estaba resumiendo tanto a él como a Bucky los últimos reportes de venta. Bucky estaba sentado en la silla junto a la del asistente, y tan solo asentía sin interrumpir lo que el más joven detallaba.

Nada de lo que el más joven decía era alentador.

Quizás aquellas bajas cifras no eran una sorpresa, pero eso no significaba que enterarse de las bajas ventas —las nulas ventas, mejor dicho— no le dolerían menos. Steve intentó terminarse el café que había pedido, pero estaba demasiado frio para su gusto. Por lo menos la expresión del vicepresidente le indicaba que no era el único que estaba pasando una mala experiencia en aquel instante.

—Y lo poco que se ha vendido ha ido directamente a saldar parte de las deudas —finalizó Tony, cerrando la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos. —pero en verdad esas ventas han sido muy mínimas, y los bancos están llamando para preguntar por el pago de los préstamos.

—Además, el hecho de que Hydra! sacara una colección a la par con la nuestra, y a un precio menor, está haciendo las cosas más difíciles —agregó Bucky cuando Tony terminó.

El vicepresidente se puso de pie, incapaz de permanecer sentado por más tiempo al sentir como el mundo se les iba encima. No solamente peligraban sus puestos, sino que habían metido a la empresa en un carril directo a la quiebra. Además de sus posiciones, estaban perdiendo el capital que tenían invertido, así como el capital de T´Challa, Sharon, Nébula, Thanos y los accionistas minoritarios.

—Estamos perdidos. —Terminó diciendo, sintiéndose incapaz de procesar alguna idea que los sacara de aquello. Su rostro era serio, sin la alegría habitual que le caracterizaba. Miró directamente a Steve, pidiendo por una tabla de auxilio. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Rogers parecía estar concentrado en algo, pero era capaz de sentir la mirada insistente de su amigo que rogaba por una salida a aquello. Estaban hasta el cuello de deudas y la colección no se había vendido y dudaban mucho de que fuera a venderse más adelante. Incluso, parte de las pocas prendas que habían sido vendidas fueron devueltas cuando los compradores alegaron desperfectos como que los botones se desprendían o que alguna tela se rasgaba.

En definitiva, con esa colección de ropa no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

En un momento, Steve pareció salir de su trance auto inducido y después de acomodarse mejor en la silla, miró a su amigo y luego directamente a su asistente.

—Tony, la empresa que creaste, Marvel, ¿está lista para lo que yo le pueda pedir?

—Claro que si—respondió con ligero orgullo. Strange y él habían hecho un excelente trabajo y hasta iniciaron con las inversiones en la bolsa de valores gracias al capital que tenían— ¿Qué necesita?

El presidente de Shield tomó un respiro. Aunque había estado planeando aquello con bastante anticipación, realmente no estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Y quizás, era algo para lo que jamás estaría preparado.

—Necesito endeudarme con Marvel.

—Steve— Bucky rodeó el escritorio y se inclinó hacia Steve, su ceño fruncido indicando lo contrariado que estaba con aquello— ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda todo lo que eso puede implicar.

—Pero claro que estoy seguro. — Afirmó categórico— Piénsalo, no tenemos más opción. No puedo dejar que ningún banco logre embargar esta empresa. Mis únicas salidas son, o vender activos de esta empresa, algo que jamás va a suceder. O que alguien de confianza nos embargue, para que ningún otro lo pueda hacer.

Bucky asintió, si bien comprendía todo aquello no estaban hablando de algo sencillo. Era prácticamente entregarle la totalidad de la empresa a Anthony Stark. Y aunque aquella era su única salida, tenía desventajas en todos los sentidos. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que tendría que aceptar aquello, quiso intentar convencer a Steve de pensarlo nuevamente.

—Steve, yo sé que habíamos hablando de esto, pero una cosa es mencionarla y otra muy diferente es llevarla a cabo. —Barnes se detuvo, intentando organizar sus pensamientos para poder continuar. El presidente no parecía querer echarse para atrás y tenía bastante miedo de lo que pudiera suceder—Vamos a esperar unos días, ver si las ventas aumentan, pedir unos plazos para pagar a los bancos.

—Podemos hacer todo eso, pero de todas formas debemos adelantarnos a las circunstancias. ¿Y si las ventas siguen igual? No esperaré a que el primer banco toque mi puerta y me saque con las manos vacías.

El vicepresidente se frotó la cara con frustración, todo lo que decía Steve era correcto y le daba fundamento a su decisión del endeudamiento. Eso no significaba que aquella drástica elección fuera la mejor opción. Aun así, había algo que Barnes recordó y que Rogers parecía ignorar.

—Aun con lo que piensas, es imposible que se crean que Marvel pueda embargar a Shield. Shield tiene un valor monetario cien veces más alto que Marvel. — Aquel era un punto importante, se darían cuenta rápidamente de la farsa que estaban tramando.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —hizo un ademan con la mano intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, y volvió a girarse hacia su asistente—Tony, necesito que Marvel le haga un cheque a Shield.

—Dejé la chequera en mi casa. —dijo, recordando que todos los papeles de Marvel los guardaba en su casa, lejos de los ojos curiosos de los trabajadores de Shield

—Pide que la traigan junto con el sello, — revisó su reloj y se fijó que faltaban unos minutos para la una— Después de comer, firmaremos ese cheque.

Tony asintió y esperó a que Steve le diera las últimas órdenes. Le escribió un mensaje a Strange y cuando supo que estaba en su casa —algo que no le sorprendió— le pidió que buscara los papeles que necesitaba en un cajón de su armario y tomara un taxi para llevárselos cuando volviera de la comida.

* * *

Cuando Tony salió para ir a comer con los del Club de los Raros, Steve y Bucky se quedaron en la oficina para sacar unos cálculos importantes que debían tener listos antes de saber la suma exacta que colocarían en el cheque.

Bucky se estiró en la silla sintiendo el cansancio de toda aquella semana. Se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el respaldo de la silla antes de interrumpir el silencio en el que estaban trabajando.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Stark todo lo que esto realmente involucra? —preguntó antes de volver a trabajar. Steve estaba manteniendo a Tony con poca información, y quizás eso sería contraproducente—le estas dando la información por partes, ¿Por qué no le cuentas todo el plan de una vez? El estará tan involucrado como nosotros.

—Después se lo diré, no quiero que se preocupe. —respondió sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles.

—No es eso. —Afirmó, mirándolo detenidamente— No quieres que se dé cuenta de lo inmoral e ilegal de lo que está haciendo.

Steve no pudo negar aquello. En verdad temía que cuando Tony lo supiera todo, se quisiera echar para atrás en cuanto a ayudarle. Dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su amigo.

—Él no es como nosotros, ¿sí? Temo que, llegado el momento, me diga que es demasiado para él y quiera abandonar el barco.

—Solo lo sabrás cuando se lo cuentes, pero lo mejor es que lo hagas tú, antes de que lo deduzca él solo.

Steve asintió habiendo tenido ese detalle en mente. Iba a volver a lo que estaba haciendo cuando su vista se detuvo momentáneamente en Bucky. James había estado actuando bastante raro esa semana y, aunque quizás era por los problemas de la empresa, suponía que debía de haber algo mucho más profundo.

—Bucky, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? Has estado actuando extraño, más de lo normal.

Barnes detuvo sus cálculos, sabia a lo que Steve se estaba refiriendo, pero no quería hablar de ese tema.

—Necesitamos analizar esto bien, dejemos eso para después.

La forma en que lo dijo le dio al presidente más razones para creer que algo malo le sucedía. Cerró las carpetas con las que estaba trabajando y se quitó los lentes un segundo.

—Bucky, podemos tomarnos un minuto, me parece que en verdad necesitas hablar. Solo dime.

El aludido tomó aire, pensando que quizás si lo hablaba con otra persona, podría sentirse mucho mejor.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba intentando tener algo con alguien?

—Y que tenías miedo de arruinarlo, —asintió— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno… yo…. Digamos que no hice nada, por lo menos no mientras estábamos juntos—se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas. Pero realmente no encontró palabras adecuadas para decir aquello—resulta que una de las personas con quien yo salía….está embarazada.

Por un segundo Steve no emitió ningún sonido, intentando procesar lo que le acababan de decir.

— ¿Que?

De no estar en aquella situación, Bucky se habría reído bastante de la expresión confusa de su amigo, pero en ese momento ni eso le causaba gracia.

—Lo que escuchaste. Embaracé a una chica y… todo esto me está volviendo loco.

— ¿Tendrás un hijo?

—No lo digas en voz alta—se quejó, sintiendo que su situación empeoraba con escuchar esas palabras.

—Pero siempre has sido muy cuidadoso con eso.

—Sí, lo sé. En verdad no entiendo que pasó. Pero esas cosas fallan ¿sabes? —se encogió de hombros, rememorando las veces que pensaba que aquel “problema” él nunca lo tendría — De todas formas le pediré una prueba de paternidad, pero debo prepárame mentalmente si es mío.

— ¿Y qué harás…? Acaso piensas…

—Si es lo que estás pensando, la respuesta es no—afirmó serio. —En mis planes jamás ha estado tener un niño, pero cometí el error y ella lo va a tener. Me haré cargo obviamente, es mi hijo, fue mi responsabilidad aunque en ningún momento esperé esto.

De todas las cosas que atormentaban a Bucky, Steve jamás se imaginó que esa podría ser la razón. Además había un detalle, por cómo había iniciado su historia, Bucky no solo estaba preocupado por la llegada del bebé, sino por la relación en la que estaba.

—Supongo que estas preocupado por la reacción de esa persona.

—Si—admitió—no creo que sea fácil tener dos buenos meses y de la nada decirle: “qué lindo día ¿o no? ¿Ya te dije que hay una mujer esperando un hijo mío?” Esto es una mierda

—Cuida tu lenguaje en mi oficina. —No pudo evitar decirlo. Bucky le hizo una mueca pero no le dio demasiada importancia— Es una situación complicada.

— ¿Me das un consejo?

¿Qué consejo podría darle ante aquel acontecimiento? Eran de esas situaciones donde no se podía ser demasiado optimista.

—Yo no sé cómo sea él, porque no me has dicho quién es. —aquello no era un reproche, aunque Steve sí que quería saber quién era la persona con la que su amigo salía —Pero lo único que te puedo decir es que tarde o temprano, él lo sabrá. Y créeme, si se entera por alguien que no seas tú, no habrá forma de que tengas ninguna oportunidad de salvar la situación.

Bucky asintió sabiendo que decirle la verdad era lo único que podía hacer, aunque no sabía cómo haría aquello.

— ¿Y puedo saber por lo menos quien es la afortunada que tendrá un mini Bucky?

—Wanda Maximoff.

Steve alzó las cejas sin poder evitarlo, sabía que Wanda era una especie de caza fortunas, pero no se había imaginado que fuera su amigo quien cayera en sus trampas.

—Estas perdido.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, cuando volvían del Helicarrier hacia la empresa, Clint comenzó a enseñar en su celular unas fotos de una de las trabajadoras del área de producción que ellos conocían. Al parecer se había ido de vacaciones y especulaban que tenía un Sugar Daddy.

Por alguna razón eso le pareció interesante a todos—principalmente a Quill y Natasha—, pero menos a Thor, que caminaba ligeramente rezagado y sin prestar verdadera atención a la charla. Tony lo miró, y obviando el comentario de Sam de si quien aparecía en una de las fotos era el posible “patrocinador” se acercó a Odinson y se aclaró la garganta.

El hecho de tener que conseguirle a Loki la información de lo que Thor sentía por él le hacía sentir verdaderamente incómodo. Aquello debía ser algo muchísimo más fácil de preguntar para el genio creativo, ya que él se veía mucho más cercano a Thor de lo que Tony podría llegar a ser.

Odinson lo miró elevando una ceja, Tony volvió a carraspear y por fin se animó a hablar.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

— ¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar y no te atreves?

Tony sonrió, ni siquiera logró ser capaz de iniciar la conversación sin revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¿Soy tan obvio?

—Solo un poco—confirmó, pero es que con el grupo de amigos que tenía Thor ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamientos para sacar información— solo ve al grano.

Tony asintió, de todas formas ya tenía algo planeado para no tener que decir toda la verdad.

—Es solo que siempre he tenido la duda saber cómo soportas a Loki.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, es que es cruel y sin una pizca de empatía.

—Él no es tan malo. —dijo mirando hacia otra parte. No era la primera vez que le preguntaban aquello, y sin embargo ni el mismo sabia porque lo defendía tanto cuando recordaba como lo trataba.

— ¿No tan malo? Pensé que no habría peor persona en la empresa que Wanda, pero Loki la supera por mucho.

Pero después, Thor recordaba las veces que, a su manera característica, Loki siempre se preocupaba por él. O por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía.

—Él es bastante agradable cuando lo conoces. Es solo que es algo… no lo sé. Quizás inmaduro. A veces cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiere, que es intocable; y no se da cuenta que suele lastimar a las personas con sus acciones.

—Esa es la descripción de un bastardo.

—Suena a eso, ¿verdad? Supongo que es de esos que no saben amar, por eso tampoco sabe demostrar afecto o empatía.

Odinson se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sin agregar nada más. La melancolía en la voz de Thor le hizo a Tony preguntarse qué le había hecho Loki para que hablara de esa forma. Quizás le gritaba demasiado, o lo ponía a trabajar más de la cuenta. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, eso mismo hacia Steve con él.

* * *

Strange le escribió un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba en la entrada de la empresa justo cuando Tony volvía del Helicarrier de haber comido con el Club de los Raros.

Se adelantó rápidamente cuando lo vio dejando a Thor sin decirle nada, recordando que sus compañeros no podían verlo pues se enterarían que aquel era Stephen Strange, su supuesto amor platónico. Lo tomó del brazo y caminó con él para alejarlo lo más que pudo de la entrada sin molestarse cuando Stephen le envolvió de la cintura para hacerle cosquillas, y ninguno se fijó que Quill les tomó una foto.

— ¿Esto es necesario? — preguntó cuándo Tony le soltó.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de que accidentalmente dije que eras mi amor platónico? Por eso es necesario.

—Tony, no debes avergonzarte, es lógico que te enamoraras de mi—respondió con una gran sonrisa, colocando una mano en el hombro del otro—cualquiera lo haría.

—No seas estúpido Strange. ¿Trajiste los papeles?

Sin perder su sonrisa, Stephen revisó el maletín que traía y le pasó lo que necesitaba. También le mencionó que las acciones en las que estaban invirtiendo del área de tecnología parecían ir bastante bien, y que seguramente podrían ver una buena ganancia.

—Oye, antes de irme. ¿Puedo ver a la lindura de Wanda?

—Ni en tus sueños Strange.

* * *

Cuando Tony entró a la oficina con la chequera y el sello de Marvel en la mano, Steve le pasó un papel para que viera la información que contendría. El cheque que iba a firmar era alrededor de la mitad de todo el capital de Marvel, y aquello era bastante dinero para algo de ese tipo.

—No entiendo por qué tanto dinero —dijo Tony.

Sin olvidar que al fin y al cabo todo aquel dinero era del propio Steve—aunque en honor a la verdad Stephen había invertido en la bolsa y conseguido aumentar ligeramente el capital— Marvel estaba a nombre de Tony, y tenía el derecho de preguntar acerca de cualquier movimiento de ese tipo.

—Es fácil—respondió Steve sonriéndole amablemente—Marvel, y su representante legal, o sea tú, Tony Stark, le van a hacer un cheque a Shield por esa cantidad de dinero. Es solo uno de los primeros préstamos que tú nos harás a nosotros. Pero no hay nada malo, puedes firmarlo tranquilo. Todo esto va a ser legal y trasparente. Incluso yo, en representación de Shield, te entregare un pagaré en blanco que vale toda la transacción.

—Pero señor, es que este dinero es suyo—exclamó Tony—no entiendo por qué se necesita el pagaré y un cheque de Marvel a Shield, puedo pasarle el dinero directamente.

—No—exclamó Steve poniéndose de pie. Entendía las dudas de Tony, pero quería evitar tener que revelarle todo de golpe—yo quiero, no, necesito que se haga de esta forma. Recuerda que no es mi dinero, ese es dinero de Marvel. Y necesito que Shield cree obligaciones y deudas con Marvel.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que aquella conversación no iba por buen camino.

—Pero es que la forma en que esto se está haciendo podría tener consecuencias legales—explicó. —Me suena a crear un falso endeudamiento.

—Nada aquí es falso, Tony. Además, tú jamás vas a hacer efectivo el pagaré. Nada de esto es para meterte en problemas, créeme.

Las palabras de Strange llegaron a la mente de Tony en aquel segundo. Su amigo en todo momento le había advertido que tuviera cuidado en las cosas en las que ayudaba a Steve, que no se dejara llevar por lo que sentía por él. Pero ahí estaba, viendo la súplica en los ojos de Steve, y aun con la duda, asintió y firmó el cheque bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

Mientras hacía eso, Bucky se acercó a Rogers y le susurró:

—Steve, sé que tu idea es que nos pueda embargar Tony para que no nos embargue algún banco.

—No—respondió Steve en el mismo tono—La idea es que nos embargue Tony, antes de que lo haga un banco.

—Ya, ¿pero necesito recordarte nuevamente que el capital de Shield es infinitamente mayor que el de Marvel? Es imposible que nos embargue, no se puede. Y aun no has resuelto eso.

Steve le sonrió por primera vez en ese día, pero su amigo notó todo lo que implicaba aquella sonrisa.

—Eso depende de cómo llenes el pagaré en blanco que le dimos. Además, hay otras cosas que ya tengo preparadas.

El vicepresidente de Shield sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tener un whiskey en la mano, o dormir durante un año. Lo que pudiera hacer primero.

—Nos estamos metiendo en un lio. —Soltó al fin— Esto es un embargo ficticio, si alguien se da cuenta, estaremos en graves problemas

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de irse Tony fue interceptado por Loki, quien lo condujo casi a la fuerza a uno de los baños del cuarto piso y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La situación con Thor lo tenía desesperado. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado y su asistente le estaba mostrando menos interés que nunca.

— ¿Qué soy inmaduro? —repitió Loki cuando Tony le contó lo que le había dicho Thor.

—Y que no sabes amar—recordó Stark sin ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

No podía negar que estaba disfrutando en ver la contrariedad en el rostro de Loki. Se notaba que aquello le estaba afectando, y él había sido lo suficientemente malo con Tony para que este pudiera disfrutar ese momento de debilidad.

Al final, cuando Loki entendió que ya no podía sacarle más información, Tony tuvo a bien recordarle:

—Recuerda no decirle una palabra de la carta a nadie.

—Sería muy vergonzoso para ti el que Sharon sepa que babeas por su novio. —dijo con una sonrisa.

No se esperó que Tony también le sonriera.

—Lo mismo si le digo a Thor que te molestó el que no sepas amar. — La expresión de Laufeyson fue suficiente para saber que había dado en el clavo— No soy tonto, Loki. Se te nota en la cara.

Se alejó del genio creativo escuchando una amenaza acerca de que si abría la boca sería la última cosa que hiciera en la vida y, aunque en sí no le temía a aquello, realmente su intención no era revelar aquel secreto.

Lo que tuvieran ellos dos no era de su incumbencia, y menos si el mismo estaba teniendo sus propios problemas.

Y menos, si esos problemas tenían nombre y apellido, y lo estaba viendo besarse con una hermosa mujer.

Había caminado una cuadra para tomar el autobús de regreso a casa y tuvo la dicha —o desdicha— de ver a nada más ni nada menos que a Steve Rogers dándole un beso a una hermosa mujer de pelo corto y grandes curvas para luego subirla a su auto. Ni siquiera se cohibía pensando que Sharon podría verlo. Steve se veía más que feliz acompañado de la mujer, y Tony quiso algún día, poder enamorarse de alguien que no fuera un bastardo.

* * *

Antes de irse, Gamora logró dar con Natasha en recepción. Quill aún no había bajado y debido a la hora ya no había nadie más que los empleados rezagados que salían sin prestarles atención, así que decidió que era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella del tema de Bruce. La confrontó diciéndole que sabía que ella si recordaba aquel beso y que estaba haciendo sentir mal al mensajero. Esperaba que Romanoff se excusara con que no sentía lo mismo —cosa que sabía que no era cierta, — pero no se esperó lo que le dijo.

—No puedo corresponderle, porque tengo un niño.

—Natasha eso es absurdo. —repuso indignada. Se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo que aquella excusa era peor que si decía que no le quería — Bruce ama a Leonid, lo sabes; y Leonid está a nada de decirle papá a Bruce. Dame otra excusa.

—Pero es que ese es el problema. —Respondió dejándose caer completamente en su silla—Si le digo que sí a Bruce va a querer sacarme de la casa de mis padres en un segundo, y cargar con toda la responsabilidad del niño.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿No es por eso que andas buscando un novio con tanta desesperación?

—Es que sería condenarlo. Yo lo conozco, ya me lo ha contado. Si vivo con él tiene planes de cambiar al niño a una escuela más linda y lo quiere poner en clases extras. Habla de que nos va a tener como reyes.

— ¿Te estas escuchando o estas sorda? —Preguntó sin entender por qué su amiga se estaba quejando— Buscas a cualquier hombre con dinero para que te trate de esa forma.

—Es que no entiendes. Logré que Bruce se apuntara a unas clases los fines de semana. No será mucho, pero si sigue así logrará dejar su trabajo de mensajero por algo mejor. Me gusta su moto, pero quiero que algún día pueda dejar eso, me preocupa que se mate. —Hizo una pausa, recordando lo avanzado que iba su amigo en aquellas clases— sé que él puede hacer algo mejor con su vida. Quiero que avance y se preocupe por él mismo. Por más que me quiera y a Leonid, seremos un freno para él.

—Natasha…

—Lo del beso fue un error, no pude contenerme siendo el tan lindo conmigo. Por eso decidí fingir que no recordaba nada. Me ha dicho que dejaría sus clases para buscarse otro trabajo si estoy con él. Me lo dijo creyendo que me gustaría la idea, y no lo hace.

— ¿E intentaste hablar con él de eso?

—Sé que no me escuchara.

—Claro, es mejor hacerle creer que no le importas. —levantó los brazos, sin poder creer con el grupo de tarados con los que se juntaba— A veces creo que Quill es terco con eso de su peso, luego apareces tú y me doy cuenta que eres la reina de la terquedad.

—No le digas nada, por favor.

—Solo quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Estas segura de poder soportar el momento en el que él renuncie a ti? Porque eventualmente eso pasará, y si te das cuenta muy tarde de que tú y el podrían estar juntos, te arrepentirás toda tu vida

Natasha miró a su amiga, seria. Y pensándolo bien, realmente no era capaz de dar una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa con la imagen de Steve besando con aquella mujer, tuvo que esperar unos segundos frente a la entrada para cambiar su expresión melancólica. No se sorprendió de encontrar a Strange viendo una novela con María en la sala, ni que los dos estuvieran discutiendo acerca de cuál de los intereses románticos merecía más a la protagonista.

Tony solo pudo negar y decirle que subiera a su habitación para hablar con él. Howard estaba en la casa y, como siempre, entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquello.

—Me dejan la puerta abierta, que ya saben cómo es el diablo.

Tony asintió sin hacerle mucho caso y de todas formas cerró la puerta. Le contó a su amigo lo del cheque y todo lo que había hecho con Steve y Bucky. De todas formas, Stephen era quien llevaba todas las cuentas de Marvel y tendría que saberlo para reajustar todo.

— ¿Y porque quiere que su propia empresa tenga obligaciones con Marvel?

—No lo sé—respondió Tony desde el escritorio, viendo como su amigo se adueñaba de su cama nuevamente— dijo que necesita tener deudas desde ahora. Y me va a dar un pagaré en blanco.

Una parte pequeña, muy en el fondo de su mente tenía una idea de lo que podría estar planeando su jefe, pero como no quería creer que Rogers fuera capaz de aquello, simplemente lo obviaba.

—Tony, a mi todo esto me parece muy raro. Me estás hablando de que las ventas han sido bajas, y que ahora él quiere que le hagas un cheque por la mitad de nuestro capital. Y desde un principio todo esto de una segunda empresa me ha parecido algo raro. ¿No será que quiere que llegado algún momento Marvel embargue a Shield?

Eso era lo que Tony quería obviar, y Strange lo había expresado en voz alta.

—Él no me ha dicho nada. Además, es imposible que una empresa tan pequeña como Marvel embargue una tan grande como Shield.

—Puede ser, ese es un buen punto. — Strange se estiró, pensando en cómo podría embargar una empresa como Marvel a Shield— Pero es que todo esto, la empresa, un cheque de la nada cuando él se entera del fiasco de las ventas y un pagaré en blanco. Eso ya en sí es muy delicado.

Strange estaba preocupado de lo que Steve pudiera hacer, porque sabía que al final de cuentas, Tony se vería involucrado. Ya de por si había maquillado cifras para reportes anteriores, y su amigo cada día estaba más enamorado de su jefe, así que no tendría reparos en hacer cosas que probablemente le traerían consecuencias legales.

— ¿No te incomoda trabajar desde aquí? —preguntó Tony después de un rato, queriendo cambiar de tema. —Ya te dije que puedes trabajar desde tu casa.

—Claro que no, — respondió con una gran sonrisa— sabes que tu mamá siempre me da de comer.


	32. Confesiones y decisiones

****Capítulo 29. Confesiones y decisiones.** **

Habían pasado varios días desde que Steve le hizo a Tony firmar un cheque para Shield a nombre de Marvel. En ese tiempo no solamente la colección seguía sin venderse, sino que las deudas seguían aumentando y los acreedores seguían llamando.

A eso de las diez de la mañana del miércoles, Steve le pidió a Bucky que fuera a su oficina, y llamó a Tony también para hablar de la situación. De su caótica e irremediable situación. Los tenía sentados frente a él. Hasta que al fin se animó a hablar.

—Como saben, las ventas siguen sin aumentar —tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el escritorio para mirar de su amigo hacia su asistente—Tony, necesito que Marvel me haga otro cheque.

Bucky ya sabía que aquello era parte del plan de que Shield siguiera endeudándose con Marvel, así que decidió interrumpir para hacerle entender algo que al parecer el presidente seguía sin resolver.

—Steve, podemos hacer que Marvel nos haga un cheque por todo lo que tiene y aun así eso no pagaría ni un cuarto de nuestras deudas. ¿Es que no calculamos eso ya?

—Yo se eso, Bucky, pero lo que tengo en mente nos ayudara. —Tomó una de las carpetas de su escritorio y se la pasó a Bucky, quien la tomó receloso— Tony nos hará otro cheque por el mismo monto que el anterior. Pero aquí está el truco, el pagaré que le dimos tendrá la prenda sobre el establecimiento comercial de Shield.

—Steve, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Te escuchas acaso? —Preguntó James inclinándose sobre el escritorio, aunque lógicamente el asistente podía escucharles intentó susurrar sus palabras—si pones la prenda sobre establecimiento comercial en el pagaré que le daremos a Marvel, le estas entregando la empresa a Tony.

— ¿No es eso de lo que hemos estado hablando? —Preguntó con una mueca—de eso se trata.

—No es lo mismo hablar, que hacerlo. Esto es demasiado.

— ¿Pueden explicarme que está sucediendo? —Tony se había sentido toda aquella conversación como una estatua o un ser invisible, y si bien no era la primera vez que sus jefes hablaban solo entre ellos estando él presente, aquello le concernía bastante también.

Steve se acomodó mejor en la silla y Bucky volvió a su posición original. Los dos se miraron por un segundo antes de que Rogers se dignara a hablar.

—Tony, como sabes, las ventas han sido pésimas. —Stark asintió siendo que él era el principal que manejaba esos números —Nada de lo que hemos conseguido paga ni la quinta o sexta parte de nuestras deudas. Y sabes lo que eso significa con los bancos y los proveedores, nos van a querer quitar Shield en el instante en que se enteren.

—Aún sigo creyendo que podemos manejar la situación de otra forma —interrumpió Bucky antes de que Steve pudiera continuar. — Podemos apresurar la siguiente colección para obtener las ganancias. —se giró hacia Stark en busca de apoyo— ¿Qué opinas Tony?

Tony veía a sus jefes. Estaba seguro que Steve sacaría el arma que parecía haber estado planeando y Barnes intentaba evitarlo. Pensó en las cifras con las que estaban trabajando, si bien las cosas estaban bastante mal él podría hacer algún esfuerzo para que su jefe no cometiera la locura que probablemente sería aquel plan.

—Sí—dijo, apoyando a James— yo podría sostener la situación con los bancos quizás un mes más, llamarlos y explicarles la situación. Y con lo poco que entra de las ventas quizás podríamos sostenernos hasta la próxima colección.

Steve negó, sintiendo que nada de eso resultaría.

— ¿Y si esa colección no resulta? —Preguntó quitándose los lentes— ¿Y si ese “quizás” nos falla? No podemos esperar hasta el último minuto para saber lo que vamos a hacer, nos van a embargar los bancos antes de que Marvel pueda hacerlo. Por eso necesitamos ir haciendo esas obligaciones desde ahora. Irnos endeudando con Marvel desde ahora y, de esa forma, se verá como algo normal, y no como que lo hicimos a último minuto para evitar a los deudores. —suspiró con cansancio, imaginándose un escenario donde uno de sus acreedores tocaban su puerta con derecho a embargo— Yo debo ser realista, y sé que eventualmente, tu empresa embargará a la mía.

—Yo…—Tony se mordió el labio sin poder continuar, sintiendo que a cada palabra de su jefe aquello se volvía un hecho consumado.

Bucky respiró profundo, si bien aún no estaba del todo convencido de poner toda la empresa en manos de Tony, y buscaría alguna otra salida a su situación, tuvo la misma imagen que tuvo Steve acerca de un posible embargo, y aquello lo asustó.

—Es para proteger a Shield—terminó diciendo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del asistente—puede que a mí no me guste el plan, pero debo apoyarlo después de las palabras de Steve.

—Tony, —el aludido miró a Steve, quien lo miraba con esos ojos suplicantes contra los que no podía luchar— es mejor que Shield quede en tus manos antes de que en otras personas.

—Pero nos podríamos meter en problemas—protestó sabiendo que aquello era una especie de auto embargo y traería graves consecuencias— y si los bancos o los proveedores se enteran, podrían…

Steve se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y fue tal el movimiento que cortó las palabras de su asistente por la sorpresa. Se acercó a él sabiendo que no debía permitir que la dudara le hiciera retroceder ni un instante.

—Pero es que todo esto es legal, —afirmó colocándose a un lado de Tony—si ellos se enteran, nada pasara. Por supuesto no deben enterarse más que nada por mi familia y T´Challa, ya que enloquecerían. Pero todo es legal.

La cercanía de Steve ponía a Tony nervioso, pero aun así fue capaz de aclarar su garganta y protestar aquel argumento.

—Ustedes dos pueden decir que es algo legal, pero estamos escondiendo el patrimonio legal con el que debe responder Shield.

—Es solo para proteger esta empresa, —repuso Steve, aun sabiendo que Tony tenía toda la razón— yo sé que quizás no sea la forma más honesta, pero si será legal. No estamos robando, solo estamos protegiendo Shield para que nadie nos pueda embargar y tengamos el suficiente tiempo para recuperarnos después y pagar nuestras deudas sin presión. Pero solo lo haremos si la próxima colección logra sacarnos de este agujero, así que no estoy hablando de algo definitivo.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose impotente. Sabía que debía decir no a todo aquello, levantarse de aquella silla y dejar toda esa situación absurda y riesgosa, pero no podía. Por más estúpido que sonara, estaba enamorado de Steve, y sus sentimientos le nublaban la razón. El problema mayor es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía querido y necesitado por alguien. Si bien Steve no lo veía con esos ojos, sí que dependía de su ayuda, le tenía la confianza que nadie jamás le había tenido, y lo miraba con desesperación.

Y todo eso hacia mella en su ego. En un ego que siempre vivió lastimado por los insultos que le daban, por las burlas hacia su aspecto físico y hacia su falta de amigos más allá de Strange.

Y por eso más que nada se había enamorado de Steve. Él lo había aceptado en el puesto a pesar de su aspecto —cuando la mayoría lo rechazaba por eso—, Steve lo colocaba sobre otros, Steve le pedía sus consejos y le hacía sentirse especial como nunca nadie había hecho.

Y por eso, a sabiendas que todo aquello era indebido, no pudo abandonar aquella sensación de sentirse necesitado por alguien —aunque no fuera de la forma que quisiera— y tuvo que acceder a lo que su jefe le pedía.

—Está bien, lo haré.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steve le convenció de que había tomado la decisión correcta, e incluso deseó que le abrazara como otras veces había hecho.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Bien, —dijo Rogers volviendo a su asiento— ¿Sabes constituir una prenda sobre establecimiento comercial?

—Sí, es una garantía que se hace sobre los activos del balance general. — Steve le pidió la carpeta que le había dado a Bucky, y se la tendió a Tony. —Perfecto, has la prenda sobre la totalidad de Shield.

Tony asintió y, antes de ir a su oficina, tuvo que escuchar las palabras felices de Bucky hacia su jefe.

—No me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Lisa, la gerente de Industrias Strike.

—Fue cosa de un par de noches. Ella sabe que no podía esperar más.

Aunque Tony amaba la confianza que Steve le tenía, odiaba que eso abarcara que pudieran hablar de sus conquistas frente a él sin tener ningún reparo, sintiéndose seguros de que él jamás le diría nada a Sharon.

—Ella es bastante linda—afirmó Bucky—con unas piernas bastante buenas.

—No sabes nada—afirmó Steve con una sonrisa—es justo mi tipo de mujer.

Sin querer oír más Tony se adelantó a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y fue a buscar sus audífonos de inmediato. No quería seguir escuchando más de aquella conversación.

* * *

— ¿Ahora como mierdas salgo de esta?

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Wanda se lanzó en su cama con frustración. Mordió su uña postiza mientras analizaba sus opciones, las cuales eran bien pocas y desalentadoras.

No estaba embarazada. Lo sabía desde que la prueba de embarazo que se hizo unos meses antes resultó negativa, pero aquel susto le había dado una idea.

Haber salido embarazada era su mejor opción para obtener la vida que quería, y con ello incluso podría volver a tener a Bucky a su lado. Tuvo el plan de intentar seducirlo de alguna forma y lograr dormir con él para embarazarse realmente, pero el hombre no cedía ante nada.

Ya no le quedaba más opción, tendría que desistir de aquella idea. No era cuestión de embarazarse de alguien más y hacerlo pasar por hijo de Barnes, ya este le dijo que se haría cargo si la prueba de paternidad salía positiva, y falsificar una prueba de ADN no era tan sencillo como una de embarazo.

Se estrujó la cara sin entender como alguien como Barnes rechazaba sus avances. Iba a la oficina con las faldas y los vestidos más cortos que conseguía. Se perfumaba bastante e intentaba coquetearle todo lo que podía. Pero nada.

También tenía el ligero presentimiento de que aquel asistente, Sam Wilson, le ocultaba el paradero de Bucky de vez en cuando.

—Seguramente me tiene envidia—dijo con un suspiro—todo ese Club de los Raros me tiene envidia.

Tendría que seguir siendo la espía de T´Challa en la empresa, por lo menos era una entrada extra y se aseguraba de que el hombre no la delatara.

Odiaba ser pobre, aunque ganaba más que los otros asistentes, sus gastos —principalmente en ropa, zapatos y joyas— la tenían al borde de la crisis económica. Apenas si tenía para ponerle combustible a su auto, y esa no era la forma en la que Wanda Maximoff quería vivir.

* * *

Habían llegado al apartamento de Bucky media hora antes, y todavía Sam esperaba que su amante tuviera el valor para decirle lo que le estaba atormentado. En el viaje en auto desde Shield hasta el departamento Bucky solo dijo que debía contarle algo, y luego cayó en un profundo mutismo.

Ahora, sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá, Sam esperaba impaciente que el otro se terminara su segundo vaso de Whiskey y decidiera dar inicio a aquella conversación.

—Solo di lo que sea que…

—Embaracé a alguien.

Tacto, Bucky carecía completamente de tacto, algo más que obvio. Sam se quedó sin palabras y sin pensamientos coherentes ante aquello, así que Barnes aprovechó para explicarse completamente. Después de todo, ya había dicho la peor parte.

—Fue antes de ti, puedes comprobar las fechas si lo deseas. No, no lo sabía hasta hace una semana. No estoy seguro de que sea mío, pero si lo es, me haré cargo completamente. Es de Wanda. No, no volveré con ella solo por esto.

Las palabras salieron rápidas y sin pausa, porque tenía miedo de atorarse con ellas si reducía la velocidad. Sam se puso de pie sin esperarse aquello. En honor a la verdad, había creído que la conversación era acerca de que James ya no estaba sintiendo lo mismo, o algo por el estilo. Nada acerca de un bebé.

¿Necesitaba gritar, maldecir o quejarse? No, realmente no. Cuando inició aquella relación sabía que serían bastante los obstáculos. Barnes parecía sincero en sus palabras, quería hacerle entender que nunca lo engañó, y apreciaba aquello. De todas formas ellos no eran una pareja formal, o eso suponía.

—Supongo que está bien. —terminó diciendo, sorprendiendo al otro.

— ¿Estas bien con eso? —Bucky elevó una ceja, creyendo que aquella afirmación contenía una trampa. No podía ser tan sencillo.

Nada nunca era tan sencillo.

—Bueno, no me malentiendas, uno no desea que su pareja le diga que está esperando un bebé de su última relación. ¿Es por eso que te anda revoloteando todos los días?

—No sé cómo quitármela de encima. —Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa—Ya le he dicho de mil formas que no volveré con ella.

—A veces me dan ganas de besarte frente a ella.

Bucky no dijo nada, nunca antes se había cohibido de besar a nadie, o demostrar que andaba con alguien. De todas formas, jamás le importaba mucho una relación como para preocuparse lo suficiente en ocultarlo. Pero, en aquel momento, prefería ser discretos para asegurarse de que aquello durara.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó, acercándose a Sam.

—Podemos intentarlo. —respondió, dejándose atraer por la cintura, notando que aquella se había convertido en su frase favorita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Prenda sobre establecimiento comercial: El contrato de prenda comercial es aquel por el cual el deudor o un tercero a su nombre, entrega al acreedor una cosa mueble, en seguridad y garantía de una operación comercial. En otras palabras, con eso Steve le entrega a Tony la totalidad de su empresa, y Tony se convertiría en el dueño.


	33. La ira de Sharon

****Capítulo 30. La ira de Sharon.** **

Eran las 10 de la mañana del miércoles cuando Sharon colocó nuevamente su taza de café sobre su escritorio y se estiró ligeramente. Había tenido unos días bastante agitados que la tuvieron incluso fuera de todo lo concerniente a Shield, pero por lo menos ya estaba lista para poner manos a la obra. Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Gamora que le llevara los últimos reportes que se había perdido en cuanto a la nueva colección para poder ponerse al día, pero se arrepintió de haberlos leído en el mismo instante en que se fijó que las ventas eran menores a lo que jamás había visto.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ni quería créelo tampoco.

En sus años trabajando en Shield siendo la gerente de puntos de venta jamás había visto tantos números en rojo. No solo las ventas eran mínimas, sino que también había devoluciones, y eso era algo que jamás sucedió en la empresa. El reporte que ella tenía en sus manos no era completo, pero sí tenía la suficiente información para saber que se encontraban en un lio enorme.

Se levantó de su silla con tanta furia, que ni siquiera notó cuando la silla chocó con la pared que tenía detrás. Tomó el informe con fuerza y salió de su oficina rápidamente para dirigirse a la de Steve. No se sorprendió cuando se encontró con que tanto Barnes como Stark acompañaban a su novio, pero tampoco le importó si los interrumpía.

Llamó la atención de los otros tres en el instante en que azotó la puerta, y ni siquiera se molestó por la mueca que hizo Rogers ante su acción.

— ¿Qué es esto Steve? — Preguntó acercándose al escritorio mientras elevaba el papel en sus manos— ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!

El presidente de Shield no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para saber el porqué del estado de su novia. Incluso estaba esperando el momento justo en que ella se diera cuenta.

—Cálmate Sharon, siéntate un momento por favor.

Bucky, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas junto a Tony, se puso de pie rápidamente para que Sharon se sentara. La rubia vio la silla pero se quedó de pie, mirándolos a los tres con gesto agrio.

— ¿Viste estas ventas? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Steve principalmente — Supongo que sí las vistes, ustedes tres lo sabían y no me habían contado que no hemos vendido nada.

—Sharon, cálmate primero para que podamos hablar

El “cálmate” de Steve solo provocaba más rabia en Sharon, quien no solamente estaba enojada por la decisión de Steve de hacer el rebaje en la calidad de la tela, sino también porque ni siquiera se había dignado en contarle aquella información.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Eh? La colección fue un fracaso por los materiales del asco que compraste. Es que solo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso. — tiró los papeles que tenía hacia el escritorio, sin importarle que algunos terminaran en el suelo— Eres un maldito terco que no supo darse cuenta que su idea de reducir en calidad nos va a llevar a la ruina.

—Sharon…

—No me digas de nuevo que me calme, porque tengo derecho a gritarte, maldita sea. ¿Cuánto nos va a costar esto? —Se lo había preguntado a Steve, pero de la nada se giró hacia Tony y le apuntó con un dedo— seguramente tú sabes. ¡Tú lo sabes todo!

—Si no te puedes cal… relajar ¿prefieres esa palabra? — Preguntó con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa— tendremos que hablar esto en otro momento.

La rubia apretó los puños, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su blanca piel. Estaba furiosa, dolida y más que impotente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque Steve pocas veces respetaba su relación, siempre la había respetado como trabajadora y accionista, y ahora parecía que ni eso le quedaba.

—Vamos a quebrar Steve ¿Es que acaso no ves los números?

El presidente de Shield mantuvo su semblante relajado antes de contestar.

—Podemos aguantar bastante bien una mala colección, lo tengo todo bajo control. Solo tengo que revisar unas cosas que salieron mal.

—Me tienes harta con él “lo tengo todo bajo control” ¿Y sabes qué? No tienes que revisar nada, yo te puedo decir lo que salió mal. —Volvió a girarse hacia Tony y esta vez, lo miró con ganas de tener la capacidad de despedirlo en ese instante— ¡Fue él! Estoy segura de que él te envolvió para que redujeras los costos en todo. Te apoya con tus malditas conquistas y te habla de reducciones como si supiera algo de moda. Solo mira cómo se viste.

Esta vez Steve se puso de pie tras su escritorio. Sabía todo lo que necesitaban a Tony en ese momento, y lo último que necesitaba es que Sharon le gritara y le hiciera renunciar.

—Él estaba actuando bajo mis órdenes. No tienes derecho a gritarle ni a reclamarle nada. —levantó la mano, evitando que su novia dijera algo mas— vamos a la sala de juntas, mandé a llamar a Loki para organizar lo de la siguiente colección. Le pediremos que sea lo más rápido posible y de esa forma recuperaremos lo que perdimos con ella.

La rubia aceptó de mala gana, y aceptó esperar a que Laufeyson llegara para seguir reclamando. Tony no estuvo en esa reunión para no tener que aguantar más las miradas de Sharon, y se excusó frente a su jefe diciendo que tenía unas llamadas pendientes que hacer a los bancos.

Si bien Loki estaba reacio a adelantar la colección, lo hizo en favor de volver a limpiar su nombre, que también había quedado manchado debido al fiasco ocurrido. De todas formas sabía que Steve esta vez sí usaría las telas de más alta calidad si quería vender algo, así que por ese detalle no tenía preocupaciones.

Sus comentarios mordaces no se hicieron esperar y, cuando la reunión terminó y antes de irse, se colgó del brazo de Sharon y le habló, lo suficientemente alto para que Steve lo escuchara: —Espero que cuando T´Challa sea presidente este tipo de cosas no sucedan.

Y Rogers solo pudo apretar la mandíbula.

* * *

Casi antes de que llegara la hora de irse, Tony salió de su pequeña oficina y le tendió a Steve los papeles que le había pedido. El mayor supo perfectamente lo que era desde que lo vio.

—Ya hice la prenda sobre establecimiento comercial.

— ¿Esta todo? —preguntó revisando la carpeta. No podían dejar que ninguna posesión de la empresa se quedara fuera de aquello, o sino la perderían fácilmente en manos de algún acreedor.

Tony asintió, señalándole los puntos específicos de la cláusula.

—En caso de embargo Marvel quedaría con el nombre, marcas de servicios y producción, mercancías que estén en los almacenes, o en producción, deudas y créditos de Shield. —Tony fue señalando los puntos, bajo la atenta mirada de Steve quien solo podía asentir, — también del mobiliario y las instalaciones.

Steve comprobó por sí mismo que aquello estaba en orden y, sin dudar demasiado, preguntó: — ¿Dónde firmo?

—Aquí. —Apuntó al final de la hoja— Después hay que llevarla a autenticarla. Pero, ¿está realmente seguro? Me está entregando la empresa. —Tony no estaba del todo seguro acerca de si su jefe comprendía la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo. Firmar aquel papel era tenerle demasiada confianza, algo que le parecía irrisorio.

Steve solo lo miró y sin responderle, firmó el papel.

—Todavía no vamos a autenticarla, —dijo al fin, entregándole los papeles a Tony— todos se enterrarían del problema que estamos metidos y necesito que los bancos nos sigan haciendo un préstamo. Esto es solo si la próxima colección no llega a funcionar o si lo necesitamos antes de que esta salga. No te preocupes, esto es solo un salvavidas.

Steve le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero aquella sonrisa solo hizo que el asistente se sintiera más nervioso.

—Me sigo sintiendo culpable. Yo fui el que habló de rebajarle a los materiales.

—Esa decisión la tomé yo. —Cortó, sin querer volver a tocar ese tema— Tú fuiste quien nos salvó a Bucky a mí del desastre que hicimos. —Tony asintió sin estar del todo convencido, pero antes de que se fuera, Steve volvió a hablar— Quería hacerte una pregunta. Cuando nosotros creamos a Marvel, fue con un capital un poco menor al que tú me has estado diciendo. ¿Cómo hiciste para aumentarlo?

Stark sonrió, orgulloso por el trabajo que Strange y él habían estado haciendo.

—El resto ha salido de las inversiones en bolsa que hemos hecho. —explicó, pero luego temió que a su jefe le molestara el hecho de que tocaran aquel dinero—Nos dio la autorización de manejar el dinero en inversiones.

—Sí, recuerdo eso. —Dijo, quitándole a Tony la idea de que estuviera molesto— Pero ahora que dices eso, quiero preguntar otra cosa. Siempre hablas de que manejan Marvel, o sea, en plural. ¿Estás trabajando con alguien?

Aquello sorprendió ligeramente a Tony. Ya antes le había mencionado que estaba trabajando con un amigo, pero supuso que con todos los problemas que tenía, la mente de Steve simplemente obviaba esos pequeños detalles.

—Sí, Stephen Strange. Ya le había hablado de él, es un compañero de la universidad y tiene toda mi confianza. Lo coloqué como encargado de manejar esas inversiones.

A sinceridad, Rogers creía recordar haber escuchado ese nombre, pero no estaba del todo seguro. De todas formas sabía que Tony no hacia las cosas sin preguntarle, y que desde un inicio le dio la libertad para que manejara Marvel como quisiera. Aun así, el hecho de saber que alguien más conocía su situación no le agradaba demasiado.

— ¿Y él sabe lo de la prenda sobre establecimiento comercial y lo del posible embargo si las cosas van mal? Porque todo esto tiene que quedarse entre tu, Bucky y yo.

Tony vio a Steve. Stephen sí sabía en cierta medida todo lo que estaba pasando y nunca pensó que fuera un problema el contarle, después de todo, su amigo era más que confiable. Pero su jefe parecía expectante, y quizás no le agradara escuchar que Strange conocía la situación. Decidió no decirle nada para evitar que Steve se preocupara por cosas que no debía, así que negó con la cabeza al tiempo que el otro se relajaba en su silla.

—No, él no sabe nada.

—Eso espero Tony

* * *

Contrario a su palabra, cuando Stephen le abrió la puerta a Tony en su propia casa —María había salido un rato antes— Tony no pudo evitar enseñarle los documentos que Steve había firmado, donde claramente podían entenderse que llegado el momento, Marvel podría embargar a Shield. Rogers le había pedido que guardara esos papeles, junto con el pagaré, en su casa, y de esa forma se evitaban que alguien los viera en la oficina. O que Sharon los encontrara en el departamento de Steve.

—Te lo dije—dijo Strange con los papeles en la mano. Estaban en la cocina y se apoyaba de la meseta—yo sabía que esto es lo que él estaba planeando.

—Lo se Stephen. Lo voy a guardar en mi habitación. Quiero que lo sepas tú también por si acaso necesito que me los lleves o algo.

Después de sentirse orgulloso de haber predicho lo que planeaba Steve, Stephen entendió lo que toda aquella situación conllevaba, y el hecho de que su amigo podía estarse metiendo en un grave problema.

—Pero Tony, ¿tú estás seguro de que quieres meterte en todo esto? Esto te puede traer consecuencias legales.

—No puedo abandonar a Steve ahora. —admitió. Aunque después de ver la expresión de Strange se arrepintió de sus palabras y agregó: — Además, yo también me siento parte responsable de esto, ya sabes, yo fui quien propuso lo de la reducción de costos. Y de todas formas esto no es nada ilegal.

—No Tony, por más enamorado que estés…

—No estoy enamorado.

—Si lo estas, —afirmó con seriedad. — Porque si no lo estuvieras te darías cuenta que este auto embargo que están planeando, aunque pueda hacerse jurídicamente bien, es algo muy sucio contra los bancos y proveedores.

Tony se encogió de hombros y empujó a Strange para sacar sus bebidas de la nevera.

—No estamos robando, solo protegiendo la empresa hasta que vuelva a estar a flote. El me ayudó mucho, me dio trabajo después de tanto tiempo buscando.

—Eso no justifica el que te conviertas en un cómplice.

— ¿Podemos dejar el tema? Y recuerda que no puedes decirle a nadie. Te lo digo porque confió en ti. Pero el me pidió que guardara el secreto.

—Lo haces porque no solo lo amas a él, sino también a mí.

—No seas imbécil Strange. —Tony evitó el abrazo que su amigo iba a darle, y le pasó un plato para que dejara de molestar—Además, hay algo más que quiero contarte. Como estamos progresando tanto y tú solo no puedes hacerte cargo, estaba pensando ofrecerle un empleo a mi papá para que maneje la contabilidad.

Aquello sorprendió bastante a Stephen, considerando que Howard no podía saber nada de eso.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, digo, no estaría ganando mucho, pero por lo menos tendrá algo que hacer y no se quejara todo el día. Además, si seguimos así el sueldo podría acomodarse a uno normal. Podemos decirle que la empresa es de mi jefe, que es una empresa aparte que él quiere crear con su esfuerzo y me pidió ayuda. No necesitará ver ningún papel de propiedad ni nada.

— ¿Y qué opina tu jefe?

—Él ya me había dado total autoridad sobre la empresa. No le molestará, y menos si es para hacerla crecer. Pero recuerda cuidar lo que dices de Marvel frente a mi papá, él no puede enterarse de nada de esto.

Strange se llevó la mano libre al pecho y juró guardar silencio. Tony rodó los ojos y luego de llamarlo “estúpido” decidieron dejar el tema por un rato y se fueron a cenar.

* * *

Antes de finalizar el día, su amigo le dijo que necesitaba decirle algo de suma importancia, así que decidieron ir a un bar tranquilo. El rubio estuvo coqueteando con una mesera bastante bonita. Bucky sonrió, sabiendo que aunque Steve le seguía el juego, ella no tendría oportunidad. Rogers solo se llevaba a la cama a mujeres con poder, o como mínimo que fueran modelos de alta categoría.

Cuando la chica se fue, no tardó en contarle a su amigo la buena noticia que había recibido aquella mañana: no sería papá.

—Me dijo que en la clínica se equivocaron —contó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Que fue a hacerse un chequeo y resulta que no estaba embarazada.

— ¿Y se pueden equivocar de esa forma? — Preguntó extrañado, un embarazo positivo no era una simple equivocación — Además, se supone que las mujeres se les retrasa el periodo y tienen síntomas, ¿o no?

—Sí, sí. Ella me estuvo explicando algo de un retraso y síntomas o que se yo, realmente no le presté mucha atención. El punto es que no seré papá, y eso es un alivio.

Steve propuso un brindis por aquello, viendo la tranquilidad en el rostro de su amigo.

—Y más de Wanda. ¿Sabes? A veces tengo el presentimiento de que ella le está contando ciertas cosas a T´Challa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Barnes elevando una ceja. Por más… arpía que podía ser Wanda, no pensaba que llegara tan lejos.

—Los he visto hablar bajo cuando él está en la empresa y creen que nadie los ve. Y hay cosas de las que él se entera cuando no debería enterarse tan rápido.

—Quizás Sharon se las cuenta.

Steve negó, dándole un trago a su bebida.

—No, Sharon me dice de inmediato cuando le cuenta algo a T´Challa. Sabe que solemos pelear y prefiere ocultarle cosas por eso.

—Bueno, ¿y si la despides? — Dijo simplemente— De todas formas no cumple como tu asistente, llega tarde y ya no sé cómo decirle que no me acose.

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero tiene la protección de Sharon. Y de despedirla me pediría la cabeza de Tony en su lugar, y sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Pero tendremos que vigilarla, no me sale de la cabeza que nos está espiando para T´Challa.


	34. La espia y el leal

****Capítulo 31. La espía y el leal.** **

****Un mes mas tarde.** **

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Loki azotó la puerta de su taller. Estaba más que furioso mientras se veía al espejo de la parte trasera de su taller en Shield. El hecho de tener que adelantar a su máxima expresión la colección de ropa le había dado poco tiempo para dormir. Él era un genio, y si bien podría fácilmente crear diseños hermosos en el tiempo establecido, no podía dormir hasta modificarlos y convertirlos en magníficos.

Pero detestaba que su piel y su rostro se vieran afectados por el excesivo trabajo.

Tomó el estuche de maquillaje que siempre cargaba consigo y sacó el corrector. Pero antes de que pudiera aplicárselo, fue interrumpido por una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

—Ya estamos listos—dijo Thor entrando a su campo visual.

Con tan solo un mes de plazo, ya había terminado los diseños y creado las primeras prendas. Pero, como era costumbre, debía presentárselas a los altos mandos de la empresa para que la “aprobaran”, aunque a él jamás le desaprobarían un diseño. Normalmente se hacía una reunión oficial de todos los altos ejecutivos y los representantes de los accionistas minoritarios, pero Steve había decidido que esta vez solo la verían Sharon, Bucky, y él. Y, aunque era algo que jamás se había hecho, a Loki no podía importarle menos.

Terminó de ponerse el corrector bajo la atenta mirada de Thor, y dio media vuelta para salir a la pequeña pasarela que tenían para sentarse junto a los otros tres que verían el desfile. Y, bajo la mirada de Steve que solo podía mantenerse calculando que el comprar los materiales costosos para esa colección les haría un desastre financiero, el pequeño desfile comenzó.

* * *

Desde que Wanda se enteró que la colección de Loki estaba lista pero que contrario a las otras veces no estaría presente toda la comisión, supo que tenía buena información entre manos. Tomó su celular y caminó hasta el baño, asegurándose de que todo estuviese vacío. Buscó entre sus contactos y marcó el número que necesitaba: T´Challa.

 _— ¿Qué quieres ahora Wanda?_ —se escuchó la voz de T´Challa al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Así le contestas a quien te tiene información?

_—Tienes mucho que no ofreces información valiosa. Y más vale que sea rápido, estoy de camino a un compromiso importante._

—Quizás quieras dar vuelta y venir a Shield. — ensortijó un mechón de su pelo alrededor de su dedo, sonriendo antes de completar la noticia— Loki terminó la siguiente colección y la está presentando.

Una escueta risa se escuchó por parte de T´Challa, quien sabía que aquella información debía de ser falsa.

_—Eso es imposible. Para autorizar una nueva colección de ropa o accesorios se debe hacer una reunión oficial con todos los accionistas y ejecutivos. Nébula y Thanos están fuera del país y a mí no me informaron nada._

—Bueno, yo los vi ir directo al taller para verlo, si crees que te miento es problema tuyo, pero Loki se las está presentado a Sharon, Steve y Bucky y… ¿hola?

El sonido de la llamada cuando se corta descolocó a la pelirroja. T´Challa había colgado sin siquiera dejarla terminar y, aunque aquello la enfureció, tomó una profunda respiración mientras golpeaba con el tacón de su zapato las baldosas del baño.

* * *

T´Challa no necesitó seguir escuchando más a Wanda antes de cerrar la llamada y girar en la primera intersección que encontró, sintiendo que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Maximoff era tonta, pero no se inventaría algo de ese estilo que él podía comprobar tan fácilmente. Además, no podía dudar de que aquello estuviera ocurriendo realmente. La colección fue un fracaso, lo escuchaba de todo el mundo aunque todavía no le dejaban ver los reportes de venta en Shield, así que era lógico que se apresuraran en sacar otra línea de ropa para suplir las perdidas.

Pero eso no significaba que podían saltarse los protocolos y no llamar a una junta general para que todos dieran el visto bueno. Sabía porque Steve no les había avisado a los demás, no querría que todos lo miraran con decepción. Pero Sharon, su propia hermana de sangre, ella debió haberle contado. Estaba completamente seguro de que Rogers la había convencido para que no le contara nada, y eso lo enfurecía más. Le enojaba sobre manera que a la hora de elegir un bando, su hermana siempre se fuera con Steve siendo que este solo la engañaba y no la quería de la forma en que ella creía.

Así que cuando llegó a la empresa, ni siquiera se molestó en esperar el ascensor y con rabia mal contenida subió los pisos que lo separaban del taller de Loki, para encontrarse con el pequeño desfile a punto de finalizar.

—Esto es increíble. —Dijo con voz ronca, interrumpiendo aquello que él consideraba un gran despropósito— ¿Ahora las cosas se hacen así? A escondidas y sin convocar una junta.

Los modelos se detuvieron cuando vieron a T´Challa hablar. De todas formas no les estaban prestando atención por la llegada del moreno. Steve y Bucky se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo que la llegada de T´Challa les confirmaba aún más sus sospechas acerca de Wanda. Además de ellos cuatro —y considerando que Loki nunca se rebajaría a ser un simple espía— solo Wanda y Tony sabían lo de la supervisión de la nueva colección. Y de ellos dos, era más que obvio quien no iría con el chisme al hermano de Sharon.

—T´Challa,—Sharon se puso de pie para acercarse a su hermano, estaba avergonzada de no haberle comunicado aquello. —No sabía que vendrías.

—Se nota que no querían que viniera. Me decepcionas hermanita. ¿No debiste avisarme de esto?

—No quería que te enojaras—respondió dándole un abrazo.

—Obviamente debo enojarme, porque ahora hay que sacar una nueva colección apresurada por que el estúpido de Rogers provocó que la pasada fuera la burla de la industria de la moda.

—Yo le pedí que no te invitara—dijo Steve, defendiendo a su novia. —Y al parecer tenía buenas razones.

—No me sorprende—exclamó T´Challa dando un paso adelante.

—Es solo que no queríamos que te alteraras. —repuso Sharon.

—Me alteré desde el momento en que Rogers tomó la presidencia. Puedo suponer que si yo no estaba enterado, tampoco Nébula o Thanos ¿Qué creen que digan cuando los llame para informarles de esto?

— ¿Pueden seguir su charla más tarde? —Interrumpió Loki mientras revisaba su teléfono, estaba ansioso por terminar todo aquello y volver a darle los toques finales a los diseños—les conseguiré té y unas galletas, pero dejen que mis modelos terminen.

T´Challa no dijo nada mientras veía con gran desaprobación a los presentes, dio media vuelta y salió del taller. Estaba a punto de caminar hasta el ascensor e irse de la empresa, pero cambió de idea y subió al sexto piso. Entró a la oficina de presidencia y después, a la oficina del asistente de presidencia.

Si Steve estaba en el taller de Loki, significaba que el asistente de presidencia se encontraba solo.

Tony estaba frente a su computadora, revisando las últimas cifras que les había dado el banco acerca de sus deudas mientras escuchaba música con un auricular. Así que no sintió la puerta abrirse, ni al nuevo intruso, hasta que esté habló.

—Que sorpresa que no estés durmiendo esta vez.

La sonrisa de T´Challa mientras le recordaba la vez que lo había encontrado durmiendo en la oficina le indicó que el otro no venía con buenas intenciones.

Aunque para él, T´Challa jamás tenía buenas intenciones.

—Solo descansaba la vista.

—Claro, con ronquidos incluidos. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más ante el gesto de Tony, sintiéndose más feliz después del espectáculo con Sharon —A lo que vine. Necesito los reportes de venta de la última colección.

Tony asintió y se quitó el auricular de la oreja antes de preguntar:

— ¿Habló con el señor Rogers y él le dio autorización?

— ¿Yo? ¿Pedir autorización? —Aquello descolocó al hombre, que lógicamente no tenía la necesidad de pedir autorización — ¿Acaso no recuerdas que soy accionista y miembro de la junta directiva? Tengo todo el derecho a saber cómo mierdas va mi dinero. Es mi capital invertido en esta compañía. ¿Acaso se te olvidó?

Tony sonrió ligeramente, habiendo logrado borrar la expresión de felicidad en el rostro contrario.

—No se me ha olvidado, para nada. —dijo, y rebuscó en su escritorio algo que no necesitaba, solamente para hacerle creer al otro que no se interesaba demasiado en la conversación — Pero aquí mi jefe es el señor Rogers, y si él no me autoriza, no puedo entregarle nada.

—Una orden mía es igual o mayor a la de Rogers, créeme. —escupió con odio. Odiaba que lo colocaran inferior a Steve— Como miembro de la junta directiva te lo estoy exigiendo.

—Claro que sí, yo no me niego Es más, solo deme un minuto para llamar al presidente y preguntarle si me autoriza.

Tony tomó el teléfono de su escritorio, dispuesto a marcar la extensión del taller para que le comunicaran con Steve, pero antes de lograrlo T´Challa le arrancó el teléfono de las manos y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Si bien en ese momento sintió una sensación similar a cuando Killmonger le atacó, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por aquello.

— ¿Me estas retando? —preguntó levantando una ceja, sin poder creer del todo la arrogancia en las acciones de aquel asistente.

—Claro que no, pero tengo órdenes directas de mi jefe inmediato.

T´Challa respiró profundo, intentando no demostrarle a Tony todo lo que le estaba afectando su desobediencia.

—Olvídalo, no me des ningún reporte. Solo dame un rápido resumen de las ventas y quedaré satisfecho.

—Es lo mismo, señor. Necesito autorización. —hizo tanto énfasis en las palabras “señor” y “autorización”, que casi se echa a reír cuando las pronunciaba— ¿Me deja llamar al presidente?

T´Challa entrecerró los ojos y le apuntó con un dedo acusatorio.

—Escúchame bien, horror de la naturaleza; yo sé que la colección fue un fracaso, y cada vez que se niegan a darme información me lo confirma más. Eso solo significa que Rogers no cumplirá sus metas, y al final terminará entregándome la presidencia como siempre debió ser. ¿Sabías ese detalle cierto?

—Sí, lo tengo presente.

—Pues es hora de que abras los ojos y elijas de qué lado estar. Por qué los dos sabemos que con este fiasco Rogers terminara entregándome la presidencia, y me vendría genial gente como tú, pero que este de mi lado. —se acomodó la corbata, pensando que si Tony no comprendía aquel punto era realmente un estúpido — Asegura tu futuro, apóyame. Dame esa información.

Tony guardó silencio por un momento. Jamás traicionaría a Steve, y menos por T´Challa, pero sabía que con su silencio pondría en duda al otro.

— ¿Quiere un resumen? Ahí va, Las ventas están excelente, usted jamás tendrá la presidencia

—No eres tan inteligente como pensaba.

—Soy leal. —Dijo, y sintiendo una inusitada confianza, agregó—se nota que no conoce la lealtad cuando la tiene en frente. Pero es obvio que nunca la ha tenido de nadie.

T´Challa solo pudo sonreír ante aquel descaro, sintiendo que lo único bueno que había hecho Steve en toda su vida era conseguirse a aquel asistente. Aunque no le serviría de nada.

— ¿Y sabes a que te llevara esa lealtad? A hundirte cuando Steve se hunda, solo a eso. Arruinaras tu carrera con el fracaso de Steve. Y entonces serás no solamente feo, sino desempleado y con las peores referencias que pueda tener una persona.

T´Challa dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero antes, escuchó lo último que le dijo Tony:

—Estoy consciente de las consecuencias.

Y en verdad, los dos sabían que habría consecuencias.

* * *

Aunque era algo que no quería, Tony no pudo evitar que le tocara su turno en la lectura de cartas de Gamora cuando todos se reunieron para comer en el Helicarrier. Ya había pasado el turno de los otros. Realmente no creía en aquello para nada, pero no podía negarse cuando había tanta insistencia por parte de sus amigos. El ultimó antes de él fue Sam, y Gamora le estaba “leyendo” que aprovechara la situación que estaba teniendo en su vida, por que vendría algo que podría derrumbarlo todo.

Aun con amenazas por parte de Quill, Sam no dijo qué situación era la que estaba viviendo, y solo comentó que Gamora se había confundido.

—Pero mira bien Gamora—dijo Clint—porque la última vez que le leíste las cartas a Tony dijiste que alguien se atravesaría en su camino y le cambiaría la vida, y aun nada.

—Bueno—intervino Peter—no sabemos qué tan lejos haya llegado con el tal Stephen Strange.

—Y no necesitamos saberlo—interrumpió Thor viendo a donde Quill quería llevar el asunto—eso es su asunto privado.

—Pero yo también quiero saber—exclamó Natasha apoyando a Peter. — ¿Ya te le declaraste? Dime que ya se acostaron o que por fin se besaron…

—No ha pasado nada entre nosotros—aclaró Tony sintiendo la vergüenza subir por su cuerpo ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

Gamora carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de todos y señalando las cartas en la mesa.

—Pero a mí me aparece un hombre en las cartas. Un hombre que te va a cambiar la vida por completo y que ya, de alguna forma, empezó a cambiártela.

—Ese debe ser Strange—exclamó Quill sacando su teléfono y buscando en su galería de fotos—Debiste presentárnoslo cuando lo vimos, solo pude verlo desde lejos y tirarle esto.

Comenzó a pasar el teléfono entre todos. Eran las dos fotos que tomó el día que Stephen le había llevado el cheque a Tony. Se la había guardado para una ocasión como aquella. No se distinguía bien, apenas sí diferenciaban a Tony porque lo conocían, pero fue imposible vislumbrar el rostro de quien lo acompañaba.

— ¿Por qué nos tomaste una foto? Olvídalo, no sé ni para qué pregunto. Además, él no me cambiara la vida—dijo más avergonzado todavía mientras todos querían ver la imagen—les dije que solo somos compañeros de la universidad y amigos.

—Gamora y yo éramos compañeros de universidad —repuso Quill—y mira.

—Además, el me aparece en las cartas y debe ser por algo. —Afirmó Gamora— Así que cuenta. Aquí me aparece un hombre, dinero, cambios en tu entorno y relaciones.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, Tony supo que tendría que decir algo para que lo dejaran en paz. Podía decir una mentira a medias que los tranquilizara por el momento, y de esa forma salir del paso.

—Supongo que te aparece eso porque él está montando un pequeño negocio y yo le estoy ayudando con la contabilidad. —Dijo, recordando lo que estaban haciendo con Marvel— Quizás por eso aparecemos juntos.

— ¡Tu Strange es todo un empresario! —gritó Quill, llamando la atención de las personas que los rodeaban. Sam, quien estaba a su lado le dio un codazo para que bajara la voz.

Aunque no podían negar que todos pensaron lo mismo.

—No, no. Nada de eso. —Explicó Tony— Es algo pequeño, recién empezó. Y repito, no somos nada.

Era tan difícil no asociar aquella conversación a Steve, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, y el ágil ojo de Natasha lo notó.

— ¡Te sonrojas desde que hablamos de él! Estas muy enamorado. ¿Ya se besaron?

—Que no somos nada. Yo…yo no le gustó.

Aquello fue lo más sencillo que se le ocurrió decir para que le dejaran en paz, pero resultó que todos le prestaron aún más atención.

—Pero pensé que eran novios, se veían con mucha confianza cuando los vi—habló Quill.

—No, nada de eso. Él, él no me nota. —Fue inevitable no imaginar a Steve a un lado de él, aquellas palabras provocadas por su jefe— me tiene mucha confianza, pero no soy mucho más para él.

—Eso es porque no has usado tus armas de seducción—dijo Natasha—necesitan ir a un sitio juntos, algo bien oscurito. Un cine o algo así, y te le vas acercando cada vez que puedas.

—Pero siempre has parecer que es un accidente—apoyó Gamora inclinándose sobre la mesa—y ve con algo sexy, una camisa linda sin los botones de arriba. Y después le dices que quieres dar un paseo.

—Le dices que tienes frio—agregó Quill, ignorando las peticiones de Thor de que pararan con aquello—así te da su chaqueta. Y si no tiene, mejor. Te pasa el brazo por los hombros.

—O le haces una cena toda romántica con velas—agregó Natasha con una sonrisa coqueta, — y te le acercas despacio, como que no te das cuenta y lo besas cuando menos se lo espere. Vamos Tony, ese hombre es tuyo. Solo necesitas darle un empujoncito.

—Para mí es tu novio desde ya—agregó Peter.

El tema de Stephen siguió un rato, y Quill mencionó unas cinco veces que estaba loco por conocer al novio de Tony. Cuando por fin cambiaron de tema, resultó que Gamora aún no le había leído las cartas a Barton, quien por alguna razón se veía reacio a que le leyeran su futuro. Le leen las cartas.

Pero Gamora lo hizo de todas formas.

—A ver Barton, aquí hay algo que no nos has contado, —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba una de las tarjetas de la mesa y la giraba— ¿por qué las cartas me dicen que te estas abriendo a nuevas posibilidades?

— ¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Quill curioso mientras todos miraban a Clint.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres—respondió el aludido sonrojándose.

Y fue ese sonrojo el que le dio las pistas a Natasha, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿No será acerca de Pietro? —preguntó la recepcionista inclinándose sobre la mesa.

— ¡Gamora dijo que te abres a nuevas posibilidades! —Gritó Quill, uniendo los puntos rápidamente— ¡¿Te le estas abriendo a Pietro?! ¿Pero de piernas o sentimental?

— ¡No digas eso así! —chilló Clint mientras el último grito de Quill hizo que todos se le quedaran viendo. —No me le estoy abriendo a nada ni nadie.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Interrumpió Sam —Porque te ves muy nervioso.

—A ver a ver, ¿Qué han hecho? —preguntó Quill elevando las cejas.

—Nada, —respondió—solo que últimamente me pasa a buscar y me trae al trabajo.

Las expresiones de sus compañeros le demostraron que no dejarían pasar aquel tema tan fácilmente.


	35. Encerrados

****Capítulo 32. Encerrados.** **

Tony llamó a su casa para avisar que saldría bastante tarde de la oficina. Por suerte, quien tomó el teléfono fue su madre, y no le hizo todas las preguntas de rigor que habría tenido que soportar si su padre fuera el que atendiera el teléfono. Había tenido que quedarse más tiempo debido a un problema con el diseño de una de las prendas. Por suerte lograron darse cuenta que una de las prendas de la colección de Hydra! tenía el mismo diseño, —no el mismo exactamente, pero sí muy parecido—. Debido a que necesitaban que todo quedara perfecto no querian que la prensa especulara que se habían copiado ni en el más mínimo detalle —aunque aquello había sido un simple accidente—. Era un detalle pequeño y Loki y Steve estaban decidiendo el cambio sin necesidad de aumentar presupuesto, por lo que Tony tuvo que quedarse.

Eran alrededor de las diez y media cuando Steve se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes, cansado. A esa hora todo mundo se había marchado, ni siquiera Bucky estaba con ellos, y el presidente tenía muchas ganas de marcharse también.

—Y podría reemplazarlos con los cierres de la colección de invierno, la que no estuvo del asco porque tu padre estuvo al mando. Pero no sé si aún tengan en producción. —dijo Loki viendo el rediseño que estaban terminando.

— ¿Tienes alguna muestra? — preguntó Steve ignorando el comentario mal intencionado. Realmente no tenía fuerzas para discutir— Puedo decirte si aún nos queda.

Loki mencionó que tenía unas muestras en el cuarto que tenía en el almacén general, pero que no iba a ir a buscarlos solo como si fuese un simple asistente. Así que les tocó acompañarlo hasta producción para buscar aquella muestra.

Como era de suponer, no había nadie en los pasillos a esa hora y las luces, que en su mayoría estaban apagadas, le daban a Tony una sensación extraña. Loki sacó sus llaves y abrió el candado de la puerta — jamás dejaría sus cosas sin seguridad ante nadie— y entró a la habitación. Los otros dos los siguieron y esperaron a que buscara el cierre. Cuando lo encontró, Steve se puso a sacar cuentas con Tony de si habría alguna diferencia en el coste; a lo que Loki rodó los ojos sintiendo su presencia innecesaria ya. Estuvo tentado a decir que se iba, pero luego cambió de idea al pensar en algo.

Una hermosa cruzó por su mente.

Sonrió y caminó lentamente hacia atrás mientras los otros dos estaban concentrados en su conversación. Cerró la puerta tan rápido como pudo y le colocó el candado. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose provocó que Steve levantara la vista de la lista que tenía y se girara. En aquella pequeña habitación tan solo estaban él y Tony, sin rastros de Loki y con la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Pero qué sucede? —preguntó caminando hacia la puerta. Intentó empujarla, pero no cedía. —Loki, ¿estás ahí afuera? La puerta se cerró.

Loki, al otro lado de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

—No se cerró, Rogers.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Digamos que el candado se deslizó accidentalmente de mis manos y se colocó solo en la puerta.

Steve frunció el ceño, sin entender a que estaba jugando el genio creativo.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —volvió a golpear la puerta con el puño cerrado, aun sabiendo que aquello era inútil. —Abre ahora mismo.

— ¡Esto es por mi colección, imbécil! — Le dio un golpe a la puerta con el pie antes de darse media vuelta— Ahora te quedas ahí toda la noche.

— ¿Te estas escuchando acaso? — Steve no podía creer que Loki fuera capaz de aquello, bueno, podía creerlo, pero no quería — ¡No puedes hacer esto!

—Créeme, de entre todo lo que planee hacerte esto es lo más fortuito y…sencillo que hay.

Tony se había acercado a su jefe sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser verdad que estaban encerrados en aquella habitación.

— ¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?! —preguntó golpeando la puerta con los puños. No podía quedarse encerrado con Steve. —déjame salir.

—Tú eres un daño colateral niño feo. Sin resentimientos.

Loki caminó con soltura hasta la puerta de salida de producción, sintiendo los llamados de Steve y Tony como música para sus oídos. Aunque aquello no compensaba del todo lo que Rogers le había hecho con su colección, por lo menos sufriría un poco, y de entre todo lo que había pensado, por lo menos aquello no era ilegal —no del todo— por lo que Steve debía de sentirse afortunado.

El guardia de seguridad le abrió la puerta hacia el estacionamiento del sótano, y también la puerta de salida. Le preguntó si Steve tardaría mucho para cerrar la puerta del estacionamiento—ya que su auto seguía ahí —, a lo que Laufeyson contestó: “Rogers se fue en un taxi temprano, al parecer no se sentía del todo bien”

El guardia asintió y él salió de allí con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

Llevaban unos diez minutos golpeando la puerta y gritando para ver si alguien los escuchaba. Pero no funcionaba. Y obviamente el guardia de seguridad estaba bastante lejos de ese piso para escucharlos.

Tomó su celular pensando que podría llamar a Sharon o a Bucky para que fueran a ayudarlos, pero tenía la batería agotada.

— ¿Y tu teléfono? —le preguntó a Tony que estaba unos pasos tras él.

—Lo dejé en la oficina—respondió con dolor—se supone que íbamos a volver. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

¿Qué opciones tenían en aquel cuarto sin ventanas, con una sola salida cerrada y lejos del punto principal del guardia? Ninguna opción, en realidad.

—Supongo que nos tocará esperar a que el guardia haga la ronda de inspección. —soltó mirando su reloj. Iban a ser las once.

Tony hizo memoria, no era la primera vez que saldrían tarde de la oficina y solía saludar a los guardias que hacían el turno de la noche. Cerró los ojos cuando recordó a quien le tocaba el turno de los martes.

—Hoy es el turno de Chester.

— ¿Y eso que?

—Es el que toma las siestas.

— ¿O sea que estaremos aquí un buen rato?

—Seguramente. —respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Aquello no podía ponerse peor, o por lo menos eso esperaba. El cuarto era bastante pequeño y estaba repleto de cajas, así que no podrían ponerse demasiado cómodos de todas formas. El silencio reinó unos minutos mientras entendían a plenitud que estaban encerrados por la ridícula venganza de Loki, y realmente no se sorprendían de que el genio creativo hiciera aquello.

Tony caminó hasta la pared contraria a la puerta, se apoyó y se deslizó hasta el piso mientras veía a Steve, de pie mirando hacia la puerta como si esta pudiera abrirse mágicamente. El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos, por lo menos no estaban a oscuras y ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo ante la presencia del otro.

Aunque en cierto sentido Tony sí se sentía incómodo con aquella situación, demasiada cercanía para su gusto y paz mental.

En ese momento en donde no tenía más nada que hacer que esperar, Tony aprovechó para mirar a su jefe. En aquel momento utilizaba el traje gris con la camisa negra que le había visto otras veces. Siempre vestía tan bien. Aunque consideraba que Steve era lo suficientemente apuesto para verse bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera. E inevitablemente eso lo hizo pensar en Sharon, ella era una mujer hermosa y elegante. Siempre vestía hermoso con aquellos vestidos o trajes que usaba, y quizás por eso. Era inevitable admitir que hacían una hermosa pareja.

El hilo de sus lamentos fue interrumpido cuando Steve decidió ser el primero en romper el silencio. Algo que realmente no se esperó.

—Sabes, utilicé tu regalo. —Dijo sin siquiera girarse—la caja de pinturas, digo.

— ¿Ah sí? — aunque el plan obviamente era que Steve utilizara las pinturas, no podía negar que se sentía emocionado de saberlo.

Rogers asintió y se giró hacia él. Caminó hacia donde estaba Tony y, sin darle mucho tiempo a pensar, se sentó a su lado.

Aquella cercanía no podía ser buena para Stark, aunque no iba a alejarse de su lado.

—El pasado fin de semana. Hasta el momento ni siquiera le había quitado el plástico. —A decir verdad, tuvo bastante miedo de volver a intentarlo, y cada vez que veía el regalo se excusaba diciendo que tenía trabajo por hacer. Ni siquiera sabía de donde vino el arranque para decidirse a intentarlo aquel sábado a las once de la noche—Fue un regalo muy bueno.

La cercanía más la mirada que le dedicaba su jefe le hacían estremecer. Tragó duro para mantener la compostura, sabiendo que no podía dejarse ver siendo tan obvio con respecto a lo que sentía.

— ¿Puedo saber que pintaste? —preguntó regulando su nerviosa voz.

 _Soy un Stark, los Stark no somos tan débiles._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

—La casa donde vivía de niño. —respondió, rememorando lo que había pintado—Quizás no sea exacta, no la recuerdo bien.

— ¿Y cómo quedó?

—Horrorosa—admitió entre risas. Una risa suave y sincera, de las que Tony poco le escuchaba—debo seguir practicando.

La conversación fluyó mucho mejor de lo que Tony creía, tanto así que dieron las doce y ni siquiera sintieron el paso del tiempo. Solo hasta que, después de estar sentados en el suelo tanto tiempo Tony comenzó a temblar ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. Traía una camisa, pero era algo fina para aguantar el frio de aquella habitación por tanto tiempo. Y su abrigo lo había dejado, al igual que su teléfono, en la oficina de presidencia.

— ¿Tienes frio? —preguntó Steve dándose cuenta del estremecimiento del otro.

— ¿Yo? No, para nada.

Su jefe ignoró su negativa y se removió para quitarse el saco que llevaba puesto para luego colocárselo.

—No soy una mujer—dijo al tiempo que alejaba su cuerpo. No le gustaba que lo consideraran más débil.

—No solo a las mujeres les da frio, Tony.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Yo soporto bastante bien el frio. — Sonrió y estiró los brazos para colocarle el saco— Lo digo sin bromear.

Tony aceptó el saco sin querer, pero tuvo que admitir —por lo menos para sí mismo— que usar esa prenda de Steve se sentía grandioso. Fue inevitable no sentir el perfume del hombre, aunque aquello empeoraba su situación de cercanía.

—Perdón por meterte en esto—dijo Steve con pena en su voz—como dijo Loki, tú eres un daño colateral en toda esta pelea.

—No tienes que disculparte, conociendo a Loki sé que el encerraría a cualquiera solo por diversión.

Steve asintió ante aquella afirmación, sabiendo que era cierto. Se quedaron mirando sin darse cuenta, Tony perdido en aquellos ojos azules que tantos problemas le estaban trayendo.

Giró la cabeza cuando sintió el irremediable deseo de acortar la distancia y besar a su jefe, sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de aquello. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó acerca de un banco al cual Steve llamó ese día en la mañana, intentando encontrar algún tema neutral que lo mantuviera distraído.

Su suplicio duró tres horas más, cuando a las tres de la mañana sintieron unos pasos y lograron que el guardia nocturno les abriera.

* * *

Tenía tantas llamadas perdidas de su padre, que ni siquiera quiso contarlas para no estresarse más. Como la última había sido tan solo unos cinco minutos antes, decidió marcarle sabiendo que no había riesgo de despertarlo.

_—Anthony Edward Stark. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás metido a esta hora?_

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tranquilizar a su papá. No podía decirle la verdad acerca de que se había quedado atrapado en una habitación con Steve, Howard era capaz de querer averiguar cómo había sido posible aquello y creer que su jefe se había propasado con él. Su mejor salida fue decirle que se habían quedado hasta tarde trabajando y que su teléfono se había descargado sin darse cuenta.

_— ¿Y es que no pudiste llamarme desde otro sitio? ¿Acaso quieres que me de un infarto?_

_—Howard déjalo ya, él no es un niño pequeño_ —se escuchó la voz de María por el teléfono.

Tony suspiró y avisó de que iría de camino y su jefe lo llevaría y que no necesitaban esperarlo despierto. Cosa a lo que Howard no le haría ni el más mínimo caso.

Steve también tenía llamadas perdidas. Cuando logró conectar su teléfono en el auto se fijó en que tenía unas diez llamadas de Sharon. Recordó que había quedado con ella de reunirse en el apartamento de Steve, y que ella debía estar pensando que él se habría ido con alguna mujer, cosa que otras veces podría ser cierta, pero no en esa ocasión.

Tony se dio cuenta del problema en que su jefe estaba sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

—Puede dejarme y yo tomó un taxi hasta mi casa—dijo, sabiendo que mientras más tardara Steve en ir con su novia, más grande seria la pelean que tendrían.

—Por supuesto que no, son las tres de la mañana. Además, es mi culpa que Loki nos encerrara.

Tony volvió a decirle que no tendría problemas en tomar un taxi, pero su jefe volvió a negar alegando que de todas formas no se escaparía de una pelea segura. Cuando estuvieron cerca de su casa, Tony parpadeó varias veces sin poder que Howard estaba esperándolos fuera de la casa envuelto en una bata.

* * *

—Howard, nuestro hijo no es un niño. — explicó María detrás de su esposo, pidiéndole que volviera a entrar a la casa— No necesitas preocuparte tanto.

—Puede que no sea un niño, pero es mi niño. — dijo manteniéndose firme en su sitio. La calle estaba sola a esa hora y veía unas luces de auto acercarse a ellos— ¿Y qué es eso de que me lo tenga trabajando hasta tan tarde? No, ese tal Rogers es un abusador. Lo llama a todas horas, lo hace llegar temprano y salir tarde casi diario. Son las tres de la mañana, María. Y no me importa que es lo tan importante que tengan que hacer.

—Pero Howard, su jefe lo trae. No hay peligro.

— ¿Y qué tiene que lo traiga? Ni siquiera lo conozco para que ande con mi único hijo, a esta hora como si nada. Pero mira, deben ser ellos. Ahora si me las va a ver.

* * *

Tony nunca pensó en que sus padres conocieran a Steve, y menos, que lo conocieran a las tres de la mañana porque Howard lo esperara en la entrada de su casa con los brazos cruzados.

Tan pronto el auto de su jefe se estacionó al frente de su casa, Howard, en pijamas, con su bata y con una expresión de enfado como nunca antes había tenido, se acercó para dar pequeños golpes en la ventanilla.

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Steve viendo al hombre a través del cristal.

—Es mi padre. —respondió con pena, sabiendo lo que podría hacer su padre. —No necesitas decirle nada, solo vete.

— ¿Cómo no? Es tu padre, debo saludarlo.

Steve bajó del auto con una sonrisa dispuesto a darle la mano al padre de Tony, pero la expresión del otro le indicó que quizás no era del todo de su agrado.

—Así que usted es el esclavista—dijo Stark sin darle un momento a presentarse— yo soy Howard Stark, el padre de Tony.

—Howard no es el lugar ni la hora—exclamó María acercándose a ellos. —el señor debe de estar muy cansado.

— ¿Y mi hijo no? —preguntó Howard. Tony se había bajado del carro pero sus intentos por hacer que su padre se tranquilizara no rendían frutos— Ya estoy cansado de cómo me trata a mi hijo.

Para calmar los ánimos Steve propuso seguir la conversación dentro de la casa. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo algún punto esencial de información y, pese a la hora, no quería dejar aquello como estaba. Mientras entraban, Tony tuvo un segundo para explicarle —o suplicarle— que si Howard mencionaba algo de su trabajo, no le dijera que era un asistente, pues su padre no sabía que había entrado a la empresa con ese puesto.

Steve no entendió mucho, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo a procesar cuando, dentro de la casa, el mayor de los Stark volvió a reclamarle.

—Pone a trabajar a mi hijo como un esclavo, lo trata peor que a un asistente. Con el puesto que tiene debería de respetarle los horarios un poco más.

— ¿Puesto?

—Si. Me lo trata peor que a un asistente a o a una secretaria.

Vio cuando Tony le hizo señas para que le siguiera el juego y no preguntara nada. Así que estuvo de acuerdo en seguirle el juego.

—Y me le grita—siguió diciendo el mayor—lo escuché hace mucho por el teléfono, gritándole a mi hijo. Podrá ser su empresa, pero eso no le da derecho a tratar a mi hijo como lo hace.

En honor a la verdad, Steve tuvo que admitir que los reclamos de Howard —aun si ni sabía en qué puesto estaba su hijo— no eran del todo exagerados.

Los observó a los tres por un momento, Howard despotricando como si no hubiese mañana y María, mucho más calmada y sonriente, excusándose por la descortesía de su esposo. Tony estaba bastante avergonzado, lo cual se notaba porque ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a Rogers.

—Tiene razón señor, no he tratado a su hijo como debería.

Esa simple oración confundió a Howard, que esperó que Steve negara todas las acusaciones.

Tony podría volver a rememorar aquella noche, pero jamás sería capaz de entender en qué punto aquella situación cambió y Howard comenzó a hablarle a Steve con más gentileza, y a contarle algo acerca del valor de tratar bien a los empleados.

María terminó haciendo un té para ofrecerlo junto con un trozo de tarta a su inesperado invitado y, pasadas las cuatro, Steve salió de la casa Stark. Cuando se iba le dijo a Tony que no fuera a trabajar ese día, ninguno de los dos podría de todas formas. Y se llevó la sorpresa de escuchar la explicación de por qué Howard sabía acerca de su puesto.

El hombre no quería que su hijo, con tantos estudios pagados, trabajara de asistente. Pero Tony tuvo que aceptarlo porque nadie le ofrecía nada por su apariencia física, cosa que en verdad molestó a Steve.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su departamento, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Sharon sentada en el sofá esperándolo.

Tampoco se sorprendió del reclamo que vino consigo el haber llegado tan tarde, donde lo acusaba de haber estado con otra mujer.

Ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse, y tan solo dijo:

— ¿Podría besarte así de haber estado con otra?

Y la besó para callarla, como siempre lo hacía. Con fuerza y pasión, sin contenerse para nada. Ella le correspondió, siempre lo hacía.

Steve sí podía besarla de aquella forma luego de estar con otras mujeres, y hacerle el amor con pasión sin problemas, él lo sabía, y Sharon también. Pero ella tenía la idea de que, por lo menos aunque Steve estuviera con miles de mujeres siempre regresaba a ella.

En su mente ella era la reina, porque siempre se quedaba con Steve. 


	36. El abogado

****Capítulo 33. El abogado.** **

Otra semana pasó entre llamadas de los bancos y prestamos vencidos y, como era previsible, las ventas no habían mejorado en esos días. Tan solo estaban esperando el lanzamiento de la nueva colección para retirar del mercado las prendas que fracasaron por la baja calidad. La situación se había vuelto insostenible y, aunado a todo lo demás, estaban teniendo problemas para saber de dónde sacarían el sueldo de ese mes para los empleados y para los accionistas. Ya que si no eran capaces de pagar aquello, les tocaría explicar por qué no, y eso significaría admitir ante todos el desastre en el que estaban metidos. No hubo más salida que hacer valer la prenda sobre establecimiento comercial, por lo que Tony acompañó a Steve para realizar ese trámite.

El problema de aquello era que en diez días se haría efectiva, y eso significaba que todos los bancos y proveedores se enterarían que Shield pasaba a manos de una empresa llamada Marvel. Y corrían el riesgo también de que T´Challa y la familia de Steve se enterara también.

Bucky miraba a Steve sentado en la oficina de presidencia. Estaban terminando de discutir los preparativos del próximo lanzamiento que ya era en dos semanas.

Tan solo habían pasado alrededor de tres meses entre el lanzamiento desastroso y el que iban a realizar, algo que nunca había sucedido antes en Shield. Nunca hubo tan poco tiempo entre una colección y otra, y necesitaban obtener toda la atención posible hacia las prendas nuevas.

—Necesitamos que esta colección sea por todo lo alto. —Steve se acomodó los lentes, pensando en sus mejores opciones— Vamos a requerir de buenas relaciones públicas.

—Nuestra relacionista ya dio a luz, podemos decirle que trabaje en esto.

—No, necesitamos a alguien mejor. Pepper debe volver a trabajar en esta colección también.

—Olvídalo—Bucky le sonrió, sorprendido de que su amigo no se acordara que Pepper los había mandado al diablo—está muy enojada con nosotros por el fiasco de colección en el que le hicimos trabajar. Estoy seguro de que no va a querer volver a trabajar jamás con nosotros.

—Debemos intentarlo— reafirmó, sabiendo que ella podía lograr lo imposible—la llamaré más tarde y le rogaremos si es necesario Ahora todo mundo cree que la próxima colección será un asco, necesitamos su ayuda para limpiar nuestro nombre.

* * *

Diez días pasaron en menos de un parpadeo. La prenda de Marvel sobre Shield se hizo efectiva, y aquel lunes a las ocho de la mañana, Tony le informó a su jefe lo que había sucedido.

Rogers trató de que no se notara todo lo que aquello significaba para él. Aquello era el signo claro de su fracaso como presidente de Shield, nada más ni nada menos. Se recompuso rápido, sabiendo que a tan solo cinco días del lanzamiento de la promoción no podía dejarse caer.

—Necesito que inicies el proceso de embargo hacia Shield hoy mismo—dijo, mirando a Tony. —No debemos perder tiempo. Bucky, ¿conseguiste el abogado del que hablamos?

Barnes asintió sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su traje. Necesitaban un abogado para que ayudara a Tony con el proceso del embargo, pero lógicamente debía cumplir con ciertas cualidades. No podía estar enterado que aquello era un auto embargo, por lo tanto no deba de conocer ni a Bucky ni a Steve. Debía ser discreto y poco conocido pero que a pesar de eso fuera lo suficientemente competente para llevar aquel caso tan grande.

—Es un abogado poco conocido—explicó pasándole la tarjeta al asistente de presidencia—le pedí a un amigo que me lo recomendara. Además es de muy bajo perfil. Se encarga de casos menores, nada importante, pero me aseguraron que podría con algo de gran tamaño. Dicen que es un anciano algo… excéntrico.

— ¿Cómo excéntrico? —preguntó Tony, leyendo el nombre en la tarjeta.

Bucky se encogió de hombros, su contacto no le había explicado demasiado como era el abogado, así que era algo que no podría contestar.

* * *

Después de regresar a su oficina y jugar un momento con la tarjeta del abogado que Bucky consiguió, Tony decidió llamar y concentrar una cita. Una voz pausada y con un marcado acento inglés le contestó con un frio saludo. El hombre habló poco, pero fijó un punto de reunión bastante extraño y a una hora bastante tarde.

Se suponía que debía verlo, pero por alguna razón todo aquello le dio una sensación de desconfianza. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo.

—Stephen, necesito pedirte un favor. —habló inmediatamente el otro contestó.

_— ¿Cuándo no? No me llamas ni me mensajeas sin que haya un favor de por medio._

—No hagas un drama. —Tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio, esperando que con Strange fuera suficiente para que no intentaran robarles—Tengo que verme con un abogado y necesito que me acompañes.

_—Un abogado, ¿para qué?_

—Te explico luego, el punto es que no lo conozco y me citó en un lugar algo retirado de aquí, a partir de las 9. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

_— ¿No me digas que te da miedo?_

—Solo hazlo, él sabe que llevaré dinero y no quiero estar solo.

_—Ya, iré. Mándame la dirección y allá nos vemos._

* * *

Cuando Bucky describió al abogado como un anciano algo excéntrico, Tony realmente no supo qué esperar. El hombre lo había citado en un parque poco concurrido a las nueve de la noche, lo que bien podría ser una cita bastante romántica o un asalto seguro. Le había pedido a Strange que lo acompañara por esa misma razón, en verdad no estaba seguro de que tan confiable seria el abogado, y estarían hablando de sumas muy grande de dinero. Si al anciano se le ocurría secuéstralo esa misma noche se le haría más difícil si eran dos en vez de uno, aunque quizás eso sonaba un poco alarmista.

— ¿Y por qué te citó en este sitio? —preguntó Stephen asegurándose de ocultar muy bien su teléfono. Miraba a ambos lados y solo pudo ver unos transeúntes bastante alejados de ellos. Donde estaban sentados, el punto de reunión, casi no tenía iluminación debido a que la lámpara se había descompuesto— ¿veremos a un abogado o a un asesino a sueldo?

—Me dijo que en este lugar podríamos conversar con tranquilidad—respondió Tony. Aunque el abogado lo había buscado Bucky, el vicepresidente ni siquiera lo conocía, así que no estaba muy seguro de qué podrían esperar.

—Se puede conversar de forma tranquila en un restaurante, en una cafetería o incluso en un bar. Estoy seguro de que estamos ocupando la banca de algún dealer.

Tony no podría opinar en contra de aquella oración. Por lo menos, vieron a un hombre bastante algo y delgado acercarse a ellos. No podían distinguir del todo su rostro, pero parecía ser algo mayor y dedujeron que se trataba del abogado.

Estuvieron en lo cierto.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros—habló el hombre con un marcado acento inglés tan pronto se puso a un lado de ellos— mi nombre es Edwin Jarvis. ¿Alguno de ustedes es Tony Stark?

Tony se presentó y no tardó un segundo en pedir ir a algún sitio con más iluminación. Contrario a lo que habían pensado, Jarvis accedió sin poner demasiados peros y dijo que lo del parque a oscuras era solo para darle más dramatismo a su primer encuentro.

Y ahí fue donde Tony entendió por qué era “excéntrico”. Entraron a una cafetería y pidieron algo sencillo —no Strange— antes de que pudieran comenzar a hablar. Tony comenzó a explicarle los detalles, había quedado con sus jefes que diría que su empresa —Marvel— quería poner una demanda en contra de Shield.

—El caso es que le hicimos un préstamo y nos incumplieron con el pago.

Jarvis se acomodó mejor, sin entender lo que escuchaba. Al principio pensaba que se trataba de dos jóvenes que necesitaban una simple ayuda legal con su empresa, pero aquello era diferente. Hablaban de una empresa multimillonaria incumpliendo un pequeño pago. En primer lugar no creía que Shield no pudiera haber saldado ese pago. Pero, ya que el daño estaba hecho, decidió que podría tomar el trabajo.

Pero aún faltaba más.

—Entonces, ¿quieren demandar a Shield por esa cantidad?

Tony apretó los labios, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir impactaría bastante al viejo abogado.

—No señor. Queremos embargar a Shield.

— ¿Embargar? —preguntó mirándolos fijamente.

—Verá, como garantía de que nos pagarían, Shield nos dio un pagaré en blanco y la prenda sobre establecimiento comercial. Además de lo que le prestamos, hicimos un préstamo aún más alto a nuestro nombre para que ellos…—se detuvo, recordando que no podía decir que Shield no había sido capaz de pagar su nómina sin ellos. Aunque sería muy difícil ocultarle esas cosas más adelante—el punto es que el monto total que ira en el pagaré es de esta suma.

Tony le pasó el pagaré a Jarvis, quien tuvo que ponerse sus lentes de lectura para saber que estaba leyendo correctamente. Aquello era más dinero del que jamás había pronunciado en su vida.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que haciendo esto ustedes serán los dueños de Shield?

—No, ese es el otro factor. No queremos ser los dueños de Shield. Este va a hacer un embargo preventivo. Solo hasta que nos devuelvan el dinero.

Jarvis se les quedó mirando a ambos. Aquello era ilógico. Esos dos tendrían la oportunidad de embargar y adueñarse de una empresa millonaria, y solo iban a hacer un embargo preventivo. Él sabía que ahí había algo que no le estaban contando.

De todas formas aceptaría el trabajo. No había conseguido demasiados casos en un largo tiempo, y aquel se veía lo suficientemente interesante para entretenerlo.

—Ahora hablemos de mis honorarios…


	37. El novio de Tony

****Capítulo 34. El novio de Tony.** **

Al día siguiente de conocer a Jarvis, Tony llegó después del mediodía a Shield cargando malas noticias en la carpeta bajo su brazo. Junto con Stephen y el abogado —el cual les había llevado té en un termo—se pasaron toda la mañana formalizando lo del embargo preventivo, por lo que el tema era un hecho ya.

Steve esperaba las noticias mientras discutía algo con Bucky, así que cuando Tony llegó, toda su atención se centró en él.

— ¿Y bien…?

—Es un hecho—respondió mientras asentía—ya interpusimos el requerimiento de embargo.

Bucky soltó un suspiro, pensando en cómo podrían mantener aquella situación oculta a partir de aquel momento. Su peor pesadilla seria que alguien —en especial T´Challa— se diera cuenta de que Shield estaba embargada en toda su totalidad, y que el legítimo dueño ahora era Tony Stark.

— ¿Y el abogado? —Preguntó Bucky— ¿tuviste problemas con él?

—No realmente. Sí es algo extraño, me citó en un parque oscuro para hacer una entrada con clase. Y luego quiso mostrarnos fotos de sus gatos. —Tony pensó que, quitando ciertas cosas, Jarvis no era tan mala persona. Solo algo fuera de lo habitual— con respecto a su pago, resolvimos esa parte con él.

El presidente levantó una ceja extrañado con el discurso de Tony.

— ¿Por qué hablaste en plural? —preguntó y, ante la confusión del otro, se explicó—me pareció que hablaste en plural. ¿Fue alguien más contigo a reunirte con el abogado?

Tony tragó duro cuando se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. No estaba entre sus planes el delatar que había llevado a Strange con él porque sabía que a su jefe no le agradaría mucho la idea.

—Yo…

—No me mientas. —exclamó, e ignoró la extraña mirada que Bucky le dedicó.

—Le pedí a mi amigo que me acompañara. —admitió con cierta vergüenza.

Steve no pudo disimular el disgusto en su rostro antes de preguntar: — ¿A ese tal Strange?

—Si.

— ¿Por qué ese tal amigo tuyo sabe de esto? ¿No habíamos quedado en que solo lo sabríamos los tres? Me dijiste que lo tenías como un simple empleado.

—Perdón—se excusó, sintiéndose mal de haberle mentido a Steve—no quería ir solo con el abogado y le pedí que fuera. Además, él sabe las cifras exactas de Marvel y me ayudó con eso.

—Pero ahora él sabe del embargo—dijo el presidente con las cejas fruncidas.

Se notaba a leguas el enfado de Steve y antes de que dijera algo más, Bucky se puso de pie interponiéndose entre ellos dos y colocó una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Está bien, si tu confías en ese amigo tuyo, nosotros no tenemos problemas. —palmeó el hombro de Tony, reforzando sus palabras. — Es solo que, ya sabes, todo esto nos estresa. Y el hecho de que alguien más ajeno a nosotros lo sepa no nos tranquiliza demasiado.

—Lo sé, pero lo necesitaba, — admitió avergonzado. — No podía llevar las cuentas yo solo y él ha manejado bastante bien lo de las inversiones. Ni quería reunirme solo con el abogado. Sé que no debía decir nada, pero juro que él es de confiar.

—Bueno, por ahora está bien. Solo intenta no darle tanta información de lo que hacemos. —ante el asentimiento de Tony, Bucky se giró hacia el presidente y continuó— Steve, ven a mi oficina que necesito enseñarte unos papeles. Tony, puedes seguir trabajando.

Steve ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder cuando sintió que Barnes le tomaba del brazo y le conducía a la oficina de vicepresidencia. Su amigo tan solo cerró la puerta y la aseguró antes de girarse con rostro enojado y encararle.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Steve no entendía por qué Bucky lucia enojado, cuando era él quien debía estar enojado porque no pudo terminar de cuestionar a Stark.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A gritarle a tu asistente, a eso me refiero. No puedes gritarle a Tony. —levantaba los brazos, dándole énfasis a sus palabras. No podía creer lo descuidado que había sido Rogers— ¿Recuerdas que tiene tu empresa en sus manos? Sé que es un muchacho muy leal y todo eso, pero debes comenzar a tratarlo con más... suavidad.

Steve se apoyó del escritorio de su amigo con una sensación en su pecho que realmente no podía describir.

—Me mintió Bucky. Me prometió que no le diría nada a ese tal Strange.

—Pero eso no significa que puedas gritarle. Vamos a calmarnos un poco, ¿sí? Ese tal…

—Stephen Strange.

—Sí, Stephen. Me habías dicho que lo tenía trabajando como un empleado normal para llevarle las cuentas de Marvel.

—Si. Pero era solo un empleado, no sabía del embargo.

Bucky deslizó sus dedos a través de su cabello, considerando que a él tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto que un completo extraño supiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero, por el momento, ellos no estaban en posición de reclamarle a Tony.

—Por ahora dejémoslo así. —dijo al fin, buscando entre sus cajones la botella oculta de whiskey que siempre guardaba para casos estresantes. Tomó dos vasos y sirvió uno para cada uno. — estaremos más pendientes, pero nada de gritarle a tu asistente. Eso me recuerda, debemos tener cuidado con Sharon y T´Challa.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Que no le griten. — le pasó un vaso a Steve y se sentó detrás de su escritorio— Nadie en esta empresa debe gritarle a ese chico. Tiene nuestro futuro en sus manos. No podemos dejar que se moleste con nadie de aquí adentro.

Steve asintió, entendiendo ese punto. Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y cuando Barnes dio permiso para entrar, Sam ingresó a la oficina con unos papeles para que los firmara.

Si bien habían logrado mantener un perfil bajo y ser bastante discretos, uno nunca es capaz de controlar todas las miradas, y menos si la persona que te gusta está usando justamente el sweater que mejor le queda. Y eso fue lo que le sucedió a Bucky cuando volvió a ver a Sam. Ya lo había visto ese día, pero ese tono de azul le quedaba tan bien… que no pudo evitar que sus ojos le delataran.

Steve vio el breve intercambio tomando un trago de su vaso, con ciertas preguntas que guardaría para después.

* * *

Tony maldijo su suerte cuando, al buscar entre sus cosas, notó que no había traído su cargador. Su teléfono estaba en once por ciento, apenas eran las dos de la tarde y estaba seguro de que aquella carga no le duraría hasta el final del día. Como obviamente no le iba a preguntar a Steve si tenía un cargador—le daba demasiada pena—, salió un momento a preguntarle a alguno de sus compañeros. Sam no estaba en su escritorio y Gamora no tenía ninguno, así que bajó al piso de Clint y Quill en busca de ayuda.

—Por supuesto que tengo uno—dijo Quill levantando un cargador en su mano—solo hay un problema, esta algo destruido y tiene un truco para que funcione.

Peter empezó a explicarle lo que tenía que hacer para que cargara, pero aquello parecía demasiado complicado.

— ¿Puedo dejarlo aquí para que tú te encargues? — Ante el asentimiento de su compañero, Tony sonrió— volveré en una hora.

Unos cuarenta minutos después, cuando Peter volvía de llevarle unos papeles a Coulson, un sonido se escuchó.

—Creo que te llaman—dijo Clint sin levantar la vista desde su escritorio.

—Ese no es el mío—contestó, terminando de acerarse a su escritorio. Abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa cuando se fijó que era el celular de Tony el que estaba sonando. — ¡Clint, tienes que ver esto!

Era Stephen quien lo llamaba por WhatsApp, y como Tony no había quitado el apodo que tiempo atrás mientras estaba durmiendo su amigo colocó, se podía ver que la llamada entrante era de “Cariño.”

—Es el novio de Tony…—dijo con gran emoción mientras tomaba la llamada. —Y lo tiene guardado como cariño.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Clint sorprendido—No puedes tomar una llamada ajena.

Quill le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio, mientras saludaba a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

 _— ¿Tony?_ —preguntó Stephen, extrañado por la voz que le contestaba.

—Soy un compañero, Peter Quill, mucho gusto—dijo sin nada de vergüenza, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de su compañero. —él está ocupado y me pidió que le atendiera las llamadas mientras vuelve. Tu eres Stephen Strange, ¿cierto? —Ante la afirmación del otro, Quill sonrió—él nos ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?

_—Sí, ¿puedes decirle que me llame? Lo necesito con urgencia._

—Por supuesto….

En menos de cinco minutos Quill había escrito por su grupo de WhatsApp que la situación de Tony y Strange estaba confirmada, ya que era algo obvio si Tony lo guardaba en sus contactos como cariño. Clint solo suspiró, si bien no estaba para nada de acuerdo con tomar una llamada que no les incumbía, tampoco pudo evitar interesarse por la conversación.

Unos veinte minutos después, cuando Tony aun no bajaba a buscar su teléfono, Quill lo tomó y asegurándose de que Coulson no lo necesitaba subió al sexto piso.

Tocó la puerta en la oficina de presidencia y Steve le indicó que podía pasar. Bucky estaba con el presidente revisando unos papeles, y Peter tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que si aquellos dos compartían una misma oficina se les haría más fácil la vida, porque de todas formas siempre estaban juntos.

—Necesito devolverle esto a Tony—dijo Quill enseñándoles el teléfono del asistente de presidencia. —ya tiene carga.

En ese momento Stark estaba en el taller de Loki averiguando unas cosas con Thor, así que Steve le dijo que podía dejárselo con él y que se lo entregaría en cuanto llegara.

Quill se lo entregó apretando la mandíbula. Sabía que debía quedarse callado, que seguramente a Tony no le gustaría que divulgara sus secretos, pero no podía esperar a que el más joven de todos leyera los mensajes del grupo y se enterara que su novio lo había llamado; así que sin importarle ser indiscreto le pidió un favor a Rogers.

— ¿Puede decirle que revise sus mensajes? Y que su novio le llamó.

Aquella palabra no pasó desapercibida ni para Rogers ni para Barnes, y ambos levantaron la vista rápidamente en dirección del asistente de Coulson, creyendo que habían escuchado mal.

— ¿Tony tiene novio? —preguntó Bucky, siendo el más atrevido de los dos.

—Sí, —dijo Quill con una sonrisa—su novio, Stephen Strange. Lo llamó y dijo que le urge hablar con él.

Peter hizo énfasis en las palabras adecuadas para despertar las alarmas de los otros dos presentes. Ese nombre volvía a repetirse como un mal presagio. Aquel era el nombre de la persona a quien Tony le había confiado el secreto que solo debía mantenerse entre ellos tres. Aquel era el hombre que estaba tomando poder en Marvel de alguna forma que ellos no habían tenido conocimiento. Aquel era el nombre de la persona que Tony juraba que solo eran amigos.

Y resultaba que eran novios.

— ¿Su novio? —preguntó Steve controlando su desconcierto, las palabras de Quill le estaban pesando bastante. — ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—No al cien—admitió, buscando algo en su celular, —pero si a un noventa y cinco por ciento. Mire—le enseñó las fotos que le había tomado el día que Stephen fue a llevarle la chequera a Tony. —No se le logra distinguir el rostro al novio, pero se les nota bastante cómodos el uno con el otro, ¿cierto? Ya estamos ansiosos de que nos lo presente.

Con el teléfono de Quill entre sus manos veía las dos fotos con cierta angustia. En una se notaba que la mano del supuesto novio estaba alrededor de la cintura de Tony mientras este le tomaba del brazo, en la otra sus cabezas estaban muy juntas, viendo algo bastante de cerca, ¡Claro que se notaban que estaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro!

—Yo… no sabía que Tony tenía novio.

—Es algo tímido con respecto a ese tema, pero tuvimos que sacarle la información a fuerza. — rió Quill, orgulloso de su hazaña— Según parece él está muy enamorado, pero es Strange quien no le hace mucho caso. A mí no me gusta ser chismoso pero debo decirle algo ya que al parecer usted le tiene mucho cariño a Stark— dijo mirando a Steve — Al parecer el novio está creando un negocio, y le pidió a Tony que le ayudara.

 _¿Creando un negocio? ¿Acaso será que estaban hablando de Marvel?_ Pensó Steve

—Tendremos que tener cuidado, en cualquier momento nuestro Stark se nos va para trabajar a tiempo completo con su novio.

— ¿Es tan así? —preguntó Bucky, ante la incapacidad de Steve de emitir algún sonido.

—Debería verlo. Se pone rojo cuando mencionamos el tema, y cuando habla de su amor le brillan los ojos. Se lo puedo apostar, jefe. Ese Stephen Strange tiene a Tony comiendo de su palma, cualquier cosa que le pida nuestro pequeño niño lo haría sin dudar. Por favor, no se olvide decirle que revise sus mensajes.

En cuanto Quill se fue Steve se quitó los lentes y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Esto no me gusta—dijo Bucky levantándose de su silla. —No me gusta en lo absoluto.

— ¿Y crees que a mi si?

—Tenemos un problema, y bastante grande.

—Lo sé, Dios. Lo sé.

—Digo, no está mal que él tenga novio, —Bucky deslizó sus dedos por su cabello suelto, pensando en todas las cosas que estaban yendo por mal camino— hasta lo felicito por eso, no creí que fuera capaz de tenerlo alguna vez. Pero ese novio no puede ser la misma persona que sabe que Marvel tiene un embargo sobre Shield, que está manejando las finanzas de Marvel y por sobre todas las cosas, que sabe que Tony es técnicamente dueño de todo. Me dijiste que le habías preguntado sobre ese tal Strange antes de todo esto, cuando te enteraste que trabajaba con él.

—Sí, y solo me dijo que era un compañero de la universidad. Que lo estaba ayudando con la contabilidad de Marvel. No me dijo que eran novios o que le gustaba.

—Bueno, es entendible, ese tipo de cosas son personales y nadie tiene por que andárselas contando a un simple jefe, ¿no crees? Pero eso no significa que no sea algo malo para nosotros, Steve, le has puesto en las manos a Tony la totalidad de Shield. Esto es bastante peligroso.

—Espera. —Dijo, haciendo un pequeño ademan con sus manos — Yo sé que esto se ve mal, pero yo… confió en Tony. Sé que él nunca me traicionará.

O eso prefería creer. El solo hecho de pensar que ese tal Strange podría enamorar a Tony para hacer que los traicionara le estaba dando dolor de cabeza; y uno muy fuerte.

—Yo entiendo que confíes en tu asistente. Incluso yo puedo confiar en él. ¿Pero podemos confiar en ese tal Stephen Strange? No lo conocemos, no sabemos sus intenciones. Estamos hablando de que Tony tiene una empresa millonaria en sus manos, y ese hombre lo sabe. ¿Qué tal si decide enamorarlo para quedarse con nuestra empresa? Quill y los otros saben que tú asistente se estremece por ese “compañero”. ¿Cuánto crees que tarde Stephen en darse cuenta que tiene una mina de oro a sus pies?

— ¿Qué…?

—Piénsalo, Tony le ha dado un puesto en la empresa, le tiene confianza y mete la mano al fuego por él. Le trae las cosas que dejó en la casa y mencionó que trabajan juntos en su casa. Solo hay que sumar dos más dos, Steve. Si ese hombre enamora a Tony, lo tendrá a él y a la empresa e sus manos.

—Tony me es muy leal. —defendió Steve. No podía imaginarse a su asistente traicionándolo de ninguna forma. Bucky tenía que estar completamente loco.

—Para que este plan funcione, Tony tendrá la empresa en sus manos alrededor de un año, Rogers. Recuerda que nuestro plan es a largo plazo. — Bucky se paseó por la oficina, recordando que el plan para volver a Marvel a la normalidad requería tiempo— Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en ese tiempo. Déjame explicarte esto, al final del día ¿a quién crees que Tony le será más leal con el tiempo? ¿Al novio que lo abraza, le llena de caricias, lo espera por las noches o al jefe de la empresa que lo ha pisoteado desde el primer día? Porque déjame recordarte que ese patito no ha tenido el mejor trato desde que entró a Shield.

En ese momento la puerta de presidencia se abrió dejando que Tony entrara. Caminaba atento a unos formularios, así que no se dio cuenta de la expresión de sus jefes hasta que le dejó los papeles a Steve en el escritorio para que los firmara.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, viendo la seriedad en los otros dos.

— ¿Stephen Strange es tu novio? —preguntó Steve de la nada, ignorando las señas que su amigo le hacía desde atrás de Tony indicándole que tuviera más tacto. —Y quiero la verdad esta vez.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Quill te trajo el teléfono — dijo, pasándole el móvil a Tony—y te dejó un mensaje: tu novio, Stephen Strange te necesita con urgencia.

Tony no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras, pensando que las cosas con el tema Strange se estaban saliendo de control.

—Los del grupo creen que es mi novio, ya no sé cómo decirles que no.

La mirada fija de Steve lo hacía sentir incómodo sin poder evitarlo, y tuvo que balancearse de un pie a otro para distraerse con algo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó elevando las cejas— digo, esa es parte de tu vida privada y no tienes el deber de hablarnos de eso. Pero sabes todo lo que está en juego ahora y ese amigo tuyo está lo suficientemente dentro de este lio como para que queramos saber.

—Lo juro. Es solo un amigo que me está ayudando con la empresa.

Steve asintió, sin estar demasiado satisfecho con la respuesta debido al nerviosismo de Tony. El problema era que Tony no podía evitar estar nervioso cuando a quien realmente le gustaba lo observaba de aquella forma.

—Bien, puedes ir a tu oficina.

* * *

El día cero llegó, y con él, nuevos nervios para el presidente y vicepresidente de Shield. Como debían resarcir el fiasco de la colección pasada, tuvieron que hacer ese segundo lanzamiento en un club privado que llamara más la atención de los invitados. Gracias a Pepper—y a su gran habilidad— lograron conseguir que los compradores importantes asistieran aun con la renuencia que tenían de volver a asistir por miedo de encontrarse lo de la vez pasada.

Tanto Thanos como Nébula viajaron para asistir al lanzamiento, y esta vez parecían complacidos con las telas elegidas y los diseños de Loki. Ellos dos sabían que las ventas estaban bajas, pero nadie les dijo qué tan bajas eran para evitar que se preocuparan más de la cuenta.

Aun contrario a los deseos de Sharon, Steve invitó a Tony para que pudiera ver el lanzamiento.

—Nada de trabajo esta vez—le había dicho —iras como invitado especial.

Tony no pudo negarse a la invitación de su jefe y, aunque sabía que tendría que aguantar las miradas cortantes de Sharon y Wanda y ciertos comentarios de los invitados sobre su aspecto “inapropiado” para un lugar como ese, intentó pasarla lo mejor que pudiera.

Aquella invitación tenia doble intención. Steve quiso agradecerle a Stark por su valiosa ayuda en la colección, por lo que sabía que el más joven tenía derecho a disfrutar el buen momento. Pero también estaba el otro detalle: hacerlo sentir bien.

Durante aquellos cinco días desde que Quill les habló de que Tony y Strange podían tener algo, a ninguno se les salió esa idea de la cabeza. Bucky, sin decirle a Steve quien era su informante, consiguió sacarle a Sam algunos detalles —sin delatarse — de aquel tema. Wilson le dijo que Tony sí había admitido que le gustaba un Strange y que sí estaba trabajando en algo para él.

Y aquello les estaba quitando más el sueño de lo que lo hizo el desastre de la primera colección.

A eso de las diez y algo, cuando el desfile había pasado con mucho agrado por parte de los invitados y tan solo estaban en la fiesta posterior, Tony sintió su celular vibrar y vio que lo llamaba Strange. Había estado hablando con Barnes, así que se disculpó un momento para alejarse un poco.

— ¿Stephen?

Bucky estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él para escuchar aquello, y le hizo señas a Steve para que se acercara también en cuanto escuchó aquel nombre. Tony estaba hablando detrás de una columna, así que no sabía que ellos le estaban escuchando.

_—Tony, ¿tardaras mucho en aquella fiesta? Tú papá me está volviendo loco preguntando que tanto tardas, dice que son las diez._

— ¿Estas en mi casa? Ya voy para allá.

_—Sé que te gustaría quedarte más tiempo para estar con tu amor Steve, pero también necesito enseñarte algo de las finanzas de Marvel, te tengo buenas noticias. Y no sabes lo que sucedió, ¡tu madre bordó el logo de Marvel en mi chaleco! Ahora si lo represento bastante._

— Eres un tonto, Strange. Espérame, salgo en unos minutos, ya quiero verte. —agregó lo último con una risa que los otros dos no vieron.

Cuando colgó, no se fijó en que sus jefes dos habían escuchado su pequeña conversación con Stephen. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y se disculpó diciendo que tomaría un taxi para ir a casa.

Steve forzó una sonrisa y le dijo que podía retirarse, pero se mordió el labio con fuerza en cuanto Tony se dio la vuelta y desapareció de su campo de visión. Bucky lo tomó del brazo y ambos salieron al gran balcón del edificio. En aquel sitio no había nadie, y eso era lo que ellos necesitaban.

Obviamente de aquella conversación solo habían escuchado lo que Tony había dicho, pero se les hacía más que suficiente.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? —dijo Bucky. —“Espérame, ya quiero verte.” ¡Está esperándolo en su casa a esta hora!

—Yo he estado en tu casa hasta más tarde—dijo Steve, intentando mantener la calma—he amanecido en tu casa, y tú en la mía.

— ¡Pero ninguno de los dos ha dicho que le gusta el otro! Y todo el grupo de asistentes sabe que a Tony le gusta Strange. Date cuenta Steve, nuestra empresa está en peligro.

Steve apretó los labios imaginándose las palabras de su amigo. ¿Aquella podría ser una posibilidad en verdad?

—Tony no es así. —dijo, pero esta vez no estaba tan seguro de su convicción.

—Tu asistente es una persona Steve. Y se quiebra, y se enamora. Y si ese Strange es inteligente, no dejara pasar la oportunidad de conquistar una mina de oro.

— ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Qué deje de verlo? —desapretó el nudo de su corbata, sintiendo gran estrés en aquel momento. Ni siquiera el whiskey que tenía en la mano era capaz de calmarlo—No puedo decirle de quien puede o no enamorarse.

—No puedes, no podemos. — Admitió Bucky, antes de sonreírle— Pero podemos intervenir acerca de quien lo enamora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo he estado pensando Steve, y tú tienes que enamorar a Tony Stark.


	38. La indecisión: Parte I

**Capítulo 35. La indecisión.**

La música y la conversación de los invitados llegaban atenuada hasta ellos. Desde su posición Steve podía ver a algunos invitados conversando, y divisó a Pepper hablando con Thanos, quien parecía estar feliz con el resultado de aquella presentación de la nueva colección. Podría hasta deducir, si se concentraba lo suficiente y entrecerraba los ojos, lo que podrían estar conversando los invitados.

Pero, en definitiva, aunque no estaban tan lejos de la fiesta principal, la música y la conversación no eran tan fuertes, y por consiguiente no interferían a su conversación con su amigo. Era por eso que Steve ni siquiera podía referir que había escuchado mal debido al ruido, porque no sería cierto. Entendió perfectamente cada una de las palabras dichas por el hombre frente a él, aunque ciertamente habría preferido no hacerlo.

_Lo he estado pensando Steve, y tú tienes que enamorar a Tony Stark._

Esas fueron las palabras de Barnes, que lo veía con una seriedad indescriptible. Quizás todo aquello se debía a que el vicepresidente había tomado demasiado y hablaba sin sentido. Pero Bucky lo miraba fijo, con la seriedad y estoicismo que un ebrio no puede mantener.

Entonces eso quería decir que no estaba ebrio, o por lo menos no lo suficiente para hablar incoherencias.

—Te has vuelto loco, Bucky. —Fue lo único que pudo decir al darse cuenta que había escuchado bien y que su amigo no estaba ebrio.

Loco, eso era lo único que le faltaba: James Barnes, el vicepresidente de Shield, se había vuelto completamente loco.

James negó repetidas veces y se le acercó aún más sin querer que nadie pudiera alcanzar a escuchar lo que diría.

—No Steve, al contrario. He tenido varios días para pensar en esto, y sé que es nuestra única salida. Tú debes de enamorar a tu asistente para asegurarnos de tener la empresa en nuestras manos.

Steve miró a Bucky. Estaba bastante seguro de que su amigo se había vuelto loco, porque eso que le estaba diciendo no podría decirlo nadie en sus cinco sentidos.

— ¿Acaso te estas escuchando? —le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. — ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

—Es nuestra única opción.

— ¡A Tony, quieres que enamore a Tony!

Si bien Rogers mantuvo un tono de voz bajo mientras apretaba los dientes, parecía estarse alterando. A ninguno de los dos les convenía llamar la atención ni que algún invitado escuchara de lo que estaban hablando, así que Bucky pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que todo se acabara y seguir hablando en algún otro lugar más privado.

—Vamos a esperar a terminar con todo esto y hablamos en otro sitio.

De todas formas Pepper iba a llamarlos en ese momento, pues uno de los inversionistas extranjeros quería hablar con el presidente de Shield.

Steve intentó mantener la calma y hablar con los invitados de forma natural pero en todo momento en su mente solo revoloteaban las palabras de su amigo. Simplemente no podía relajarse o apartar esas ideas por un rato, porque en todo momento su mente repetía "enamorar a Tony", como si de un disco rayado se tratara.

Thanos y Nébula se habían retirado casi con los primeros invitados, pues Thanos se sentía ligeramente cansado y deseaba llegar a su departamento. Sharon se alejó un segundo de Pepper—a quien daba las gracias repetidas veces por todo su duro trabajo— y se acercó a él para preguntarle si irían a su departamento o al de ella.

—Bucky quiere hablar unos asuntos conmigo primero. —Le respondió Steve pasando una mano por su cabello. — Si quieres después puedo pasar a tu apartamento.

Sharon entrecerró los ojos con cierta molestia.

—Espero que no sea a buscar a alguna de tus putas —su cara se contrajo en un rictus de asco mientras lo miraba fijamente. —Si es así avísame, para no esperarte despierta.

—No empieces ahora.

Steve resopló y dio media vuelta sin decirle más nada, teniendo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a pelear con Sharon en aquel momento. Para su suerte por lo menos no tuvo que aguantar a T'Challa, quien había decidió no asistir, sabiendo que de todas formas su hermana le contaría todo los pormenores del evento.

Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de irse, Barnes pensó que podrían ir a algún bar tranquilo, pero sabiendo lo delicado que sería aquella conversación decidió que irían a su departamento. De todas formas no había quedado con Sam y podrían hablar de forma más tranquila. Además de que su reserva de alcohol no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún bar, por lo que Steve podía beber todo lo que quisiera para amortiguar aquella información. Aunque estaba muy seguro que ni siquiera el alcohol más fuerte sería capaz de amortiguar aquella información.

Steve entró al departamento de Bucky con la confianza de quien va a la casa de su mejor amigo. Había ido bastantes veces a aquel lugar, a terminar algún trabajo cuando se cansaban de la oficina, a escaparse de Sharon cuando no quería verla o simplemente para hablar. Estaban sentados en el sofá de Bucky, ambos sacos de los trajes habían caído en algún respaldo junto con las corbatas. Steve solo podía mirar la botella de alcohol sobre la pequeña mesita de centro enfocando su vista en los bordes y en la decorativa tapa, mientras escuchaba a su amigo repetir una y otra vez la misma frase: "Enamorar a Tony para asegurar el control de Shield".

—Es una locura. —fue lo único que pudo decir dando un trago a su vaso. —Es una completa locura.

—Locura es que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras alguien se roba nuestra empresa—refutó su amigo, quien había bebido menos que Steve para poder analizar bien la situación. — Cuando contemplamos esta idea del embargo falso ese tal Strange no estaba en la ecuación. Lo más peligroso de todo era mantenerlo en secreto, que nadie se enterara. Pero eso era porque estábamos seguros de que Shield estaba en buenas manos.

—Shield está en buenas manos, —declaró con una furia inusitada quizás gracias al alcohol. — Tony es confiable.

—Tony, Rogers. Tony es confiable. Pero no Strange.

— ¿Acaso crees que yo no sé eso? —protestó colocando el vaso de cristal en la mesita frente a él con más fuerza de la necesaria, produciendo un golpe seco. Se frotó las piernas con ambas manos, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso. —Ya hemos hablado de esto, si a ti no te gusta la cercanía que tienen ellos mucho menos a mí. Además de que Strange parece tener fuerzas en Marvel, porque cada vez que le digo a Tony que mantenga algo en secreto, resulta que su amiguito ya lo sabe.

—Por eso es necesario esto que estoy diciendo.

Steve volvió a pasar las manos por sobre sus piernas varias veces, sintiéndose no solamente nervioso, sino también acorralado. Se puso de pie sin poder aguantar un segundo más estar quieto en aquel sofá. Sentía que se ahogaba ante aquella simple idea. Tuvo que deshacerse de los primeros botones de su camisa para intentar respirar mejor, pero no parecía funcionar.

—Pero... ¿enamorar a Tony? —preguntó casi con miedo. Una cosa era que Bucky dijera esas palabras, otra muy diferente era decirlas él mismo. — ¿Enamorar a Tony Stark?

Barnes tomó un trago de su vaso con lentitud, sintiendo el líquido quemante resbalando por su garganta. Él tampoco se lo estaba tomando a la ligera aunque pudiese parecer lo contrario, pero no tenían otra opción.

—Es nuestra última salida —sentenció.

Steve se quitó los lentes y se frotó la cara al tiempo que una imperiosa necesidad de seguir bebiendo lo inundó. Buscó su vaso y se sirvió nuevamente, pero en ningún momento se sentó en el sofá. Necesitaba estar de pie para no sentirse tan asfixiado.

— ¿Por qué yo? —vio a su amigo con cierto recelo, casi como dudando de lo que diría a continuación. —Tu... a ti por lo menos te gustan los, ya sabes, los hombres.

Barnes lo miró con ganas de hacer un comentario que involucraba el servicio militar de Steve y a un soldado, pero se lo ahorró sabiendo que a Steve no le gustaba demasiado que tocaran aquella tecla. Y, además, necesitaban concentrarse en ese tema. Así que solo levantó el dedo índice, dispuesto a enumerar los puntos importantes de su decisión.

—En primer lugar a mí no me gusta tu asistente.

— ¿Y a mí sí? —preguntó con una ceja alzada. —A mí tampoco me gusta.

—Le tienes más aprecio—respondió James como si fuese una obviedad— tú lo contrataste por sobre todos, ¿no?

—Eso no tiene que ver. Yo no quería a Wanda como mi asistente personal, ella es floja, no sabe de nada y solo serviría de espía para Sharon. Él estaba mejor capacitado.

—Segundo, —continuó, sin hacerle caso a Rogers mientras elevaba un segundo dedo, — él te aprecia más a ti que a mí. No, lo diré de otra forma, él siente algo por ti, Steve.

— Te has vuelto completamente loco.

—No, porque estoy cuerdo es que me di cuenta. Creo que ya te lo había dicho, Tony se desvive por ti. Te apoya con las modelos que llegan a la empresa para que Sharon no las descubra y con las mujeres con las que te ves por fuera. Cada vez que le pides algo, ya sea maquillar un informe o crear una empresa para un auto embargo, lo hace sin pensarlo demasiado. Y eso no es algo pequeño, Steve—hizo una pausa tomando de su vaso, dejando un momento para que Steve entendiera toda la información. —Para el intercambio de regalos se pasó tres días persiguiéndome en la empresa, preguntándome acerca de lo más te gusta. Tú le regalas unos chocolates y un peluche genérico y te dice que le encantó cuando él se dedicó a buscarte algo especial. Créeme, de no haber sido por Strange yo juraba que el corazón de Tony estaba en tus manos. De los dos, quien más tiene oportunidad para luchar contra Strange por el corazón de tu asistente, eres tú mi querido presidente.

Steve tuvo ganas de servirse otro vaso, pero recordó que debía manejar hacia el departamento de Sharon y ya estaba bastante tomado, no deseaba que ella le hiciera alguna escena si lo veía entrar tambaleante o demasiado afectado.

Aunque en honor a la verdad, las palabras de Bucky lo afectaban más que el alcohol.

Steve abrió la boca con la esperanza de insistir un poco más en el hecho de que Barnes era bisexual y así demostrar que él tendría mejor oportunidad, pero se detuvo cuando recordó otro tercer detalle que su amigo aun no mencionaba: la pareja de ambos.

Bucky llevaba unos meses con el hombre que aún no le presentaba, el cual él estaba un 85% seguro de que se trataba de Sam Wilson, su asistente. Según sus cuentas desde la primera vez que Bucky le pidió un consejo acerca de eso, llevaban quizás unos cinco meses. Eso era todo un logro para alguien como Bucky, y parecía estar muy preocupado de hacer algo que lo arruinara. Él por el contrario tenía a Sharon, a quien en verdad jamás le importó engañar en repetidas ocasiones.

Si seguía insistiendo seguramente Bucky accedería a intentarlo, pero su amigo lo había apoyado demasiado como para arruinarle aquella oportunidad. Si bien era obvio que todo aquello lo mantendrían en secreto, era lógico pensar que el novio de su amigo sabría que le estaban engañando si Bucky comenzaba a ponerle excusas. Con Sharon ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, así que podría soportar las escenas de celos que sabía jamás llevarían a nada grave.

Ellos siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente desde que se conocieron, así que Steve pensó que le tocaba sacrificarse en aquel caso. Aunque eso no significara que estaba del todo convencido.

—Es que no creo que pueda Bucky. — soltó, comenzando a caminar lentamente por la sala— Es que piensa, no estamos hablando de algo simple. No es como mis conquistas ocasionales, o las tuyas, por ejemplo. Esas conquistas sabían que no era nada serio. Unas copas, una cama y ya. Estamos hablando de e-na-mo-rar— deletreó la palabra, sintiéndola pesada al pronunciarla. — Se trata de hacerle creer a alguien que me importa, que le correspondo, que lo quiero de verdad. Y ese alguien es una excelente persona, un ángel que nos ha salvado de perder nuestros puestos. ¿Para luego qué? ¿Lo tiro a la basura desde que me devuelva la empresa? Le digo después de un año: "¿sabes qué?, realmente no te quiero, era solo para mantener la empresa" no puedo hacer eso Barnes, no sería justo con alguien que ha hecho tanto por mí.

Bucky asintió repetidas veces, entendiendo el punto de Steve. Él también se sentía como la mierda de estar pensando en aquel plan. Porque, como Steve decía, jamás enamoraron a alguien de esa forma. Sí rompieron muchos corazones, sí fueron unos bastardos, pero nunca jugaron tan alto.

¿Pero que más podrían hacer? Era un hecho —para ellos— que Stephen Strange les suponía un peligro. ¿Quién no se vería tentado en enamorar a una persona que posee una empresa millonaria en sus manos? Y era más que seguro que el chico habría tenido pocas — o ninguna— oportunidades de ese tipo. A Stephen se le haría pan comido enamorarlo y hacer que embargara realmente la empresa para quedarse con ella. Ellos tenían que actuar antes de que eso sucediera.

—Lo se Steve, ¿crees que no se eso? ¿Pero qué otra salida tenemos? Ninguna. Si Strange enamora a Tony, por como hemos visto las cosas ¿acaso no crees que nos quite la empresa de las manos?

—No, no, por supuesto que no, sé que si eso sucede ese Strange pondrá sus manos en Shield, ¿Quién no lo haría? — Se desplomó en el sofá junto a Bucky, sopesando el panorama que se les avecinaba— ¿pero y Sharon? ¿Cómo voy a tener un...romance con alguien dentro de mi oficina con Sharon revoloteando alrededor?

—Has llevado a un par de modelos a tu oficia, te recuerdo.

—No es lo mismo. Estamos hablando de alguien que estará todo el día junto a mí.

—Ya veremos cómo resolver eso. Además, te aseguro que de la última persona en la tierra de la que Sharon sospecharía es de Tony.

—Ella podría apostar más rápido que tú y yo tenemos algo a que estoy con Tony—admitió con una sonrisa, recordando una conversación que tuvo con su prometida.

Bucky se reclinó hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos: —Viéndote desde cierto ángulo no estás tan mal.

—No estamos para bromas. — le cortó Steve, recuperando la seriedad. — Además está el hecho de que Tony sabe que estoy con Sharon, no creo que se crea que de la nada me enamoré de él.

—Mi querido presidente, Tony te ha solapado suficientes aventuras para saber que tú y Sharon se soportan más de lo que se quieren. —Se echó para atrás, acomodándose mejor en el sofá. Sabía que por lo menos ese punto era bastante fácil. — Además te sabes perfectamente todas las excusas que los hombres comprometidos pueden usar con su amante: "Ya no la quiero" "ya no es lo mismo" "Estamos pasando por un mal momento y lo vamos a dejar". Y de todas formas tu compromiso es más por conveniencia que por amor. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y Tony es un chico muy listo para no haberse dado cuenta.

—Todo eso puede estar muy bien, pero aun así está el hecho de que Tony es una persona muy recta, con unos valores fuertes. Te conté la vez que fui a su casa, eso viene de sus padres. Yo dudo mucho que él quiera ser "el amante"

—Déjame decirte esto Steve, ambos sabemos que tu asistente no es la persona más... agraciada de todas —se encogió de hombros, aquella era una verdad que no podían ocultar. — Ese tipo de personas no suele tener muchos pretendientes, por así decirlo. El hecho de que alguien como tú, un hombre deseado por muchos se interese en él, quien además es su amor platónico, hará que cualquier barrera de pudor caiga, créeme.

— ¿Y el hecho de que yo sea heterosexual no crees que le haga dudar?

—Le será más fácil aceptar que eres bi a creer que te fijas en un feo.

— ¿En verdad crees que acepte salir con su jefe?

James levantó una ceja al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. ¿Acaso Steve nunca escuchó hablar de las relaciones jefes-asistentes?

— No serias el primero en andar con un asistente. Solamente serias el primero en no andar con un asistente con buena presencia, es todo.

—Es que ese es el problema, —se quejó, y quizás era el alcohol o el calor de la situación, pero decidió encarar a su amigo. —Por lo menos no es el problema que te pasa con Wilson ¿o me equivoco?

Bucky boqueó, y de haber sido una situación diferente, más relajada, Steve se había reído bastante de la expresión de su amigo. La expresión del temor de haber sido descubierto. Pero aquella no era una situación para reírse demasiado.

—Te conozco Barnes, sé muy bien que estas con Sam Wilson. Para ser sincero me sorprende bastante, pero no puedes decir que me equivoco. —Bucky admitió que aquello era cierto, antes de que Steve continuara— Wilson por lo menos no es feo. No tiene brackets, ni esos lentes. Tampoco se peina con todo el bote de gel ni se viste de esa forma tan anticuada. Así que no es solo un asunto de jefe seduciendo a un asistente. Es un asunto de yo seduciendo a Tony Stark. Piensa, que tal que lo seduzca y en verdad yo le guste ¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo quieres que lo bese?

Bucky sonrió, si Steve ya estaba pensando en esa parte significaba que estaba cediendo ligeramente a aceptar el plan.

—Puedes hacerlo como todo lo desagradable en esta vida: sugestión. Cierras los ojos y te imaginas que besas a una de tus modelos, a una rubia o pelirroja de unos 90-60-90.

—Desearía que fuera una de esas a las que tuviera que besar, sería mucho más fácil. Cuanto daría por haber tenido un asistente con la inteligencia de Tony y el cuerpo de Wanda, me habría resultado más sencillo enamorarlo.

Steve apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, deseando poder tener una salida diferente a aquella situación. No quería en lo absoluto tener que hacer aquello, eran demasiadas las razones por las cuales podría negarse. Y sin embargo, al igual que Bucky, él tampoco veía otra salida.

—Piénsalo esta noche y el fin de semana. Puedes darme la respuesta el domingo.

Asintió mientras se colocaba sus lentes de nueva cuenta. Se quedó una media hora más en el departamento de Bucky hablando de asuntos más triviales, hasta que decidió irse pasada la media noche.


	39. La indecisión: Parte II

Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Sharon. El portero nocturno le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y lo dejó pasar al ascensor. Steve suspiró mientras presionaba el botón del piso 6 y esperó que las puertas se cerraran. Llevaba tanto el saco como la corbata en las manos ya que no había tenido ganas de volvérselas a poner después de la charla que tuvo con su amigo. Como se imaginó Sharon estaba despierta esperándolo en el dormitorio leyendo un libro.

— ¿Te divertiste?

—Bastante, Bucky y yo horneamos unas galletas. No te traje porque siempre estas a dieta.

Sharon cerró el libro con fuerza, gruñendo ligeramente.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Steve, enseñándole la lencería que traía puesta. Ella lo besó, Steve correspondió sin dudar y se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama, quitándose la ropa en el proceso.

Para ella no importaba que tanto tuviera que pelear en el día o a cuantas putas tuviera que espantar, Steve era de su propiedad y siempre regresaba en las noches para hacerle el amor.

Así que suponía que al final del día, ella era la ganadora.

* * *

Era pasada la media noche cuando Sam se frotó los ojos con cansancio al ver aquella nota de voz como mensaje no leído. La presionó para escucharla, aunque sabía muy bien lo que probablemente diría.

— _Sam ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Por qué no contestas mis malditas llamadas? ¿Acaso no te importo? ¿No soy nadie para ti ya? No puedo creer eso, sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti. Vamos bebé por favor déjame verte. Tu prima me tiene harto diciéndome que ya no me quieres, pero sé que eso no es verdad. Ella dijo que tienes a otro, pero yo sé que yo soy el único en tu vida. Dime que no tienes otro bebé._

Braddock se había vuelto demasiado insistente, dejándole regalos en la puerta y varios mensajes que Sam nunca contestaba.

Inspiró con lentitud, sabiendo que le tocaría hablar frente a frente con él para terminar con aquello, aunque era algo que realmente no quería.

Se giró en la cama cuando recibió otro mensaje, uno que le alegró la noche después del mensaje de Braddock.

Era un mensaje de Bucky que decía _No tengo sueño,_ y venía acompañado de una foto bastante sugestiva. Sam sonrió dándole al botón de video llamada, de repente él tampoco tenía sueño.

* * *

Eran las doce y media de la madrugada cuando Gamora se levantó de la cama enojada, lanzándole una almohada a Peter Quill en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desconfiado?! —gritó Gamora desde el otro lado de la cama. — ¡¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?! ¿Es que acaso estos años de relación para ti no significan nada? ¿Crees que soy una puta que se irá con la primera cara bonita que vea?

—No dije eso—respondió Quill con la cabeza baja, jugando con la almohada entre sus manos. —Yo no me refería a eso.

Estaba sentado en la cama como un niño al que acaban de regañar. Y tal vez era eso, un niño inmaduro.

— ¡Sí lo dijiste! ¡Si lo dijiste! —gritaba ella con rabia, cansada de aquella situación. —Me tienes harta con tu desconfianza Peter, ¡me tienes harta! Yo no puedo hacer nada, yo no puedo decir nada que tú creas que te estoy atacando o que es una indirecta. ¡Y no Quill, no es así!

—Es que yo se....

— ¡No! ¡No sabes nada! —Explotó, interrumpiéndole— Yo te amo Quill, así como eres. No me importó tu maldito físico cuando me metí contigo ni me importa ahora. No tienes el cuerpo de un modelo y no tienes el cuerpo de mi ex pero eso a mí no me importa. ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!

Gamora se calló, apretando los labios y los puños para mantener la calma.

Peter se quedó en silencio. Era extraño, nunca en su vida le importó verdaderamente su físico. Si bien hacia el suficiente ejercicio y se moderaba para no morir por una arteria obstruida, debía admitir que estaba pasado de peso. Quizás estaba a un sándwich de reventar, como le dijo un amigo una vez, pero jamás le importó realmente como para acomplejarse. Porque, siendo sincero, la comida le gustaba más que estar en forma.

Pero aquello no le importó hasta que Gamora llegó a su vida. Siempre había sentido que ella era mucho para él: demasiado bonita e inteligente, además de graciosa e interesante. Y si bien se sorprendió cuando ella aceptó salir con él, Peter siguió creyendo que ella era demasiado buena; y fue algo que las amistades de ella —y su exnovio— se encargaban de restregarle en la cara. Si bien Gamora había puesto en su lugar a esas "amistades", Peter siempre pensó que tenían un punto de razón.

Y siempre le quedaba la duda. La duda de que algún día ella lo dejaría por alguien mejor o la duda de que ella no lo amaba tanto como decía. Y el problema es que una relación no resiste tantas dudas, y si bien era algo que Peter sabia, no podía evitarlo y terminaba sacando el tema a colación.

Gamora vio el reloj, dándose cuenta que era demasiado tarde para irse a su propio departamento, pero no tenía ganas de seguir peleando con su novio. Lo quería, sí, pero nadie podía aguantar tantas dudas cuando nunca había hecho nada para que esas dudas existieran.

Quill sintió la incomodidad de su novia y se puso de pie, sujetando su almohada.

—Dormiré en la sala. —Dijo con voz baja, saliendo de la habitación.

Gamora lo vio salir y se sentó en la cama, dudando de si dormiría algo aquella noche.

* * *

Loki tenía algo de lo cual quejarse y es que, el ser tan dedicado como él lo era a sus diseños tenía sus desventajas, pues en todo ese tiempo en el que terminaba la colección realmente su mente no pudo enfocarse del todo en el tema de Thor, hasta ese momento.

Después del lanzamiento, el cual fue todo un éxito gracias a sus —modestia aparte — diseños, se había ido con uno de sus modelos para celebrar a un bar bastante elegante. Era un modelo que solo había sido contratado para aquel desfile. Tenía quizás unos 22 años, pero era sumamente esbelto y hermoso en todos los sentidos, con unos ojos color verdes claros y una piel perfecta. El modelo se encontraba besándole el cuello y susurrándole cosas que Loki no llegaba a entender del todo, porque realmente no le estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del pobre chico. Su mente solo estaba puesta en las palabras de Thor dichas por Tony: "inmaduro" y "No sabe amar".

¿En verdad Odinson pensaba que él era inmaduro? A Loki le parecía que era al revés, que era Thor el inmaduro al no poder superar a una persona que le había abandonado tantos años atrás sin ninguna explicación y que no disfrutaba de la vida como se debía, para Loki eso era lo inmaduro.

O eso quería creer, porque no se convencía del todo ni dejaba de pensar en aquello.

Entre la rabia y el desasosiego que aquel mar de pensamientos le provocaba se levantó de repente, sabiendo que no podría estar tranquilo hasta que el responsable de sus problemas hablara.

—Me voy—le dijo al chico lanzando unos billetes en la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

Salió del lugar de forma rápida y se subió a su auto acelerando tanto como pudo. Tan tarde como era no había mucho tránsito y eso le facilitaba las cosas. Llegó a su destino en un parpadeó y, sin importarle que faltaban unos quince minutos para que el reloj marcara la una de la mañana, tocó la puerta repetidas veces con furia y con toda la fuerza que pudo concentrar. Nadie respondió. Algo lógico si Odinson estaba durmiendo. Pero aquello poco le importó y volvió a tocar más veces.

Logró ver la luz del segundo piso encenderse —donde supuso estaba la habitación del rubio—, y un segundo después la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Thor.

Odinson estaba sin la parte superior del pijama, solo usando los pantalones del pijama y unas pantuflas rosadas.

Loki se frustró aún más de lo que ya estaba. No entendía cómo podía afectarle lo que pensara de él alguien como Thor. Era obvio que le atraía, pero no entendía cómo demonios ocurrió aquello. Thor era tan malditamente diferente a los hombres con los que estaba. Si bien Thor podía considerarse apuesto no era ni hermoso ni delicado ni era esbelto. Era más viejo que los chicos con los que salía. Siempre llevaba el cabello despeinado —cosa que Loki detestaba—; tenía una cicatriz en un ojo, lo que le quitaba la perfección a su rostro —y Loki siempre buscaba la perfección —, además de que era muy grande, contrario a la elegancia y esbeltez que Loki buscaba en los hombres con los que se acostaba.

 _¿Cómo mierdas me gusta alguien como él?_ Se preguntó con rabia, viendo la cara de confusión de su asistente al verlo parado en su puerta.

—Loki, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin contestar Loki lo empujó ligeramente para entrar en la casa, y se puso a buscar algo entre los muebles y el desorden de la sala. Thor no podía decir que era el rey del orden, pues en su sala había muchas cosas desperdigadas, principalmente cosas que su jefe dejaba cuando iba a trabajar a su casa.

—Dejé unas muestras de tela aquí la última vez que vine. —respondió Loki sin más, rebuscando sin buscar realmente entre las cosas que había dejado.

— ¿Unas muestras de tela? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.

De ser cierto aquello, el genio creativo solo necesitaba enviarle un mensaje—como había hecho otras veces— y Thor le llevaría lo que necesitara al día siguiente. No entendía la necesidad de irlas a buscar a la una de la mañana.

—Sí Odinson, son unas muestras de tela de lino y seda en unos colores especiales. — Decía, aunque ya se notaba que en vez de buscar solo revolvía las cosas que encontraba. — Las necesito.

Thor se rindió y decidió que no podía pensar demasiado en las cosas que hacia su jefe. De todas formas no podía negar que aquella inesperada visita le había hecho bastante bien. No estaba teniendo un buen momento viendo unas fotos de él y Jane en la oscuridad de su habitación, y ahora que no se encontraba solo le daba vergüenza lo que estuvo a punto de hacer por la increíble tristeza que lo inundó.

Sonrió pacientemente y se dispuso a ayudar a Loki a buscar esas muestras de tela, pero entonces el genio creativo se giró hacia él y lo encaró, serio.

— ¿Soy inmaduro?

— ¿Que?

— ¿Qué si me consideras una persona inmadura? —repitió más alto y con expresión indignada.

Thor no entendía con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo ni por qué Loki preguntaba eso de la nada. Pero Laufeyson lo veía expectante, y parecía que no se movería hasta que le contestara.

—Yo no diría que eres inmaduro solo...

— ¿Que? —preguntó ante la indecisión de Thor.

— ¿Te pasó algo?

Loki lo miró con rabia mal contenida, sin saber realmente si quería escuchar la verdad que podría decirle Thor. Así que decidió cambiar de tema.

— Prepárame un té. —Resopló sentándose en el mueble. — El lanzamiento de la colección de hoy me dejó agotado.

Thor se le quedó mirando, teniendo aún más fuerte la idea de que su jefe era bipolar. Pero se quedó estático ante aquella petición.

— ¿Prepárame un té...?

Loki giró el rostro, sabiendo lo que su asistente quería que dijera. Gruñó por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos antes de decir:

— Prepárame un té, por favor. — Forzó una sonrisa sarcástica y agregó: — ¿está mejor?

—Mucho mejor—respondió el rubio con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que Loki se incomodara. — ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Laufeyson no contestó, pero Thor sabía que sí quería algo para comer. Entrando en la cocina pensó que no le importaban los cambios de humor de su jefe, a decir verdad se le hacían divertidos y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? le resultaban un chaleco salvavidas en muchas ocasiones.

Puso la tetera mientras pensaba en lo que habría pasado de Loki no haber ido esa noche, y pensó que debería volver a agendar una cita con su doctor.

Aun no estaba listo para dejar la terapia.


	40. Los lobos y los corderitos. Parte I

**Capítulo 36. Los lobos y los corderitos.**

**Domingo 5:25 pm.**

Clint se estiró ligeramente en el sofá. Sus hijos estaban en el suelo sobre unos almohadones viendo un programa animado mientras el bebé jugueteaba en el suelo en su alfombra de seguridad.

Se sentía cansado debido al fin de semana de mierda que había tenido, y todo debido a que él sábado se había reunido con Laura, y eso siempre le arruinaba los días. Tenían meses sin recibir un centavo de parte de Laura y ella solo se excusaba diciendo que no tenía dinero y que tenía muchas deudas por pagar. Aquello era completamente falso debido a que le acababa de regalar el último iPhone a su novio junto con un costoso reloj. Barton lo sabía por qué el muchacho posteaba todos los regalos que Laura le hacía en redes sociales, y eso le hacía enojar aún más.

 _—Nuestros hijos tienen gastos, maldición._ —le había dicho a la quien fue su esposa. — _Tengo que pagar lo de su educación y Cooper tuvo que ir al dentista. ¿Acaso crees que ellos no comen? No quiero tu dinero para mí, es para ellos._

Laura le había dicho que por el momento no tenía nada y que quizás podría darle algo la próxima semana. Y le pidió de favor que le firmara los papeles de divorcio. Clint no los firmó y salió del lugar furioso. Quizás era la única forma que tenía de vengarse: no dándole el divorcio de forma sencilla.

Debido a eso se pasó lo que restó del sábado y el domingo con un terrible dolor de cabeza que no parecía mermar. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y su humor no mejoraba.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a la cerdita rosa de la pantalla escuchó el sonido de la notificación de WhatsApp, revisó su teléfono y vio que el mensaje venia de Pietro.

**Pietro: ¿Estás listo?**

No había sabido del chico desde el viernes. Pietro le había llevado desde Shield un par de veces a su casa y le escribía constantemente cosas triviales. Barton frenaba en cierta forma cuando el modelo intentaba hacer algún comentario sugerente o acercársele demasiado, y en verdad no entendía por qué se esforzaba tanto cuando ya le había dejado en claro que no lograría nada. Respondió el mensaje con un _¿Listo para qué?,_ pero Pietro no le contestó, y en cambio escuchó un toque en su puerta pasados dos minutos. Se levantó dejando a sus hijos en la sala y, al abrir la puerta, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Clint a Quicksilver, quien estaba de pie en su puerta con una radiante sonrisa.

El chico era guapo y eso era innegable. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris desabotonada de la parte superior. Su cabello plateado despeinado le daba un aire aún más atractivo, y Barton se volvió a preguntar que hacia ese chico parado en la puerta de alguien como él que lo había rechazado varias veces.

—Te dije que los llevaría a comer helado. —respondió entrando a la casa sin esperar invitación y viendo a los niños— ¿Quién quiere helado?

— ¡Quicksilver! —gritaron Lila y Cooper al mismo tiempo, levantándose del suelo para saludar al amigo de su padre.

En una de esas que Pietro llevó a Clint a casa luego del trabajo, aprovechó para conocer a sus hijos. Y fue lógico que el encanto natural del modelo encantara a los hijos de Clint, quienes lo llamaron rápidamente por su apodo.

Clint recordó que Pietro le había comentado que quería salir algún día con él, por supuesto que "como amigos". Barton le dijo que era algo difícil pues no podía dejar a sus hijos solos, y que quien cuidaba a su bebé en la semana estaba ocupada los fines de semana. Si bien aquello no era mentira, Clint usó eso más como una excusa para no tener que salir con el chico, ya que realmente no creía sentirse cómodo saliendo solo con él.

Pero Pietro, quien no se rendía tan fácil, le dijo: _"Pues salgamos con ellos. A tus hijos les caigo bien, ellos me caen bien a mí, supongo que eso elimina cualquier problema ¿cierto?"._

Clint no se esperó que Pietro hablara en serio.

—Yo no creo que...

—Vamos Clint, no seas aguafiestas. —Le cortó y se giró para dirigirse a los niños, — estoy muy seguro que Cooper y Lila quieren ir por un helado ¿verdad niños?

Cuando a una niña de cinco años, y a un niño de ocho se les pregunta si quieren helado, es obvio que dirán que sí y saltaran de la emoción. Eso lo sabía muy bien Pietro, quien le sonrió triunfalmente a Clint sabiendo que se había salido con la suya.

Clint lo miró con los labios apretados, indeciso entre si reírse por tan maravillosa jugada, o enojarse por aquella manipulación, pero desistió pensando que ir por un helado no le haría daño a nadie, y de esa forma él mismo podría distraerse del tema de Laura.

* * *

Bruce se pasó el fin de semana de forma tranquila. Asistió a sus clases de los sábados las cuales quizás no eran la gran cosa, pero representaban un avance, ya que no pensaba ser mensajero durante toda su vida. Los domingos en la mañana asistía a un grupo de ayuda para personas que tenían problemas con el alcohol. Si bien el ya no era un "paciente" precisamente, asistía para ayudar a otros a superar aquella situación, así como lo había hecho él.

Era domingo y pasaban de las seis cuando su celular sonó. Estaba tirado en su cama y tuvo que estirarse para alcanzarlo de la mesilla de noche. El nombre que aparecía era el de Natasha, y sonrió al saber que la chica lo estaba llamando.

Pero no era Natasha al otro lado de la línea.

_— ¿Bruce?_

— ¿Leonid? —preguntó, reconociendo la voz del niño.

— _Ven a mi casa, por favor_ —dijo el niño y Bruce notó que estaba ligeramente alterado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó sentándose en la cama— ¿Dónde está Natasha?

 _—Está gritando_ —respondió Leonid, y fue obvio que estaba llorando. _—Está peleando con mi abuelo y están gritando. Están haciendo mucho ruido. Mi abuela está llorando._

Bruce se asustó y se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo para vestirse y salir en su moto. Había terminado con la camiseta al revés y con el pelo bastante despeinado, pero poco le importaba. Lo último que Leonid le dijo antes de que le colgara fue que Natasha le había encerrado en la habitación antes de que comenzara la pelea, y Bruce pensó que ella había hecho aquello para protegerlo de la furia de su abuelo.

No era un secreto para Banner el hecho de que Dimitri Romanoff, además de insultar y gritar a Natasha, también la golpeaba cuando se embriagaba o molestaba lo suficiente. Y recordando eso aceleró tanto como pudo, apenas respetando las señales de tránsito, con gran necesidad de llegar a la casa de los Romanoff.

En casa de los Romanoff había un caos. A Natasha apenas le había dado tiempo de encerrar a Leonid en la habitación antes de que su padre comenzara a maldecir y a romper cosas a su alrededor. Ella no recordaba qué, exactamente, había desencadenado aquello. Pero no importaba, Dimitri no buscaba excusas muy reales para tratarla mal e insultarla sin escrúpulos. El problema principal resultaba en que aquel día estaba bebiendo —demasiado— y se había enojado tanto que tomó el atizador para golpear a su hija. La amenazó con que se largara de la casa y le dejara a Leonid, diciéndole que de todas formas ella era una mala madre.

Natasha intentó enfrentarlo, pero él era más fuerte. Sasha, su madre, lloraba intentando apelar con palabras a su esposo, pero él la empujó diciéndole que no se metiera en sus asuntos. En algún punto Natasha logró escaparse de su padre y entró en la habitación que compartía con Leonid poniéndole pestillo a la puerta. Dimitri quería entrar y seguía gritándole obscenidades desde fuera, pero ella lo ignoró en pos de empacar unas cuentas ropas del niño y de ella en una mochila.

Tenía un brazo ensangrentado junto con una herida en la barbilla. Además de un ojo golpeado que en poco se tornaría morado, pero no se detuvo ni un segundo a ver sus heridas.

—Busca tu oso de peluche —le dijo ella al niño, — vamos a salir.

No sabía a donde irían, pero ya no podía quedarse más tiempo en aquella casa.

— ¡Tú puedes irte de aquí prostituta! —gritaba Dimitri al otro lado de la puerta. — ¡Pero al niño lo dejas hija de puta! ¡él es mío!

— ¡Él es mi hijo y me lo llevó a donde me dé la gana! —le gritó ella, cerrando la mochila. No sabía cómo saldrían de la habitación con Dimitri esperándoles fuera, pero necesitaba pensar en algo rápido.

Sasha Romanoff lloraba detrás de su marido intentando hacer que se calamara, pero él no le hacía caso. Tocaron la puerta principal con rabia y de forma repetida, y ella corrió a abrir de forma desesperada, rezando para que fuera alguien que los pudiera ayudar. Y entre lágrimas dio gracias al ver a Bruce Banner al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Llévatela de aquí! — Le gritó Sasha a Bruce — ¡Llévatela de aquí o la matará!

Bruce entró a la casa rápidamente sin decirle nada a la mujer y corrió hasta la habitación que sabía era de Leonid y de Nat. Ella había abierto la puerta, dispuesta a empujar a su padre —aunque eso significara recibir otro golpe— y escapar cargando a su hijo.

Banner vio todo aquello, el momento en que ella salía con sangre en su ropa, el momento en que Dimitri levantó el atizador para asestar otro golpe y el momento en que Leonid salía detrás de su madre. Bruce actuó rápido y detuvo la mano del hombre para empujarlo contra una pared. Dimitri era un hombre en forma y logró mantener el equilibrio tras aquel empujón, tan solo chocando contra la pared.

—Si le vuelve a poner la mano encima lo mato—le dijo Bruce a Dimitri, con rabia desbordando por cada poro de su piel y los dientes apretados casi al punto de romperlos. Sus amigos bromeaban con él diciendo que cuando se enojaba, parecía transformarse en otro hombre lejano al amable y tranquilo Bruce. —No me importará acabar con alguien como usted.

Dimitri lo amenazó pero a Banner poco le importó. Tiró de Natasha con una mano y a Leonid con la otra para sacarlos de aquella casa.

Los subió a ambos a su moto que, si bien no era muy seguro, no tenían opción. Los llevaría a su casa en un primer lugar, ya después verían que hacer.

* * *

Eran las nueve y media de la noche del domingo cuando Steve suspiró tomando su celular. Sharon se estaba bañando y el aprovechó ese momento para alejarse de la habitación y marcar el número de su amigo. Lo había pensado todo aquel fin de semana y, aunque no podía decir que estaba del todo convencido, no encontraba salida a su situación.

Confiaba en Tony, sí, pero no en Stephen Strange y en lo que pudiese hacer para convencer a su asistente de entregarle la empresa. Así que, con un suspiro atorado, esperó a que Bucky contestara la llamada para decirle:

—Hagamos el plan.

Y Steve no tenía idea de todo lo que eso cambiaria en su vida.

* * *

**Lunes**.

El cielo estaba iluminado aquella mañana del lunes, con el sol brillando en todo su esplendor; y a Steve le pareció que el cielo se burlaba de él, porque parecía estar demasiado feliz ante su penosa situación. Bucky le había explicado que tenía un plan para poner en marcha el enamoramiento, y le indicó que actuara como normalmente lo hacía hasta que llegara la hora, que sería en la noche, y que se mantuviera relajado.

¿Pero cómo podría relajarse sabiendo lo que iban a hacer?

Al contrario, estaba incluso más nervioso que el día del lanzamiento de su primera colección. Y eso era mucho qué decir.

Decidió pasarse casi toda la mañana en producción y así no tener que estar en su oficina, de esa forma no tendría necesidad de ver a Tony. Porque, cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar mirarlo completamente de arriba abajo, intentando encontrar algo que le atrajera de su asistente para que le fuera más sencillo enamorarlo; pero no encontraba nada. Casi arrastró a Bucky fuera de la oficina a la hora de comer para ir a un restaurante y, a eso de las tres, cuando ya no podía seguir paseando en Shield pues necesitaba firmar unos papeles, se los llevó todos a la oficina de vicepresidencia y ocupó aquel espacio como si fuese suyo.

—Debes de tranquilizarte Steve, no puedes estar nervioso o sospechará que algo malo pasa.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, Bucky. Me he pasado todo el día viéndolo, intentando internalizar lo que voy a hacer. Pero es que no puedo, simplemente no puedo. No me atrae en lo más mínimo.

Bucky apoyó su barbilla en una mano y el codo en el escritorio, sabía que eso sería un problema que necesitarían resolver con mucho alcohol.

— A eso de las cinco vamos a hacer una reunión en la sala de juntas con él, para hablar del avance y eso, la retrasaremos lo más posible y cuando sea algo tarde diré que deberíamos salir a comer algo, para despejarnos y seguir trabajando.

— ¿Pero a comer algo en dónde? —preguntó Steve irritado. —No podemos ir a uno de nuestros restaurantes donde nos conoce todo el mundo.

— Lo tengo todo planeado. —Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, — Es un bar que conozco de poca monta, nada fino. De esos que están tan oscuros que apenas puedes ver con quien estás hablando y la música no te deja escucharlo. Beberás lo suficiente hasta que su cara se torne borrosa y las luces no te dejen distinguirlo, pero no demasiado para que te enredes con las palabras. Diré alguna excusa para irme y dejarlos solos. Y ahí haces lo que tienes que hacer.

—Tu plan es maravilloso. Me deja a mí el 90% del trabajo sucio.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? No creo que él quiera besarte conmigo presente. No creo que sea del tipo exhibicionista.

Steve suspiró con pesadez, sabiendo que aquello era cierto. Tenía que comenzar a internalizarse que aquella noche besaría a Tony Stark.

* * *

Tony le dio un mordisco a su dona, pausando un momento en su trabajo para pensar. Estaba preocupado por Natasha. Supo de la pelea que tuvo con sus padres y de que ahora estaba con su hijo en casa de Bruce. No se podía imaginarse lo que sería eso. Si bien su padre era bastante controlador, jamás le había dicho un insulto y, mucho menos le había puesto un dedo encima. Por lo menos bruce había llegado en el momento oportuno, y quien sabe, quizás Romanoff terminara aceptando los sentimientos que todos veían que tenía.

También había otra cosa que lo tenía pensando. Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde y podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que aquel lunes había sido extraño, demasiado extraño. Y toda aquella _extrañeza_ podía adjudicarse a su jefe, Steve Rogers. En la mañana al llegar lo saludó, pero este le devolvió una mirada extraña, casi como si lo estuviera escaneando de arriba a abajo y salió de la oficina alegando que necesitaba ir a producción. Se lo cruzó nuevamente a eso de medio día y nuevamente Steve lo miró de la misma forma que en la mañana, con una expresión indescifrable, para alejarse de él de forma rápida con Bucky luego de un rápido asentimiento a su petición de que necesitaba su firma en unos papeles. Sabía que los estaba firmando en la oficina de vicepresidencia, y no entendía del todo por qué parecía estar actuando tan extraño.

— ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? —se preguntó al tiempo que terminaba su dona.

Su celular vibró en ese momento, revisó la pantalla y vio que era Stephen quien lo llamaba.

_— ¿Cómo está el amigo más lindo del mundo?_

Tony bufó, sabiendo que Strange no lo halagaba sin pedir algo.

— ¿Qué me quieres pedir Stephen?

 _— ¿Por qué crees que quiero pedirte algo?_ —Su voz sonó ofendida, pero luego se rió— _Olvídalo, sí quiero. ¿Puedo usar tu computadora? No sé qué le pasó a la mía y necesito enviar un correo._

—Sí, no hay problema. Creo que mamá esta en casa y sabes que ella te deja subir sin problemas.

 _—María me adora, sabe que yo soy una buena influencia para ti. Oye, también te llamé para avisarte que el_ _abogado me está preguntando qué vamos a hacer. Ya sabes, es un poco extraño el que tengamos un embargo preventivo sobre una empresa millonaria y no hagamos algún movimiento todavía._

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero supongo que mis jefes querrán seguirlo manteniendo de forma preventiva por más tiempo.

_— ¿Puedes preguntarles a tus jefes? Le dije que te llamaría para confirmar cualquier movimiento, y le informaría esta misma tarde._

—Sí, te llamó en unos minutos.

Tony colgó la llamada y con el celular en mano se puso de pie para ir a la oficina de vicepresidencia, sabiendo que aquel tema era importante y a sus jefes no les molestaría que los interrumpiera para preguntarle acerca de aquello. Vio a Sam concentrado en una llamada y tocó la puerta. Ante el "entre" de Bucky, ingresó.

Barnes estaba tras el escritorio y Steve de pie, parecía estar caminando alrededor de la oficina. Ambos lo vieron de una forma extraña —al igual que todo el día.

—Disculpen, —se excusó, entrando completamente en la oficina. —Pero hay un problema.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bucky.

—Es el abogado. Ha estado preguntando si procede con el embargo o si seguimos esperando. Me imagino que prefieren seguir esperando, pero quise preguntarles para confirmar.

— ¿Estabas hablando con él? —preguntó Steve viendo el teléfono de Tony en su mano.

—No, con Stephen, él se ha estado comunicando con el abogado.

Rogers mantuvo a raya el rictus de desagrado que le supuso escuchar ese nombre. Barnes lo notó, y fue él quien habló para evitar que Steve dijera algo indebido.

—Dile que vamos a mantener el embargo preventivo, que no haga ningún movimiento. —Tony asintió y antes de que se fuera, Barnes agregó algo más, — Tony, hay algo que queremos informarte, a las cinco los tres vamos a ir a la sala de juntas para discutir el movimiento de la semana pasada. Quizás tengamos que quedarnos hasta tarde, sabes que es mucha información. 

—De acuerdo, tendré todos los balances listos para esa hora. —respondió, saliendo de aquella oficina y cerrando tras de sí.

Steve solo esperó un segundo después de ver la puerta cerrarse para acercarse al escritorio con furia. Tenía los puños apretados y caminaba en el espacio reducido de aquella oficina como bestia enjaulada.

— ¡¿Pone a su noviecito a negociar con el abogado y quiere que me crea que no son novios?!

Bucky suspiró sabiendo que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más peligro corría de que Stephen envolviera a Tony en sus manos.

—Calma Rogers, ¿ves por qué debemos hacer esto? Y debemos hacerlo hoy, no podemos perder más tiempo.


	41. Los lobos y los corderitos. Parte II

Sharon se cruzó de brazos detrás de su escritorio, dejando los papeles en los que trabajaba a un lado. Escuchaba las palabras de Wanda atentamente acerca de no tener dinero, aunque ya se conocía todas las excusas de la pelirroja acerca de por qué el sueldo no le alcanzaba para llegar a fin de mes y pagar sus deudas. Todas aquellas excusas las daba envuelta en un vestido de diseñador y con el perfume —si la nariz de Sharon no fallaba— de Chanel; y no quería comprender que debía dejar de comprar ropa tan costosa cada semana. Eran alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde y la pelirroja tenía unos veinte minutos frente a ella, suplicándole que le prestara dinero hasta que pagaran ese mes.

—Ya te he prestado mucho dinero, Wanda. Antes de pedirme más deberías pagarme lo que me debes.

— ¡Sharon, pero es que no tengo nada! —Se quejaba Wanda, agitando repetidas veces su cabello— El sueldo miserable que me pagan aquí no me alcanza para nada.

Sharon arrugó la nariz, siendo que ella fue la que le puso un sueldo a su amiga por encima de lo normal para aquel puesto de asistente.

— ¿Y si dejas de comprar ropa y zapatos y te pones a pagar tus deudas primero? —su tono de voz fue seco e hiriente pero no pudo evitarlo. — Digo yo, así no tienes que venir donde mi para que te preste dinero tantas veces.

Wanda se cruzó de brazos, herida por aquellas palabras.

—Pero Sharon ¿Cómo mantendré mi estatus si ando repitiendo ropa y zapatos? El problema es el sueldo. Tú estás bien porque tu sueldo es excelente, de persona adinerada y no necesitas andar mendigando.

—Pero si ganas más que cualquier asistente.

— ¿Y yo soy una simple asistente? —se señaló a sí misma, su cara adquiriendo un rictus de asco enorme. —Alguien como yo debería estar en un puesto más alto. Me da asco hasta que me compares con los demás asistentes del club de los raros.

Sharon levantó las manos en son de paz, no queriendo iniciar una discusión con Maximoff que sabía no iba a ganar.

—Ya, perdón, lamento haberte ofendido de esa forma. —Expresó con una media sonrisa—No te volveré a comparar con ellos.

—Más te vale. —Ella pareció calmarse ante esa disculpa, y se inclinó en el escritorio para acercarse a la rubia—Además, yo no ocupo un espacio entre ellos, están completos ya.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienen de todo — dijo Wanda con una sonrisa completa, y levantó los dedos para irlos enumerando: —Tienen a Quill, el gordo; al enano cornudo de Barton; y a tu asistente, la "extraterrestre" con nombre horrendo, hablas dos segundos con ella y te explota la cabeza.

Sharon se rió ante aquello, dándole la razón a su amiga.

—No te olvides del grandulón de Thor— agregó la rubia— parece leñador. Y cuando se para a un lado de Loki, que es muy esbelto, se ve todavía más grande y desgarbado.

— Y con esa cicatriz en el ojo se ve aun peor. Parece un pirata o un oso tuerto, —apoyó Wanda, conteniendo su risa para que no las escucharan desde fuera. Levantó un quinto dedo mientras seguía enumerándolos— La prostituta de la recepcionista y el pobretón ojeroso de Wilson, y ¿Cómo se llama el mensajero? También pertenece al club.

— ¿Bruce?

—Ese mismo, un enclenque pobre ¿y sabes que escuché? Que lo han visto en lugares de rehabilitación para alcohólicos. Ese tipo de personas siempre son un fracaso en la vida. Nunca llegan a nada. Al club solo le faltaba el feo, y para eso llegó el horrendo del asistente de tu novio.

—Horrendo y creído, —afirmó Sharon echándose para atrás en su silla— porque aparte de feo, tiene un aire de superioridad. Debería aprender su lugar.

—Por eso no debes compararme con ellos. —Sentenció Wanda, moviendo su cabello con una mano— Yo soy bella, tengo más gastos. Por favor Sharon, ¿sí? Préstame algo.

Sharon suspiró y tomó su bolso de su escritorio para buscar su chequera.

—Está bien, pero será la última vez.

—Prometo devolverte desde que me paguen el sueldo.

* * *

Natasha suspiró quizás por décima vez en aquel día, tomó el espejo de su bolso y se miró disimuladamente en él, comprobando que su maquillaje estaba perfecto.

Por lo menos el golpe de su ojo no era tan grande como pensó que sería, pero aun así tuvo que utilizar una buena cantidad de maquillaje y la ayuda de Gamora —que sabía maquillar a la perfección — para poder cubrir el golpe. Ella era la recepcionista de Shield, no podía estar con un ojo morado recibiendo a las personas.

Después de que Banner la sacó a ella y a Leonid de la casa Romanoff los llevó sin decir una palabra a su casa. Leonid se olvidó del incidente rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que estarían un tiempo con Bruce, el niño adoraba a Bruce y pasar tiempo con él. En cuanto a las heridas de Natasha, estas no eran graves, por lo que ella decidió no ir al hospital.

Natasha no sabía que iba a hacer. No tenía dinero para alquilar nada, y no podía simplemente ir a cualquier sitio teniendo a un niño de diez años. Pero Bruce, adivinando sus pensamientos le dijo:

_—Siempre te he dicho que puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa. Es pequeña pero tiene dos habitaciones. Además sabes que no te impondría nada, seguimos siendo mejores amigos y no puedo dejar que Leonid no tenga un lugar donde quedarse. Si bien no soy su padre, sabes que lo quiero como a mi hijo._

Romanoff aceptó diciendo que pagaría el alquiler y Bruce, aunque quiso negarse a aquello, terminó cediendo, pues nadie le gana a Natasha en una discusión.

Todos sus compañeros se enteraron de su situación en la hora de la comida, cuando se reunieron en el Helicarrier. En ese momento, Gamora la había visto con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándole sin palabras acerca delo qué pensaba hacer con su situación con Bruce, pero Natasha realmente no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Y mataba por saberlo.

* * *

A eso de las cinco se reunieron Steve, Bucky y Tony en la sala de juntas con el resumen de las cuentas y los balances pendientes. Realmente iban mal, muy mal. El haber tenido que lanzar una colección de moda con las telas costosas, si bien sabían que la venderían toda, por el momento les había dejado sin un centavo. El déficit de dinero seguía siendo demasiado grande y con solo dos días de haber salido la colección necesitarían buscar alguna otra fuente de ingresos para pagar la nómina de ese mes. Lo más probable es que tendrían que pedir un préstamo a un banco, pero con las deudas sin pagar que tenían los bancos no estaban dispuestos a colaborar con ellos. Además, aunado a todo aquello, aun si vendieran toda la colección seguirían teniendo deudas grandes, por lo que por el momento debían manejarse con pinzas.

Era una situación más que estresante. Y a todo eso, a Steve se le sumaba el hecho de que tendría que enamorar a Tony esa misma noche. Ya no podían dejar pasar más tiempo. Su mente divagaba entre las palabras de su asistente y el pensamiento de que pronto tenía que besarlo.

Y eso no le dejaba concentrarse en nada.

Era ya bastante tarde, incluso Sharon había ido a la sala de juntas a despedirse de Steve y mirar a Tony con mala cara. Tony tuvo que llamar a su casa para avisar a sus padres y que Howard no se volviera loco —aunque su padre protestó de todas formas—. A eso de las once Bucky le hizo a Steve una seña con la cabeza, indicándole que era hora de iniciar el plan.

— ¿Saben qué? Deberíamos tomarnos un rato de descanso y comer algo. —exclamó Bucky, estirándose ligeramente en su silla. — Estamos en una situación bastante estresante y nos estamos abrumando.

—Si —apoyó Steve, sintiendo aumentar la presión en él. — Creo que deberíamos salir a comer algo.

—Oh bueno, los espero en mi oficina—dijo Tony, entendiendo que ellos saldrían a comer algo juntos.

—No Tony—le corrigió Bucky—Tú también debes salir con nosotros. Seguramente también estarás cansado. Iremos los tres a comer algo.

— ¿Yo también?

Bucky le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

—Si claro. Sal con nosotros a buscar algún lugar para comer algo.

—Pero a esta hora no creo que encontremos algún sitio como el que piensa. —revisó su celular y vio que eran más de las once, no creía que alguna cafetería estuviese abierta a esa hora.

—Ya veremos que encontramos. —le dijo afianzando su sonrisa. —Ve y recoge tus cosas.

Tony asintió sin estar demasiado convencido y recogió los papeles de la mesa para llevarlos a su oficina. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor, donde ya lo esperaban sus jefes. Entró en el ascensor junto a ellos para descender al estacionamiento, sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba. Él se fue en el auto de Steve mientras el vicepresidente tomaba su propio vehículo, no entendió por qué habían usado ambos autos si volverían de nuevo a la oficina.

Rogers encendió la radio mientras conducía detrás de su amigo guardando completo silencio, concentrándose en lo que pronto tendría que hacer. Tony no parecía notar su nerviosismo mientras utilizaba su teléfono y eso le tranquilizó. Cuando vio que Bucky se estacionó frente a un bar grande, supo que el momento había llegado.

La música estaba tan alta que incluso podía escucharse desde fuera del recinto. Steve aparcó frente al bar en silencio, sin decirle ninguna palabra. Ambos se bajaron del auto y vieron a Bucky unírseles, quien se había estacionado un poco alejado de ellos.

— ¿No les dije que conocía un sitio abierto? —sonrió Bucky.

Tony tuvo que morderse la lengua para no emitir ningún comentario. Aquel lugar no era ni de cerca parecido a una cafetería o restaurante, pero supuso que ya debía estar acostumbrado a las locuras del vicepresidente de Shield.

Sin importar que era lunes el sitio estaba lleno, con las personas que entraban y salían del lugar. Steve levantó una ceja mirando a su amigo, ellos dos eran los únicos en aquel lugar vestidos de saco y corbata, pero Bucky le hizo una seña y le dijo que se olvidara de eso y acercándose lo suficiente para que Tony no escuchara, le susurró: —recuerda que debes concéntrate en otra cosa.

Y eso provocó que Steve se estremeciera.

James fue el primero en entrar y serpenteó entre las personas que bailaban e iban de un lugar a otro hasta dar con un booth* desocupado junto a la pared, en un rincón bastante favorecedor para sus planes. El lugar tenia las luces bastante atenuadas con una mezcla de colores oscuros, la música ensordecedora y las personas bailando sin prestarle atención a su alrededor era lo necesario para que Steve no se sintiera observado y pudiera tener más confianza.

Barnes le hizo una seña a Tony para que se sentara primero, y Steve se sentó a su lado junto al pasillo. Bucky se sentó frente a ellos, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de apoyo a su amigo, pero que Steve vio como una simple burla.

—Y bien ¿Qué ordenamos?

Steve pensó que lo que iba a hacer necesitaba algo más allá del Whiskey y tuvo que pedir un Vodka. Bucky lo miró, si bien parte del plan era que se mareara ligeramente por el alcohol, tampoco debía de emborracharse o arruinaría todo. Tony pidió una soda, pensando que era extraño que sus jefes pidieran una bebida tan fuerte cuando solo se estaban tomando un receso antes de volver a la oficina.

La conversación fluyó principalmente a cargo de Barnes, quien le hacía preguntas triviales a Tony acerca de la empresa, mientras que Steve solo respondía con simples monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza mientras aferraba la botella y llenaba su vaso cada cierto tiempo.

No era tonto, tampoco caería en un coma etílico por vodka. Solo bebía lo suficiente para estar aturdido, aunque, por la neblina de su mente, quizás había bebido demasiado rápido.

De pronto Bucky miró su teléfono y colocó una expresión de asombro, la cual Steve supo que era la señal para marcharse.

—Debo irme —exclamó poniéndose se pie.

Tony por su parte entendió que se irían los tres juntos, lo cual era lo más lógico. Era obvio que ya no volverían a Shield, así que también comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos otro rato— dijo Steve mirando a Bucky, pero era claro que el mensaje estaba dirigido a su asistente. —Nos vemos mañana Bucky.

Tony miró a su jefe con asombro. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que se quedarían los dos solos en aquel lugar?

—Pero creo que deberíamos irnos también —comentó, no queriendo quedarse solo con Steve en aquel sitio. —Es bastante tarde ya y...

—Tonterías —Barnes cortó cualquier excusa que el asistente estaba a punto de decir con una sonrisa —pueden quedarse otro rato y relajarse después de tanto trabajo. A mí me gustaría quedarme, pero recordé que... tengo un compromiso que no puedo romper.

La sonrisa de Bucky era amplia, y su expresión estaba diseñada a que el asistente no notara nada de lo que tramaban.

—Quédate, yo te llevaré a casa ¿O es que acaso te molesta quedarte conmigo, Tony? —preguntó Steve para terminar de convencerlo.

Rogers en verdad deseó que Tony respondiera de forma afirmativa a esa pregunta pues, si a Tony no le gustaba su compañía de esa forma, podrían abortar ese plan, pues tampoco era cuestión de obligarlo. Pero Tony negó y se sentó con una tímida sonrisa. Y fue inevitable darse cuenta tanto para Steve como para James de que a aquel joven le gustaba su jefe.

Bucky le hizo un pequeño asentimiento a Steve antes de irse y dejarlo solo.

En otro momento la compañía de Tony no le seria incomoda, pero en aquel preciso instante, sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer, se estaba sintiendo verdaderamente incómodo.

— ¿Sigo hablando del proyecto? —preguntó Tony de repente unos segundos después, intentando volver al tema que tenían antes de que Bucky se fuera.

Steve le dio otro trago a su vaso y se aclaró la garganta antes de girarse ligeramente a Tony, sabiendo que tendría que poner el plan en marcha.

—No, no. Dejemos el trabajo de lado por un momento ¿quieres? Me gustaría hablar contigo de otra cosa.

Tony asintió sintiéndose ligeramente cohibido por la repentina seriedad de Rogers, pero esperó pacientemente a escuchar lo que el otro quería hablarle.

—Quiero que hablemos de nosotros. —Tony lo miro sin entender y Steve siguió, — quizás pienses que yo soy de ese tipo de jefes que no se fija en lo que sus empleados hacen, pero no es así.

—Yo lo sé, — sonrió, había estado asustado creyendo que había cometido algún error— jamás he pensado en eso. Sé que tiene mucho trabajo y no lo culpo que no se fije en ese tipo de cosas.

—No, es que sé que no sabes a que tanto me refiero. Yo me fijo mucho en ti, en lo que haces por mi cada día. Y sé qué haces mucho, demasiado y... bueno, ese tipo de cosas no pasa desapercibido. Y tendría que ser una persona sin corazón para no sentir algo por eso. Tú has terminado siendo una persona muy especial para mí.

No podía negarlo, eso le hizo sentir bastante bien. Nunca se imaginó que Steve le dijera algo así.

—También se ha convertido en alguien especial para mí.

El problema era que Tony no sabía exactamente a lo que su jefe se refería, así que este, para reforzar un poco sus palabras, estiró la mano y sus dedos tocaron los de Tony, haciendo que este sintiera un ligero escalofrío.

—Me da la impresión de que no entiendes lo que te quiero decir.

—Creo que no debería tomar más. —Tragó duro, alejando su mano de la otra, jugueteando con el vaso de soda para ocultar sus nervios. — Ha tomado mucho y tiene que conducir. Quizás lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

— ¿Te quieres ir? ¿Acaso te sientes incomodo conmigo?

—No, no es eso. — Exclamó rápidamente, viendo fijamente a su jefe. — Es solo que mañana hay trabajo, tiene que conducir y principalmente su novia lo está esperando seguramente.

Steve hizo una mueca ante la palabra novia, y volvió a servirse otro poco de alcohol en su vaso.

—Además, —continuó Tony, ignorando aquella mueca —este quizás sea un sitio al que venga mucho el señor Barnes, pero no usted. Sé que usted es de sitios más elegantes y que quizás no esté tan bien acompañado como quisiera.

Rogers bufó ante eso, tomando otro trago para ocultar su expresión. Se quitó los lentes y los colocó encima de la mesa. Aun entre la oscuridad y las luces purpura del lugar Tony pudo ver los ojos de su jefe con más claridad cuando este, de la nada, comenzó a inclinarse hacia él.

—Te equivocas en todo lo que has dicho. Quizás Sharon me espere, pero yo no me muero por verla, te lo aseguro. — Por lo menos, entre todas las mentiras que diría, esa era la única verdad. — Sí tengo que conducir, pero no estoy tan ebrio como crees. Este lugar puede no ser elegante, pero no me desagrada, me parece... ideal. Y en cuanto a la compañía, créeme —se acercó más a Tony, casi acorralándolo contra el respaldo del asiento, haciendo que su aliento golpeara su cara— pienso que es la mejor compañía que podría tener.

Tony intentó alejarse un poco de Steve, pero a su espalda solo tenía el respaldo del Booth sin más espacio. Tomó su vaso de soda y bebió lo que restaba, intentando no prestarle atención a su jefe. Sentía su corazón acelerado, sí, pero no podía dejarse llevar. Pensaba que todo aquello debía ser un gran malentendido por el estado de ebriedad del presidente de Shield.

—Creo que sí esta tan borracho como pienso—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Ya está diciendo cosas extrañas.

— ¿Qué tiene de extraño que sea sincero? Es la verdad. Tu compañía me gusta, me encanta, tu cercanía me vuelve loco. — Forzó una sonrisa seductora, de esas que usaba con las modelos que conquistaba, — te diré algo, no sé lo que pasó, pero de una forma increíble te has vuelto indispensable para mí.

Steve se enderezó ligeramente para tomar de su vaso, dándole un respiro a Stark.

—Soy indispensable por el trabajo que hago —dijo Tony, aprovechando el momento de respiro. —Es solo por la eficiencia. Pero si alguien más con igual de capacidad tomara mi lugar también se volvería indispensable.

—Es que no me has entendido bien, Tony. No te has vuelto indispensable como mi asistente, — hizo una pausa, con sus ojos azules fijos en él— sino de una forma distinta, más física.

Aquello lo sorprendió tanto que sus siguientes palabras salieron con un ligero temblor de sus labios: —No creo que debería seguir tomando, deberíamos irnos.

—No, de ninguna forma. Yo necesito decirte todo lo que tengo atorado aquí —se señaló el corazón con una mano, dando dramatismo a sus palabras. —Y es que desde que yo supe que tenías novio...

—Que Strange no es mi novio.

—Bueno, no importa — dijo de mala gana. Nadie le quitaría la idea de que Strange era su novio. — Desde que ese tal Strange apareció algo en mí cambió. Era algo que nunca, jamás, experimenté. Una incomodidad, una desdicha a todas horas. Y pensé ¿Qué será esto? ¿Y sabes a que conclusión llegué? — esperó a que Tony le respondiera, pero este solo negó con la cabeza. — Concluí que tenía celos. Yo tengo celos de Stephen Strange, porque para mí él es tu novio.

—Señor, esto es una broma muy fuerte.

— ¿Alguna vez yo he bromeado Tony?

¿En verdad podría ser tan desalmado para engañar a alguien así? Con las modelos con las que salía siempre les advertía que sería algo de una noche. Sharon sabia en lo que se metía cuando quiso salir con él. Él le había dicho que no era hombre de una sola mujer y ella aceptó el reto de cambiarlo. Pero con Tony sería diferente, con él la mentira seria completa y total.

—Me gustas—dijo finalmente.

Tony se quedó congelado, hasta que pareció entender lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrió, creyendo que había entendido lo que su jefe quiso decir: — También me gusta trabajar con usted.

—No, no. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Me refiero a que me gustas de gustar.

Lo intentó, Tony realmente intentó buscar alguna salida de aquella situación. Sabía que su jefe solo estaba ebrio y que él no debía malinterpretar aquellas palabras, pues era ilógico pensar que un hombre como Steve Rogers podría enamorarse de alguien como él.

—Somos amigos, supongo que es por eso.

—No, maldición —exclamó, siendo incapaz de controlar aquella palabra obscena— me gustas de esto.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba y, bajo la incrédula mirada de Tony, Steve tomó toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y unió sus labios en un beso.

Tony cerró los ojos, incapaz de creer que aquello que estaba sucediendo era real y no un sueño. Pero el olor del perfume de su jefe se sentía demasiado real, y el sabor del vodka en sus labios también. Y sus labios... soñó demasiadas veces con probar los labios de Steve Rogers, y ninguno de esos sueños podía compararse a la sensación que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Aquel beso era real.

Steve se separó ligeramente de él, dejando a Tony un segundo de respiro.

— ¿Qué hizo?

—No puedo negarlo más. Tú me gustas demasiado. Todo este tiempo trabajando contigo, tu cercanía, tú forma de ser. Creo que me he vuelto loco pero...

Tony estaba sorprendido y su corazón latía a mil, pero debía concentrarse en la cruda realidad. Ese beso había sido real, pero aquello era un completo error.

—No está loco, solo ebrio. —cortó a su jefe, sin miedo a sonar irrespetuoso. — Creo que debería dejar de hablar y deberíamos irnos de aquí y olvidar esto.

Tony lo empujó repetidas veces hasta que Steve cedió y se puso de pie para dejarlo levantar. Quiso retenerlo, pero Tony no escuchaba razones y salió del lugar casi corriendo. Steve perdió mucho tiempo pagando la cuenta cuando el mesero se acercó a él y, para cuando salió del bar, ya Tony se había marchado.

— ¿Qué hice? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó hasta su auto, sintiéndose la peor persona en la faz de la tierra. Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de la persona que lo había ayudado en tantas cosas, y no había forma de encontrar ninguna excusa que validara aquello.

Llegó a su departamento, sabía que Sharon lo estaba esperando en él, y no le sorprendió encontrarla despierta en la cama, viendo la televisión. Le había dicho por mensaje que saldría con Bucky y Tony a comer o a tomar algo, pues el olor a alcohol era algo que no podría ocultar.

Se deshizo de sus ropas para darse un rápido baño y subirse a la cama, sintiendo todo el cansancio recaer en él. Pero Sharon tenía otros planes y los demostró cuando lo abrazó inmediatamente se unió a ella en la cama.

—No estoy de humor hoy. —Le dijo Steve con voz suave, alejándose un poco del abrazo de su novia, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

Sharon lo miró elevando una ceja. La única luz de la habitación venia del televisor encendido, pero le era suficiente para ver la expresión agotada de su novio.

— ¿Tan bien hizo su trabajo la otra que no te quieres acostar conmigo?

—No empieces Sharon, en verdad no estoy de humor hoy. Estoy cansado.

—El cansancio nunca ha sido una excusa para que no lo hagamos —reclamó.

Ni el cansancio, ni sus peleas, ni que Steve hubiese estado con alguna otra mujer. Al final del día ellos siempre lo hacían sin importar qué. Era una forma de Sharon de saber que aunque existieran más mujeres, ella era la única por sobre todas en la vida de Steve.

—Pues hoy sí lo es. —dijo girándose en la cama, dándole la espalda. —Buenas noches.

Sharon se quedó viendo la espalda de su prometido unos segundos, incapaz de creer aquello. Se dijo a sí misma que no le diera demasiadas vueltas al asunto y que creyera en aquellas palabras, en que su prometido estaba realmente cansado.

Debía creerlo, por lo menos de momento.

* * *

Tony tuvo la suerte de conseguir un taxi rápidamente cuando salió corriendo del bar, pues no tenía la fuerza suficiente para encarar a Steve después de aquel beso.

Se bajó del taxi rezando para que su padre estuviese durmiendo ya, así que abrió la puerta en silencio, haciendo girar la llave tan lento como pudo y cerrándola de igual forma. Pero de todas formas su padre estaba esperándolo en la sala, viendo la televisión con cara de hastió y se levantó en cuanto Tony cerró la puerta. Llevaba puesta la bata por sobre su pijama y una taza de café en la mano. Probablemente se había tomado el café para no permitirse dormir antes de ver llegar a su hijo.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Preguntó Howard señalando su reloj— ¿Acaso tu reloj no funciona? Pasa de media noche. — Dijo remarcando sus palabras— ¿En qué viniste?

— En un taxi—respondió, sabiendo que su padre ya conocía el auto de Steve y que seguramente habría estado viendo por la ventana que había tras el sofá.

— ¿Sabes lo peligroso que son los taxis a esta hora? ¡Te secuestran, te violan y te desaparecen! —gritó elevando los brazos. No eran horas para estar gritando, pero poco le importaba. —Es que en primer lugar no debes estar fuera de tu casa tan tarde. No señor. El diablo anda suelto en las calles después de las 9 de la noche.

—Calma Howard—decía María, bajando del segundo piso envuelta en una bata. —Ya está aquí. Y nos avisó que estaba trabajando con sus jefes.

María se posicionó al lado de su hijo, dándole apoyo contra su iracundo padre.

—Ese Steve Rogers es un esclavista. —Exclamó cruzándose de brazos— Mira que se lo advertí, que te tratara mejor, pero sigue abusando de tu tiempo. Además me lo manda en un taxi, ¿Por qué no lo trajo él? Claro, como no es su hijo no le importa que esté en peligro a estas horas de la noche.

Howard hervía de rabia mientras movía las manos en todas direcciones. Jamás le gustaron los taxistas, y mucho menos que su único hijo anduviera solo con uno a altas horas de la noche.

—No es para tanto papá. Además no estuvimos trabajando hasta tarde, me invitó a cenar junto con el vicepresidente.

María sonrió ante eso, alegre de que su hijo pudiese compartir una cena con sus jefes, algo que veía muy merecido para su hijo tan trabajador.

— ¿Una cena? ¿A esta hora? — preguntó el señor Stark, mas furioso todavía. — Tony Stark, ¿En qué burdel fueron a meterte esos ejecutivos viciosos?

—Howard, ya basta. —Se quejó María cruzándose de brazos—conocimos al señor Rogers, se ve que es un hombre muy serio. Y ya sabes que tiene una prometida, no andaría metiéndose en sitios bajos, y menos con nuestro Tony. Seguramente lo llevaron a un lindo restaurante. —María se giró hacia su hijo, sonriéndole con cariño— Ve a dormir, debes estar cansado y mañana trabajas.

Tony asintió sonriéndole a su madre e ignorando los gruñidos de su padre. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se encerró en su habitación rápidamente. Se lanzó a la cama aun con la ropa puesta, su corazón latiendo a mil al haberse quedado solo y poder rememorar lo que había sucedido en el bar.

Steve Rogers lo besó. ¿En qué momento pensó que eso podía suceder?

Nunca, jamás se imaginó que aquello pudiera suceder más allá de en su imaginación.

Se tocó los labios, recordando la sensación que tuvo cuando los de Steve se posaron en los suyos.

Pero no, debía ser realista, aquello solo fue un momento de confusión por parte de su jefe. Él debía estar demasiado ebrio y estresado. Ellos compartían demasiado tiempo uno junto al otro y Steve simplemente se dejó llevar por la confusión del alcohol. Era eso.

Solo era eso.

A Steve le gustaban las mujeres bonitas. Su jefe era heterosexual.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada, sabiendo que lastimosamente no podría repetir aquello y, esperando de todo corazón, que a la mañana siguiente Steve no se acordara de aquello, o que por lo menos no se enojara demasiado de haber besado a su feo —y hombre— asistente.

**Notas:**

Booth: son estos asientos en los restaurantes que van pegados a la pared o las ventanas y que son técnicamente dos asientos juntos. Los conozco con ese nombre y no se ninguna palabra en español que los defina.


	42. El ratón en la trampa. Parte I

**Capítulo 37. El ratón en la trampa.**

Un sonido molesto y persistente llenó toda la habitación y golpeó su cabeza como si fuera un martillo. Tardó en reconocer que era su alarma y que tendría que ponerse de pie. Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo las consecuencias de haber bebido sin cesar la noche anterior. Se incorporó como pudo en la cama hasta quedar sentado con las piernas colgando y buscó sus lentes de la mesita de noche. Sharon ya no estaba en la cama, y escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido desde la cocina, por lo que probablemente ella estaría preparando el desayuno.

Steve hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar hasta el baño y darse una ducha con agua helada con la esperanza de que eso despejará su mente, pero eso no bastó, pues se sentía más abotargado que nunca en su vida y no estaba seguro de si era por causa del alcohol... o por haber besado a Tony. De lo único que podría estar seguro era que tendría aquel dolor de cabeza durante gran parte del día.

Cuando por fin logró salir de la habitación vestido y pulcramente peinado, su novia ya estaba tomando el desayuno sentada en la mesa del comedor. Sharon llevaba puesto un vestido azul con tonos blancos que a Steve le encantaba verle, pues aunque fuese lo suficientemente discreto para llevarse en oficina, remarcaba bastante bien las curvas de su novia. Pero aquella mañana aquella prenda no suscitaba el mismo placer como otras veces, y se lo atribuyó a que apenas podía pensar del todo bien.

Intentó despejar un poco su mente antes de acercarse a la mesa y sentarse junto a ella, sabiendo que Sharon no tardaría mucho en empezar con sus reproches.

Y estuvo en lo correcto.

—Al parecer estuvo entretenida la fiesta de anoche, ¿o me equivoco?— Mantuvo la mirada fija en su plato, fingiendo que no le importaba demasiado lo que su novio hubiese hecho en la noche, aunque su tono de voz acusativo delataba todo lo contrario.

—No empieces Sharon, me duele demasiado la cabeza como para escuchar tus quejas. —Masajeó sus sienes, dándole énfasis a sus palabras y deseando que con eso mermara la molestia.

Sharon elevó las cejas al tiempo que llevaba un vaso de jugo hasta sus labios.

—Apestabas a alcohol, no me sorprende que te duela la cabeza. Lo que me asombra es que hayas podido levantarte de la cama.

Steve intentó ignorarla y tomó el café a grandes sorbos, sin azúcar, queriendo que aquella amargura hiciera milagros en su cuerpo. Lógicamente el café no le ayudó tanto como hubiera deseado y por un momento sopesó la idea de qué tan necesario sería ir a la empresa. No quiso objetar nada a la conversación, esperando que con su silencio su novia dejara de recriminarle, pero aquello era algo más que imposible.

—Y se nota que te divertiste mucho — prosiguió Sharon, con un tono de voz que pretendía verse desinteresado— se nota que te divertiste porque llegaste exhausto y sin fuerzas.

Steve, entendiendo lo que su novia insinuaba, dejó la taza a un lado y se dispuso a calmarla sabiendo que no podría estar más en silencio.

—Llegué exhausto, como dices, porque fue un día largo. Pero no te preocupes, fui a tomar con Bucky y Tony.

—¿Tony? ¿tu asistente?

—Así es. Estuve con él hasta tarde y lo llevé a su casa, coincide con la hora en la que llegué aquí, si quieres le preguntamos en cuanto lo vea y te dirá que no estuvimos con más nadie.

Ella hizo una mueca con los labios y pareció relajarse ligeramente. Volvió a tomar su vaso de jugo mientras se encogía de hombros, dispuesta a ceder por el momento.

—No es necesario que le preguntemos.

—¿No quieres confirmar que no estuve con ninguna mujer?

—No te preocupes, si estuviste con él no se te pudo acercar ninguna mujer, él es un espantapájaros viviente.

Steve no contestó nada más y se limitó a mirar su plato de forma fija, no tenía hambre y mucho menos ganas de comer. Esas palabras de Sharon le hicieron recordar de forma nítida que él había hecho más que simplemente acercarse a Tony, lo había besado y ahora tendría que enfrentarlo en la empresa. No tenía nada de ganas de ir a Shield aquel día, pero tampoco tenía ganas de estar a solas con la rubia por más tiempo. De lo único que tenía ganas era de hacer un agujero en la tierra y esconderse, por lo menos, unos diez años; o hasta que sus problemas se resolvieran solos.

* * *

Sus profundas ojeras denotaban lo poco que había dormido esa noche, pero por lo menos las grandes monturas de sus gafas lo disimulaban ligeramente.

Tony bostezó quizás por sexta vez esa mañana mientras se bajaba del autobús cerca de la parada de Shield. Había llegado mas temprano de lo necesario, quizás por que si seguía dando vueltas en su casa su padre sospecharía de que estaba pasando algo malo, y era lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento.

Sabía que a esas alturas su jefe seguramente estaría golpeando su cabeza contra un muro, arrepintiéndose enormemente de lo que había hecho el día anterior, y temía que el arrepentimiento lo superara y quisiera despedirlo, aunque quizás Steve no llegara a eso. Era improbable que le despidiera en aquel momento tan crítico para la empresa, pero después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior ya nada le sorprendería.

Fue por eso que Tony llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir que no había sucedido nada —aunque eso le doliera bastante— y de esa forma Steve podría quitarle importancia al asunto.

Tendría que vivir fingiendo que aquello nunca sucedió, porque era algo que jamás debió haber sucedido y que definitivamente nunca volvería a pasar.

* * *

Aunque Sharon le insistió a Steve para ir juntos al trabajo en el mismo auto, este alegó que no sería práctico, pues ninguno de los dos solía tener los mismos horarios de salida. Lo cierto era que Steve sencillamente no quería estar en el mismo auto que su novia aquella mañana, su cabeza dolía lo suficiente y tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para escucharla todo el camino hacia el trabajo. Ella sospechó que él quería irse solo, pero solo podía poner una ligera sonrisa y aceptar la excusa de Rogers.

Llegaron a Shield casi al mismo tiempo, pero la rubia no se dirigió a la sexta planta, sino que bajó del ascensor en el taller de Loki para hablar del vestido de novia que el genio creativo haría para ella. Puntualizó bastante — y con un tono de voz más alto del necesario— el tema del vestido para que Steve le escuchara y, según ella, recordara que tenía una prometida de la que debía cuidarse de engañar. El presidente suspiró cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron detrás de la rubia y esperó con paciencia llegar al sexto piso y refugiarse en su oficina. Aunque pronto recordó que Tony estaría en presidencia a esa hora y que probablemente enfrentar aquella situación sería igual o peor a estar con Sharon y sus reclamos.

Steve atravesó el pasillo sin poner atención a ninguno de los asistentes, queriendo llegar a su escritorio y buscar los analgesicos que guardaba para esas ocasiones. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir las puertas de su oficina estas cedieron sin tocarlas, y salió su asistente sosteniendo un cúmulo de papeles entre los brazos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, por unos muy incómodos segundos antes de que Tony pusiera en marcha lo que había pensado.

—Buenos días.—Dijo con su sonrisa habitual.

—Buenos días.

—Debo llevarle esto a Peter para que los selle—respondió con rapidez.

Tony no le dio tiempo a Steve a decir nada más y salió directo para tomar las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Rogers se quedó mirando el camino que había tomado su asistente. Aquella rapidez no había sido muy inteligente si quería hacer parecer que nada sucedió, pero no pudo evitarlo.

El presidente de Shield no supo si debía tomar esa clara huida como una buena o mala señal, pero realmente no estaba en condiciones de pensar demasiado. Al llegar a su asiento rebuscó entre sus cajones y dio con el medicamento que buscaba. Tomó dos pastillas de ibuprofeno y las tragó como pudo, sin ni siquiera buscar algo de agua, y cerró los ojos mientras masajeaba su sien.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió cómo se abría la puerta de su oficina, ni necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber qué se trataba de Bucky que iba en búsqueda de noticias. El vicepresidente entró con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro, se sentó frente al escritorio y se cruzó de piernas, expectante.

—Espero que me tengas buenas noticias.

Rogers bufó mientras se enderezaba en la silla. Las punzadas de su cabeza iban a matarlo en cualquier momento, y sabía que tendría que esperar hasta que las pastillas hicieran efecto.

—Realmente no se si lo que puedo decirte son noticias buenas o malas.

—Dejame juzgar eso a mi, a ver, ¿que sucedió ayer?

—Lo besé.

Barnes dejó escapar el aire en un silbido mientras contemplaba a su amigo. Si bien había esperado aquella acción pues era parte del plan, no era lo mismo planearlo que saber que Steve había besado a Tony. Barnes cambió su expresión por una sonrisa enorme al tiempo que abría los brazos. Dejando que su sorpresa inicial diera paso a la felicidad por el hecho de que su plan se completara.

—Eso es genial

—No, no es genial. --interrumpió su amigo al tiempo que se levantaba de forma brusca de su asiento. El rápido movimiento le provocó una punzada en la sien, pero intentó ignorarla. — Fue horrible, yo me siento horrible.

—¿Besa tan mal?—preguntó elevando una ceja sin dejar caer su sonrisa burlona.

—No es eso, Barnes. No es eso. Tengo un inmenso dolor de cabeza por todo el alcohol que bebí anoche, besé a alguien por un... por una razón ruin, y te puedo jurar que salió corriendo en cuanto me vio.

—¿Entonces no le gustó como besas?

—¡¿Puedes ser serio por una maldita vez en tu vida?!

Barnes levantó ambos brazos y prometió que controlaría las bromas por aquel día, pero por la sonrisa que no se apartaba de su rostro Steve dudó que pudiese cumplir con esa palabra. No se arriesgaron a hablar en la oficina de presidencia, pues Tony podría llegar en cualquier momento. Así que decidieron ir a vicepresidencia y, cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Barnes se sintió libre para hablar.

—Entonces, cuéntame todo lo que sucedió. ¿Cayó rendido ante tus pies?

Steve lo miró de reojo y respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Cuando te fuiste como un cobarde y me dejaste solo, hablamos y, bueno, terminé besandolo.

Se encogió de hombros recordando el momento, ni siquiera sabía bien cómo sentirse acerca de ese beso.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó? Espero te correspondiera.

—El dijo que yo estaba demasiado ebrio, me empujó y simplemente corrió. Hoy lo saludé y solamente se fue al quinto piso, estoy seguro de que intenta evadirme. No se si tomarmelo como que tiene vergüenza conmigo, o que simplemente no le gustó.

Bucky tomó seriedad por un momento para pensar. Estaba más que seguro que aun con Stephen Strange de por medio, el asistente de presidencia sentía algo, aunque fuese pequeño, por el presidente de la empresa. Dudaba que a Tony no le hubiese gustado el beso, y se inclinaba más por la idea de que estaba avergonzado por toda la situación.

—Seguramente cree que estás arrepentido de haberle besado.

—¡Y estoy arrepentido ¡Creeme! Además me estuvo diciendo que yo había bebido más de la cuenta, que simplemente estaba estresado y miles de cosas más. Simplemente no quería creerme.

—Es un poco difícil de creer mi querido presidente, habría que estar loco para imaginarse que una persona como tú se sentiría atraída por una persona como él. —Soltó con una pequeña sonrisa, —Pero eso solo significa que hoy debes confirmarle todo. Hacerle entender que no fue un error y que quieres estar con él. Y debes practicar lo que vas a decir pues debes sonar más que convincente.

Steve se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio mientras veía atentamente a su amigo y suspiraba pesadamente. Bucky tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo de su escritorio, y le comunicó a su asistente a través del teléfono que estaría ocupado.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff era amiga de Sharon desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás el suficiente para saber qué significaba cada expresión facial de su amiga, así que cuando la rubia subió desde el taller de Loki hasta su oficina, la pelirroja dejó abandonado su puesto de trabajo y se sentó frente a su amiga después de cerrar la puerta.

En un principio Sharon comenzó a hablarle del hermoso vestido de novia que Loki estaba diseñando, pero cuando la alegría no subió del todo a sus ojos, Wanda supo que había estado en lo cierto y que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

—No tienes la felicidad de una novia cuando ve los avances de su vestido. -- Su tono tenía un deje de burla en él, pues muy bien sabía lo que podría estar pasando con su amiga. — ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo en estos días.

—¿El trabajo se apellida Rogers y se llama Steve? Por que estoy segura que lo único que puede ponerte de ese humor es el gritón de tu novio. —El rostro de Sharon reflejó que estaba en lo cierto, y Wanda se acomodó mejor en la silla antes de preguntar— ¿Le descubriste alguna novia? ¿Qué hizo ahora el sinverguenza?

La rubia suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar. A veces no podía evitar desahogarse con Wanda, era su única forma de no explotar.

—Llegó tardísimo anoche y apestaba a alcohol como si se hubiese bañado en él.

—¿Y te dijo con quien estaba?—Wanda se inclinó hacia adelante, sobre el escritorio. —Porque dudo mucho que vaya a beber solo por ahí.

—Me dijo que con Barnes y el patito feo de su asistente. Que se quedó con ellos hasta tarde y llevó a Stark hasta su casa. Pero no se, tengo la sensación de que me esta ocultando algo. Preguntarle a Barnes o a Stark acerca de Steve seria inutil, ellos parecen sus perros falderos y seguramente ya tienen alguna mentira planeada para encubrirlo.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que oculta algo? Otras veces ha habido más pruebas y le crees lo que te cuenta.

Sharon se sintió ofendida con esas últimas palabras, pero intentó no demostrarlo. Wanda no estaba del todo equivocada, ella aceptaba muchas de las excusas de Steve, pero su sexto sentido le indicaba que algo estaba mal.

—Es una corazonada. —Terminó diciendo — Steve no quiso hacerlo conmigo anoche y él nunca me ha rechazado, ni siquiera cuando estamos peleados.

Inconscientemente Sharon mordisqueó la uña de su dedo pulgar. Era algo que hacía cuando estaba muy estresada y no encontraba la salida a una situación. Tenía mucho sin recurrir a aquel mal hábito y el darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo le confirmó a Wanda que la rubia había pensado bastante en eso.

—Pues vas a tener que esforzarte más, ya sabes, lenceria fina, velas románticas, algún baile sensual. Quizás se trate de una modelo o una mujer muy hermosa que lo tenga embobado.

La rubia tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio, pensando.

—Tal vez esté exagerando —dijo Sharon, soltando un suspiro. —Tal vez solo estaba muy cansado. Hasta ahora ninguna mujer me lo ha logrado quitar, y dudo que ninguna lo haga.

—¿Y si es un hombre?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ya sabes, puede ser un hombre.

Sharon entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa burlona adornó su rostro.

—No, lo dudo mucho. ¿Y con qué hombre sería? ¿Bucky? Bucky es quien le busca novias a Steve, pero nunca he visto que le guste, y yo soy buena para reconocer quienes quieren con mi novio. ¿Cuál sería la otra opción? El patito feo de Stark.

Aquello provocó que Wanda también riera, pensando en las pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera.

—¡¿Te imaginas verlos juntos?! Si eso llegara a pasar no se si te daría un ataque de celos o un ataque cardiaco. Pero a mi me daría un tremendo infarto.

—Claro que no voy a sentirme celosa de Tony Stark, ¡Eso sería ilógico! Si a Steve llegaran a gustarle los hombres algun dia, el patito feo seria la ultima opcion, creeme. Pero debo estar atenta, presiento que está viendo a alguien.

Wanda le aseguró que le ayudaría a vigilar más a Steve y que, si existía en verdad aquella mujer que intentaba quitárselo, ellas se encargarían de ponerla en su lugar.


	43. El ratón en la trampa. Parte II

Loki chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que se reclinaba sobre el escritorio que estaba en el taller. Estaba ligeramente irritado, pero el hecho que estaba provocando ese malestar en él no tenía razón de ser, por lo que, para su mala suerte, no podía quejarse en voz alta.

Su vista estaba fija a unos pocos metros de él, donde Thor tomaba las medidas de dos modelos que iban a contratar para los próximos desfiles. Eran jóvenes muy hermosas, de unos veintiún o veintidós años seguramente, y con la figura que Loki siempre exigía debían tener sus modelos: esbeltas. Pero aquellas jóvenes tenían algo más aparte de todo eso que al genio creativo no le estaba gustando: tenían el descaro de estar coqueteando con Thor.

Principalmente una de ellas, con el pelo castaño corto y unos ojos negros y penetrantes. Podría parecer que simplemente eran muy simpáticas, pero a ojos de Loki no. Odinson era conversador con los modelos, pero la chica parecía pegarse demasiado cuando él intentaba tomarle las medidas, además de ponerle más conversación de la cuenta y reírse de forma exagerada de cualquier chiste que dijera el rubio.

Laufeyson gruñia a cada exageración de la joven, y todo fue peor cuando ella fingió tropezarse para recargarse encima de él. ¡Y Thor la ayudó sosteniendola de la cintura! ¡Era inaudito como no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo! Lo conocía demasiado bien, y estaba seguro de que su asistente no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de aquella "usurpadora" como pensó Loki. Aunque en retrospectiva, Thor no era de nadie, por lo que no sería usurpación.

Había visto infinitas veces al rubio grandote tomar las medidas de los modelos, pero por alguna razón aquello le estaba molestando. Quizás era por lo lanzada de la chica o por que, lastimosamente, estaba teniendo ciertos sentimientos por Thor.

De cualquier manera su paciencia rebosó cuando la joven —a quien ya detestaba— le pidió de forma "inocente" el teléfono al rubio por si le surgia alguna duda con respecto al trabajo, y en ese momento el genio creativo se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia ellos de forma imponente.

—Si tienes alguna duda, querida, debes preguntarme a mi. ¿Entiendes?

La joven tembló ligeramente ante aquel tono autoritario. No había visto a Loki acercarse y sabía de la fama de aquel hombre imponente. No pensó estar haciendo nada malo con sus acciones, ni siquiera entendía por qué aquel hombre parecía tan molesto con ella.

—Perdón señor, pensé que de esa forma no lo molestaría con cosas triviales— respondió intentando zafarse de la situación.

La voz de la joven era suave y baja, pero a Loki le pareció tan irritante como arrastrar las uñas en un pizarrón. Colocó una sonrisa falsa a todas luces, lo que inquietó aún más a la pobre muchacha.

—Me molesta que entretengan a mi asistente en conversaciones sin sentido. —Hizo tanto énfasis en el "mi" que Thor se giró a mirarlo con una ceja alzada, sin entender la reacción del otro. —Él está muy ocupado, si ya tomó tus medidas vayan a hacer algo de provecho o simplemente desaparezcan de mi vista, donde no estorben.

La joven se fue casi en un parpadeó seguida de su amiga, quien tampoco entendía de dónde había venido el enojo tan repentino. Loki dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí y entrar a la oficina de su taller para poder reflexionar acerca de la estúpida escena de celos injustificados que había hecho, pero Thor lo sujetó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera irse.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Qué fue todo qué? —preguntó de manera altiva, si bien sabía que su actuar era injustificado, no iba a demostrar nada frente a Thor. —No comprendo tu pregunta.

—Acabas de hacer una escena, esas jóvenes no estaban haciendo nada incorrecto.

—A mi taller no se viene a coquetear, Odinson. Se viene a trabajar.

—¿Coquetear?

Loki se soltó del agarre del otro con gracia y prosiguió su camino hasta su oficina mientras agregaba:

—Iré a continuar con el diseño del vestido de Sharon, esos son asuntos más importantes que estar dando explicaciones innecesarias.

THor no tuvo oportunidad para responder, y se quedó en medio del taller sin entender nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

El Helicarrier estaba lleno a la hora del almuerzo, pero el dueño de aquel restaurante nunca dejaba de reservar una mesa para el grupo de asistentes de Shield, los cuales siempre le habían sido fiel, y quienes tenían a Quill, quien podía comer hasta por dos personas.

Tony estaba más que feliz de estar en aquel sitio pues le era un respiro de la oficina y de su afán por no quedarse demasiado tiempo a solas junto a Steve, aunque sabía que el almuerzo no duraría para siempre.

Después de acomodarse en la mesa, pedir la comida y que a Clint intentaran sonsacarle como estaba llevando las cosas con su admirador—cosa de la que la mayoria sabia pues veían a Pietro muy feliz—, Quill se quejó de que Tony no les había dicho cómo habían ido las cosas con su enamorado, y que seguramente habría hecho un avance que no les quería contar.

—Claro que no,—dijo escudándose tras su cuchara. —No ha pasado nada.

Quill se inclinó por sobre la mesa sin creerse las palabras del menor, mirándolo de forma suspicaz.

—Oh vamos, dudo mucho que no haya ningún avance. Se nota que te gusta demasiado Strange, hasta lo tienes guardado con un apodo cariñoso.— Formó un corazón con sus manos, e ignoró olímpicamente la petición de Thor de que dejara a Tony en paz. —Seguramente es que pasó algo demasiado bueno y no nos quiere contar. ¿Se besaron? ¿Te declaró su amor? ¿Te lo llevaste a la cama?

Tony no pudo evitar ruborizarse con la palabra _beso,_ pues el recuerdo del día anterior con Steve invadió su mente. Aquel color característico de la vergüenza no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus compañeros, y fue inevitable no escuchar la exclamación de Quill y Romanoff ante su evidente vergüenza.

—¡Entonces si ha sucedido algo bueno con Strange!—gritó Peter, llamando la atención de los otros comensales. —Bien que te lo tenias guardado travieso.

—¡Solo fue un simple beso!— gritó intentando empequeñecer el asunto.

Un "uhhh" colectivo por parte de Romanoff, Quill y Clint, acompañado de las risas mal disimuladas de los demás, aumentó aun mas su bochorno al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Vas bien Tony, no dejes que se te escape. -- dijo Quill mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Sintió la mano de Sam en su hombro dándole valor mientras su bochorno aumentaba en grado. Por lo menos solo él sabía a quién le había dado el beso en verdad.

* * *

Por buena o mala suerte hubo bastante trabajo ese día y, aunque al caer la noche estaba más que exhausto, por lo menos no tuvo oportunidad de quedarse demasiado tiempo junto a su jefe, ni tampoco de pensar demasiado en su situación.

Tony se recargó en su silla y volvió a revisar los datos de la pantalla frente a él. Habían logrado conseguir una entrada de la nueva colección, no era para nada suficiente para saldar las deudas, pero por lo menos podrían darle un adelanto a los bancos y mantenerlos calmados. Se pasó todo el día realizando llamadas y ajustando las cuentas de los balances de otros departamentos, y quizás trabajó más de lo que era necesario, pero todo fue por no necesitar ver a Steve o pensar demasiado. Incluso luego de su bochornosa comida en el Helicarrier tuvo la buena suerte de que Steve no estaba en su oficina cuando volvió.

El día se hizo más largo de lo planeado y, a pesar de que había planeado irse con sus compañeros, tuvo que quedarse a última hora con Steve para cerrar unas cuentas. Por lo menos no estaban solos y Bucky los acompañaba. De todas formas debía de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse sereno y atento a la conversación, incluso se sentó junto al vicepresidente, y no cerca de su jefe como siempre lo hacía. Justo en el momento en el que Barnes mencionó que se retiraría por ese día Tony entendió que también él tenía que retirarse. Se levantó junto con los otros dos y fue directo a su pequeña oficina para buscar sus cosas. Barnes aprovechó ese momento para darle una última mirada a Steve y salir de forma apresurada, para asegurarse de dejarlos solos antes de que Tony recogiera sus cosas.

Ellos ya habían planeado retener a Tony hasta tarde para que nadie viera a Steve salir junto con el asistente, y también planearon la forma de que ambos se quedaran solos. Así que para cuando Tony salió del pequeño cuarto donde trabajaba, Steve estaba solo en la oficina de presidencia.

—¿El señor Barnes ya se fue? —preguntó asombrado. no había tardado ni dos minutos buscando sus cosas. Al ver el asentimiento de Steve caminó hasta la puerta con premura —Pues me retiro yo también.

Quiso salir de forma apresurada tal cual había hecho en la mañana, pero Rogers lo retuvo con un suave agarre en su muñeca y una expresión pesarosa.

—Yo puedo llevarte a casa, Tony.

—No es necesario, yo...

—En serio—cortó Steve—yo te llevo. De todas formas necesito que hablemos de algo.

Tony no quería, pero tuvo que aceptar al ver la seriedad del otro; la charla que deseaba evitar sería inevitable para él.

Al ver que por lo menos el otro no huiría, Steve pudo relajarse ligeramente. Su plan inicial era conducir hacia algún lugar y hablar con el menor, pero recordó que a esa hora seguramente ellos eran los únicos en la oficina, y que quizás lo mejor era poner su plan en marcha de forma inmediata.

—¿Podemos hablar aquí?—le preguntó al tiempo que señalaba el sofá de su oficina.

Stark asintió y tomó asiento donde se le indicaba como el condenado que camina hacia la horca que su verdugo le indica.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento, el silencio que les rodeaba era tan incómodo y denso que si estiraban la mano seguramente podrían tocarlo. Tony estaba sentado en el sofá mientras veía a Steve parado dando pequeños golpecitos al suelo con el pie. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué decir—o cómo decirlo—, y deseaban y temían al mismo tiempo el momento en que el otro hablara. Tony estaba completamente seguro de que Steve estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para disculparse y explicarle que lo que había ocurrido era un completo accidente. Estaba seguro de que no quería escuchar que su jefe se refiera al beso como algo erróneo o una confusión por la bebida, pero era lo que sucedería.

—Quería que te quedaras porque necesito que hablemos de lo que sucedió ayer. --Soltó por fin Steve rompiendo el silencio.

—No es necesario—cortó Tony, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Puso en su rostro una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque intentaba parecer más tranquilo. —Entiendo que lo de ayer fue producto del exceso de alcohol y todo el estrés que tiene acumulado.

Steve negó suavemente mientras repasaba en su mente el discurso que había planeado con Barnes.

—De eso quiero hablar, lo que sucedió ayer no fue un accidente ni nada producto de una borrachera. Ayer te besé porque quise hacerlo, sabía.... sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Tony precisó de unos segundos para entender lo que estaba diciendo su jefe. Debía estar ebrio a más no poder para expresarse de aquella forma, pero el hombre no parecía haber bebido ni una gota de alcohol. Quizás era simplemente algún remanente de la locura del día anterior.

—No sabe lo que está diciendo. Creo que está confundido.

Sin que lo pudiera evitar se le escapó una risilla nerviosa, y tuvo que mirar a otro lado para controlar su situación.

Steve carraspeó tanto para que el otro le viera como para infundirse valor.

—Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo— respondió mientras se acercaba a su asistente, con pasos cortos pero firmes en lo que estaba haciendo. —Así como ayer sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Yo te estoy diciendo la verdad Tony. Tu... me gustas.

—No, ayer bebió mucho y...

—Ayer solo bebí mucho para tener la valentía de confesarme, por que esto que siento no lo había sentido antes y no sabía cómo sacarlo de mi pecho. — La parte más difícil era convencerlo de que sus acciones no habían sido influenciadas por el alcohol, pero parecía estarlo logrando. — Sin embargo puedes creerme cuando digo que cada palabra que dije anoche te la diría ahora sin una sola gota de alcohol en la sangre.

—Señor Rogers usted...

—Steve, en este momento dime Steve porfavor.

Aquella cercanía entre ellos, aunque no llegaban a tocarse, le estaba provocando a Tony una gran debilidad. Debía mantenerse fuerte y cuerdo, pues su jefe parecía haber perdido la razón completamente.

—Está confundido. —Su voz salió más aguda de lo que habría querido, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar— Tiene demasiada presión del trabajo y con su prometida. Pasa demasiado tiempo aquí en la oficina conmigo y por eso cree que le atraigo.

El presidente de Shield negó, ¿es que acaso no podía dejar de decir que estaba confundido y simplemente aceptarlo? ¿Por que complicaba tanto las cosas? Dudó acerca de si la negativa de Tony de aceptarlo era simplemente por que tenía algo con Strange, y no deseaba admitirlo.

—Es que no entiendes, esto es más que una simple atracción. Una simple atracción no me mantendría despierto por las noches pensando en ti, ni me mantendría deseoso de llegar al trabajo tan solo para verte. Por una simple atracción yo no desearía estar a cada momento del día contigo, ni tenerte entre mis brazos como... como lo deseo en este momento. Yo se diferenciar algo irreal de este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti. Te puedo asegurar que no estoy confundido.

—Si lo esta. — Agitaba las manos entre ellos de forma nerviosa. No sabía qué más decir. Aquellas palabras le habían estremecido hasta la punta de sus dedos. Pero era imposible que todo aquello fuera real. —Está demasiado confundido.

Steve terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, envolviendo a Tony en un abrazo. Anthony era más bajo, por lo que apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Hizo una cara de desagrado que su asistente no pudo ver, y pensó que no lograría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de acciones. Antes de volver a hablar se aseguro de modular su voz para sonar lo más desesperado y dulce que había sonado en toda su vida.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que mis sentimientos por ti son reales?

Tony tardó un momento en responder, rodeado como estaba entre los brazos del otro dudaba entre las palabras que podría usar.

—Por que no soy de su tipo. — respondió en un susurro bajo, apenas audible.

Sabía que aquel abrazo era indebido, mas no tenía la fuerza suficiente para separarse. Tenía los brazos colgados a ambos extremos, sin atreverse a rodear a Steve, pero su cabeza descansaba cómodamente sobre el pecho del otro.

—?Mi tipo?

—Ya sabe. Mujeres hermosas, con cuerpo perfecto, pelo largo y principalmente, mujeres. Yo no soy nada de lo que a usted le gusta. Porque en primera instancia, soy un hombre.

La voz de Stark se escuchaba amortiguada por estar contra el pecho de Steve, pero era claro el tono apagado que sonaba de ella. Si bien Rogers odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, también detestaba el hecho de engañar a alguien como Tony de esa manera.

Sabía que estaba siendo un cretino.

—Lo sé Tony, se que eres un hombre ¿crees que no se eso? Pero es que no se como te fuiste metiendo en mi cabeza y escarbaste directo a mi corazón.

—Solo está ofuscado por tanto trabajo.

Steve rompió el abrazo para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Tony y obligarlo a que le mirara. Sus ojos conectaron de forma inmediata y el rubio colocó su sonrisa más tierna antes de seguir hablando.

—Es que yo me enamore de tu fidelidad, de tu forma de ser. Me encanta la forma en la que haces las cosas. Va mucho más allá de lo físico. Es tu voz, la forma en la que me tratas.

Iba mucho más allá de lo físico, porque en la lista de mentiras Steve ni siquiera podía mencionar algún detalle físico de Tony que le atrajera. De todas formas Tony no lo notó.

—Yo no sé qué decir. — dijo aun viendo de forma directa el azul de los ojos frente a él.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, ni siquiera las modelos se le hacían tan difíciles de conquistar. En verdad estaba llegando a pensar que tanta negativa podría deberse a Strange.

—?Es que acaso tu negativa es por que no sientes lo mismo por mi?

—¡No! de ninguna manera. Yo...

—¿Sientes lo mismo?

—Si,—respondió titubeante. —Siento lo mismo.

En ese momento supo que debía aprovechar el pequeño resplandor que veía en los ojos de Tony, y eliminó la distancia entre ellos para besarlo. Aquel beso fue diferente al de la noche anterior. Fue más lento, mucho más profundo, ya que Steve quiso convencer a Tony de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Y después de ser uno de los mujeriegos más grandes del país, él sabía muy bien cómo convencer con un beso. Sintió como los brazos de Tony envolvían su cuello con vacilación, y supo que le había ganado esa partida a Strange.

Apegó más el cuerpo del otro al suyo, y después de una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza él mismo fue quien rompió el beso cuando sintió que no podía más, y forzó una sonrisa delante de la mirada enamorada de Anthony.

La primera parte del plan estaba completa: convencer a Tony. Steve pensó que solo faltaba que estableciera los límites de aquella 'relación'. Por más que obvias razones todo aquello debía mantenerse como el secreto mejor guardado y, aunque pensaba que Tony le entendería, no sabía cómo tocar el tema sin que sonara mal. Pero para su buena fortuna y sorpresa fue Tony quien lo mencionó casi al instante.

—Supongo que esto debe ser un secreto.

No pudo ocultar la perplejidad de su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Tony sabía que ya era más que un sueño;o solo el hecho de que Steve le besara y se le confesara de esa forma, pero no podrían tentar a su suerte dejando que alguien, ni una sola persona, se enterara de aquel idilio.

—Por ahora no puedo mantener una relación.—Le confirmó — Tengo a Sharon y, aunque no la ame, el seguimiento de la empresa depende de eso. Sabes que ella me sirve para frenar a T'Chala, de no ser por ella, él me habria pedido cuentas hace mucho tiempo ya.

Tony asintió lentamente, una palabra burda resonando en su cabeza diciéndole que acababa de convertirse en el amante de alguien.

—Entonces eso me convierte en su amante?

Steve trago duro. Tendría a Tony Stark de amante, a su asistente, a un hombre.

—Supongo que sí, pero es solo por un tiempo, hasta que me pueda liberar de Sharon.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steve ahuyentó las pocas inseguridades que aún quedaban en Tony, pero pronto su expresión cambió cuando una idea llegó a su mente.

—¿El señor Barnes sabe de esto?—ante la mirada confundida de Steve, Tony se explicó mejor — Ustedes se cuentan todo, parecen tener mucha confianza y no me gustaría que él se enterara.

—No, esto será solo un secreto entre ambos. — Steve soltó a Tony y se acomodó la camisa. Le hizo una seña hacia la puerta, esperando que esa noche terminara pronto— Vamos, te llevaré a casa.


	44. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

**Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.**

Steve pisó el acelerador casi con furia, acababa de dejar a Tony en su casa y una extraña sensación lo embargó por completo. " _Esa sensación se llama culpa"_ dijo una pequeña y molesta vocecilla en su mente a la que intentó ignorar a toda costa colocando la música de su auto lo más alto que pudo. Bufó para sí mismo cuando unas canciones románticas comenzaron a escucharse, sintiendo que era una cruel broma de la vida.

Apenas pudo escuchar el timbre de su teléfono cuando empezó a sonar, y tuvo que obligarse a tomar la llamada cuando vio el nombre de Sharon en la pantalla. Bajó la música y se orilló a un costado de la carretera para poder hablar.

— Hola Sharon.

_—¿Y ese tono tan descortés? Aunque debo admitir que es un milagro que tomes mi llamada a la primera que te marco._

Steve rodó los ojos y se masajeó la cabeza con una mano, amenazaba con volverle a doler y esperaba que no, pues no podría volver a soportar otra jaqueca como la de aquella mañana _._

—No comiences Sharon, ¿qué quieres?

_—Saber si te dignas a venir a mi apartamento._

Sopesó sus opciones mientras veía a los autos pasar a un lado. No, no tenía ganas de ir. Lo que habría querido era ir directo a su apartamento y ahogar aquella espantosa vocecilla de "culpa" con un vaso de whisky, o con la botella entera. Pero lo mejor era ir y calmar aquellas aguas, no le convenía que Sharon se enojara de nuevo con él, ni que sospechara tampoco.

—Ire. Llegaré en unos quince minutos.

 _—Oh, ¿en serio? —_ fue más que notorio que ella no se esperaba aquella respuesta, pero su tono de voz cambió a uno más suave y seductor antes de agregar: _— Bueno... te espero aquí entonces._

La rubia colgó rápidamente la llamada y Steve volvió a conducir con la música a todo volumen, decidiendo que hablaría con Bucky en la mañana, pues no le daría tiempo a llamarle y contarle todos los detalles antes de llegar con Sharon.

Se estacionó cuando llegó a su destino y subió por el elevador aflojando su corbata, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de beber un trago e ir a la cama casi de inmediato.

Pero quizás eso no estaba en los planes de su novia, pues al entrar al apartamento encontró las luces atenuadas y a ella esperando en una fina lencería negra —que sabía lo volvía loco— sonriéndole seductoramente.

La rubia se le acercó contoneándose delicadamente hasta llegar donde él, ella le había estado diciendo algo —algo sexy quizás, — pero él no escuchó absolutamente nada de aquella conversación. Por algún motivo se sentía sucio y solo quería ducharse. Quería quitarse los restos de un engaño que le estaban molestando como ningún otro, por qué si, aquello era un engaño y, aunque con Tony solo había sido un beso, le pesaba.

—Necesito tomar un baño primero—le dijo interponiendo sus manos entre ellos, creando una ligera distancia.

—Pero así estás perfecto amor —respondió ella sin dejar de atacar su cuello. Busco el aroma de algún perfume de mujer, pero no lo encontró. —Nunca te ha molestado que lo hagamos cuando llegas de la empresa o, si estás proponiendo algo mejor, puedo tomar un baño contigo.

—No, Sharon, necesitó tomar un baño, solo.

Sharon se separó al escuchar aquel tono seco, muy diferente al de ella. Lo soltó sin decir una palabra y él aprovechó para escabullirse hasta el baño. Tenía algunas prendas en aquel departamento, por lo que tomó un pijama rápidamente y le puso el seguro a la puerta para evitar cualquier sorpresa. Estuvo bajo el agua caliente un rato, intentando pensar con claridad.

Estaba siendo demasiado obvio con sus acciones, no actuaba como normalmente actuaría si no hubiese nada inusual. Suspiró cuando cerró la llave y secó su rostro mirándose en el espejo del lavabo. Luego salió con resolución buscando a Sharon para besarla.

* * *

En el caso de Tony, cuando Steve lo dejó en la puerta de su casa necesitó de unos minutos para controlar la sonrisa boba que afloraba en sus labios sin que lo pudiese evitar.

¡Steve Rogers le había besado y le había pedido que estuviesen juntos! Sus manos temblaban al repetirse esas palabras en su mente y apenas pudo colocar la llave en el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Por lo menos el tono de voz de su padre lo asustó lo suficiente como para que la sonrisa de su rostro al fin se controlara.

—¡Hoy por fin se dignó a llegar temprano el jovencito!

La voz de Howard se escuchó desde la mesa del comedor, y Tony caminó hasta la mesa para ver a sus padres cenando acompañados de un siempre dispuesto Strange.

—¿Y esa rareza que hoy no se fue a parrandear ? —comentó su padre mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.— ¿O es que acaso vino a cambiarse de ropa para volver a salir?

No pudo evitar resoplar ante esas palabras. En gran parte eran verdad, pues no había estado trabajando todo el tiempo que llegaba tarde, pero no iba a permitir que su padre lo supiera.

—Papá yo no "parrandeo", cuando llego tarde es por qué estoy en cosas del trabajo. En la empresa tenemos mucho trabajo y cuando se acercan ciertas fechas, este aumenta y mi jefe me pide que me quede más tiempo.

—No le hagas caso Tony—dijo María callando las próximas palabras del patriarca. Le hizo una seña con la mano, indicando un sitio libre con un plato vacío. —Siéntate y acompañanos a cenar. 

Gracias a las amenazas visuales de María, Howard se tragó cualquier otro comentario acerca de Tony llegando a deshoras del trabajo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no pensar en el tema de Steve, en el beso y en su nueva relación, pues comenzaría a sonreír como un bobo y todos se darían cuenta. La conversación de sobremesa fue más sobre el tema de la liquidación de Howard, la cual aún no llegaba, y sobre cómo estaban planeando reunirse para protestar en aquella semana. Tony se preocupó por eso, pues sabía que su padre no tenía la misma energía para hacer una cosa de esas, pero la mirada que le dedicó su madre le hizo entender que ella no permitiría que él cometiera una locura.

Cuando terminó de comer y fue rechazado al ofrecerse a limpiar la mesa —pues María decía que él necesitaba descansar — subió a su habitación seguido de Stephen y de la advertencia de su padre de mantener la puerta abierta.

Obviamente cerraron la puerta.

—Entonces?

—¿Entonces que ?

—¿Me vas a decir por qué has tenido una estúpida sonrisa durante toda la cena?

Tony se asombró, pensó que había ocultado bien su emoción. Strange se lanzó en la cama sin miramientos, estirándose un poco. Tony optó por la silla mientras pensaba acerca de lo que podría decir.

Stephen Strange era su mejor amigo desde que podía recordar, podía confiar en él con los ojos cerrados y, si su memoria no le fallaba, jamás le había ocultado nada. Pero aquel tema era un poco complicado, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amigo si le decía que se había besado y comenzado "algo" con un hombre que, además de su jefe, estaba comprometido? Quizás la reacción inicial de Stephen sería reírse de aquella historia al creerla una mentira, ¿Pero y luego? No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría, y en verdad él mismo tampoco creía que lo que estaba ocurriendo con Steve fuera del todo real, así que optó por mantener el secreto por el momento y quizás, dependiendo como siguieran las cosas, podría contarle.

—Es solo que sucedió algo divertido en el trabajo, es todo. Te lo contaría pero no tendría la misma gracia, es un chiste interno.

—¿No será algo relacionado con tu jefe?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Tony se tensó por un segundo, pero se recompuso rápidamente para evitar que su amigo lo notara.

—¿Cómo el señor Rogers va a estar relacionado? Creo que te has vuelto loco Strange.

Stephen lo miró perspicaz, claramente dudando de sus palabras, pero decidió no preguntar más por el momento. Le pidió a Tony su computadora prestada para revisar unos correos, y el dijo que la tomara sin preguntar. En eso, Tony escuchó el sonido de la notificación de su teléfono y lo revisó, teniendo la ligera esperanza de que fuera de Steve, pero no. El mensaje era de Peter, con quien había estado hablando. Se dedicó a hablar con el chico mientras su amigo seguía en la computadora, por lo menos eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente y no pensar en Steve mientras Stephen estuviese presente.

* * *

Clint cerró los ojos con exasperación, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Eran las diez de la noche cuando Laura tocó la puerta de su casa y pidió hablar con él. Los niños ya dormían, pero ella le dijo que era preferible así, pues no tenía mucho tiempo y no podría quedarse a hablar con ellos. Laura fue simplemente a decirle las palabras que menos esperaba escuchar de ella: —Quiero vender la casa.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

La expresión del rostro de la mujer era relajada, como si solo le estuviese comentando las noticias del día, como si no le estuviese diciendo lo peor que podría llegar a decirle.

—¿Por qué dices eso? La casa es tan mía como tuya, tengo todo el derecho de querer venderla y disponer de la mitad del dinero.

Ella se había sentado en el sofá de la sala de forma elegante, como siempre había hecho. Por un momento, por un minúsculo segundo antes de que ella le soltara aquella bomba Clint tuvo la ligera —ínfima— esperanza de que tal vez ella había ido para hablar de reconciliación; que tonto habia sido.

—La casa es mía Laura, mía y de nuestros hijos. Fue una herencia de mi madre.

Él estaba de pie, incapaz de tomar asiento o de quedarse estático. Daba pequeños golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, creyendo que con eso podía romper el sueño en el que estaba, pues le parecía que aquello podía ser solo un mal sueño o una mala, muy mala broma.

—Te recuerdo, Barton, que está a nombre de ambos, por lo que tengo todo el derecho de exigir que la vendamos y dividamos las ganancias.

Maldita fuera la hora en la que decidió poner la casa a nombre de ambos cuando la heredó. Pero en ese tiempo había estado demasiado enamorado de Laura y jamás pensó que se iban a separar y, mucho menos, que aquello ocurriera.

—Laura, aquí viven tus hijos. ¡Nuestros hijos! ¿Acaso quieres que nos vayamos a la calle?

—Podemos ver donde puedan quedarse,—dijo sencillamente— hay lugares más baratos.

—¡¿Quieres que meta a los niños en cuchitril?!

Clint tuvo que respirar hondo al sentir que iba a hiperventilar, ¿es que acaso ella se estaba volviendo loca? Apenas podía pagar los servicios y las necesidades de los niños, y ahora ella iba donde él a quitarles el techo sobre su cabeza, que era lo único seguro que tenían. Clint solo pudo pensar en que iba a hacer ahora, Laura no le daba nada de lo que le correspondía, ni para comida o estudios, y ni siquiera para los pañales del bebé, ¡le daba lo mínimo! A lo mucho le compraba un par de juguetes a los niños o le daba algo cuando sencillamente se cansaba de escucharle rogar. ¿Y ahora él también tendría que agregar un alquiler a la lista de muchas cosas que no podría pagar?

—¿Para que mierdas necesitas el dinero? Ganas bien, ni siquiera cumples con tus obligaciones con tus hijos, ¿Porque necesitas vender lo único que me queda?

Ella se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al tono cortado que tenía la voz de Clint.

—He estado teniendo unos problemas financieros, el trabajo ha estado un poco flojo y... surgieron unos gastos imprevistos.

Clint dejó escapar una risa dolida al escuchar la frase "gastos imprevistos" pues sabía muy bien qué clase de gastos eran aquellos. A esa altura de la discusión ya no le importaba no volver a tener una esperanza con Laura, pero le enojaba sobremanera que ella ni siquiera sintiera remordimiento con lo que estaba haciéndole a los niños.

—Para seguir dando lujos a tu noviecito, ¿no es eso? —soltó sin importarle escucharse dolido frente a ella. — ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Más joyas? ¿Un auto? —la mujer se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar aquello, demostrando que había dado en el blanco, y Barton sintió una opresión estremecer su pecho— Dios, Laura, ¿dejarás a tus hijos sin casa para comprarle un auto a él? ¿Es acaso una sucia venganza por que no firmé los papeles de divorcio?

Ella se levantó del sofá y tomó su bolso. No lo miró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y, antes de irse y sin girarse, agregó:

—Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, ya estas advertido. Un abogado se estará comunicando contigo en la semana para el tema del divorcio y... de la casa.

Clint se quedó de pie en medio de la sala cuando ella se fue, sintiéndose impotente. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Sintió que sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente, pero secó sus lágrimas de forma discreta cuando la voz de su hija se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¿Papá?

—Lila, ¿qué haces despierta?

La pequeña estaba parada en el medio del pasillo con su oso de peluche en una mano y el pelo despeinado.

—Creí escuchar la voz de mamá, ¿ella está aquí?

A Clint se le estrujó el corazón ante aquella pregunta, detestando que Laura los quisiera tan poco cuando sus hijos la querían tanto.

—No pequeña, fue solo algo que soñaste. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?

—¿Puedes darme un vaso de agua primero?

Barton asintió y consiguió el agua para su hija, llevándola luego a la habitación que compartía con Cooper. El niño sí que estaba bastante dormido si se fijaba en el rastro de baba que dejaba en la almohada.

La niña le pidió que la arropara y el lo hizo, esperando un momento a que ella se acomodora antes de salir del cuarto. Pero, antes de dar media vuelta, ella le hizo una pregunta con voz somnolienta.

—¿Cuándo va a volver Quicksilver?

Clint había creído que Lila iba a preguntar "¿Cuándo va a volver mami?" como siempre preguntaba desde que Laura se había ido de la casa y ellos la veían muy poco, así que no pudo evitar asombrarse por el cambio de receptor.

Pero no lo pensó demasiado, después de todo el joven modelo había pasado bastante tiempo con los niños, y cada vez que los visitaba terminaba consintiéndolos con algo.

—¿Quieres ver a Pietro de nuevo?

—Sí, es muy divertido, además cuando él está cerca tú sonríes, y me gusta verte sonreír papi.

Lo último Lila lo había dicho en un suspiro antes de caer rendida nuevamente. Clint mordió su labio inferior mientras salía de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido y decidió ir a su habitación a dormir, evitando pensar demasiado en lo que había dicho su hija.

Después de todo seguramente eran los desvaríos de una niña cansada.

* * *

Bucky revisó la hora en su teléfono antes de darle el último trago a su vaso. Después de dejar a Steve y a Tony solos en la oficina, y esperando que el plan estuviera marchando a la perfección, se encaminó a un bar a tomar un trago con unos amigos. Había tenido ganas de reunirse con Sam y estar los dos solos aquella noche, pero ya se había comprometido con esos amigos y no podía cancelarlo pues debido al trabajo en Shield tenía mucho que no los veía.

De todas formas el ambiente no estaba tan mal, eran cinco en total y habían ido a un bar bastante tranquilo a ponerse al día.

—Te lo digo Henry, —dijo uno de ellos, el que estaba frente a Bucky, llamado Tom— tú no conoces su fama porque no tienes mucho con nosotros, pero Barnes es el mejor conquistador que podrás conocer. Puedo apostarte que ha ligado más que todos nosotros juntos, y se te descuidas mucho, quizás termines en su cama también. Nunca lo he visto estar con una persona mucho tiempo, siempre he querido que me cuente su secreto, pero el muy bastardo no comparte.

—Parte de mi secreto es abrir tus horizontes,—replicó Bucky levantando su vaso— ya te lo he dicho.

—Bah, ya lo intenté. Los hombres no son lo mío, pero deberías ayudarme con las mujeres.

Tom hablaba bastante achispado, demostrando que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta si recordaban que era día de semana. Alrededor de la mesa hubo exclamaciones de afirmación, confirmando a Henry que todos conocían el historial de Barnes, incluso uno de ellos susurró que también el historial de Steve Rogers —a quien ellos conocían— era bastante amplio. Bucky se preguntó en ese momento qué pensarían ellos si les decía acerca de Sam, e imaginó que seguramente morirían de la impresión.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Matt, quien estaba sentado a un lado suyo, levantó la mano en dirección a la entrada del bar e hizo una seña a alguien.

—Por fin llegó—dijo a los de la mesa. —¿Recuerdan que les dije que había invitado a un amigo? Aquí viene. Les presento a Remy LeBeau.

Bucky se giró con desinterés para ver al hombre que se acercaba a ellos y tuvo que contener la respiración para no soltar un suspiro. Era un trigueño hermoso, con ojos almendrados y una sonrisa encantadora que caminaba con un balanceo de sus caderas cautivante. El hombre sonrió al llegar a la mesa y saludó a todos antes de sentarse a unos dos asientos de Barnes, a quien miró quizás por un segundo más que al resto.

—Cierra la boca Bucks, estás babeando la mesa. —Le susurró Tom en el oído —Si quieres te lo presento, vino de Francia hace poco y casi no conoce a nadie, no creo que te moleste hacerle compañía.

Tom intentó levantarse de la mesa para ir al baño pero se tropezó con sus propios pies tirando su vaso sobre la mesa, nadie se ensució, pero el accidente permitió a Bucky fijar su mirada en el recién llegado un momento, sin esperar que este le mirara y le guiñara el ojo, aprovechando que todos prestaban atención al desorden de Tom.

Bucky perdió el aliento por un segundo antes de obligarse a dejar de mirarlo y beberse de un trago lo que quedaba de su vaso mientras alejaba todos los pensamientos que atravesaron por su cabeza. Pensamientos que solo deberían haber sido para Sam.


End file.
